Los Li y los Kinomoto,Unidos?
by JuliaSakura
Summary: Sakura viaja hacia una ciudad,para inciar una nueva vida con su padre y la novia de este....quien sera esa mujer? EPILOGO ARRIBA. la boda! FIC TERMINADO
1. cap 1

La chica se miro en el espejo.Estaba radiante.Se fijo en su pelo,castaño con las puntas doradas,un poco rizado al final,por la zona de sus caderas.

Lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta,dejando dos mechones caer por su cara.En los ojos llevaba una raya negra y poco mas,haciendo que el poco maquillaje resaltase su belleza natural.

Siguio bajando y vio su desnudo cuello,no llevaba colgantes,mas abajo llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortitas que le dejaba los hombros al aire,color rosa fucsia.Sus pechos eran grandes,firmes,perfectos de una chica de 16 años.Tampoco llevaba pulseras ni anillos,nada.

Su mirada continuo con el recorrido hasta llegar a unos pantalones vaqueros ajustado,de caderas bajas.Y ya en sus zapatos vio unas limpias zapatillas de deporte.

Volvio la vista a su rostro y vio como sonreia,con esa chispa de alegria en sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Fue hacia el tocador y se echo perfume,una suave fragancia a petalos de cerezo,tal como su nombre.

Se la habia regalado la novia de su hermano pues le habia hecho gracia el nombre,tan a juego con ella.

Se sento en la cama y hecho un vistazo a su alrededor.

La habitacion estaba un pelin desordenada,como era normal en las chicas de su edad.Habia bastantes peluches y libros,pues le gustaba leer.

Miro hacia la mesa y vio todos los libros del colegio guardados.Era verano y ya no los necesitaria.Ademas se iba a ir de viaje.

-Sakura....has terminado ya la maleta?Vamos a perder el avion!!

-Ya voy papa.

Abajo el señor seguia impaciente.Era un dia muy importante en la vida de ambos,mas bien de sus nuevas vidas.

La chica guardo su peluche favorito,un osito amarillo con alas,y cerro la maleta.

-Adios habitacion...quizas vuelva después de vacaciones.-Y cerro la puerta.

Su padre no se lo habia dicho pero ella lo suponia.Quizas ya se quedasen a vivir alli para siempre....unos dias de mudanzas y punto...Pero ella no estaba triste.

No iba a poder ver a sus amigos,pero tampoco le importaba pues podria cartearse.Y la chica que mejor le caeria iria con ella.Estaba convencida de que su hermano intentaria buscar un puesto en algun hospital de la nueva ciudad,y como no su novia tambien iria.

Su novia,su novia si que no tenia problemas pues su madre tenia mucho dinero y eran mue independientes ambas,por lo que a ninguna le importaba estar separadas,se veian de vez en cuando y cada una tenia su vida.Eso si,se querian muchisimo.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente,la verdad no tenia ninguna prisa,aunque oia las pisadas nerviosas de su padre abajo.

-Tranquilizate papa.. Pase lo que pase todo estara bien-Dijo la chica y beso a su padre en la mejilla.

Salieron por la puerta principal y el señor echo la llave.

-Adios casa...-Dijo sakura tan bajo que su padre no la oyo.

Se montaron en el taxi que les estaba esperando y fueron camino del aeropuerto.

-Ves...llegamos con tiempo-Dijo sonriente sakura viendo que no habian llegado tarde.Sabia lo importante que era para su padre.

Se montaron en los asientos después de dejar las maletas con la azafata y la chica se asomo a la ventanilla.Estaban a punto de despegar.

A los pocos minutos el avion comenzo a tambalearse y poco a poco el paisaje se fue haciendo cada vez mas bello y las personas cada vez mas lejana.

Veia el cielo azul despejado,solo con una nube aquí y alla y pensaba en la felicidad que les esperaba.

-Sakura...soy tan feliz.Espero que te guste....ya sabes que yo...no quiero obligarte a nada...

-Papa-Le interrumpio sin dejarle terminar -Si a ti te gusta,tiene que ser muy buena persona,y si tu eres feliz,yo tambien lo sere.Se que aun sigues queriendo a mama,pero tambien se que tienes que rehacer tu vida,y mama estaria contenta de verte feliz.Yo te apoyo.Y sabes que Touya tambien aunque tenga ese mal humor.El solo quiere tu felicidad.

-Hija...-Y la beso en la frente.

---Pensamiento de Sakura---

Alli la conocere....conocere a la mujer de la que mi padre tanto habla....llevan ya tiempo viendose cuando mi padre tiene que viajar a China,llamandose y carteandose.Parecen chicos de mi edad...

Y si todo va bien durante estos meses de vacaciones...quizas se casen.Quien sabe!Y entonces viviriamos alli....

Mi padre me ha dicho que tienen una casa muy grande,por lo visto tienen mucho dinero.No es que mi padre no lo tenga,yo se que si.Solo que el lo guarda en el banco por si algun dia le pasa algo nos llegue a nosotros...El es muy famoso como arqueologo...su trabajo le ha costado...Todas las veces que nos ha tenido que dejar solos a mi hermano y a mi...pero yo no se lo reprocho se que lo ha hecho por el bien nuestro,para que nuestra vida sea comoda y sin preocupaciones.

Gracias a eso mi hermano se ha sacado su carrera y ni ha tenido que trabajar para pagarse los estudios,tambien le pudo comprar un apartamento ,a medias con su novia claro,buena es la novia....se podria haber enfadado tanto...y eso si que es malo,verla enfadada....

Y se que si lo necesito tambien me comprara a mi uno.Nuestro padre nos quiere tanto...

---Fin del pensamiento de Sakura---

La chica miraba a su padre,que estaba quedandose dormido.El viaje era largo y alli les esperaban muchas emociones.

Ella tambien se quedo dormida,acomodando como podia su cabeza en el asiento.

Pasaron las horas cuando la azafata del avion fue a despertar a los Kinomoto,azarandeandolos suavemente.

Los dos abrieron los ojos.Sakura no sabia bien donde estaba,devido al aturdimiento.

-Ya hemos llegado-Dijo bajito la mujer vestida de uniforme azul.

Y entonces sakura se acordo,apareciendo en su rostro la sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Bajaron del avion y entraron en el aeropuerto.

Habia mucha gente por aquí y por alla,pero entonces la vio.Sabia que era ella porque una vez vio una foto suya.Que por cierto,era mucho mas guapa en persona.

Iba acompañada de sus guardaespaldas pero eso parecia no incomodarle.

Se fijo bien en ella : alta,de pelo negro.Imponente.Se notaba que muchos la respetaban.Y una sonrisa en su rostro.Eso era distinto pues en la foto que ella habiha visto la mujer era muy muy seria,cosa que no le gustaba demasiado.Pero ahora era distinto.En los ojos de la mujer se veia un brillo,un brillo que tambien veia en su padre.Estaban enamorados.

-Ven Sakura-La cogio su padre de la mano.Llevaba mucho tiempo sin cogerla,ya no era una niña,pero se veia que los nervios le jugaban malas pasadas.

Se acerco a la mujer mientras los guardias de seguridad iban a buscar las maletas.

Se puso a su lado y la beso en la mejilla,timidamente,cortado por la presencia de su hija.

-Te presento a Ieran Li.-Y ella le dio dos besos a la mujer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico se movia nervioso por las blancas habitaciones.Queria terminar y ver pronto a su amada,pero todo se estaba poniendo complicado.

Acababa de haber una urgencia y a quien llamaban?A el,como no!La verdad que tampoco era grave,pero un accidente de coche,con un golpe en la cabeza se tiene que controlar,y hacer muchas pruebas vaya que tenga algo interno.

Llamo por teléfono.Espero un tono ...dos....Y no hizo falta esperar mas pues una dulce y armoniosa voz le hablo al otro lado de la línea.

-Querida....Esto se esta complicando...quizas llegue mas tarde a casa.

-Tranquilo,no pasa nada.Veras como pronto se te acaban los nervios.Sabes que te van a ascender y entonces solo tendras que controlar.

-Lo se,lo se...Pero es que!Ni me han adelantado las vaciones!Y he tenido que dejar solo a mi padre.Y encima se que no he sido muy amable con el.Quizas piense que no quiero que este con esa mujer.

-Touya mi amor.Sabes que no es cierto.Y dentro de unas semanas iremos hacia Hong Kong,estaremos con tu familia.Pase lo que pase todo estara bien.

-Cada dia te pareces mas a mi hermana!En fin...luego te veo tengo que colgar.

-Adios,te quiero.

Y la conversación termino asi.El chico de cabello negro se dirigio una vez hacia la habitacion de su paciente,un chico de apenas 14 años,que estaba consciente y feliz,pues sabia que no le habia pasado nada a nadie de su familia.

Y al otro lado del teléfono.....

La chica dejo el aparato encima de la mesa y fue hacia su dormitorio.Se quito el traje de ejecutiva que llevaba y se puso una enorme camiseta,que mas bien se le hacia de camison .Se solto el pelo dejando caer sus mechones negros por todo su cuerpo,acariciandolo.

Fue al cuarto de baño y se lavo la cara,dejandola fresa como una rosa.Y se dirigio a la cocina,calento algo en el microondas y lista para comerselo se sento en la mesa,después de haber puesto algo de música en la radio.

Mientras comia miraba hacia todos lados,viendo su apartamento tenuemente iluminado por los alogenos.

Estaba decorado a estilo moderno,sicodelico.A ella se le daba muy bien decorar,le gustaba mucho.

Miro hacia un mueble que estaba lleno de fotos enmarcadas en cuadros de colores chillones,cada cual con mas extraña forma.

Y reparo en cada una de ellas.

Habia muchas en las que salía ella con su apuesto novio,siempre sonriendo los dos.Una en particular le llamo la atención.Estaban en la playa,el con unos shorts.El pelo negro del chico se le pegaba y gotas caian por su cuerpo,mientras la abrazaba a ella.Tambien mojada con un estiloso bikini color negro,que resaltaba a su blanca piel.El pelo negro por la cintura la rodeaba ,cayendole algunos mechones por su delantera,no muy grande pero si bonita.

Los dos sonreian abiertamente.

Y entonces miro otras fotos.Habia demasiadas pues a ella le encantaba hacer fotografias.Se acordo entonces de la habitacion que tenia entera dedicada a guardar fotos y mas fotos,además de cintas de vidio que tambien ella habia hecho.

Muchas personas habian pensado que ella haria carrera de fotografa o de camara,pero siguió los pasos de su madre y las fotos y los vidios los guardo como su hobbie.A quien mas le gustaba grabar era a sakura.Tenia un monton de fotos de ella,desde que tenia diez años y ella 16,cuando habia empezado la relacion con su hermano Touya.Ahora ella tenia 22 y trabaja en la exitosa multinacional de su madre,después de estudiar la carrera de tres años que habia realizado.Su novio sin embargo tenia 26.

"Yo 16 y el 20...cuando le conoci mi madre se espanto jeje"Pensaba recordando viejos momentos.

Pero entonces oyo la puerta abrirse y vio al chico de su vida entrando.Solto el maletin en el suelo y se quito la chaqueta tirandola por cualquier lado.

Se acerco a su novia y la beso en los labios mientras ella le respondia el beso.

-Te he hechado de menos-Suspiro ella mientras el beso se hacia cada vez mas apasionado.

--------Aquí hay algo de lemon,si no quereis leerlo no pasa nada,pues no interferira para el resto de la historia ----------

El chico comenzo a besarle el cuello ,bajando poco a poco.La recosto en el sofa y la abrio de piernas,colandose entre ellas para abrazarla con fuerza.Mientras los besos continuaban.

Entonces ella deslizo sus bragas y el se quito el pantalon.

Menudo arrebato les habia dado.Poco a poco el se introdujo dentro de ella,con suaves golpes,que se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes.Ambos gemian y suspiraban.Gotas de sudor caian por sus cuerpos.Quito la camiseta a la chica y comenzo a besarle los pezones,que los tenia muy duros,mientras sus golpes no cesaban.

Los gemidos de la chica aumentaron y eso le excito a el aun mas.Los dos iban a correrse al mismo tiempo.

---------------------------Ya podeis leer ------------------------

-Tomoyo-Exclamo el cuando por fin terminaron,abrazandola con fuerza.

-------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA----------

Bien,este es un nuevo fanfic que tenia ganas de escribir.Espero que os guste.Si os aviso de que no hay magia en el fanfic.

Un beso a todos.Espero vuestros comentarios para seguir con la obra

Cordobessainlovehotmail.com


	2. cap 2

-Pero llamame Ieran por su puesto-Dijo la mujer sonriendo a la chica,con mucha dulzura.

Sakura sonrio,feliz.En un principio habia tenido miedo de que aquella mujer pudiese jugar con su padre.Pero ya estaba visto que no,se querian de verdad.

-Y bien,ahora vayamos a mi casa!-Exclamo Ieran al ver que sus guardias ya se acercaban.

Anduvieron unos metros por el aeropuerto hasta que vieron las enormes puertas de cristal que se abrian automáticamente.

Su padre e Ieran iban un poco mas adelantados,ella detrás y por ultimos los guarda espaldas.

Sakura miraba hacia todos lados.Alli habia gente de todas las procedencias,vestidas con ropas extrañas algunas,bonitas otras.

Se fijo en que algunos la miraban,no era de extrañar pues ella era muy muy guapa.Pero con la mirada de los chicos ella solo conseguia sonrojarse.

Atravesaron las puertas ,pasando antes por unos detectores de metal pero no hubo ningun problema.

Y entonces salieron a la calle.Todo era muy bonito y el clima muy caluroso.Algunos extranjeros iban sacando fotos sin parar con raras camisas de estampados,gafas de sol y chanclas.

"Si Tomoyo estuviera aquí" Pensaba sakura riendose,pues la chica tambien estaria haciendo fotos sin parar. "claro que ella vestiria mucho mejor" se dijo dandose cuenta de que la novia de su hermano siempre iba a la moda,le gustaba mucho la ropa ,los diseños ....Muchas veces ella habia tenido que desfilarle ropa,mientras ella solo lanzaba grititos de emocion "Realmente Tomoyo esta loca" y entonces lanzo una risita baja que nadie noto.O eso penso ella porque su padre y su novia si lo notaron sonriendo.

-Me alegro tanto de que tu hija no este pasandolo mal...sin embargo...mi hijo.....-Dijo la mujer y entonces sus ojos se entristecieron y miro hacia otro lado,no queria que aquel hombre la viera mal.

-Tranquila,eso se solucionara-Dijo Fujiyata mientras con la mano acariciaba su mejilla y consiguió que Ieran sonriera otra vez.

Entonces llegaron al coche.Un enorme coche negro con los cristales ahumados que no dejaban ver su interior.Al volante tenia un chofer que salio para abrir la puerta.Primero subio Ieran,luego el señor Kinomoto y después Sakura,aun sorprendida por las dimensiones del auto.

Por dentro aun era mas bonito.Tenia varias pantallitas de televisión y la mujer de cabello negro se la encendio para que estuviera tranquila aludiendo que el viaje era largo pues la casa estaba apartada del centro de la ciudad.

-Veras,cuando lleguemos nos estaran esparando mis hijas y mi hijo - " o eso espero" penso-Y los conoceras...-Sakura sonrio.Esa mujer estaba realmente radiante de la felicidad.Aunque era de esperar pues iba a pasar 3 meses con aquel hombre del que estaba enamorada ,y quizas....toda la vida.

El coche salio pronto del centro,y fue por algunos barrios no tan ricos.Subieron por una cuesta no muy empinada y salieron de la ciudad entera.Ya solo habia algun que otro chalet con jardines y familias en ellos que estaban sonriendo.

Sakura miro por la ventana.No se veia muy bien pero a lo lejos diviso una enorme mansión

"Es mas grande que la casa de la madre de Tomoyo" Penso recordando la primera vez que fue a su casa.

Ella tenia 11 años y su hermano y su padre se habian marchado "un fin de semana de hombres" como habian dicho ellos de broma,pues ellos eran todo lo contrario a machistas.

Sakura sabia que su hermano queria decirle que iba enserio con Tomoyo,que ya tenia 17 años.Seguramense te casarian cuando ella tuviese 18.O eso pensaba ella,que aun no sabia q al final simplemense te irian a vivir juntos.

Entonces Tomoyo se hizo cargo de ella y la llevo a la casa donde vivia con su madre.

Sakura se quedo muy impresionada pues nunca habia visto una casa asi.Tomoyo se porto muy bien y estuvo todo el rato pendiente de ella....Menos cuando Touya la llamo.

Y sakura aprovecho para hacer una "visita turistica" por la casa.Era tan grande que se perdio y no conseguia volver.

Cuando Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que habia desaparecido mando a todos los que trabajaban alli buscarla.Al final la encontraron sentada en un sofa,a oscuras y dormida.

Cuando la chica desperto le agradeció a tomoyo y le pidio perdon,mientras que la novia de su hermano simplemense te reia.

Y en efecto,cuando los hombres volvieron de su fin de semana Touya le habia anunciado que unos meses se iria a vivir con Tomoyo,esperando que este estuviera de acuerdo.

Por su puesto el no se nego.Le estuvo pagando los estudios los años que le quedaban aunque ya no vivera en casa,pero entendia a la perfeccion que el quisiese vivir con su novia,que a demas le parecia encantadora.

Sakura salio de su ensimismamiento cuando su padre la llamo.El coche habia parado por fin.

Ella bajo después de que el chofer le habriera la puerta.

Puso un pie en la tierra,y luego saco el resto del cuerpo.

Acomodo su ropa y levanto la cabeza.Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente dandose cuenta de que la casa de Ieran Li era la que habiha visto momentos antes.

-Pero...pero esta casa es gigantesca.Mas bien parece un palacio -Dijo ella,aun sin moverse del sitio por la sorpresa.

-Te gusta?-Le pregunto la mujer a lo que sakura simplemente asintio con la cabeza.-Entonces no hay problema.

Ieran puso su dedo gordo en un visor que habia en la entrada y las grandisimas puertas de hierro comenzaron a moverse automáticamente con unas pequeñas ruedas motorizadas que iban dejando un surco en la tierra.

-Papa,tu ya habias venido antes?

-Si...vine un fin dia para recogerla...tambien me impresione-Sonrio afablemente el hombre.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron lo suficiente para dejarles pasar las atravesaron,dando a un enorme jardin.Y a lo lejos se veia la casa.

-Hhe pensado que era mejor ir andando,aunque normalmente voy hasta la puerta en coche,pero es para que veas el jardin-Sakura entonces comenzo a correr,parandose de vez en cuando en algun arbol,tocandolo con la mano,ilusionada con su belleza como si fuese una niña chica.

Habia varias fuentes que echaban agua cristalina y refrescante,e incluso habia un pequeño estanque con algun que otro pez.

Siguio corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta principal sin darse cuenta de que una persona miraba todos sus gestos a traves de una ventana.

Se quedo en un pequeño porche,por el que se accedia a la vivienda.Tenia unos cuantos bancos y unas macetas.

Miro la puerta,donde tenia un timbre.Pero ella no se atrevio a llamar.Entonces llegaron los dos adultos y Ieran puso otra vez su dedo en el visor,haciendo que un clic sonara en la puerta.

La mujer empujo y la puerta cedio.Y entonces ellos pasaron.Detrás iban unos mayordomos que habian ido hasta el coche para recoger las maletas.

-Mañana mismo hare que el visor tambien reconozca vuestro dedo,y asi podras salir y entrar cuando quieras-Le explico a sakura la mujer morena.Despues se dirigio a los sirvientes- Llevar las maletas a las habitaciones.-Con autoridad y amabilidad al mismo tiempo.

Sakura estaba algo cortada pues eso eran muchos lujos para ella,que no estaba acostumbrada.

Pasaron a lo que parecia ser un vestibulo,que por cierto era demasiado grande.

Todo estaba bellamente decorado.

Y entonces comenzo a escucharse un gran alboroto y los gritos de unas mujeres.

Una puerta se abrio de golpe y cuatro mujeres se cayeron al suelo,levantandose rapidamente y corriendo hacia el encuentro de su madre.

-Estas son Futtie,Fanren,Sheifa y Feimi-Dijo la mujer y a cada nombre que decia las mujeres daban dos besos primero al señor Kinomoto y después a su hija.Las cuatro tenian unas sonrisas enormes en los rostros.Pero no decian nada.Se veia que le tenian respeto a su madre.

Entonces reparo en Ieran Li,con la mirada buscaba a alguien, y al no encontrarlo su cara se ensombrecio.

Fujiyata tambien lo noto y por eso le apreto fuertemente la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Bueno,sakura,ahora te enseñare tus habitaciones.-Dijo la mujer pero fue cortada porque una chica,de 16 años llegon corriendo y gritando.

-Y yo que?ya no se acordaban de mi!-Gritaba medio triste medio en broma.

-Por supuesto querida,esta es Meiling Li.Mi sobrina.-La chica hizo lo mismo que sus primas y entonces se quedo recta,con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Bueno,entonces enseñale tu su habitacion mientras yo acompaño a Fujiyata a la mia....

Sakura se sonrojo.No sabia que su padre iba a dormir con aquella mujer,pero bien visto...era normal.Ya eran adultos y tenian derecho a la intimidad.

-Vamos-dijo meiling y subio corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos.Y sakura tuvo que correr para pillarla.

Llegaron a una puerta de madera y Meiling se paro.

-Abre.es tu habitacion-Con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura se adelanto y giro el manillar,empujando a la puerta.

Dentro habia una habitacion muy bonita,en tonos rosas.Se veia que era muy nueva.Tenia pocos objetos de adorno.Apenas una lámpara,una televisión pequeñita,una minicadena para escuchar música y un peluche.

-Mi tia sabia que te gustaban los peluches y te quiso comprar uno,yo lo elegi.-Dijo Meilin sentandose en la silla que habia para la mesa.

-Tambien penso que te vendria bien tener de esto -Dijo señalando los aparatos electricos.-Ahora que lo pienso te falta un despertador....Bueno,luego iremos a comprar uno!-Grito

Sakura se avergonzó,aquella chica era muy impulsiva,y luego decian de ella.Aunque claro,ahora ella estaba bastante cortada pues esa no era su casa ni nada.Aun asi recordaba las palabras que le habia dicho Ieran Li por teléfono la noche de antes del viaje.Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella pero la señora Li queria tener algun contacto antes de verse.

"Recuerda que estaras en tu casa....asi que podras hacer lo que quieras" Le dijo la mujer.Tendria que acostumbrarse pues iba a pasar tres meses de verano ahí.

Entonces se fijo en la chica,que la miraba extrañada de que se hubiese callado.Tenia el pelo negro recogido en dos coletas y los ojos rojos.Una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

Y Sakura comenzo a reir.Estaba feliz.

Cogio a Meiling de las manos y la levanto de la silla y comenzo a dar vueltas con ella en la habitacion.

-Jajajaja,estas loca- decia meiling cuando por fin pararon de dar vueltas-Espero que seamos buenas amigas-Dijo sonriendole amablemente.

-Puedes estar segura-Contesto sakura.

-Bien,ahora bajemos al salon y alli esperamos a todos.Que te parece si mañana vamos a comprar?Tambien te podrias algun CD o ....

-Esta bien-Dijo sakura.La verdad es que es chica era simpatica.

Bajaron por las enormes escaleras que daban al vestibulo y abrieron una puerta de cristal,que daba al salon.

Sakura miro a su alrededor y vio que tenia varios sofas,una tele muy grande y muchos aparatos lujosos.

Tambien habia una gigantesca mesa donde se supone que comian.

Entonces se volvio.A su espalda Ieran acababa de entrar con su padre.

Los cuatro se sentaron en el sofa.Los dos adultos estaban muy contentos de que Sakura se llevase bien con Meiling,aunque claro...faltaba que sakura conociera a alguien.

Y ese alguien entro por el salon con una cara demasiado seria para un chico de su edad,18 años tenia.Eso lo recordaba sakura pues se lo habia dicho su padre.

Sin decir nada encendio la tele que estaba mas alejada de ellos y se sento en un sofa.

Sakura estaba perpleja,ese chico era un gruñon!Le habia caido fatal nada mas verlo.

-Y las primas?se han ido ya?-Pregunto Meiling dandose cuenta de lo incomodo de la situación.

-Si....Todas han dicho no se que de sus maridos y se han ido cada una para su casa-Dijo Ieran.

Sakura estaba cabreada,ese chico estupido estaba haciendo que la felicidad de ieran,que era muy amable y le habia caido muy bien,se fuese a la mierda.

Entonces todos se levantaron.

-Nos vamos a pasear-Dijo el señor Kinomoto,vendremos para la cena.

Y ambos se perdieron de vista por la enorme puerta de cristal.

-Sabes?Tu padre hace que mi tia se muy feliz....me alegro tanto.Antes era muy seria,mira-Dijo Meiling levantandose y llendo hacia un estante donde habia numerosas fotos,señalandolas.

Sakura las miro una a una.En todas las que la señora Li aparecia esta estaba con un rostro serio,que incluso daba hasta miedo.

Entonces vio dos fotos en las que sonreia,en una estaba con un hombre muy parecido al chico que habia entrado al salon y en otra con su padre...

-Ves?Desde que Hien murio mi tia no fue la misma,hasta que tu padre aparecio,que la hizo feliz.Por eso todas estamos contentas de que esten juntos.

Sakura sonrio.Su padre habia sido feliz incluso con la muerte de su madre,pues era muy optimista y lo hacia por sus hijos.Pero ella sabia que la llegada de Ieran a su vida habia hecho que fuese aun mas feliz,mucho mas feliz.

Y entonces oyo lo que parecia ser un gruñido.Giro su rostro hacia el lugar donde lo habia oido y vio a aquel muchacho.Reparo un poco en el.Tenia la mirada perdida,aunque dirigida a la tele,no la miraba.Su cabello marron tenia varios remolinos que le daban aspecto de despeinado y sus ojos profundos demostraban su turbación.

Se sentia mal,triste,cabreado,todo junto.Y por eso no iba a hacer facil las cosas.Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y fruncio el ceño.

Ese gesto no era nada normal en ella,que siempre estaba feliz,excepto cuando su hermano la cinchaba.

El muchacho la miro con indiferencia fingida y giro el rostro hacia otro lado.

-No te preocupes-Dijo bajito Meiling.-Solo esta un poco cabreado,normalmente no suele ser tan gruñon.Bueno...siempre es gruñon pero no tanto jeje.

Y sakura sin saber por que tambien rio por lo bajo.Ni ese chico le arruinaba la felicidad.

Entonces el se puso aun mas cabreado,moviendose bruscamente en el sofa.Sabia que hablaban de el y encima oir sus risas no le tranquilizaba.

Miro a la chica de ojos verdes.Era guapa,pero el no queria saber nada de chicas.Se fijo en que parecia simpatica,pero el no queria que lo fuera.Al igual que tampoco queria que el novio de su madre lo fuera....y eso es lo que mas le molestaba.Se veian tan buenas personas que no tenia nada que decir malo de ellos,y no podia quejarse de sus defectos a su madre.

Entonces se sobresalto pues Meiling habia cogido de la mano a sakura y tiraba de ella hacia el.

-Os presentare-Dijo la chica de cabello negro.-Sakura Kinomoto,Shaoran Li.-El chico solo la miro no hizo ningun gesto por lo que ella se limito a sonreir.Sonrisa que turbo al chico,pues era muy bonita.

"Tengo que hacer que se vayan" Pensaba.Pero en verdad era muy bueno y no se atrevia a hacerles nada.

Sakura entonces entendio.Entendio lo que podria pasarle al chico y se reto asi misma

"Conseguire que nos acepte,o por lo menos que acepte la relacion de su madre y mi padre,cueste lo que cueste" Y una sonrisa sincera atraveso su rostro por unos segundos mientras se sentaba en el sofa,al lado de shaoran,que solo pudo abrir los ojos asombrado,pues la chica hasta hacia poco le habia mirado fatal y ahora le acompañaba?

Meiling sonrio.

-Bueno chicos,yo tambien me marcho a mi casa ya.Mañana paso a por ti para ir a comprar-Dijo mientras su rostro se dirigia a la muchacha pero no sus ojos,los cuales miraban de reojo a su primo que no sabia que hacer con la cercania de la chica.

Su primo era tan vergonzoso...siempre se ruborizaba con las chicas y nunca habia tenido novia.

Meiling les dio la espalda y se marcho del salon.Se oyo luego la puerta principal cerrandose.

Entonces los ojos esmeraldas de sakura se giraron a shaoran.Se quedo un rato mirandolo mientras el,que sabia que le miraba solo tenia su vista fija al frente.Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

Sus ojos giraron un poquito el rumbo y por el rabillo del ojo diviso a la chica,que tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"Y a esta que le pasa?" Pensaba el un poco azorado.

-Hola-Interrumpio sus pensamientos.

-Ho...hola-Estaba realmente extrañado de la actitud de la chica.

-Por que eres asi?

-Asi como?-se intereso el muchacho

-Tan gruñon-Y la cara de la chica reflejo un poco de confusion,mientras a ambos les salía una gotita en la cabeza.Shaoran no se esperaba eso.Sabia que muchos pensaban que lo era,pero nadie se lo habia dicho nunca a la cara,excepto su "amigo" y ella,claro esta.

-Pues...no se,y tu por que eres asi?

-Asi como?-Pregunto en esta ocasión la chica tambien interesada

-Tan feliz-Dijo con una mueca.Y la chica comenzo a reir.No era tan antipatico como el queria hacer creer.

Entonces le puso la mano en alto,esperando que esse te la estrechara.Y en efecto lo hizo.

Un calambre recorrio el cuerpo de ambos chicos mientras las manos seguian unidas.

Y entonces las retiraron y se quedaron viendo la tele,sin saber que decir.

La chica pensaba que ya habia progresado suficiente con el por una noche.Entonces escucho un ruido y se volvio.Su padre acababa de entrar de la mano de aquella mujer y ambos le miraron con los ojos como platos.

No podia ser que sakura estuviese tan cerca de shaoran y este no la estuviera maltratando con la mirada.O si?

-Bueno chicos...por que no cenamos?-Dijo la mujer de cabello negro y sakura entonces se tiro del sofa gritando un exagerado "SI!" que hasta ella noto excesivo haciendo que se pusiese roja.Pero no era su culpa,tenia mucha hambre.

Y entonces corrio por el enorme salon hasta donde estaba Ieran y le sonrio feliz.

-Comamos jeje...-Dijo avergonzada.No hizo falta esperar mas pues una doncella empezo a poner la mesa y a traer la comida.

La vajilla era muy bonita y sakura se sento en la mesa,seguida de su padre y su novia.Pusieron cuatro platos en la mesa,pero solo habia tres personas sentadas en ella.

Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que Shaoran aun seguia viendo la tele,un poco enfadado.Miro a Ieran que tenia la mirada fija en el,sin que este hiciera el menor caso,dandole la espalda. Miro a su padre,que tenia tambien el rostro sombrio e hizo algo inesperado.

Se levanto de la mesa y fue hacia el sofa,primero un paso,después otro,y con timidez se acerco a el.Se arrodillo delante de el mirandole fijamente a los ojos

"No puedo permitir que hagas a nuestros padres tristes" pensaba la chica mientras los ojos ambar del muchacho la miraban con miedo?

-Por que no te sientas con nosotros Shaoran?Seguro que tienes hambre.-Y sin esperar respuesta Sakura agarro de la mano al muchacho obligandolo a levantarse del sofa aun con cara cara de extrañado y le sento en una silla,con su plato delante,que pedía a gritos que alguien se lo comiera.

Y la chica,feliz se sento en su silla sonriendo a Ieran y a su padre,que con la mirada le davan las gracias

"Es mayor que yo y se comporta como un niño chico en lo que a los sentimientos respecta....solo necesita un poco de ayuda para asimilarlo bien" Pensaba sakura mirando como el muchacho extendia su mano para coger el tenedor y sin mirar a su alrededor pinchaba la comida y se la metia en la boca.

"Es extraña...pero agradable.Nunca nadie se comporta asi,simplemente me ignoran si me pongo gruñon.Y hasta hora siempre he pensado que es lo que queria,que me dejasen en paz.Quizas por eso soy tan antipatico con todos,en especial las chicas,ya que ellas son las que mas tarde se cansan de mi actitud.Pero ella es diferente.Se la ve tan bien asi sonriendo...quizas tenga razon.Deveria de ser menos gruñon" Se extraño shaoran de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a beber agua,como si la entrada del liquido en su boca arrastrara sus ideas,haciendo que las olvidase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una pareja seguia abrazada en el sofa donde horas antes habian hecho el amor.Habian estado dos dias sin verse mientras Tomoyo viajaba a Paris,y parece ser que la distancia avivo su deseo.

Pero ahora estaban durmiendo,sin apenas moverse de postura.Touya abrazaba a Tomoyo,que estaba recostada en su pecho dejando caer el pelo negro por el vientre del,que lo acariciaba en sueños,oliendo el perfume que emanaba,sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Los pechos de ambos subian y bajaban a la vez,con la respiracion totalmente sincronizada,hasta que poco a poco Tomoyo se movio.

Abrio los ojos lentamente hasta que se acostumbro a la oscuridad de la habitacion y reparo en que estaba hechada encima de su novio.Entonces le abrazo aun mas fuerte con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

El chico abajo noto el movimiento de su amada y abrio los ojos pare encontrarse con lo que a el le parecia un angel.Tomoyo le sonreia y le profesaba amor en su mirada,que fue respondida por el.

Pero entonces la muchacha se levanto dejando al hombre desnudo tirado en el sofa.

-Creo que es mejor que nos duchemos y nos vayamos a dormir,es ya algo tarde no?-El chico solo asintio,sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.-Oh pero muevete!!-Decia ella riendo intentando tirar del musculoso cuerpo para que se levantara.

Pero la fuerza de el pudo mas,que tiro de su mano y la lanzo encima suya abrazandola con ternura y besandole el pelo.

-Esta bien-Y entonces se levanto,aun con ella en brazos y la llevo a la bañera,en la que cabian dos personas.El tambien se metio y le dio al agua.Se quedo apoyado en la pared de la bañera dandole la mano a la chica que se comodo en su pecho.Dejando que al agua corriera entre ellos refrescante.

Tomoyo se enjabono y después enjabono al chico,mas como un juego que para excitarlo.

Mientras se daban tiernos besos en los labios.

Despues de un rato Tomoyo salio dejando al chico ver su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo,que tardo poco en tapar con una enorme y blandita toalla.Y se fue a su cuarto seguida de Touya que corria tras ella.

Ambos se vistieron con algo comodo y se metieron en la cama.

-Sabes?-Dijo Touya-Tengo buenas noticias,que se me habia olvidado decirte con ...con la emocion.-Tomoyo hecho a reir y arqueo las cejas esperando que el muchacho continuara.-Podremos partir hacia China incluso antes.Mañana es la cena de mi ascenso.

-Eso es estupendo!-Exclamo ella abrazandolo.Y entonces se sobresaltaron porque sono el teléfono.

-Si?-Dijo el chico pegando su oreja al auricular-Tu madre-Le paso el teléfono a Tomoyo con estas palabras y la chica lo cogio.

Estuvieron un rato hablando que Touya aprovecho para leer el libro que tenia en la mesita de noche.

Cuando su novia por fin colgo dejo el libro y la miro,preguntandole sin palabras que que le habia dicho su madre.

-Por lo visto hay un desfile en China,ya sabes que se ha estado interesando mucho en el pais cuando le dije que me iria alli el verano,y le pregunto a todos los de la sucursal alli en Hong Kong.

-Y?tu no vas a desfilar-Dijo celoso de que otros chicos pudieran mirar a su novia.

-Oh no...si no es para mi,es para tu hermana-contesto Tomoyo sabiendo que eso haria que su novio se carease aun mas.

-Ni hablar!-Y como un niño chico cerro los ojos haciendose el dormido.

Tomoyo le beso en la mejilla y se acomodo,dispuesta a dormir,sabiendo que al dia siguiente te le pasaria la rabieta y que ella al final conseguiria lo que queria.

Aunque ella no se dedicaba a eso profesionalmente muchos la conocian como una buena diseñadora,y mas cuando de vez en cuando llevaba a sakura a algunos desfiles,sobre todo esos ultimos dos años,donde el cuerpo de la chica habia cambiado drásticamente.

Y su madre,que adoraba a sakura tambien siempre buscaba nuevos desfiles en los que apareciese su "sobrina" como ella la llamaba,pues sakura y tomoyo mas bien parecian primas que cuñadas.

Apago la luz y el cuarto fue envuelto por la oscuridad.Cerro los ojos mientras se concentraba en escuchar la respiracion de su novio,que aun seguia despierto.

Poco a poco la respiracion de el se fue haciendo mas pausada y ella supo que se habia dormido.

"Ahora puedo dormir tranquila" Siempre era igual cuando el se cabreaba,ella no dormia sin que el se tranquilizara antes,y sabia q solo cuando se dormia se tranquilizaba.Por algo llevaba con el tantos años de novios no?

"Por cierto...cuando nos casaremos?Antes no me gustaba la idea,porque mi padre abandono a mi madre y tenia miedo de que me pasara lo mismo.Pero cada vez quiero mas formar una familia,tener hijos y sobre todo estar casada con Touya,quizas sea un poco tradicional" Seguia pensando en sus cosas cuando el sueño por fin la vencio y se quedo dormida.

------------ NOTAS DE LA AUTORA ---------

Bueno,ya han aparecido nuevos personajes y pronto apareceran los siguientes...Espero que os guste el fic.Y el titulo que tal os parece?Por favor contestadme,es que no me convence del todo y si a nadie le gusta podria intentar cambiarlo con vuestra ayuda.

En fin un beso!!


	3. cap 3

La cena seguia igual.Shaoran estaba muy callado,concentrado en los alimentos que se metia en la boca,mientras Sakura lo miraba interrogante.Queria ver su forma de actuar para luego poder acercarse a el y podre cumplir su proposito.

Hasta ella se extraño de lo calculadora que estaba siendo,pero ante todo estaba la felicidad de su padre.

Y ella sabia que aquel chico no era malo,simplemente era una situación extraña y se comportaba de forma mue infantil.Pues para ella tambien era nuevo todo,ya que su padre nunca antes habia tenido novia,pero se sentia muy entusiasmada.

Ieran miraba extrañada a su hijo y luego a sakura.Ninguno de los se daba cuenta de que la mirada de la mujer estaba posada en ellos.De vez en cuando miraba a su novio,pero tampoco el le servia de ayuda pues tampoco comprendia la situación.Este estaba muy divertido,mirando a todos.

Tenia que tener cuidado y ganarse el cariño del chico,pero no conseguiria nada con obligarle.El tiempo lo diria todo,asi que no habia problema.

Ieran tambien pensaba que al final se solucionaria todo,su hijo tenia que entender su felicidad,o por lo menos eso esperaba ella.Lo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas pues ese hombre le habia llevado la felicidad desde el primer dia que le conocio.

FLASH BACK

La mujer iba muy despistada pues acababa de salir de una reunion importante sobre la empresa.Aun se encargaba ella de las cosas pues preferia que su hijo ocupara el lugar que le correspondia después de terminar la carrera,asi estaria mas preparado.

Tan pensativa iba que ni cuenta se dio de que un hombre que estaba leyendo unos papeles iba directo hacia ella.

Los papeles salieron volando,evitando poder ver nada mientras su cuerpo se chocaba con el cuerpo del señor.

Por un momento se miraron a los ojos,y sin saber por que se perdieron.

Pero aquel momento fue interrumpido por los guardias de seguridad de Ieran,que agarraron al hombre como si fuese sospechoso de algo y llamaron a la policia.

Tan distraidos estaban ambos que ninguno se quejo.El se dejo meter en un coche patrulla sin protestar si quiera por su inocencia,lo unico que hacia era mirar a la mujer,que era conducida hacia otro coche policia,seguramente a contar lo ocurrido,sin decir si quiera que ella sabia que todo habia sido un accidente.

El primer coche avanzo mas rapido que ella pues tuvo que pararse en un semaforo que los otros no habian tenido en rojo.

Cuando llego a la comisaría se encontro a aquel apuesto hombre riendose mientras le contaba al agente de guardia lo sucedido,el cual tenia una gota sobre su cabeza.

En el momento que ella entro reacciono y se dispuso a hablar,apoyando al desconocido en que solo habia sido un malentendido.

Al terminar de contar lo sucedido el policia fue a atender a otras personas y ellos quedaron solos,exceptuando los guardaespaldas que no dijeron nada de lo avergonzados que estaban.

-Souy Fujiyata Kinomo...lo siento mucho,iba mirando unos papeles de una excavacion que estoy haciendo aquí en Hong Kong que ni cuenta me di de por donde iba.

-No tienes por que pedirme perdon pues a mi me paso algo parecido.-El hombre rompio a reir ,contagiando su risa a la bella mujer que no pudo guardarsela y rio,rio por todos los años que habia guardado su tristeza en el interior.

Se seco las lagrimas que tenia en los ojos de tanto reir y le tendio la mano al hombre.La miro extrañado y aparto la mano,acercandose a sus mejillas y plantandole dos besos.

Ella se sonrojo pues no estaba acostumbrada a tanta informalidad.Todos los hombres que conocia sabian lo importante que era ella y la trataban como si fuese algo superior,cosa que la molestaba cantidad.

-Por que no aceptas mis disculpas acompañandome a comer?Aun no es demasiado tarde y quizas algun restaurante este abierto....aunque si ya has terminado de comer no importa-Fujiyata comenzo a ponerse nervioso.

Desde que su mujer se había muerto el no habia salido con ninguna mujer pero tenia la necesidad de pedirle una cita.

-Por su puesto-Ella misma se extraño mientras decia esas palabras,estaba aceptando una cita con un desconocido!!Y ella solo habia conocido a un hombre en su vida : su marido,el cual estaba muerto.

Aun asi se fueron a comer con una sonrisa,pero no forzada si no que salía de lo mas profundo del corazon de ambos.

Se lo pasaron tan bien y se rieron tanto que ella tomo la iniciativa pidiéndole verse para el dia siguiente,cosa que el acepto encantado.Esa mujer morena le estaba volviendo loco.

Durante las pocas semanas que el estuvo en Hong Kong se vieron cada dia y al final se tuvieron que aceptar que aquella amistad se estaba volviendo algo mas....algo imposible de frenar.Y además,eran tan parecidos en el interior,que no podian evitar esa atraccion.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Los recuerdos de la mujer cesaron cuando la mujer vestida de uniforme interrumpio tosiendo con timidez.

-Quieren que traiga el postre?-La doncella si que estaba asombrada pues todos habian terminado hacia rato pero a ella no le habian mandado traer nada,y todos los dias lo hacian.

-Eh...Si!-dijeron las tres personas que habian estado ensimismadas hacia unos momentos.

El señor Kinomoto rompio a reir,pues era el unico que habia notado la "asuencia" de los tres,y el no habia pedido nada por el simple hecho de ver lo que sucedia.

La mujer se fue aun con la cara de confusion para volver momentos después con unos apetitosos mousses de chocolate.

-Chocolate!-Grito feliz como una niña chica,echando chispas por los ojos y causando la risa de los dos adultos que la miraban.

Fue entonces cuando Shaoran fijo su mirada en la muchacha .Su actitud infantil no le habia molestado,mas bien al contrario....

"Bah,pasa de ella" se dijo varias veces intentando concentrarse en la importante tarea que le ocupaba esa noche : fascinarse con la comida que habia en el plato.

Sakura termino antes que todos y con una sonrisa de felicidad miraba a las tres personas que aun no habian terminado,esperando a que todos acabsen para poder retirarse.

-Bien,sera mejor que vayamos a descansar-Dijo Ieran cuando vio que todos habian terminado.

El ruido de las sillas inundo la habitacion,medio tapando el seco "adios" que pronuncion shaoran mientras se iba.

Sakura fue tambien muy rapida hacia la puerta de cristal gritando un "Hasta mañana" que bien podria haber despertado a todo el pais.

Ieran miro a Fujiyata,le dio la mano y le beso en los labios dulcemente.Despues ambos subieron por las escaleras que momentos antes habian utilizado sus hijos.

Shaoran llego a su dormitorio y cerro la puerta apoyandose en ella.Se agarro el pelo en señal de frustración y se quito la ropa,quedandose en calzoncillos.

Apago la luz y se tumbo en la cama sin retirar la colcha,esa noche era calurosa...demasiado calurosa como para ser verano...y ya dicen que si hace mucho calor...suele llover....

Sakura aun seguia con el manillar de su puerta en la mano.Estaba muy ilusionada por estrenar la cama,además que el viaje habia sido agotador,pero entonces cayo en la cuenta de los sitios nuevos le daban miedo.

Cogio aire llenando sus pulmones y armandose de valor.Abrio la puerta y rapidamense se colo por ella,cerrandola después,como para impedir que algun "monstruo" pudiese entrar.

"A veces me comporto como una niña chica" reconocio mientras buscaba ansiosa en su maleta el peluche que habia traido.

Se oyo una exclamacion de victoria mientras sacaba el osito amarillo de revoltijo de ropa y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Lo dejo sobre la cama quitandose la ropa con rapidez y poniendose un pijama,casi igual que el que usa Tomoyo.

Entonces se acordo de que la misma vez que fue a su casa a dormir la vio con una camiseta grande que la tapaba hasta los muslos y ella se empeño en ponerse otra.Desde ese dia siempre usaba el mismo tipo de pijama y ya se habia acomodado a el.

Se miro en el espejo y se solto el pelo,dejando que cayera por su cintura.

Y entonces se metio en la cama,tapadose con las sabanas hasta la nariz y agarrando debajo el peluche.

Hecho un vistazo a su alrededor,pensando que lo unico que faltaba era su ordenador.

Hablaria al dia siguiente con Touya para ver si se lo podia traer cuando el viniese en las proximas semanas.

Apago la luz y se durmio pronto,de lo cansada que estaba,venciendo el sueño a sus ganas de permanecer despierta y cerrandole los ojos lentamente.

Sakura desperto sobresalta.Que habia sido eso?

Una luz fugaz inundo la habitacion,seguida de un ruido enorme.La chica emitio un gritito flojo,para que nadie la escuchara.

Peru otro trueno retumbo en la habitacion y entonces,por impoulso salto de la cama y corrio hacia la puerta.

Salio al pasillo y se metio en la habitacion de al lado justo.Sin saber por que,esperando que alli estuviese alguna persona que pudiese reconfortarla.

"Pero quien va a haber aquí?"Pensaba dandose cuenta de que ni siquiera sabia donde dormia su padre.Aunque...quizas seria muy mala idea ir despertarles justo ese dia.

Otro ruido inundo la casa y ella volvio a gritar.Esta vez mas fuerte.

-Quien hay ahí?-Grito una voz masculina en la habitacion.

-Sha...shaoran?-Pregunto sakura y el encendio la luz.

La chica estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza,pero mas roja se puso cuando el se levanto y fue hacia ella en calzoncillos.Parecia que no se habia dado cuenta de lo "penoso" de su vestuario.

-Que haces aquí?-La examino de arriba abajo.

"Si que es guapa esta chica....y el pelo asi ....se le queda realmente bien...Pero anda que menuda ropa trae...si se le va a ver el culo"

-Ve...veras es que me daba miedo la tormenta y me meti aquí sin saber quien habia y....

-Que estas en la habitacion justo de aquí?-Al ver que la chica asintio se fue hacia la cama.

Pero antes de poder darse la vuelta otro trueno se escucho y ella,sin querer se abrazo a el con fuerza,cerrando los ojos.

El la abrazo tambien,intenando tranquilizarla hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta del vestuario que llevaban y se soltaron,rojos como tomates.

"Bien...por que no se lo pido?No seas orgullosa.Te da miedo,y si te quedas aquí no te pasara nada...."

-Oye...podria quedarme un rato?hasta que se pase la tormenta.-aun estaba avergonzada.

-Buueno... -El panorama era ridiculo.Shaoran nunca habia hablado mas de dos palabras con una chica que no fuera de su familia y ahora tenia a una en el cuarto!!Pero claro...quizas ella no contaba pues pronto seria de la familia tambien....-Sacare esta cama-Y se dispuso a abrir un cajon debajo de donde el dormia.

Entre los dos subieron el somier y lo pegaron a la cama de el,quedando una inmensa cama de matrimonio.

Los dos se intentaban decir que no tenia nada de malo,pues si sus padres se casaban serian como hermanos,pero el miedo de sakura era tan grande ....ni la situación importaba.

Shaoran se dio cuenta pronto que lo de la chica era miedo en mayusculas pues con cada trueno gritaba.Intento tranquilizarla hasta que se quedo dormida,con la luz encendida.

"Menuda me ha tocado" Pensaba irritado el chico.O quizas no estaba tan irritado?

Se fijo en la chica,con el pelo dorado bañandola,aquellas pestañas enormes y esa sonrisa,que ni durmiendo la abandonaba.Su pecho subia y bajaba con la respiracion y las piernas las tenia ligeramente encogidas,con la camiseta un poco levantada.

Parecia todo un angel.Pero el pronto aparto la mirada y apago la luz,dispuesto a dormirse.

Aunque esa noche tuvo muchas pesadillas....mejor sueños,en los que se le aparecia aque angel que tenia en la cama de al lado,oyendo su respiracion.

---Notas de la autora---

Bien,este cap es mucho mas corto que el anterior,pero iros acostumbrando porque la mayoria seran de esste tamaño.

Muchas gracias padilla por tu review.

Ojala les guste mi historia.


	4. cap 4

Los rayos de luz se filtraban por las cortinas verdes,dando sutilmente en los ojos de los dos chicos que dormian en la habitacion.

Shaoran comenzo a moverse,intentando taparse la cara con las sabanas,para seguir mas rato durmiendo.Pero algo le impedia tirar de la sabana,estaba atrancada.

Siguio tirando de la tela y nada,no se movia ni un centimetro,pero el no lo entendia,no estaba pillandola...

Entonces abrio los ojos con pesadez,solo lo justo para ver lo que sucedia.Pero aquella vista le hizo abrirlos por completo.

Sakura...Sakura Kinomoto tenia los pies sobre sus sabanas y por eso no podia tirar de ella.

"Y ahora que hago?" Penso el muchacho.Intento levantarse para salir de la habitacion pero la chica castaña rodó por la cama hasta estar a su lado,impidiendo mas movimientos de el,que estaba rojo como un tomate.

"La despertare" Fue lo unico que se le ocurrio para salir pronto de aquella embarazosa situación .

-Sakura...sakura-Decia el suavemente mientras con la mano apoyada en el hombro la movia un poco.

-Mmmmm

-Sakura sakura-Seguia el,sin conseguirlo.Suspiro frustado.No le parecia bien quedarse mucho rato con ella.

Pero como se le habia ocurrido aceptar la idea de dormir en la misma habitacion?Estaria trastornado anoche?

-Sakura!-Dijo ya mas alto,consiguiendo su proposito.

La chica abrio por fin los preciosos ojos verdes y se quedo atónita mirando al chico,hasta que por fin comprendio lo que sucedia y con un grito increible se levanto de la cama y salio corriendo de la habitacion.

Se metio en la suya y cerro la puerta con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

Habia dormido con el hijo de Ieran!!Pero...tan asustada habia estado por la noche como para pedirle eso?No era propio de ella....

Mientras shaoran habia quedado algo sonrojado y con una gota sobre su cabeza devido a la actitud de la chica.

Decidio vestirse y bajar a desayunar,quizas Meiling ya habia venido.

Se puso unos pantalones beige y una camisa blanca que le quedaba ajustadita,marcando los increibles musculos que tenia,pues le gustaba mucho la gimnasia.En la casa tenian un gimnasio donde se pasaba algunas horas al dia cuando tenia tiempo,y tambien nadaba un poco en la piscina climatizada que habian construido hacia años.

Se dirigio al cuarto de baño para peinarse un poco.

Sakura salio de su sopresa y penso que lo mejor era vestirse.Se puso una falda amarilla por debajo de las rodillas y una camiseta de tirantes color verde.Unas sandalias y se recogio el pelo en una coleta,era lo mas comodo.

Abrio la puerta y ando por los pasillos.No le habian dicho donde estaba el cuarto de baño.Y ahora que haria?

No llevaba andando mucho cuando se encontro con Shaoran y aun sonrojada le pregunto que donde estaba.

-Ven,te llevare-Seguia gruñon pero por lo menos era mas cortes.Ando delante de ella unos metros y se paro frente a una puerta y sin decir mas se marcho.

-Gracias!-Grito sakura mientras el se perdia por una esquina encogiéndose de hombros,sin volver su rostro si quiera.

"Menudo tio" La chica no comprendia como alguien podia ser asi de antipatico.

Entro y se aseo un poco,saliendo después hacia el salon.

Alli la esperaban Meiling,Ieran,Fujiyata y... Hasta Shaoran habia ido,sin que ella tuviese que obligarlo como la noche anterior.

Se sento dando unas disculpas por llegar mas tarde explicando que no habia encontrado el lavababo. Pero nadie se molesto por eso,y menos su padre que sabia lo dormilona que era la chica.

Ninguno de los dos contó nada de lo que habia sucedido anoche,aunque eso si,no pudieron evitar sonrojarse cuando el hombre de gafas pregunto a su hija si habia tenido miedo con la tormenta.

-No...no...-Estaba azoradisima pero nadie le dio importancia,excepto Meiling,que se pregunto por que la tormenta la habria puesto asi.

La doncella trajo el desayuno que consistio en llenar la mesa de todo lo imaginable para desayunar : tostadas,cereales,leche,café,zumo,mantequilla,pate,dulces.... Vamos.Sakura se quedo llenisima,no acostumbrada a tanto desayunar.

"Si sigo asi engordare muchisimo" Penso la chica mientras decidia en apuntarse en algun gimnasio.Alli en Tomoeda iba a uno,pues le encantaba hacer deporte,y penso que a su padre no le importaria pagarle uno alli.

-Papa....he pensado que estos meses no quiero pasarlos sin deporte y que podrias apuntarme a un gimnasio....-Dijo ella interrumpiendo el silencio que habia en la mesa.

-Oh querida,no hace falta,no te han dicho que aquí hay gimnasio?-Sakura puso cara de susto,es que aquella casa tenia de todo?Ya se habia enterado de que tenia piscina.

Aunque ella preferiria ir a una piscina que diera al aire libre,o a la playa,ya que Hong Kong la tenia (En verdad no se si tiene pero yo se la pienso inventar jeje).

-Claro!Ahora te enseño la casa vale?Luego esta tarde podemos ir al centro y esta noche sales conmigo ,que te presentare a todos nuestros amigos.Verdad shaoran que a ti tambien te apetece presentarsela?Veras que cara ponen cuando te vean!!-Meiling era toda felicidad y sakura solo podia tener una gotita en su nuca,pues si que iba a ser atareada su estancia en la casa.

Terminaron el desayuno y shaoran se marcho,esta vez sin despedirse.

-Es irritante-Dijo sakura en voz baja,que no fue oido por nadie,viendo la espalda del chico marcharse del salon.

-Vamos!-Exclamo entonces Meiling cogiendola de la mano y corriendo por toda la casa.

Perdieron casi toda la mañana y sakura quedo impresionada.

Tenia varios baños,un monton de habitaciones,una sala solo para celebrar fiestas y la cocina era inmensa.

Paso después a la biblioteca con miles de libros,el gimnasio,mas grande incluso que al que ella iba.

-Tiene tantas maquinas porque antes eramos mas en la casa,mis cuatro primas,shaoran,yo,que tambien vivia aquí,y mi tia.

Despues vino el jardin y en un edificio que alli habia,la piscina,olimpica o incluso mas grande,que,vale,era cubierta.Pero tenia unos botones para que toda la cupula se abriera y quedara como una piscina normal y corriente.

Era ya bastante tarde y sakura estaba cansada de recorrerlo todo,subiendo y bajando los 3 pisos de escaleras,corriendo detrás de la energica chica morena.

-Entremos ya-Dijo Meiling y la ojiverde se alegro enormemente.

Llegaron al salon y se sentaron en los preciosos sofas resoplando.Pronto seria la hora de la comida.

"Si que pasa el tiempo rapido" se dijo sakura cuando miro el reloj.Entonces reparo en el teléfono.

¡Tenia que hacer una llamada!

-Meiling...crees que pueda usar el teléfono?

La chica solo la miro como diciendo ¿Tu estas loca? Y le paso el inalambrico para que pudiera marcar mientras de la boca de sakura solo salía una risita nerviosa por la actitud que habia tenido aquella chica.

Marco los numero lentamente y espero.

Un tono,dos...entonces se lo cogieron y una dulce voz contesto.

-Quien es?

-Tomoyo soy yo!!Sakura

-Oh preciosa como estas?Va todo bien alli?Te lo pasas bien?Sabes que nuestro viaje se adelantara?Hoy es la cena de ascenso de tu hermano?

-Para de hacer preguntas-La interrumpio riendose pues sabia que como la dejara se podria quedar haciendo preguntas hasta la noche.-Llamaba para ver si podriais traerme mi ordenador....

-Por su puesto!!Bueno,se lo dire a touya en el ultimo momento porque sabes que refunfuñara pero tranquila,que cuando nos veas,iremos con tu ordenador.

Y las dos rompieron a reir.

Hablaron un poco mas,sakura contándole todo lo que habia visto pero colgo pronto pues estaba llamando a otro pais y no queria que la regañaran por la enorme factura.

-Tengo que comprarme un movil con mis ahorros.-Dijo bajito una vez que solto el teléfono pero Meiling la oyo.

-Si quieres esta tarde ya que vamos al centro nos pasamos.

-Buena idea!-Dijo la castaña feliz.Pues si que iban a ser unas vacaciones buenas.

La comida transcurrio como las anteriores,solo que no contaron con la presencia de shaoran que por lo visto habia ido a comer a casa de un amigo.

-Vaya,pero tiene amigos?-Pregunto sakura a meiling cuando termino la comida y ambas subian a la habitacion de la primera para coger el dinero necesario y comprar cosas.

-Uno-Y las dos rompieron a reir.La verdad es que se llevaban muy bien,bueno,sakura se llevaba bien con todo el mundo,exceptuando claro aquel misterioso castaño que acababa de conocer.

Cogieron los bolsos y salieron por la puerta principal.

-Sabes?Yo antes tenia guardaespaldas pero cuando me fui a vivir con mi madre después de que dejara de trabajar me los quitaron

-Y shaoran tiene?

-Claro!Sus hermanas ya no,porque tampoco viven aquí y entonces al estar casadas y tener otra vida no creen que sean de demasiada importancia para que alguien les haga algo.Tal vez a ti te pongan.

-Oh no -Rio ella por lo que pensaba era una tonteria -Jamas iria con un guardaespaldas.

Montanron en un coche que las estaba esperando a la salida,no muy lujoso ni caro,un coche como el que podria tener cualquier.

Circulo por los grandes jardines hasta que empezaron a verse los enormes edificios de la ciudad.

Se adentraron por las calles,repletas de gente,hasta que llegaron a un barrio algo mas amplio,mas lujoso.

Y entonces el coche paro mientras ellas bajaban.

Sakura se quedo quieta,mirando alrededor.Eso era mas grande que Tomoeda,no habia duda.Se fijo en que habia un monton de tiendas,de todo tipo de productos,ropa,electrodomesticos,complementos....

-Empecemos por aquí!-Grito Meiling euforica.Su principal pasatiempo era comprar,le encantaba.

Entraron en una tienda de moviles,en la que habia de todos los tipos.Pero sakura solo vio uno,y se quedo prendada de el.

-Este-Y la dependienta quiso enseñarle algunos mas pero ella estaba ya ausente,si queria ese,por que iban a enseñarle mas?

Meiling miro el movil,la verdad es que era muy bonito.Muy pequeño,de color rosa,a color,con sonidos polifonicos y camara de fotos integrada.Que mas se podia pedir?

Al poco salio de la tienda con una sonrisa en su rostro y una bolsa en su mano.Siguieron su camino por varias tiendas hasta que ya se hizo tarde.

Meiling llamo por su movil a su casa y esperaron a que llegase un coche a por ellas mientras ambas compartian un rico helado de cucurucho,sentadas en un banco.

Muchos chicos las miraban,eran realmente guapas pero ellas no hacian caso a ninguno.

Seguian felices con sus helados y rodeadas de bolsas cuando el coche llego.El chofer salio y las ayudo a meter todas las bolsas en el maletero mientras ellas se acomodaban en los asientos traseros.

Una vez todos acomodados el hombre volvio a encender el motor y emprendio su camino de vuelta.

Esta vez el camino se le hizo mas corto a sakura,pues ya no estaba ansiosa por saber cuanto quedaba,ya sabia donde estaba la casa y todo.

El coche no las dejo en la verja,como la primera vez,si no en la puerta de entrada.

Cuando sakura salio del automóvil miro el cielo.El sol estaba ya bastante bajo,era demasiado tarde.

Meiling puso su dedo en el visor y la puerta hizo un clic,que ella abrio empujando hacia adentro.

Entraron en el vestibulo y llegaron unas doncellas para pedirle las bolsas a las chicas.

-Oh no,ya las subo yo-Dijo sakura y comenzo a subir por la escalera seguida de Meiling.

-La cena estara en breves instantes-Dijo la mujer de uniforme viendo como las chicas se perdian por los escalones.

Sakura entonces comenzo a correr mientras se reia.

Llegaron al dormitorio y dejaron las bolsas encima de la cama.

-Luego después de la cena subo a recogerlas y las llevo a mi casa antes de que vayamos con mis amigos vale?

Sakura asintio.Tenia curiosidad por saber como eran esos chicos y chicas.

Entonces abrieron la puerta para salir pero ella se volvio en el ultimo momento a coger una bolsa.

-Quiero enseñarle el movil a mi padre -Dijo mientras se encogia de hombros.

Llegaron al comedor pero aun no habia nadie sentado a la mesa,eso si,Ieran,Fujiyata y Shaoran estaban sentados en el sofa,viendo la tele.Bueno,shaoran mas bien parecia estar ahí ,porque su mirada estaba perdida y no hacia ningun gesto.

Los adultos intentaban estar lo mas comodos posibles con la presencia del castaño,pero era realmente difícil de conseguir.

Se alegraron cuando vieron a las chicas llegar.

-Mira papa-Sakura le tendio la bolsa y el hombre se asombro al ver el movil.

-Nunca dijistes que querias uno...-Se sorprendio.Su hija se habria gastado gran parte de sus ahorros y perfectamente te lo podia haber comprado el.

-Se me ocurrio hoy,cuando tuve que llamar a Tomoyo.No quiero que las facturas agranden por mi culpa,y siempre puedo mandarle algun mensaje.

El hombre asintio,viendo que su hija tenia razon.Pero Ieran no estaba muy segura.

-Bonita,puedes llamar lo que quieras....estas en tu casa....-No queria que la chiquilla se sintiese mal.

-Lo se lo se,pero es mas comodo asi.

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar.Sakura hablaba animadamente con Meiling sobre lo que habian hecho y lo que les quedaba por hacer.Shaoran no hablaba y Fujiyata contaba cosas que hacian reir a irean,cosa que incomodaba aun mas a su hijo.

-Bien,vayamos a por mis bolsas

Las dos subieron hacia el dormitorio y meiling lo cogio todo.

-Es mejor que solo yo vaya para mi casa mientras tu te arreglas con algo de lo que hemos comprado.Cuando vuelva que estes preparada eh!-Dijo saliendo de la habitacion y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Sakura se sento en la cama y suspiro hondamente.Estaba agotada.Vacio algunas bolsas y coloco lo que habia en su interior : unos CDS,un despertador,una colonia pues la suya se la habia dejado,un poco de maquillaje y la ropa,que la coloco en el armario.

"Voy a darme una ducha" Y se dirigio hacia el baño mas cercano con una toalla en la mano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Touya!!Vamos a llegar tarde...pero lo prefiero a que corras tanto con el coche

-Vale vale...ya freno....-Estaba realmente nervioso y su novia lo sabia pero ese no era motivo para que se estrellaran por ahí.

Miro al chico que tenia la mirada seria,fija en la carretera.Tenia el pelo mojado y un traje de chaqueta azul marino,con una camisa azul cielo y una corbata amarilla,que resaltaba el atuendo.Estaba muy apuesto tan arreglado.Pero...como no iba a arrelgarse?Era una cena dedicada a el,en la que le nombrarian gerente,y entonces estaria menos agobiado,tendria mas tiempo para ella y podrian ir de vacaciones a China,lo de quedarse a vivir alli....mas adelante se veria.

Llegaron a una especie de casa,con jardin iluminado por pequeñas luces,que le daban un aspecto magico.

Abrieron la puerta y salio primero Tomoyo,que atrajo las mirada de muchos hombres que habia por alli.

Llevaba puesto un vestido largo hasta los tobillos con una raja hasta el muslo.Un hermoso colgante en forma de lagrima,haciendo juego con los pendientes.

El pelo suelto,con unos brillantitos y,como el vestido era de tirantes,un chal que le tapaba los hombros y un poco el gran escote que tenia,el cual realzaba su pecho.

Touya noto pronto las miradas que su pareja atraia y la abrazo por los hombros,en señal de posesion.

Entraron asi a la casa en la que habia mucha gente,muy arreglada,bebiendo o piscando,mientras esperaban que la cena se sirviera.

En ese momento todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellas y muchos fueron a saludarlos,felices.

-Estais estupendos-Dijo el director del hospital-Se que no equivocare contigo...Y sobre lo de tu viaje a china...por que no trabajas en un hospital que tambien tengo alli?

Touya asintio,eso era perfecto para sus planes.

Y pronto sirvieron la cena,muy elegante y delicosa.Tomoyo sonreia,feliz de que el hombre de su vida estuviera tan a gusto.Incluso dejo pasar las miradas picaras de muchas chicas que eran dirigidas hacia el

"como si no supieran que esta conmigo"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sentia el agua correr por su cuerpo,tibia.El pelo chorreaba las pompas de jabon mientras ella se frotaba suavemente.

Cerro el grifo y puso un pie en la alfombrilla del baño,para no mojarlo,y con cuidado para no escurrirse puso el otro.

Cogio una pequeña toalla que enrosco alrededor de su delgado cuerpo.Se seco un poco,pero no lo suficiente,pues preferia hacerlo en su dormitorio.

Abrio la puerta esperando que no hubiese nadie por el pasillo,pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontro a Shaoran,con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa con una mano alzada que iba hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Ho..hola-Intento sonar natural sakura.Su hermano la habiha visto asi miles de veces,pero claro...EL no era su hermano.

Se dio prisa en irse después de dejar su ropa sucia en el biombo que habia alli,sin si quiera mirar a shaoran.

Pero este si la miraba estaba petrificado.El pelo mojado le empapaba el cuerpo,semitapado.

Se sacudio la cabeza evitando pensar en esos temas y cuando de su boca salio un timido "hola" se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente solo mientras la chica corria hacia su dormitorio,muerta de vergüenza.

Shaoran tambien se ducho y se arreglo rapidamente con unos vaqueros y una camiseta muy moderna y bajo al salon.

Llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir,sabia perfectamente quien era.

-Hola!!-Saludo feliz el chico que habia en la entrada.Su sonrisa,enigmatica,levantaba pasiones entre las chicas,y eso el lo sabia,pero no le interesaba.El solo se habia fijado en una chica en su vida,pero esta pasaba de el,solo lo trataba como un amigo.Y el no le habia dicho a nadie lo que sentia...ni a ella.

-Pasa-Dijo de mal humor shaoran.

-Amigo mio...cada dia estas mas hirritable desde que....

Pero entonces se quedo callado y sonrio aun mas,menuda vista tenia.Se quedo mudo.

-Es una diosa eh?

Y cuando shaoran se volvio para ver de que hablaba no respondio,decir que estaba petrificado era poco.

"Primero en toalla y ahora esto" Se decia el,tratando de mantener la calma.Ni si quiera sabia por que se sentia asi!En verdad era una niña tonta.

Sakura sonrio al chico de pelo azul que la saludaba a bajo,aunque no sabia quien era se veia realmente guapo.

Ni si quiera reparo en sharan,bueno,mas bien no queria reparar en el,se obligo a ni si quiera mirarlo,causando el fastidio de este.

Mientras bajaba se miro en un espejo.Iba con una mini mini mini falda negra,con costuras en hilo rojo.Una camiseta atada al cuello roja,y una sandalias de tacon rojas.El pelo suelto caia por su espalda y algun que otro mechon sobre su pecho,que estaba bastante descubierto por el escote.

Cualquier chica vestida asi podria parecer que iba buscando,pero ella no.Se veia dulce incluso asi vestida,llevaba la inocencia en el rostro.

Llego al final de las escaleras justo cuando la puerta se habria y entraba Meiling,con unos pantalones piratas y una palabra de honor (camiseta sin mangas ni nada) todo de color azul menos el cinturón y los zapatos : blancos.

-Hola Eriol,Shaoran,Sakura!Mira Eriol te presento a Sakura

-Mucho gusto -dijo besando la mano de la joven que se puso rojisima.No sabia por que pero ese chico tenia un poder de atraccion sobre ella increible.

-Veámonos o pensais quedaros aquí toda la noche?-Como no fue shaoran el que dijo estas palabras.

-Gruñon -dijo por lo bajo sakura,pero Eriol lo escucho y rompio a reir,haciendo que la chica se avergonzara.

Pero shaoran ni se inmuto,su amigo siempre se reia por todo,y Meiling ni se habia dado cuenta.

Subieron en un coche mientras que shaoran le decia a sus guardaespaldas que no le pasaria nada por ir solo a un sitio donde iba casi todos los dias.

A regañadientes le dejaron montarse solo en el automóvil y se puso en marcha.

Pronto llegaron a la playa,en la que habia muchisimos chicos y chicas.

Meiling se dirigio hacia un sitio en especial,muy cercano a las rocas donde habia un grupillo.

-Os presento a Sakura-La castaña dio dos besos a todos,mientras los chicos la miraban embobados sin que ella lo notase.

Las chicas eran amables,excepto una ,con la que si que se quedo su nombre : Megum

Era rubia,bastante guapa,despampanante,pero con aspecto de ser una guarrilla y una creida.

Sakura ni se acerco a ella,intentando evitarla toda la noche.

-Ven sakura,por que no damos un paseo?-Dijo Eriol y sakura se sonrojo pero asintio.

Los dos iban andando por la playa hasta que Eriol se sento en la arena y la chica lo acompaño.

-Esto es bonito verdad?-Sakura asintio,dandole toda la razon del mundo.-Sabes?shaoran me ha hablado algo de ti,no mucho...supongo que ya sabes como es.

-SI....-Y rompieron los dos a reir a carcajada limpia.

Un poco mas alejado....

-Shaoran se puede saber q te pasa?no me estas escuchando?-Dijo Megum mientras dirigia su mirada hacia donde apuntaban los ojos del chico.Y alli los vio,a los dos,riendo y sentados juntos.-Oh que romantico...-El sarcasmo no falto en sus palabras y se fue a darla la tabarra a otro chico.

-Parece que se llevan bien no?-Dijo Meiling mientras los miraba a ambos,pero sintiendo algo en su estomago,que seria?

Shaoran se encogio de hombros y se fue a hablar con alguien que viese por ahí.

-Uy...me acaba de llegar un frio....

-Si,se ha levantado un poco de viento.Ten -Dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se la tendia a sakura.

-Gracias -Estaba coloradisima mientras el sonreia misteriosamente.

Sakura pudo observar sus increibles abdominales pero miro para otro lado.

-Y tienes novia?-Indiscretamente pregunto sakura.

-No...yo llegue aquí hace unos años de Inglaterra y conoci a shaoran,el cual me trajo aquí con todos ellos-señalo a las personas que aun estaban agrupadas.-Y desde entonces me enamore de una chica...pero ella no me hace caso.Y tu?tienes novio?

-Que va,nunca he tenido...una vez me gusto el amigo de mi hermano,pero se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos,y no lo volvi a ver nunca mas ....Le confese todo justo el dia antes de que se fuera y me dijo que no podia ser.... Además el tiene 10 años mas que yo.

Sakura se sonrojo pero Eriol no le dio importancia,sonriendo a la chica y como si ambos fueran dos niños pequeños sakura se levanto y comenzo a correr mientras Eriol la perseguia.

"Pero que cree que hace tonteando asi con ella?Yo se supone que devo protegerla?Es como mi hermana.No,todavía no lo es,y no lo sera....no quiero que mi madre se case con su padre!"

Y enfurecido aplasto el vaso que tenia en la mano chorreando la cocacola que habia tenido en su interior.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-La cena ha estado fantástica verdad?

-Si...-contesto secamente pues estaba mas atento a la carretera,mientras adelantaba un coche.

-Pero por que nos fuimos tan rapido?-Siguio insistiendo la chica morena sorprendida del comportamiento que habia tenido su novio,el que,sin decir nada,la habia agarrado y la habia llevado hasta el coche.

"Estara cabreado???"

-Porque no soportaba todas las miradas que habia sobre ti-Y entonces sonrio a la chica.

Sabia que era muy celoso pero no pudo evitarlo.

Llegaron a su apartamento y bajo corriendo del coche para poder abrazar a aquella mujer que lo volvia loco,besandola en los labios.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar a la entrada.

-Sabes?sakura me ha llamado diciendo que quiere su ordenador.Que si podemos llevarselo.

-Esa niña...pero bueno,se pondra contenta cuando pasado mañana aparezcamos alli con el-Y se puso feliz de volver a ver a su adorada hermana.

-Pasado mañana??-Se extraño

-He estado hablando con el director y voy a trabajar alli mientras tanto.

-Bueno...pues deveremos avisar de que nos preparen habitaciones o algo.

-Y por que no mejor vamos al apartamento que me han alquilado los del hospital?sera nuestro piso durante las vacaciones-Y abrazo a la muchacha besandola en los labios.la cogio en brazos y la llevo asi hasta la cama de matrimonio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Asi qu por fin venis-Dijo Meilin con una sonrisa,pero no le salía natural.Ella sabia que la estaba forzando,pero por que?

Ninguno de los dos notaron la falsedad y sonrieron,eriol misteriosamente como era propio de el,y sakura con sinceridad.

Shaoran paso por su lado,perseguido por la chica rubia mirando de reojo a los tres.

-Te he dicho que me dejes!- Y se fue hacia las rocas donde se sento a solas.

Estuvo un tiempo asi hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Levanto el rostro para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes,iluminados por la luz de la luna que brillaba en todo su esplandor aquella noche.

-Puedo sentarme?-Habia dicho ella,con mucha dulzura en su voz.

Shaoran se encogio de hombros y volvio a irse,dejando a sakura estupefacta.

Se dejo vencer y callo sentada en la roca.Mas tarde vino Meiling a decirle que ya se iban.

Justo antes de que se metieran en el coche un monton de chicos le pidieron a sakura un teléfono,que ella no dio.

-Bueno...ya llamaremos a shaoran y que nos lo de.-Dijo uno,que era el mas apuesto.

Pero ante la mirada llena de rabia de shaoran se callo y se fue a otro lado.

-Me voy con Eriol!-Anuncion Meiling y empujo a sakura para que entrara en el coche donde antes se habia metido shaoran.

Los dos quedaron en silencio.

Despues de mucho rato....

"Tengo que hablar con el,para que deje de ser asi con la familia"

-Shaoran...

El chico levanto la mirada y la fijo en el bello rostro de la castaña.

-Por que eres asi?

-Mira,tu dejame en paz vale?tu no lo entiendes!!!!!!!-Y volvieron a quedar en silencio-Tu tienes a tu padre,a tu hermano y a tu madre aunque se hayan separado sigue viva.Yo no!!Y no quiero que tu padre se haga pasar por mi padre!-Le grito.

Ella se sorprendio.¿qué estaba diciendo?Si su madre estaba muerta..Seguro habia dado las cosas por hecho antes de enterarse.

Iba responderle a los gritos cuando el coche paro.Los dejaron en la verja,con todo el jardin por delante para llegar a la mansión.

-Tu si que no sabes nada!!!!!!Mi madre esta muerta!!-Grito con tanta furia que shaoran se asusto.Se habia hecho a la idea de que era muy dulce y tranquila,como para verla asi.Y mas se sorprendio con lo que la chica le revelaba.-Mi padre ha luchado por mi y por mi hermano,y ahora se ha enamorado!Y tu madre lo mismo!-Seguia gritando y el era incapaz de decir nada-No te das cuenta de lo felices que son?-Si seguia asi iba a despertar a alguien,aunque aun no habian llegado muy cerca de la puerta principal-Y por tu culpa volveran a estar solos!Tienen derecho a rehacer su vida y tu eres un niño insoportable!

-Mas insoportable eres tu!Haciendote pasar por niña buena y luego eres una buscona,solo habia que verte hoy con mi amigo... -Pero entonces se interrumpio porque sakura le habia pegado un fuerte guantazo,y justo después salía corriendo hacia la casa.

Shaoran quedo parado un rato,con su mano en el rostro,justo donde le habia pegado la chica.

"Bien,me he pasado,y lo se.Pero por que hhe dicho todo esto?"

Entonces emprendio el camino.Cuando llego al porche estaba sakura,sin mirarlo,y sollozando.El sabia que estaba llorando pero solo abrio la puerta y ella se colo rapidamente ,subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitacion donde lloro sin detenerse.

Y en la habitacion de al lado,shaoran oia sus llantos impotente.Sabia que lo habia ocasionado el,pero no iba a pedirle perdon.Eso nunca.

Pronto dejo de oir los sollozos y supo que la chica habia quedado dormida,durmiendose el tambien al momento,quizas tranquilo de que se le hubiese pasado a sakura.

-----------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA---------

Bien,espero que tambien os haya gustado este capitulo.Os agradezco muchisimo que me hayais dejado reviews.

Muchos besos.

Ah y si teneis comentarios ya sabeis,tengo los oidos abiertos a todo


	5. cap 5

El nuevo dia llego,cargado de buenos propositos que nuestros amigos querian cumplir.Shaoran se desperto demasiado pronto y fue en busca de su madre.La encontro en el salon,tambien se habia despertado antes de tiempo.Intuicion de madre?Sonrio a su hijo cuando lo vio entrar.

-Tenemos que hablar-Sin rodeos fue directo al grano.La mujer,que ya se esperaba algo asi desde que los Kinomoto habian llegado,aunque aun no estaba segura de que es lo que su hijo le diria.

Siempre tenia ese rostro tan serio....

Indico a una doncella que nadie,absolutamente nadie los interrumpiera y su hijo parecio aprobarlo cuando por fin su boca se habrio.

"Tengo que usar lo ultimo que me queda...si no da solucion,desisto" Se dijo,sabiendo lo que al final pasaria.

-No entiendo como te puede gustar un hombre que solo va por tu dinero.-Ieran Li abrio enormemente los ojos,acaso su hijo se habia vuelto loco?-Todo el dinero de papa,al que tu no tienes derecho se lo vas a dejar a el,y a sus hijos...

-Sabes que no es verdad....Ellos no tocaran ni un centimo,me extraña que llegues a pensar asi....-La mujer bajo la mirada.Estaba segura de que ese hombre no estaba con ella por dinero.

-Y mi apellido?Y el de mis hermanas?Yo no quiero ser un Kinomoto,estoy orgulloso de ser un Li!

-Por eso mismo solo yo cambiare mi apellido,y vosotros os quedareis con el vuestro.

Shaoran suspiro tranquilo.En verdad era lo que esperaba que su madre le contestase a ambas preguntas,pero necesitaba oirlo de la boca de ella.

La mujer se levanto y le abrazo,abrazo que el tambien respondio.

-Solo dame tiempo,te prometo cambiar-Dijo shaoran y se dio cuenta de una cosa....si no hubiese sido por sakura no habria intervenido tan pronto...pero la castaña tenia razon y el tenia que admitirlo.

-Quieres que desayunemos los dos solos?-Y ante el asentimiento del muchacho fue a buscar a una doncella,explicandole que solo serian dos para desayunar,y le explicara la situación a los Kinomoto.

Sakura se levanto pero no tenia ganas de ir al comedor,no tenia hambre.

Con paso perdido anduvo hasta que llego a la gran puerta con un letrero que decia "Biblioteca".Empujo la puerta que no tardo en ceder y entro,suspirando pesadamente.Tenia que reconocerlo : Tenia miedo de ver a Shaoran Li...

Algo sono en la habitacion y ella se puso alerta.¿Y si era un fantasma?Su corazon comenzo a latir hasta que una voz sono detrás de ella,a la vez que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro.

Pego un pequeño grito pero se tranquilizo al volverse y ver quien estaba con ella.Su cara se enrojecio

-Me...me asuste.

-Ya veo -sonrio ,una sonrisa que le dio un escalofrio el cuerpo.-Vine a ver a Shaoran pero esta reunido con su madre y no puede interrumpirlos nadie...-Imito la voz de la doncella y la chica comenzo a reir.

Se sentaron un rato y hablaron de cosas sin importancia,pero sakura noto distinto al chico con el que tan bien se lo habia pasado anoche.

La puerta se abrio de repente.

-Sakura estas ahí?-Dijo una voz femenina-Ah hola Eriol-Era Meiling.-Bueno,solo queria decirte que tu padre fue a ver no se que de la universidad de Hong Kong y que la tia y shaoran van a desayunar solos.Si tienes hambre te serviran algo.Yo solo vine a ver a mi tia,asi que ya vendre luego.Adios amigos!!

Y sin dejar reaccionar a nadie se marcho tan rapido como habia venido.

Entonces fue el colmo.Eriol estaba de pie,cogiendo algun libro,pero con la mirada perdida.

Hacia poco que lo conocia,pero sabia que eso no estaba bien.

Se acerco a el y lo abrazo por detrás,como si fuera un niño indefenso que ella queria proteger.Y el se dejo.

-Que te pasa?Puedes confiar en mi.

-Si prometes no decir,te lo contare.

Sabia que podia confiar en aquella chiquilla,era tan buena y tan dulce...Seguian abrazados,pero era como muy ....natural.Muy puro.Se sentia bien en los brazos de la niña.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Todo hecho,en septiembre puede comenzar a trabajar aquí-Dijo el trajeado hombre al de anteojos.Se estrecharon la mano y Fujiyata se levanto de la mesa hechando un ultimo vistazo al cartelito que tenia diciendo "Director de la Universad de Hong Kong".

Cerro la puerta y respiro aliviado.

Acababan de darle un puesto como profesor.Vale...a el le gustaba mas ir a las excavaciones,pero siempre podria ir a alguna si se tomaba unos dias.Pero ahora era el momento de relajarse,un puesto fijo y cerca de la persona que le habia robado el corazon.

Sabia que si su mujer lo pudiese ver,estaria feliz.Feliz de que hubiese rehecho su vida y tuviera esa paz por dentro.

Si,habia sido muy feliz con Nadeshiko pero llevaba tanto tiempo solo....Y de repente aparecio ella,dispuesta a llenarle el vacio en su corazon,a cambio de una cosa,que el tambien llenara el suyo.

Ahora se querian,y pronto,muy pronto,le propondria matrimonio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ayer...cuando volvimos....-Comenzo a Erio,perdido en sus pensamientos.

FLASH BACK

Eriol conducia y al lado,en el asiento del automóvil iba Meiling.El coche era muy bonito,y se notaba que el conductor tenia dinero.Como no tenerlo,si su padre era el embajador de Japon en Inglaterra,aunque claro,el ya no vivia con sus padres.

Meiling puso la radio y de fondo se escucho una cancion bastante romantica.

Eriol,por primera vez en su vida comenzo a ponerse nervioso.

-Sabes,haces muy buena pareja con sakura!!Seria perfecto que vosotros salierais?

-Ya...bueno....

-Me encantaria que fueseis novios!!-En verdad ella no se sentia tan feliz pero sentia la necesidad de fingir.

Los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a ponerse tristes,pero ella no lo advirtió.

"No le improta en absoluto"

-Y no pensarias nada extraño si saliese con ella?

-Por su puesto que no!Eres mi mejor amigo,y ella tambien se esta convirtiendo en una buena amiga....seria perfecto-Cosa que ella estaba lejos de pensar.

-Ya...somos amigos no?

-Pues claro,que quieres que seamos?

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Entonces,te gusta Meiling?-Sakura no habia notado nada,pero con esa historia...

El chico de ojos azules asintio apesadumbrado,aun en brazos de la castaña.

-Pues ya esta!Haremos que se fije en ti.

-Pero como?ella solo me ve como un amigo...

-Mmmmm si despiertas sus celos...

-Pero si estaba encantada de que estuviera contigo.

-Quizas cuando vea que de verdad sales con una vea lo que esta perdiendo....

Eriol reflexiono por un momento.No parecia mala idea.Un poco arriesgada pero no mala.

-Pero no quiero hacer daño a ninguna chica utilizandola.

-Pactalo con alguien,asi la chica sabra tambien que es un engaño.

-pero nadie querria hacer eso....-Se quedo pensando unos instantes hasta que una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro y se dio la vuelta,quedando frente por frente con el rostro de la muchacha.

Parecia que se iban a dar un beso,o ese pensaria cualquiera que entrara a la habitacion...como lo hizo Li.

-Que haceis?-Pregunto haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran y se soltaran rapidamente.

Sakura,enfurecida por la sola presencia del muchacho se dirigio hacia la puerta,donde el estaba impidiendole el paso.

Le empujo ligeramente y sin decirle nada se dispuso a marchar.

-Un momento sakura,dame tu movil!-Grito Eriol.

La ojiverde se lo penso,no queria estar mucho rato cerca de Li,pero si le daba el movil rapidamente no pasaba nada.

Dijo los numeros lo mas rapido que pudo,deseando que Eriol tuviera buena memoria y se fue.

Shaoran seguia con el ceño fruncido mirando acusadoramente a su amigo.

-Se puede saber que hacias?

-Uy...si me ha salido marujon...que cotilla no?-Repuso el,evadiendo la pregunta.

Ambos salieron por la puerta,mientras el de ojos ambar seguia receloso.No entendia la razon pero no le agradaba que su amigo estuviera cerca de aquella muchacha.

Bajaron las enormes escaleras y se encontraron con el señor Kinomoto,que acababa de llegar.

"Bien,shaoran,ahora" Se dijo para si mismo y camino directo hacia el hombre,que lo miraba interrogante.

-Buenos dias Fujiyata-Y le tendio la mano.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos,menos el adulto que sonrio agradecido y le estrecho la mano tambien.

Sakura,que lo miraba todo desde el salon miro a su derecha,alli estaba Ieran,sonriendo,con los ojos llorosos de la felicidad...a partir de ahora todo saldria bien.

Y ella sintio un nudo en el pecho.Era acaso que el antipatico muchacho le estaba haciendo caso?

"No,seguro que trama algo" Ella no podia evitar pensar mal de el...Era tan horrible....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Por que he hecho eso?-Decia en voz baja Meiling dando paseos por su habitacion

"Había ido para ver a sakura,pero en cuanto la vi con Eriol....senti una sacudida y tuve que dar una excusa,marchandome rapido.No es justo!Si eriol me cae bien...no se por que sera que me comporto asi cuando esta el"

Se sento en la cama y cogio su movil....Empezo a jugar a uno de los muchos que tenia,a ver si asi se distraia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura entro en su habitacion y busco su movil.

Empezo a buscar por el menu hasta que encontro la pantallita que decia "Mensajes"

Y escribio uno corto sin mucho esfuerzo que decia asi :

Hola Tomoyo,soy Sakura.Me he comprado un movil!Cuando vienes?

Luego marco el numero del movil de su amiga y espero,no mucho,pues llego la respuesta :

Me alegro muchisimo!Vamos mañana,Espero que me heches de menos pues tengo muchas ganas de hacerte fotos jeje...

Sakura sonrio mientras dejaba el movil en la mesa.La novia de su hermano nunca cambiaria?

Bajo al comedor donde se encontro su padre.

-Sabes?Hemos decidido que mañana hagamos una excursion a la playa

-Y quien ira?-Estaba muy ilusionada.Le encantaba bañarse en el mar.Pero su padre no supo responderle.

Fue al teléfono corriendo y llamo a Meiling.

-Meiling!!!Tenemos que comprarme un bikini.

En menos de diez minutos alli estaba la morena,con una sonrisa en el rostro ante la espectativa de toda una mañana de tiendas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dime,que te traes entre manos con sakura!Y contestame de una vez!-Shaoran estaba perdiendo el control,ni si quiera sabia el por que pero estaba muy irritado.

-No me traigo nada,entiendes?N-A-D-A.Tan difícil es?

El chico resoplo y se acomodo en el sofa de su dormitorio,que era enorme.

-Te quedas a comer?-Pregunto de forma conciliadora,a lo que el chico de ojos azules respondio afirmativamente.-Bien,voy al baño,esperame aquí.Ahora podemos ir al gimnasio.

Eriol suspiro.Por fin se habia quedado a solas.

Corrio hacia su movil y mando un mensaje.

Cuando acababa de decirle el movil "mensaje enviado" volvio shaoran,pero no vio que hacia porque lo guardo rapidisimamente.

-Vamos-Dijo secamente y ambos se dirigieron hacia las maquinas del gim.Un poco de ejercicio les ayudaria a descargar las tensiones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Es tu movil el que suena?-Pregunto Meiling.Las dos estaban descansando en una cafeteria,tomandose un vatido.Un movil sonaba pero sakura,que no estaba acostumbrada a tener teléfono ni reparo en que fuera el suyo

-Ah si...jeje...gracias.Es un mensaje.

Se concentro un momento para después abrir los ojos enormemente.

-De quien es?-Cotilleo Meiling.

-Oh...de...de Tomoyo si.-Pues no sabia que respuesta darle.

La morena noto que estaba mintiendo pero no insistio mas.Sus motivos tendria para no decir la verdad.

Siguieron comiendo,pero ahora sakura estaba muy ausente,pensando en el mensaje

"Por favor sakura,tu eres la unica que puede fingir ser mi novia.Te lo suplico.Se que no nos conocemos mucho,pero eres muy buena.Te lo pido por favor"

Era de Eriol.Y ahora,que le contestaria?Tenia que fingir ser su novia!Pero eso tambien le traeria problemas....Aunque claro,la idea habia sido de ella,ahora no podia negarse....

-Vamos a casa estoy cansada.

Y esta vez,sin esperar al coche montaron en un taxi.Sakura tenia la cara palida.

"Tan malo era el mensaje?" Se preocupo Meiling....

Llegaron a la mansión donde un mayordomo pago el taxi,pues ellas habian llevado lo justo que habian gastado.

Sakura subio la bolsa a su habitacion y dejo el bikini.

Bajo luego para encontrarse en el salon a los dos chicos y a Meiling,que hablaban anidamente.

Cuando entro los ojos de los tres se fijaron en ella,que sonrio timidamente.

-Eriol...podemos hablar?

Y sin esperar contestación lo jalo de la mano y lo saco a rastras de la habitacion.

Shaoran y Mei se miraron interrogativamente pero,como ninguno sabia nada se encogieron de hombros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tomoyo por dios...no te lleves tantas cosas!!!-Suspiraba agotado Touya,al ver como su novia metia TODO su armario en un sin fin de maletas.

-Querido,vamos a estar alli tres meses!!Que me pondre?Y no querras gastar dinero absurdo en que me compre mas ropa no?

Touya se dio por vencido.La verdad es que a Tomoyo le encantaba la ropa,era su unico defecto.Asi que mejor dejar que se llevase la vieja a tener que pasarse tardes y tardes comprando ropa nueva.

La abrazo por la espalda y la beso en la nuca.

-Nos iremos mañana....-La chica asintio,dandole la razon

-He hablado con mi madre y todo esta listo en mi nuevo trabajo de alli,no estas contento?

Touya rio.Su novia siempre se ponia feliz por cualquier tonteria.

-Ay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Se me olvidabaaaa-Dijo y corriendo se puso los zapatos y arrastro a Touya fuera del apartamento,con una cara de ¿qué pasa aquí?,totalmente perplejo.-El ordenador de sakura!-Y entonces una goto corrio por la cabeza del chico.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esta bien

-Que?-Se extraño el chico,pues solo habia dicho eso.

-Que esta bien,fingire ser tu novia,pero nada de besos si?-El del pelo azul rompio a reir.

-Claro que no-Y la beso en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento.

-Pero...cuando empezamos?

-Que tal esta noche?-Sakura asintio.Era lo mejor....A ver si asi Mei se daba cuenta de lo que tenia.

Regresaron al salon con sonrisas de culpabilidad mientras los otros dos les miraban con las cejas arqueadas.

Sakura estaba muy ausente y decidio marcharse.No tenia ganas de estar con los tres,no en ese momento.

Queria tener mas tiempo para hablar con Eriol,queria ver a su hermano,a Tomoyo,y le gustaria no tener que aguantar al insoportable de Shaoran.

Subio a su dormitorio después de disculparse,dejando a todos sorprendidos,y se cambio de ropa.

"Es hora de probar el gimnasio" y con una toalla en los hombros,un disman .unas mayas piratas y un top que dejaba al aire todo su vientre liso se encamino hacia la otra parte de la mansión.

Cuando llego la luz estaba encendida,seguramense te la abrian dejado encendida.

Se puso la música en los oidos y se monton en la bicicleta.Estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacia que no notaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Tan solo llevaba dos dias en esa casa y su vida estaba cambiando drásticamente.

Llevaba alli ya una hora,y ni cuenta se dio.Entonces una mano se poso en su cintura.

-Te vas a marear.-Fue lu unico que salio de sus labios mientras la cogia y la bajaba a la fuerza....bueno,no tan a la fuerza pues sakura solo se dejo hacer,sorprendida ante tal acto.-Todos te estan buscando,es la hora de comer.-Le comento cuando ella por fin se quito los cascos de la música.

El chico salio y la dejo a ella sola.Por que habia hecho eso?Al principio parecio que se habia preocupado por ella.Pero luego dijo que era por la hora de comer...Por que no podria ser un poco mas amable?

Ella solo queria eso.

Mientras shaoran bajaba las escaleras con el rostro sereno.Una cosa que habia aprendido a fingir muy bien,pues lo que menos se encontraba era sereno.

El contacto de la piel tersa y suave de la cintura de la chica le habia erizado la piel.

Pero es que acaso el se estaba volviendo loco?Si,eso seria.Pues no veia normal las reacciones que le causaba esa chiquilla en los pocos dias que la conocia.

Sakura fue a pegarse una ducha rapida y se vistio con un conjunto deportivo de falda y camiseta,para estar muy comoda.

Con toda la prisa que pudo bajo al comedor donde habia mas gente de la acostumbrada pues Meiling y Eriol les estaban acompañando.

Sakura estuvo muy conversadora con Eriol,se sentia muy bien con el,y Meiling estaba algo mas seria de lo costumbre,pero el que ya no hablaba ni nada era Shaoran.Eso si,se comportaba con el padre de sakura.

-Mañana viene mi hijo Touya y su novia...y hhe pensado que para la excursion a la playa podrian ir ellos tambien.-Anuncio el padre de sakura

-Por su puesto,por que no venis vosotros tambien?-pregunto a Meiling y a Eriol.Como la chica dijo que si,el moreno la secundo.

Estar el mas rato posible con ella y con sakura,a partir de esa noche,haria que su plan funcionase aun mejor.

Estuvieron hablando después de eso de lo que harian en la playa,a que hora se irian etc.

Sakura estaba muy feliz .Irian a comer,pues su hermano llegaba muy por la mañana.

Ella ya se habia enterado de que no vivirían en casa de Ieran,pues tendrian un apartamento alquilado,pero aun asi,podria verlo a menudo.O incluso chatear con Tomoyo por el messenger,cosa que a ella le encantaba.

Termino la comida y los chicos querian descansar.

-Vamos a la sala de recreaciones?-A meiling le encantaba esa habitacion y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia alli.

Era una habitacion muy grande,con varios sofas,dos teles,videoconsolas,peliculas,juegos de mesa ,un billar......

-Yo quiero el billar!si porfa si????-La ojiverde miro con mirada de cachorro a Meiling y a Eriol,pero a shaoran ni se molesto en mirarlo.

-Claro que si preciosa-Dijo Eriol y la pellizco en la mejilla dejando a todos OO .

"Se supone que empezariamos esta tarde...bueno,quizas sea mejor un preliminar,voy a quitar esta cara de idota" se dijo sakura viendo como los otros dos la miraban interrogantes. "Que cotillas son" reia ella para si,divertida de ver la actitud de shaoran y su prima.

Estuvieron jugando al billar por parejas, Eriol con Sakura y Shaoran con Meiling.

La pareja de la chica de ojos verdes era mucho mejor,por lo que le pegaron un palizon a la otra.

Estaban ya cansados cuando se sentaron en los sofas.El primero fue shaoran,que cogio un cojin y se lo puso en las piernas,echando la cabeza hacia atrás del cansancio.

Se sento Eriol en el sofa que quedaba al lado del de shaoran y sakura fue a sentarse a uno para una sola persona mientras Meiling iba a por un baso de agua de una maquina que tenian ahí que daba zumos,agua y leche.

Pero Eriol la agarro de la cintura haciendo que el rostro de la ojiverde se enrojeciera.Tiro de ella con fuerza y la tumbo encima de el,riendose.

En la habitacion se oyo un PUM seguido de un gritito de Meiling.Voltearon a ver,y lo que paso es que a la morena se le habia caido todo el baso,derramandolo por el suelo.

Meiling corrio fuera del cuarto disculpandose,a coger una fregona con la que poder limpiarlo mientras Sakura sonreia feliz a Eriol.Estaria funcionando su plan?

-Que os traeis vosotros?

El del pelo azul miro sorprendido a la castaña,que le pasaba a este?

-Pues nada....no se por que te enfadas

-No estoy enfadado-Dijo Shaoran mientras cerraba los ojos,intendo apaciguar su interior.

"Es porque voy a perder a mi amigo,si,eso es por lo que no me encuentro bien"

Despues llego Meiling y los cuatro se pusieron a jugar a las cartas.

Eriol eligio el mentiroso pero ahí siempre perdia sakura,pues no sabia perder.

"Es tan buena y sincera....Que digo!Es una niña mimada!"Shaoran seguia en sus trece.

Apenada ya de tanto perder anuncio que se iba a dar una ducha.

-Uy!!pero mira la hora,si yo tambien tengo que irme a cambiarme!-Y la morena salio pitando de la casa farfuyando algunas cosas que no tenian sentido.

-Yo tambien me voy....ponte guapa sakura-Y con una sonrisa enigmatica decidio abandonar la lujosa mansión.

Una vez que eriol se habia ido shaoran seguia parado,mirando con mala cara a sakura.

-Que miras?-Corto ella y se fue al baño.

Despues de una hora mas o menos estaba preparada.

Habia elegido unos pantalones blancos de campana y bajos de caderas y una camiseta de un verde parecido al de sus ojos.

Los zapatos verdes y el bolso blanco le hacian juego.

El pelo se lo recogio con unos mechoncitos que salian de cada lado y los juntaba atrás,con una pinza color verde y el maquillaje en tonos rosados y verdes.

Estaba realmente guapisima.

-Hoy no cenaremos aquí-Oyo como su "hermanastro" decia a Ieran y su padre cuando ella entraba en el comedor.

Tambien estaba alli Meiling y Eriol,tambien arreglados y dispuestos para comer en un McDonald.

Los cuatro montaron en un automóvil que los llevo a la hamburgueseria,situada en la playa,pues después de comer habian quedado alli con sus amigos.

Parecian dos parejas de enamorados,aunque las miradas asesinas que Shaoran mandaba a su amigo y la castaña no pasaban desapercibidas por nadie.

Todos se asombraron de la enorme cantidad de comida que pidio Sakura,que,mas sorpresa aun,se la termino antes que nadie.

-Que comilona no? -dijo Meiling con gotitas en la cabeza,nunca habia pensado que la castaña comiera tanto.

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron hacia donde todos los demas los esperaban ya.

-Vienes a dar un paseo?-Le pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa a sakura ,que dijo que si un poco sonrojada.

Se estaban marchando mientras que Meiling los miraba,un poco ausente.

-Parece que se llevan bien no?-Dijo una rubia,al oido de shaoran.

Y este,sin saber que decir,se encogio de hombros y se puso a charlar con sus otros amigos.

El chico tan misterioso llevo a la castaña hacia la orilla.Se quito ella los zapatos y mojo un poco sus pies.

Se sentia tan bien con el agua tibia lamiendole los pies,de noche y con la luna y las estrellas alumbrandola.

-Quieres seguir con el plan?-Pregunto el chico y ella dijo que si.

Eriol la abrazo,cogiendola por la cintura y recosto su cabeza en el hombro de la chica,que estaba temblando.

-Se que estan mirando...no te molestara mi comportamiento no?-Se preocupo el muchacho,pues no queria que ella pensara mal de el.

-No no-sonrio dulcemente-sabes?-Dijo soltandose de el y cogindole la mano mientras andaban por la orilla.-Me siento como si fueses mi mejor amigo y te hubiese esperado toda la vida-Y rompio a reir ante la ocurrencia -No pienses que estoy loca.

-Para nada,yo siento como si te hubiese estado buscando- Comento con una risita infantil y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Un poco mas lejos todos los amigos se cachondeaban de la situación.Nunca hubiesen imaginado a Eriol con novia.Los unicos que no se lo pasaban tan bien eran,shaoran y Meiling.Ah y una rubia un poco pesada,disgustada por la atención que recibian los dos de parte del de ojos ambar.

-Bueno,volvemos ya y lo decimos?-Sakura asintio,y ambos emprendieron el camino sin soltarse la mano.

Estaba un poco nerviosa.Y si pensaban mal de ella?Todo el mundo pensarian que ella salía con cualquiera,ya que a Eriol solo lo conocia de dos dias....

Pero nadie penso eso.Todos estaban contentos de que Eriol se echase novia,pues muchos pensaban que habia algo rarito entre el y Li....ninguno habia tenido nunca novia,y no era por que las chicas no iban detrás de ellos!Eran de los mas populares .

-Shaoran,Meiling,queremos hablar un momento-Dijo el del pelo azul sin soltar la mano de sakura,que solo miraba la arena un poco ausente...Nunca habia hecho nada parecido,y no le gustaba mentir.Pero si tenia que actuar ,lo haria!

Se apartaron un poco y Eriol lo dijo por fin

-Estamos saliendo juntos.

Shaoran se encogio de hombros y se fue.Es que a ese chico no le importaba nada?Pero en su interior no se encontraba bien.

Mientras Meiling no sabia que hacer.Habia sonreido y les habia felicitado,pero por dentro estaba bastante triste.Y no entendia la razon,era buena cosa que sus amigos salieran juntos no?Ella le habia animado a el a que lo hicieran pero...habria sido un mal consejo?

Despues de la noticia Eriol y Sakura no se apartaron mas del grupo.

Los dos se lo estaban pasando muy bien.De vez en cuando fingian un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla mientras todos los demas se acercaban para decirles lo contentos que estaban de que ella hubiese conquistado al chico.

Pero un muchacho rubio,que se lo tenia bastante creido se acerco a la ojiverde.

-Sakura...me llamo Meik... Te acuerdas?

-Ah claro!!Eres el hermano de Megum verdad?-Y señalo a la muchacha que se pegaba a shaoran como una lapa.Ante el asentimiento de este sonrio,por una vez en su vida habia tenido buena memoria.

Eso si que era motivo de celebración!

-Me permites que me lleve a tu novia un momento?-Le dijo a Eriol sarcásticamente mientras la agarraba del brazo y se retiraban.

Una vez a solas sakura se sintio incomoda.Ese chico no le caia demasiado bien que digamos,y la hermana aun menos,aunque a ella no le habia hecho nada,o si?

-Bueno,y como es que te has fijado en Hiraguizawa?-Pregunto acusador.

-Pues me parece muy guapo y simpatico.-Ella estaba bastante cortada por la situación.

Eriol mientras hablaba con shaoran,el cual si la miraba,a lo lejos.

Meik agarro a sakura del brazo para que la mirara.

-Sabes?Eres guapisima-Y con su mano acaricio el delicado rostro de sakura

-Me haces daño y se solto del brazo corriendo hacia donde todos estaban

"Esto no va a quedar asi,tu vas a ser mia" Se divertia el rubio.

-Que poco celoso eres no?-Inquirio Shaoran al ver que su amigo ni se molestaba en mirar donde estaba Sakura

-Bueno...por que desconfiar en ella?-No habia caido en eso,pero cualquiera que fuera observador se daria cuenta de que prestaba mas atención a Meiling que a la que supuestamente era su novia.

Debería de fijarse mas en esos pequeños detalles.Pero que iba a saber el que su amigo,tan despistado con todo,tenia que prestar atención justamente en su "relacion" con sakura.

Transcurrio la noche y la gente empezo a irse.

-Bueno,Meiling,te vas con Eriol no?Te pilla mas cerca

-Bueno...-Y miro a Eriol y a sakura.-Vosotros querreis ir juntos no?

-No no da igual-Dijo sakura riendo nerviosa.Tenia que dejarlos de vez en cuando solos para que el plan funcionase mejor.Eriol la miro e hizo un pequeño gesto en señal de agradecimiento a la ojiverde,que solo ella noto.

-Es cierto,además,tu vives mas cerca mia.Que vayan ellos dos en juntos y yo te llevo a ti.

Meiling sonrio,una sonrisa que habia salido de lo mas hondo de su corazon.Por que la ponia feliz que Eriol le prestara atención?

Cada dia estaba mas rara!

-Pues vamos-Dijo Eriol que comenzo a andar mientras la morena le seguia en silencio.

Shaoran tambien se alegro,quizas ahora en el coche podria arreglar las cosas con sakura,pues sabia que habia estado equivocado.

Se montaron en los asientos traseros mientras el chofer los llevaba a la enorme mansión.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que el de ojos ambar se armo de valor.

-Sakura....con respecto a lo de ayer.

-Mira no tienes que decir nada.Con que te portes bien con nuestros padres....tu y yo no tenemos por que ser amigos,ni nada por el estilo.Jamas nos llevariamos bien-Y miro a otro lado.

Pronto empezo a tener mala conciencia,sabia que habia sido demasiado ruda,cosa no muy normal en ella.Pero por que ese chico la ponia asi?La alteraba en todos los sentidos.

Y shaoran estaba realmente enojado.Habia intentado hacer las paces y se portaba asi?Por que esa chica que era tan dulce con todo el mundo era tan antipatica con el?El no se lo merecia...o si?Bueno vale...el era asi con todo el mundo.Ahora se daba cuenta de lo antipatico que deveria resultar.

Y cuando Sakura fue a decir algo al chico,para disculparse se tuvo que callar pues su movil empezo a sonar.

Le dio a los botones y leyo para después volver a escribir.

-Quien era?

-Y a ti que te importa?-Se molesto Sakura,el no era quien para controlarla.Se parecia a su "adorado" hermano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Eriol estaba ya en su casa,pues vivia mas cerca y leia el mensaje que acababa de recibir de sakura,a contestación del suyo.

Tranquilo,solo es el primer dia.Pronto Meiling se comportara de forma distinta

Y es que la morena,en todo el trayecto no habia hecho nada mas que decir lo contenta que estaba de que ambos salieran juntos,y el,en silencio,depuraba aquellas palabras que le rompian el corazon.

Pero también ella se rompia el corazon.Por que entonces solo decia mentiras?Se estaba torturando asi misma.

-Bueno,nos vemos mañana en la playa amigo-Fue la despedida de Meiling,recalcando la palabra "amigo" .Hasta ella se extraño,que le pasaba?

Y el,que no sabia en quien confiar,le habia mandado un mensaje a sakura :

Meiling dice que se alegra!No creo que este funcionando....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se paro ante la puerta de la entrada,esperando a que su acompañante la abriera.

-No puedes abrir aun?-Pregunto,aunque no de mala fe,pero su tono arisco,que no lo abandonaba hizo parecer que estaba molesto.

-Pues no,tanto te disgusta tener que abrirme la puerta?

-Yo...-"No queria decir eso"Penso,pero en vez de eso salio de su boca otras palabras -Pues si,por que eres una niña mimada

-Yo?????Y tu que,te crees que por tener tanto dinero puedes hablar mal a todo el mundo y tratarlos como una mierda!-Pero que le pasaba?se estaba volviendo tan gruñona como el!

Shaoran apreto los puños y luego abrio la puerta.Se ponia realmente furioso!aunque sabia que el tenia parte de culpa.Pero ella ya se estaba pasando!

Los dos,sin decir nada subieron hasta sus habitaciones,una pegada a la otra.

Ni un buenas noches ni un adios.Nada,dos desconocidos hubiesen sido mas amables.

Pero ambos quedaron dormidos en muy poco tiempo.

--------------Notas de la autora -----------------

Estoy triste,muy triste........... Hice el capitulo el doble de largo,pero no se por que,se me borro y solo quedo la primera parte.......

Asi que ya lo continuare mañana.

Adios.

Un beso. Ah y reviews!!!!


	6. cap 6

-Creo que no estoy bien....-Decia Tomoyo,con los ojos medios cerrados mientras andaba como una zonambula por el apartamento.

-Claro que no estas bien,te empeñastes en estar hasta tarde despierta.Pero por favor!!date prisaaa-Touya estaba exasperado.

Su novia nunca habia sido dormilona,es mas,muchas veces habia sido ella la que habia tenido que despertarle a el.Y entonces,por que justo hoy se tenia que volver como su hermana?

Tomoyo miro el reloj y abrio los ojos como platos.

-Es tardisimo!!Por que no me avisastes.

El moreno se quedo con los ojos enormemente abiertos.Pasar tanto rato con su hermana la estaba volviendo igual a ella!

-Llevo mas de una hora diciendote lo tarde que es!!!-Pero la chica ya habiha corrido hacia el cuarto de baño donde se vestia lo mas rapido que podia.

Touya,ya con las maletas en la puerta,la esperaba ansioso,sin dejar a mirar el reloj de muñeca que su padre le habia regalado.

"Como perdamos el avion no sale otro hasta mañana!" Pero pronto sus pensamientos se fueron a otra cosa cuando la chica morena aparecio con un pequeño vestido veraniego y debajo el bikini.Todo a juego.

-Me dijeron que después iriamos directos a la playa.-Y los dos cogieron el equipaje y se marcharon por la puerta.

Pidieron un taxi para no tener que dejar el coche de Touya en los aparcamientos del aeropuerto.

Le pidieron al conductor que fuera lo mas rapido posible pero habia mucho trafico.

La pareja cada vez estaba mas desesperada pues temian no llegar a tiempo.

Una vez en el aeropuerto corrieron sorteando a la gente,llegando justo cuando se emitia por megafonia el ultimo mensaje indicando que tenian que pasar.

Mucha gente les miraba,tanto hombres como mujeres,pues hacian una pareja perfecta ya que eran muy guapos los dos.Pero como estaban acostumbrados no hicieron demasiado caso.

Se montaron el artefacto y antes incluso de que despegara ya se habian quedado dormidos,tenian mucho sueño.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas mas tarde......

Sakura remoloneaba en su cama,sin querer levantarse.Pero algo le decia que en su exterior habia algo molestandola...bueno,no precisamente molestandola.

Shaoran estaba ahí,sentado en su cama.Miraba la belleza de la chica tan concentrado que ni cuenta se dio de que habia empezado a acariciar el rostro de la niña.

Poco a poco los ojos de sakura se fueron abriendo,y sus esmeraldas quedaron encantadas con los ojos que la miraban.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocia,no tenia esa mirada fria...Pero poco duro el encantamiento porque el muchacho se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta.

-Mi madre me mando despertarte,llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto.

Y sin decir mas se fue,dejandola alli,totalmente confundida.Que habia pasado en esos segundos?Shaoran habia parecido mas...simpatico quizas?

" No es momento de pensar en eso" Y cierto que no lo era pues los minutos pasaban y el avion en donde viaja su hermano llegaria pronto.

Miro el reloj y se levanto de golpe.Fuera todo el sueño,era demasiado tarde.

Pegando grititos se vistio rápidamente,salio de su habitacion y se dirigio al cuarto de baño,donde terminaria sus quehaceres.

Divertido,y sonriendo como pocas veces hacia,la miraba shaoran,pendiente de todos los movimientos de la castaña,apoyado en la barandilla de la escalera.

Esta no se dio cuenta de lo apurada que iba y cuando fue a bajar los peldaños el chico ya estaba abajo,con Ieran y Fujiyata.A los tres se les veia bastantes apurados,por lo que ella no paro de disculparse en todo el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto.

Sakura no dejaba de mirar de su reloj a la ventana y de la ventana al reloj.Respiro aliviada cuando por fin se pudo ver el enorme edificio con el letrero que decia "aeropuerto".

Bajo del coche la primera y corrio hacia la parte de los vuelos internacionales.

Una vez alli,y de puntillas miro hacia todos lados,esperando ver a la pareja de morenos.

Tardo un rato pero por fin los vio.Al primero en divisar fue a su hermano,pues era bastante alto y se distinguia con facilidad.Y detrás venia Tomoyo,ayudando a su hermano con las maletas.Bueno,ella solo llevaba el ordenador.

Alzo la mano y la movio de derecha a izquierda hasta que la pareja la vio.Y entonces corrio hacia ellos,abalanzadose sobre su hermano,al que se le calleron todas las maletas.

Todo el mundo se les quedo viendo.

"Sakura es un espectaculo" Pensaba Shaoran con una sonrisa en el rostro,aunque sin saberlo el,mientras se acercaba al trio,conjunto a su madre y el amable novio de esta.

La ojiverde solto a su hermano de inmediato cuando vio la sonrisa de shaoran.Es que el mundo estaba al revés?

Sin embargo.... El chico asi se veia bastante guapo....

Pensando esto sakura se sonrojo,y su hermano al notarlo comenzo a lanzar rayos al castaño,que este devolvia,su sonrisa ya se habia olvidado.

Sakura beso a tomoyo suavemente mientras su hermano se quejaba de que a el le habia tirado todo por el suelo con su brutalidad y a su novia la besaba delicadamente.

-Claro,como ella carga tu ordenador!-Pero dejo de quejarse al ver que su padre queria presentarle a Ieran Li.

Touya estrecho la mano de la mujer,y detrás Tomoyo.

-Y este es su hijo Shaoran Li.

Tomoyo le dio dos besos pero Touya no hizo ademán de darle la mano.Shaoran tampoco,no iba a ser menos! Y al final se quedaron sin saludarse.

Los 6 se fueron a los aparcamientos donde un monovolumen les esperaba.Tenia plaza para 8 personas y ellos se acomodaron perfectamente,guardando todas las maletas en el enorme maletero.

El viaje fue animado,hacian chistes,comentarios....Touya estaba feliz de ver a su padre tan contento,además,le habia caido bien aquella mujer.

"Aunque claro,si la ha elegido mi padre no podia ser para menos...el tiene buen gusto" Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que solo sabia del gusto de su padre por su difunta madre.Bueno,y ahora tambien Ieran.

Primero fueron hacia el nuevo apartamento de los chicos.

Estaba situado en pleno centro,en un enorme edificio de apartamentos de lujo.La fachada estaba totalmente cristalizada,con unas ventanas en tonos oscuros,quizas para que no se viera tanto lo que pasaba dentro.

Se podian observar cortinas de todos los colores y diseños.En la entrada habia un portero vestido con el tipico uniforme de los botones de los hoteles.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro les saludo y les tendio la llave,pues ya habia sido avisado de que vendria una pareja nueva desde Japon,y los identifico de inmediato.

Subieron en el ascensor hasta una 8ª planta,que no era la ultima,pues habia dos mas por encima además de una gran azota.

En cada planta habia 6 apartamentos,algunos,le dijo su hermano,eran de mas habitaciones y otros de menos.

El suyo tenia un dormitorio,salon,cocina y baño.Estaba decorado con estilo moderno,pero bastante sencillo.No habia ninguna foto y nada mas que algun que otro objeto de adorno.Pero aun asi Sakura y Tomoyo se dedicaron a tocar cada una de las cosas mientras el chico moreno dejaba las maletas en el dormitorio.

Al final Tomoyo cargo una bolsa semitransparente en la que se podia ver una toalla y algunas cosas de playa y se fueron.

Touya abrazo a su novia,feliz de que estuvieran juntos mientras sakura y shaoran les miraban de reojo....

"Se quieren tanto" Pensaba sakura,un poco apenada pues ella no tenia a quien querer.Aunque ahora que estaba en Hong Kong quizas conociese a alguien apropiado....

Y mas feliz continuaron con el camino en coche hasta llegar a la enorme mansión.

Los dos que aun no la habian visto tambien quedaron impresionados,aunque no tanto como quedo la mas pequeña la primera vez que se le presento,imponente y majestuosa.

Entraron por la enorme puerta principal y se encontraron con que alli estaba Meiling acompañada de Eriol,los dos vestidos para ir a la playa y con caras soñolientas.

Los morenos fueron presentados a los amigos de sakura y shaoran.

-Por que no vamos a cambiarnos?-Y sin esperar respuesta Ieran se fue,con Fujiyata detrás.

Touya y Tomoyo se fueron a esperar al salon,pero la chica,justo antes de entrar se fijo en algo que su novio no vio : Como sakura era abrazada por aquel misterioso chico de gafas.

"Definitivamente tengo que hablar con ella"

-Touya,voy a ver a tu hermana ahora vengo.

Le pregunto a una muchacha que donde se encontraba la habitacion de sakura,y esta la llevo hasta la misma puerta.

Llamo dos veces y una voz la respondio con un "adelante".

La morena entro y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Me deves una explicación-Medio en broma medio en serio.Al ver que sakura tenia cara de no comprender siguió-De ese chico moreno....Eriol.Vi como te abrazaba.

Sakura perdio un poco de color en la cara.Y ahora que hacia?No podia mentir a su amiga...pero el plan...Bueno,Tomoyo no diria nada.

-Bueno el y yo somos novios...pero solo es de...-Sakura fue interrumpida por alguien que abria la puerta.

Tomoyo con los ojos abiertos como platos la abrio de par en par.Era el mayordomo cargado con el ordenador de sakura.Pidio permiso para poder instalarlo y como la ojiverde ya se habia cambiado asintio.

Bajaron las dos por la escalera,pero Ieran y Fujiyata se les unieron y sakura no pudo terminar de darle la explicación de su "supuesta" relacion con Eriol.

---------- --------------- ----------- ---------- ------------- --------------------

Se habian dividido en dos coches para hacer el viaje.En uno iban los mas jóvenes y detrás de estos,los adultos.

En el primer coche Sakura estaba sentada entre Shaoran y Eriol.Estaba bastante incomoda, pero para no estarlo.

Eriol no dejaba de abrazarla mientras Shaoran les fulminaba con la mirada y Meiling,que iba sentada adelanse te giraba sin cesar para ver que hacian sus amigos,y cada vez tenia peor cara,aunque de esto no se dio cuenta nadie.

-Podeis dejar de hacer eso ya?Por lo menos no en este sitio en donde hay mas gente sabeis?

Sakura sintio como fuego en su cara,de la vergüenza que le habia producido que shaoran dijese eso.

Pero Eriol se lo tomo con calma,dejo de abrazarla pero con una sonrisa en el rostro...algo maliciosa.

"Que le pasara a este?Ni que le gustase sakura...."

El coche paro por fin y todos bajaron.Segundos después tambien lo hacian los que iban en el coche de atrás.

Sakura sonrio complacida,ese sitio era bellisimo.

El agua,totalmente cristalina,brillaba ante la luz del inmenso sol.La arena,suave y delicada,muy fina.... Y todo entre dos inmensos monticulos de rocas.

Estaban solos,pues aquel sitio era un poco alejado y estaba bien escondido.

En pocos minutos montaron el chiringuito : pusieron las sombrillas,sacaron las tumbonas e hincharon las pelotas,colchonetas....incluso una barca .

Despues se fueron por su lado los mayores,dejando a los "niños" disfrutar a solas.

Ieran se habia ido a pasear con Fujiyata y Touya se habia montado en la barca con Tomoyo y se alejaban remando.

Eriol se quito la camiseta,quedando solo en bikini y sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.Menudos abdominales!!!Se quito las gafas y estaba aun mas guapo (es eso posible?).Pero su sonrojo llego al maximo cuando Shaoran le siguió,quedandose en un bonito bañador de short color verde.Eso si que eran musculos y lo demas son tonterias.

Estaban impacientes esperando a que las chicas se quitasen la ropa,pero es que la castaña tenia un poco de vergüenza,por primera vez en su vida.

Meiling se quito pronto su ropa y los ojos de Eriol se desviaron a ella rapidamente.Tenia buen cuerpo aunque no mucho pecho.Su bikini era color rubi,realzando su piel clara.

-Vamos!!-Dijo la morena viendo que sakura no se decidia.

La catana se quito el fresco vestido que llevaba y se quedo en un minusculo bikini de color verde mar,totalmente a juego con sus preciosos ojos.

Las braguitas se ataban con dos lazos en cada parte de la cadera (derecha e izquierda) y el sujetador,en forma redonda y con aro,realzaba su bonito pecho,dejando un poco al descubierto.

Eriol se quedo estupefacto,pues si que tenia buen cuerpo.Pero shaoran...bueno,eso es difícil de explicar.

En ese momento solo parecia existir sakura.No reacciono hasta que la chica ya estaba en el agua de la mano de Meiling y su amigo le hablaba.

-Que se te cae la baba-Su tono celoso era falso y el castaño lo noto.Se estaba volviendo mas observador?(lo q hace el amor ehhh)

-Traer la pelota!-Grito Meiling con impetu.

Estuvieron bastante rato jugando al volleyball pero shaoran se salio de mal humor y se sento en una toalla.

-Voy a ver que le pasa-Dijo Meiling que tampoco se encontraba bien.

Se sento al lado de su primero pero ni si quiera hablaron.Ambos miraban atentos como Eriol y Sakura cogian conchas en la orilla y cada dos por tres se abrazaban.

---Pensamiento de Shaoran ----

No podia mas,juro que no podia mas.No se que me esta pasando....Pero ver su cuerpo...su pelo mojado callendo por su espalda...Las gotas de agua mojandola...y después a Eriol,abrazandola y besandola en la mejilla cada vez que ganaba uno de los dos....

No lo entiendo...Que hace esta chica que me desconcierta tanto?De repente la odio,y luego me fijo en ella mas de la cuenta....

No puedo seguir asi!!

----Fin del pensamiento----

Sakura jugaba con Eriol.Se estaban haciendo cosquillas,pero el juego paro cuando ambos,riendose,se calleron al suelo.Alli Eriol la abrazo.

Ya ni si quiera fingian.Se llevaban muy bien y los abrazos salian solos.Pero solo eran abrazos de amigos y eso cualquiera que quisiera verlo se habria dado cuenta,igual que tambien habrian visto que solo se daban besos en la mejilla,nunca en los labios.

-Nunca has besado a nadie?-Pregunto el de pelo azulado mirando el horizonte.

A su lado sakura nego con la cabeza una vez que esse te volvio para ver su rostro.

-Pues con lo guapa que eres...no creo que te falten pretendientes -Insistio.

-pero aun no conoci al hombre adecuado,que me haga estremecerme y sentir un escalofrio por la espalda....Tu tienes suerte,quieres a Meiling.

-Pero ella a mi....

-Eso no lo sabes-Y para cambiar de tema se abalanzo a sus brazos,quedando los dos tumbados en la arena,mirando hacia arriba.

Pero una voz los saco de su ensueño y se dirigieron hacia las sombrillas.

Ieran y Fujiyata habian llamado a todos una vez que Touya y Tomoyo hubieran vuelto.

-Queremos anunciar una cosa-Alzo la voz el señor Kinomoto-Por fin decidimos que nos vamos a casar-Y mientras decia la frase habia abrazo a su novia por la espalda y la habia besado en el cuello.

--------notas de la autora--------

Bien,este es mas corto,pero no queria poner demasiados acontecimientos en un mismo capitulo,y ya tengo pensado lo que viene después,por la noche...que sera emocionante....

Bueno.

Reviews!!!Un beso jejeje


	7. cap 7

-Queremos anunciar una cosa-Alzo la voz el señor Kinomoto-Por fin decidimos que nos vamos a casar-Y mientras decia la frase habia abrazo a su novia por la espalda y la habia besado en el cuello.

------------------ -------------------- ---------------- ------------------

-Eso es fantástico!-Grito Sakura,repleta de felicidad.Se puso a dar vueltas y mas vueltas alrededor de la pareja bailando y cantando.

Despues de ella les felicitaron todos,incluso shaoran....

-Me alegro mucho de que vayais a casaros....se que vais a ser felices.........

-Muchas gracias hijo-Dijo Ieran abrazando a su unico varon.

Sakura estaba sonriendo,ese chico estaba cambiando y eso le gustaba.Por fin dejaria que sus padres fueran felices,y eso era lo mejor.

Tomoyo sonreia muy emocionada,pensando ya en la futura boda....

-Podria yo confeccionar algun traje?????-Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos imaginandose un monton de vestidos para las damas de honor,la madrina,la novia,el novio....Todo.-Y ayudar a decorar?Porfi si!!

-Claro- Fujiyata e Ieran lo habian dicho a la vez.Todos tenian gotitas en la nuca por el comportamiento de la morena,que se veia tan serena.

La celebración siguió un rato durante la comida,pero pronto todos se fueron a seguir con sus juegos.

Touya se quedo durmiendo en la sombrilla y Tomoyo tomaba el sol mientras echaba vistazos rapidos a todo el paisaje y las personas que habia en el.

Sakura le habia dicho que estaba saliendo con Eriol,y en efecto,se les veia abrazarse a menudo.Pero ella no veia que ninguno de los dos sintiera nada.

"Si Touya viese esto" Pensaba cuando Eriol beso en la mejilla a Sakura.

La linda "pareja" estaba haciendo algo a escondidas en el agua,y sus otros amigos los miraban interrogantes,querian saber que estaban haciendo.

Y pronto la duda se disperso,al verlos correr hacia ellos con grandes sonrisas en el rostro y...cubos?en las manos.

Al llegar a los que estaban sentados,perplejos del comportamiento,le empezaron a tirar arena mojada con agua,que se les pegaba al cuerpo.

Shaoran y Meiling se levantaron corriendo pero ya era tarde,estaban pringados de tierra.

La pareja quedo sentada en el sitio donde antes habian estado sus amigos riendose sin cesar....Bueno,si ceso cuando la morena y su primotomaron la revancha y empezaron a pagarle con la misma moneda.

Ahora era Meiling la que reia mientras shaoran sonreia.

-Esto es la guerra-Dijo en tono muy serio eriol,aunque todos sabian que estaba de broma.

Los cuatro corriendo se fueron hacia la orilla,donde la arena estaba mojada y una vez alli comenzo una guerra sin cuartel,donde ambos acababan llenos de tierra.

Shaoran acorralo a Eriol y no dejo de echarle la arena ya enegrecida hasta que sakura,por detrás le agarro los brazos.Meiling simplemente reia revolcada por el suelo.

Entonces el castaño,sonriendo,cogio en brazos a sakura se adentro mar adentro y la tiro añ agua después de lanzarla bastante alto por los aires.

Ahí acabo la batalla pues ya todos estaban cansados.

Sakura estaba muy feliz,aunque algo distante después de que su "hermanastro" la hubiese cogido asi.

-Voy a ver a Tomoyo-

Pero cuando llego su hermano se habia despertado y no pudo explicarle lo que realmente sucedia con su relacion con Eriol...

No habia atardecido cuando todos decidieron marcharse.

Tomoyo y Touya se fueron a su apartamento y Eriol y Meiling cada uno a su casa,solo quedaban los 4 que se fueron a la gran mansión.

Por el viaje sakura solo pensaba en lo bien que se habia sentido cuando el castaño la habia cogido en brazos.Lo habia hecho con muchisima delicadeza y una bella sonrisa en el rostro.Sonrisa que ,según decian los otros dos amigos,no solia mostrar a nadie,ni si quiera ellos la habian visto mas de 2 o 3 veces en la vida...pero ahora que lo pensaba,ella las habiha visto varias veces.Y cada vez mas hermosa!

-Vamos hija ya llegamos-Tuvo que zarandear Fujiyata a la muchacha pues estaba en una nube recordando lo que habia pasado en la playa.

-Sera el amor-Dijo sarcastico shaoran.El estaba bastante cabreado.Desde que sakura salía con eriol este ya no tenia ni tiempo para su amigo....

Los cuatro entraron a la casa.

-Yo me voy a duchar,no creo que baje a cenar-Y con una sonrisa en el rostro sakura se fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

Estuvo poco rato pero necesitaba la ducha,estaba llena de arena y de sal,y se sentia pegajosa.

Al salir con la toalla no se encontro a nadie por el pasillo por lo que pudo llegar a su dormitorio sin ningun percance.Pero una vez vestida alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Nuestros padres quieren hablar-Era shaoran.

El si que estaba guapo,con su pelo revuelto mojado y esos ojos brillantes.

Los dos al lado bajaron al salon.Sakura se miro en el espejo,estaba un poco quemada por lo que tenia un aspecto de rojo continuo.

Y se fijo en que el castaño también estaba algo quemado.

En el salon estaba Ieran y Fujiyata sentados en un sofa,esperandoles.Ellos se sentaron en un sofa que quedaba enfrente.

-Hemospensadoenquevayaisauncampamento-Dijo rapido la mujer temiendo la actitud de su hijo,pero tan rapido que al ver las caras de desconcierto de todos volvio a repetirlo,un poco mas detallado-La boda...sera a finales de agosto y para ...mas facilidades en los preparativos hemos pensado....pues....enviaros a un campamento?

No sabia como decirlo.....su hijo tenia la mirada ausente,pensando seguramente en que contestación darle.

-Yo...-Sakura intento hablar pero fue cortada por Ieran que no queria perder tan pronto,casi segura de que la chica diria que no queria ir.

-Puede ir Meiling y Eriol-Intento convencerlos.La verdad que seria mucho mas comodo que ellos no estuviesen ahí.

-Esta bien,yo voy-anuncio Shaoran pues desde que sabia lo que estaba en juego queria ayudar lo maximo posible a su madre.

Ademas no estaria mal pasar unos dias con sus amigos...bueno exceptuando sakura claro.O por lo menos de eso queria convencerse.

-Y yo...-Dijo sakura.

Ella tambien queria estar con Eriol y Meiling ,además seria bueno para llevar a cabo su plan pues estarian mas tiempo juntos.Lo unico malo era que tambien iria shaoran...Aunque en su interior algo le decia que no era tan malo,pero ella lo callaba sin si quiera escucharlo.

Sakura se despidio diciendo que no tenia hambre y los otros tres se quedaron para esperar la cena.

Llego a su dormitorio y se puso el pijama,que esta vez era bastante mas corto pues era de cuando ella tenia 12 años,pero se habia quedado sin su preferido ya que estaba sucio.

"Me metere en el ordenador"

Encendio el PC y espero paciente hasta que la pantalla se abriera.

Su peculiar fondo de escritorio,de una niña vestida de rosa y con el pelo rosa,y de fondo burbujas rosas aparecio pronto y después todos los iconos que decian los programas que tenia instalados.

Iba a encender el msn cuando un dibujito llamo su atención.Situado en la barra de herramientas tenia forma de tres ordenadores unidos por un cable.

Puso el cursor sobre el icono y aparecio un mensajito de "no conectado"

-Que sera esto?-Dijo en voz alta.

Pincho dos veces y una ventanita se le abrio.En ella habia varios nombres : Ieran,hermanas,Shaoran,todos debajo de un titulo que decia "conexión Lan" (en verdad no se como va la conexión esta pero me pienso inventar todas sus propiedades a mi antojo)

Sin saber por que su mano fue hacia el rotulo de shaoran y pico varias veces.

Su escritorio desaparecio y saliu otro cuyo fondo era verde con un dragon dorado volando y echando fuego,tambien dorado.

Miro los iconos pero ninguno le llamo la atención por lo que se metio en la carpeta mis documentos.Se quedo muy extraña al ver todos los archivos que habia y no eran suyos.

"es como si estuviera en el ordenador de shaoran,pero eso no puede ser no?"Eso pensaba ella pero pronto se dio cuenta de que en verdad si era el ordenador del chico.

Habia muchas fotos de coches,de paisajes,archivos de música,cosas de la escuela.....

Pero lo que mas le impacto fue una carpeta en la que se podia leer "diario"

-No sera el diario de shaoran....-Estaba muy emocionada.Sabia que no devia abrirlo,pero sentia muchisima curiosidad.

Pico dos veces y una enorme cantidad de documentos de texto aparecio en pantalla.Todos tenian como nombre distintas fechas.

Llevo el raton hasta ponerlo encima de una y se lo penso unos instantes...lo que iba a leer era muy personal.

"A la mierda" y abrio el primero que pillo.

Tenia fecha de hacia mas o menos un año.Y comenzo a leer.

Diario :

Mi madre llego hoy muy feliz.Ha conocido un hombre...no se como tomarmelo,pero yo no quiero que mi madre tenga novio,no es justo!Ella tiene que estar pendiente de la familia,la empresa...aunque quizas lo que no sea justo es cargarla a ella con todo...

Pero yo no conoci a mi padre...y ahora un hombre va a hacer su papel?Bueno,mi madre dice que todavía no es nada serio y mis hermanas se enfadaron conmigo por como me lo tome

Adios

Cerro ese y se fue hacia otro,que tenia fecha de unos meses después.

Diario :

Hoy he empezado a salir con una chica,es muy guapa rubia...un poco rara pero bueno.Se llama Megum.

Ella no ha parado de insistir hasta que le hhe dicho que si queria salir con ella,aunque me ha dado mucha vergüenza.

Tiene 16 años,uno menos que yo...

Adios

Termino de leer y comenzo con otro al azar.Este era de de hace unos 6 meses.

Diario :

Mi madre me dijo que su novio tiene una hija y un hijo.La chica es menor que yo dos años.Es guapa pero tiene pinta de ser una creida idota y mimada.

He cortado con Megum pues la vi con otro....me estaba poniendo los cuernos!Despues de lo que insistio en salir conmigo......

Creo que nunca mas me fiare de una chica pues Megum me importaba y mucho.

Dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños,18 por fin!

adios

Habia pasado ya bastante rato pero no le importaba,tenia ganas de seguir leyendo y comenzo uno que era de dos semanas atrás.

Diario :

Dentro de poco viene el novio de mi madre y su familia.No quiero que esten juntos!No quiero....Y si el se apodera de mi casa?o le come la cabeza a mi madre?Vale...se que tiene que ser buena persona o mi madre no le habria escogido pero...

Megum quiere volver conmigo.Es una pesada y ya no me gusta...pero quizas si le doy una oportunidad...........

Sakura no pudo leer mas pues en su ordenador se volvio todo blanco menos unas palabras que decian "conectado"

La puerta de su cuarto se abrio de golpe y,asustada pudo ver a un shaoran totalmente cabreado.

-Yo...yo-Tartamudo la chica.

-Que estabas haciendo?Estabas espiandome!Era una cotilla leyendo mi diario!!!sabes,eres odiosa!Eres ...eres....-Pero al no encontrar una palabra lo suficientemente mala para calificarla se fue pegando un portazo.

"Dios...que he hecho...se que tiene razon,tengo que pedirle perdon"

Y con los ojos llorosos se fue en busca del castaño.Miro en su habitacion pero alli no habia nadie.

Busco en varias salas pero no lo veia por ningun lado,hasta que se encontro con una doncella y le pregunto.

-Muchas veces se sube al tejado,entrando por aquella habitacion-Dijo sin saber si lo que decia estaba bien o mal,pues quizas el chico no quisiese verla.Ya se habia enterado de lo mal que se llevaban

Sin pensarselo un segundo sakura fue al habitaculo que le señalo la mujer de uniforme y al momento vio unas escaleras.La llevaron hasta un desban en el que habia una especie de trampilla que estaba abierta y con una escalera apoyada.

Subio por la escalera y asomo la cabeza.

Alli vio a shaoran,sentado en las piedras del tejado,agarrandose un poco las rodillas y mirando al horizonte.

El sol se habia ido casi por completo y alguna que otra estrella asomaba en el cielo.

Saco su cuerpo por completo y se acomodo al lado del chico,que ni si quiera se habia dado cuenta de que estaba alli.

Sakura apoyo su mano en el hombro de este,que se giro y la miro,con los ojos furiosos.

Las esmeraldas de la chica comenzaron a humedecerse mas de la cuenta.

No le gustaba que estuviese tan cabreado con ella y mas sabiendo que tenia toda la razon.Ademas se habia dado cuenta de que no era tan malo,simplemente escondia sus sentimientos pues habia sufrido mucho en la vida.

Una lagrima callo por su mejilla y los ojos de shaoran cambiaron.Ya no se apreciaba aquella ira,si no mas bien tristeza y remordimiento.

Se sentia mal de haber hecho llorar a la chica.

-Perdoname,se que no devia pero...pero tenia curiosidad y ...-El llanto de sakura se hizo aun mas fuerte.

"Por que...por que llora?asi me siento culpable.Tengo ganas de abrazarla y consolarla"

-No es nada-Abrio por fin el castaño la boca.Al ver la cara estupefacta de sakura comenzo a reir.-No tiene importancia.

Y volvio a mirar el horizonte.La ojiverde se quedo callada un momento.Tenia ganas de preguntarle una cosa...pero no sabia como el se sentiria.

Se armo de valor y cogio aire.

-Por que no somos amigos?podriamos hacer las paces de una vez por todas-Lo dijo con la mirada baja,avergonzada.

Y mas avergonzada aun se quedo cuando noto la mirada de shaoran fija en ella.Ni si quiera parpadeaba.

-Amigos-Y le tendio la mano.

Pero sakura no la acepto y en lugar de eso fue a besarle en la mejilla mientras pronunciaba un "gracias" que llego al corazon del ambarino.

Se quedaron mas rato sentados,sin hablar hasta que shaoran intento incorporarse.

-Que te parece si llamamos a eriol por lo del campamento y luego mmm vemos una pelicula?-Ni si quiera el sabia por que queria pasar tiempo con la chica,pero la verdad es que se agradaba de poder ser amigo suyo,aunque tuvieran un largo camino que recorrer.

-Vale!!-Sakura estaba realmente feliz.

Los dos bajaron por la trampilla con facilidad, bueno, facilidad shaoran porque sakura tuvo que ser ayudada por el castaño que le tendio la mano.

Fueron hacia la sala de recreaciones y cogieron el teléfono.

-Diga?-se oyo al otro lado de la línea.

En pocas palabras shaoran le explico lo del campamento y el ojiazul dijo que iria encantado.

Quedaron al dia siguiente para hacer la inscripción pues al otro se irian...como seria aquello?

Cuando el ambarino colgo miro hacia todos lados pero alli no estaba la castaña.Le estaba gastando una broma?

"por que sere tan desconfiado" se dijo cuando la chica aparecio con una enorme tarrina de helado de chocolate.

-Me gusta ver una pelicula mientras como jeje-Y una gotita de vergüenza callo por su nuca.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofa y con el mando shaoran dio a que comenzara el film.Apago las luces y la pelicula empezo.

-Nooo-Gimoteo sakura al ver que la pelicula era de miedo.Se acerco lo maximo posible a shaoran por el miedo que tenia.

-Come helado a ver si se te pasa el miedo

Al principio no era muy asustadiza y los dos comian el chocolate con una sola cuchara que se intercambiaban.Cualquiera diria que esa misma tarde se habian estado peleando!Aunque claro,sakura era buena para coger confianza....

Luego la trama cambio y los sustos se hicieron mas frecuentes.La castaña dejo el helado a un lado y se arrimo todo lo que pudo a su "hermanastro"

"Por que esta tan cerca...noto como su corazon va a cien...sera por el miedo?Porque el mio tambien late pero es por ella"

En ese momento sakura le abrazo tapando sus ojos con el pecho del chico,no queria seguir viendo lo que pasaba.

De vez en cuando miraba la pelicula para volver a esconderse.

-Por fin termino!!

-No sabia que te asustaras con tanta facilidad-Se divirtió shaoran

-No empieces a meterte conmigo-Parecia mas bien un cachorrillo asustado.

El castaño encendio la luz y se quedaron aun en el sofa.

-Que tal si jugamos a verdad o prueba?(ese juego q tienes que escoger una pregunta o hacer algo,y si no haces ninguna d las dos tienes que entregar una prenda.

Como sakura asintio se acomodaron con los cojines.El ambarino fue el que empezo.Sakura eligio verdad.

-Cuantos novios has tenido?

-Cuenta Eriol?

-Es tu novio no?claro que cuenta.-La verdad que el tema no le agradaba pero queria saber sobre la vida de ella

-Pues uno-Estaba roja como un tomate."en verdad ninguno" pensaba para si.-Verdad o prueba?

-Verdad-Los chicos se miraban a los ojos,con la luz semi apagada.

-Cuantas novias has tenido?-Repitio la pregunta.

-Una.....

-Ahora mismo es tu novia?

-No...

-Hasta donde has llegado con ella?-Sakura estaba muy interesada

-No es una pregunta nada mas?-El si que no queria hablar de Megum,aun se pensaba si darle una oportunidad o no,pero le habia hecho mucho daño.

-Verdad o prueba?-Le toco entonces a shaoran.

-Prueba.-Dijo no muy convencida de lo que le pediria hacer.

-Te pondre algo dencillo....bañate en la piscina esta noche.-Sakura se encogio de hombros.En verdad le daba miedo,pues la oscuridad,el silencio...

-Verdad o prueba?

-Prueba

"Ya se,para que no me de miedo...."

-Bañate en la piscina esta noche conmigo-Y los dos se echaron a reir.

Shaoran miro a los ojos de sakura,y admiro su belleza.La muchacha sonrojada se perdia en la hermosa sonrisa de shaoran.

-Bien creo que es mejor que nos vayamos,quedamos a las 12.

Y sin decir mas el castaño se fue.A veces era tan bruto...Pero lo que sakura no sabia es que necesitaba estar solo y poder pensar.

Se fue a su dormitorio y se echo en la cama.Miro a su alrededor,varios objetos verdes,pues era su color favorito,y fotos de el con sus hermanas y su madre....y una,solo una,de su padre.

Seguia tumbado cuando su movil sono,era un mensaje.:

Shaoran...por que no quedamos mañana por la mañana y hablamos?

Era megum,que pesada....pero tendria que contestarle no?:

Tengo que hacer una inscripción pues me voy a un campamento.

A los pocos minutos recibio otro mensaje de la rubia :

Pues voy contigo....

"No...Megum en el campamento?"Pero ya no pudo hacer nada porque la chica insisto tanto que se tuvo que dar por vencido...que otra le quedaba?

Concretaron la hora y el lugar,el mismo sitio donde habian quedado con Eriol y tambien con Meiling,bueno,a Meiling aun habia que avisarla.

Se quedo dormido y,por instinto quizas,se levanto a las 11:30.

"Me preparare" Cogio su bañador y se lo puso.Tambien busco una toalla y salio del cuarto para llamar a la puerta de sakura.

Como nadie contestaba abrio la puerta,y alli la vio,con los ojos cerrados y bailando,con unos cascos en los oidos.

"Por eso no me oia"Se quedo un rato viendola,viendo como su cuerpo se movia al compas de la música que el escuchaba levemente devido al alto volumen que tenian los auriculares.Era simplemente perfecta.

La agarro del hombro pero con la buena suerte de que la chica se asusto y ambos fueron a caer al suelo,ella encima de el.

-No puedo respirar -Dijo divertido shaoran y ella con el ceño un poco fruncido se levanto-Venga no te enfades preciosa.

Sakura abrio los ojos como platos,para encontrarse con que shaoran los tenia igual.Habia sido un sueño o el castaño realmente la habia llamado asi?

"Pero que me pasa....primero cuando se cae encima me pongo nervioso y luego le digo preciosa?Que locura"

La chica tambien cogio la toalla y se fueron a la piscina.

Mientras pasaban por el jardin los dos miraron a la luna.Brillaba preciosa en el cielo.

-Prefieres cubierta o al aire libre?-Pregunto shaoran

-Mmmm aire libre?-El chico sonrio,el tambien lo preferia asi.

Apreto un boton y pronto la cubierta comenzo a guardarse como si fuera la capota de un coche descapotable.

No hizo mucho ruido pero si tardo unos minutos.En el agua se reflejaba la luna y el leve miento movia un poco el agua,creando ondas que la desfiguraban.

Shaoran comenzo a meterse pero ella no se habia ni quitado el vestido.

-Vamos a que esperas?-La impaciento shaoran.

Se quito la ropa y dejo al descubierto su bello cuerpo.

Cuando la vio shaoran simplemente se metio en el agua por completo,intentando ahogar la vista que acababa de tener....

Cuando saco la cabeza ella ya se habia metido y sonreia feliz.

-El agua esta tan rica-Decia como una niña chica.

Se metio hasta el fondo y comenzo a bucear.

Shaoran la siguió y pronto estuvieron jugando al tiburón,donde el chico era el que tenia que perseguir a sakura.

Cansados ya se sentaron en el borde de la piscina,con sonrisas en el rostro.

No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos,cada uno perdido en la belleza del otro.

-Sabes?eres mas simpatico de lo que creia.

-Y tu no eres tan mimada y creida como yo pensaba.

Los dos sonrieron y sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla,sin saber bien el por que,y después se levanto.El chico colorado como un tomate levanto la vista.

-Es tarde.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la casa en silencio.Una vez en las puertas de los dormitorios se despidieron con sonrisas y se acostaron...

Necesitaban dormir para estar bein descansados al dia siguiente...porque algunas cosas les tenia preparadas el destino.

---------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA------

No tng mucho que decir.No recibi ningun review en el capitulo 6....ojala en el 7 si los tenga no creeis???????(me estoy muriendo de la tristezaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Bueno adios jeje.......


	8. cap 8

-No me lo puedo creer,siempre eres tan dormilona?-Otra vez habia tenido que ir shaoran a despertarla pues no llegaban a la cita con sus amigos.

Sakura rio nerviosamente mientras salía de la cama y empujaba al chico fuera de la habitacion para poder cambiarse.

Resignado el castaño suspiro.Miro su reloj,aun les quedaba tiempo si la ojiverde era rapida.Y vaya que lo era.

Tenia mucha costumbre ya porque desde chica era una dormilona y en menos que canta un gallo estaba ya vestida muy fresquita y arreglada.Iba bastante comoda,con tenis y unos vaqueros,camiseta de manga corta de algodón de color rosa y apenas maquillaje.

-Vamonos-Sakura tenia un sonrisa en el rostro que nunca se borraba,pero ese dia ya era el colmo.Hasta los dientes le brillaban.

"Ojala yo siempre pudiera sonreir asi" Pensaba shaoran intentando hacer una sonrisa en el rostro pero solo salio una mueca.Estaba visto que tenia que ser algo especial lo que le hiciera reir....

Se montaron en el coche que les llevaria al centro y en pocos segundos emprendieron el viaje.

El castaño no paraba de mirar el reloj mientras sakura decia cosas como "no te agobies" y "nos esperaran".Pero el era muy puntual y no llevaba bien eso de ir rapido a todas partes.

Aun asi la propuesta de paz seguia en pie,se llevaban bastante bien.

Pronto llegaron al sitio indicado y alli estaban ya todos.Bueno,incluso mas de los que esperaban pues estaba Megum y Meik,y solo shaoran sabia que iria Megum pero no se lo dijo a los demas que le miraban un poco cabreados.

Los 6 se fueron a un gran recinto donde se vendian cosas de viajes y demas.

Se inscribieron Shaoran Meiling Eriol y Sakura.Y cuando ya todos se iban porque nadie mas lo tenia que hacer Megum abrio su boca y salieron unas palabras con su voz chillona.

-Esperar a que nosotros tambien nos apuntemos no?-Y con una sonrisa miro a shaoran,intentando que esse te enamorase otra vez de ella.Pero eso no pasaria.O si?

-Vosotros tambien ireis?-Dijo el castaño,que habia pensado que solo les acompañarian.

Aguantarlos por un mes seria demasiado...Sobretodo Meik,le caia fatal...Aunque a las chicas la que peor le caia era Megum...Era tan frivola....

Un poco menos felices salieron del establecimiento cuando los hermanos se inscribieron en las listas.

-Por que no vamos a comprar cosas que necesitemos?-Pregunto Meiling,que nunca perdia la oportunidad de comprar algo en el centro.

Todos tenian una gotita en su nuca,esa chica era una compradora compulsiva.Pero como en verdad era necesario entraron en una tienda donde habia de todo para viajar.

Dieron varias vueltas a la tienda para situarse primero y luego ir a comprar las cosas de dos en dos.

-Yo voy con shaoran!!-Dijo Megum agarrandose a su brazo.

-No,yo ire con Eriol-Y le echo una mirada suplicante a su amigo que asintio.Tampoco queria que el castaño lo pasase mal....

-Yo ire con sakura entonces...-Dijo Meiling pero todos buscaron y se dieron cuenta de que Sakura estaba siendo arrastrada por el hermano de Megum.

Asi que no les quedo otra que irse las dos juntas.

Sakura,por suerte,se encontro con Tomoyo en la tienda que la salvo un poco de la situación...

-Que haces por aquí?

-Pues tu hermano y yo pensamos en irnos después de la boda unas semanitas por ahí,ya sabes que nos encanta viajar.

-Acompañanos a ver cosas-Y tomoyo entendio perfectamente el tono de suplica,asi que no se opuso.

--------------- ------------ ------------ ----------------- -----------------------

-Y dime,no te molesta que sakura este con ese tipo?

-No...ella es libre no?tampoco voy a cortarle su vida- "que no siga preguntando que no siga" se decia Eriol.

Vio una linterna que parecio gustarle y cambio de tema rapidamente.

------------ -------------- --------------- ----------------- ------------- ---------------

-Tu primo es muy mono....

-Ya-Dijo secamente Meiling,esa tia le ponia los pelos de punta!

-Y pronto volvera a ser mio,no importa como-Intento picarla.

Pero la morena que ya sabia de que iba su juego simplemense te encogio de hombros y fue a por un saco de dormir.

--------------------- ------------------ ----------------------- --------------------------

Al rato todos se reunieron en la caja,menos Tomoyo que siguió comprando cosas.

Sakura necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente antes de ir al campamento,pero es que nunca tendria tiempo de estar con ella a solas??

-Que no os dijimos que el campamento no va a ser de tiendas de campaña?si no de bungaloes pequeñitos?-Pregunto shaoran a su prima y a Megum,que tenian varios sacos de dormir que ni si quiera necesitarian.

Avergonzadas llevaron las cosas a su sitio y luego pagaron lo que si se tenian que llevar.

Salieron a la calle cargados de bolsas y sin saber que hacer.

-Sakura y yo nos iremos a dar un paseo-Dijo su "novio" abrazandola de la cintura.

Y sin esperar mucho mas se empezaron a ir.

-Shaoran, vamonos nosotros a dar un paseo si?-Dijo Megum y el castaño,que seguia con la mirada fija en los chicos que se veian a lo lejos llendose asintio con la cabeza ,sin darse cuenta.

La rubia lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo por otro lado.

-Nos quedamos solos no?Damos un paseo?-pregunto Meik a Meiling.A el le gustaba sakura pero tambien podia jugar con la otra....

-Paso,me voy a mi casa.-Y alli plantado lo dejo.

Cogio un taxi y se marcho a su casa.

" que borde" penso Meik y el se fue andando a su casa,que no quedaba demasiado lejos de alli.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura y Eriol estaban sentados en una cafeteria,comiendo helados con muy buena pinta.

-Y como te sientes por lo nuestro?-Pregunto el chico.Lo que menos queria era que ella lo pasase mal por su culpa.

-Bien...No se,a veces me da vergüenza pero poco mas.

Eriol rio y la beso en la mejilla y ella no rechisto aun sabiendo que alli no habia nadie que los pudiera ver....o si habia?

Porque shaoran estaba sentado mesas atrás,con Megum.

Esta hablaba sin parar pero el solo miraba lo que hacian sus amigos,un poco enojado....

Paso la tarde y eriol llevo a sakura a su casa,mientras Shaoran se fue dando un largo (bastante largo) paseo hacia la mansión.

-------------- ------------- ----------- ------------ -------------- ---------------- -------------- ----------

"Tengo que ver a Tomoyo"

Y fue hacia el teléfono.Ahora que ambas estaban en la misma ciudad no podia salir muy caro la llamada.

Al otro lado contesto tomoyo,con su habitual tono feliz.

-Podemos quedar?Por que no vienes a casa y nos bañamos en la piscina mientras te cuento una cosa?

-Sobre que es la cosa?-Era realmente curiosa.

-Sobre Eriol....

-Ya mismo voy.

Y colgo el teléfono.Sakura se preparo poniendose otro bikini que tambien habia comprado,de color rosa y se fue hacia el salon.

Alli espero a que su amiga llegase.

Tomoyo abrazo a sakura y ambas se fueron a la piscina,que seguia con la cubierta quitada por bañarse anoche.

Tumbaron las toallas y se sentaron al bordillo de la piscina.Sakura sabia que la novia de su hermano estaba impaciente,pero se divertia haciendola esperar.Y la morena no se atrevia a preguntar,porque queria que se lo dijese ella misma.

-En verdad todo es mentira.

-Que??-Tomoyo hasta se levanto de la impresión.

Sakura rio nerviosamente y la morena volvio a su sitio.

-El esta enamorado de Meiling y yo le sugeri que....que la pusiese celosa.Y eso estamos haciendo!-Lo dijo como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo.

Pero estaba claro que su amiga no opinaba igual pues negaba con la cabeza.

Abria la boca para luego cerrarla y seguir negando.

-Te va a traer muchos problemas....

Pero sakura,que no queria un sermon empezo a echarle agua mientras ella gritaba sin cesar,pues estaba algo fria con respecto al cuerpo.

La morena tiro de la ojiverde para echarla a la piscina,pero con tan mala suerte que cayeron las dos,y siguieron riendose,olvidando por completo el tema de Eriol.

Cuando shaoran llego no vio a sakura por ninguna parte pero una doncella le dijo que estaba con una amiga en la piscina,asi que se encerro en el cuarto a escuchar música.

Al dia siguiente por la mañana partirian...y estaria mucho tiempo con megum...eso le incomodaba,mas después de lo que habia pasado en la tarde....

FLASH BACK

-Bien Megum me voy ya-Dijo el castaño levantandose de la cafeteria.

La rubia le siguió y se puso seria.

-Shaoran,quiero hablar contigo....

El chico la miro interrogante...no solia verla asi de seria,como si fuese a decirle algo importante.

-Quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de todo lo que paso....-Poco a poco se fue abrazando a el,que seguia con los brazos colgando,sin hacer ningun gesto-Que...sigo enamorada de ti-Rapidamente sus labios se unieron a los de el para que luego ella se fuese corriendo hacia su casa,sin si quiera darle

Shaoran se quedo parado,mirando como la chica se iba,con un dolor de cabeza horrible.que devia hacer?

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Se hizo ya de noche y tomoyo se tuvo que ir pues pronto touya saldria de trabajar y tenia ganas de verlo.

Sakura se fue a su dormitorio y escucho la música de shaoran.

De repente se acordo de que tenia que hacer la maleta...y si le pedía ayuda al castaño?porque no estaba muy segura de lo que tenia que hacer.

Llamo a la habitacion y le dijeron "adelante" asi que abrio la puerta.

Alli estaba shaoran,echado en la cama con la mirada en el techo,que solo bajo para ver quien habia entrado.

Se incorporo al ver que era sakura y esta se sento en la cama a su lado.

-Estas bien?-Le miro dubitativa.

Al ver que el chico solo asentia siguió hablando.

-He venido para ver si me ayudabas con la maleta...

-Claro,además yo tampoco he hecho la mia.

Shaoran cogio su maleta y la llevo al cuarto de sakura.Abrieron los dos macutos encima de la cama,dispuestos a echarle cosas,asi era mas facil que nadie se olvidase de nada.

Lo unico malo es que el ambarino se tenia que estar dando paseos todo el rato.

Pusieron linternas,ropa de deporte,ropa de baño,toallas,accesorios de aseo....y ropa interior....

Los chicos estaban terriblemente sonrojados al llegar a esa parte,sobre todo shaoran,que no podia evitar fijarse en los minusculos tanguitas que usaba su "hermanastra" .Sakura al notarlo se avergonzó muchisimo y metio las cosas lo mas rapido que pudo.Pero ella tambien miraba los calzoncillos del castaño.

Movio la cabeza negativamente intentando sacarse el pensamiento de shaoran en ropa interior....tendria que estar muy guapo,pues no era como el bañador,ancho,si no que sus calzoncillos eran de pantalon,pero muy pegados al cuerpo...y se notaria TODO....

Cerraron las maletas casi a la vez y se miraron.

La ojiverde sentia mucha curiosidad sobre una cosa,que ya le habia preguntado la noche anterior pero el no habia contestado.Se armo de valor...

-Que es lo maximo que tu has hecho con Megum?-Pregunto,casi sin soltar aire dejando al muchacho rojo como la grana.

-Pues...solo besos y tu con Eriol?-Se fue un poco el rojo devido a que fruncio el ceño bastante.

-Solo besos tambien....- "si supiera que ni besos en los labios..."

Pero fueron interrumpidos por una doncella que les avisaba de que la cena ya estaba servida.

Shaoran llevo su maleta a su cuarto mientras sakura le esperaba en el descansillo de la escalera y luego ambos bajaron hablando animadamente.

Llegaron al comedor y alli estaban sus padres sentados en la mesa con la comida ya servida,esperandoles para empezar a comer.

Ieran sonrio notablemente al ver a los dos chicos hablar como si fuesen muy buenos amigos.Sintio la mano de Fujiyata que le apretaba la suya y giro la cabeza.Tambien el estaba sonriendo...dandole animos a la mujer.

Se sentaron los cuatro y comenzaron a comer.

-Mañana por la mañana sale el tren.... Quereis que vayamos con vosotros?o vais solos en el coche...?-Pues no sabia que era mejor,si dejarlos solos para estar con sus amigos,o acompañarlos para que no se sintieran desplazados.

-Es mejor que vayamos solos y ya de paso vayamos a por Eriol y Meiling-Dijo Shaoran

-Y Megum y Meik....-La chica tenia la boca llena pero aun asi todos notaron que no lo decia muy feliz.

Shaoran sintio un vuelco en su corazon cuando sakura nombro a Megum...Aun no sabia que hacer con ella.

Se lo diria a Sakura,Eriol o su prima?Preferia guardarselo para si mismo...Y si le decia de volver?

Era todo tan confuso!!

Al terminar la cena los chicos se fueron hacia las habitaciones de arriba.

-No es perfecto?Por fin se llevan bien....

-claro que si querida-Y la beso en los labios.-Pronto sera nuestra boda....

La mujer sonrio con inmensa felicidad.Eso era lo mejor que podia pasarle en ese momento...E incluso...podrian tener un niño?No era vieja del todo,pues sus hijas las mayores las tuvo muy joven,con apenas 16 años...Ahora tenia 39,y con todo el dinero que tenia podria perfectamente ir al mejor medico para que ella y su bebe estuvieran a salvo...

Pero este no era momento de pensar en eso.Primero tenia que pensar en la boda...su boda!

-Tengo que hablar con Tomoyo ya mismo,para empezar con los arreglos-La ilusion se le notaba a simple vista y el hombre que tenia al lado la abrazo con ternura....con una ternura infinita.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura y Shaoran estaban en la sala de recreaciones,pues la primera se habia empeñado en ir.

-Quiero coger algun juego de mesa para llevarmelo al campamento.-Dijo como excusa.

Shaoran se nego,pero al ver los ojitos de corderito que ponia la chica no pudo mas que aceptar y ambos se fueron a la habitacion.

Habia una estanteria repleta y,después de un buen rato mirando,sakura se decidio por uno.

El castaño miro la tapa y se sonrojo....

-Estas segura?

Y la chica se lo quito de las manos y con una sonrisa fue a la puerta.

-Vienes o que?-Pues shaoran seguia parado con un leve rojo en las mejillas

El juego que sakura habia cogido era un poco...extraño.

Era una especie de ruleta y tenian que besarse con quien le tocase.Bueno,eso y mas...porque tambien ponia que devian de abrazarse,acariciarse...y cosas aun mas pornograficas.

Sabria la inocente sakura de que iba el juego o se llevaria una gran sorpresa cuando lo viera todo claro?

Llegaron a las puertas de los dormitorios.Shaoran ya se iba a meter en el suyo cuando Sakura le llamo.

-Podrias ayudarme a bajarme música chula?

El chico se encogio de hombros y fueron al dormitorio de la chica.

La ojiverde encendio la luz tenuemente,pues no le gustaba mucho tenerla a toda potencia.

Se sentaron en dos sillas y encendieron el ordenador.

Pronto ambos estaban bajandose canciones : algunas que le gustaban a Shaoran y otras que ella misma elegia.

Shaoran comenzo a ponerse nervioso pues las manos de la castaña rozaban las suyas de vez en cuando,sobretodo porque le quitaba el raton cuando una cancion era demasiado fea.

Los dos se reian de los gustos que tenia el otro (de broma eh).

Pero entonces la chica grito y se llevo la mano a los hombros

-Que te pasa?-se asusto el ambarino,pues ella seguia quejandose.

-Me ha dado un tiron...-Lloriqueaba.

-A ver....te doy un masaje?-No estaba muy convencido pues le daba vergüenza darselo a ella,pero sabia que era muy bueno en eso y se le dolia de verdad tendria que ayudarla no?-Ven tumbate en la cama.

Sakura le hizo caso,sin dejar de gemir del dolor.

Shaoran se intento acomodar encima de ella,pero no sabia como ponerse.

Finalmente decidio hacerlo como con cualquier otra persona,sin pensar que era ELLA en especial.

Se sento en los lumbares de ella con una pierna a cada lado y empezo a masajearle,con bastante corte.

-No seria mejor que me quitase la camiseta?-Pregunto inocentemente.Ni si quiera se le paso por la cabeza lo que el calenturiento de Shaoran tenia en mente.

-Bu...bueno-Tartamudeo.

La chica se quedo en sujetador.El no le vio nada pues estaba de espaldas,solo veia los tirantes y el broche de la espalda.

Aun mas rojo comenzo a masajearle.

Ella notaba como el dolor se le iba.Comenzo a respirar mas profundo...le encantaba el masaje que le estaba dando.

"piensa en otra cosa" pero no podia.Finalmense te dijo que tenia que esforzarse al maximo y se dejo llevar por sus impulsos.

El masaje fue mas intenso cada vez,igual que los suspiros de ella.

Sakura estaba sin pensar en nada,tambien dejandose llevar pues esas manos la estaban volviendo loca.La acariciaban con una delicadeza....Y a la vez dandole aquel gusto....

Sakura se giro pues queria ver la cara que tenia Shaoran,si estaba cabreado por tener que darle el masaje o algo.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el chico estaba sonriendo,bastante concentrado.

Pero cuando ella se movio el se asusto un poco.

Se puso totalmente boca arriba y el abrio la boca enormemente.Sin darse cuenta le estaba enseñando todo el pecho...

-Ya...ya me encuentro mejor-Sakura no podia dejar de ver lo guapo que era con aquella luz,ese sonrojo y la sonrisa.

"Piensa que es como un bikini,como un bikini" Se incorporo pero lo que el queria pensar no sucedia,seguia viendo el sujetador como lo que era : un sujetador.

Ella sabia que estaba en sujetador,pero lo veia natural,y no se intento poner la camiseta.

Shaoran empezo a sudar.No pudo mas.Agarro los brazos de Sakura,haciendo que esta se sonrojara y se acerco a ella.

Se miraban a los ojos,descubriendo un brillo extraño en los del otro.

Cuando de repente el movil de Sakura comenzo a sonar.

-Ponte la camiseta-Intento disimular el chico y ella como un tomate le hizo caso.

Luego fue a ver el movil y se fijo en que era un mensaje.

-Es un mensaje de Eriol -dijo mas para si que para el chico que aun seguia en su dormitorio.

-Bueno,pues te dejo tranquila,que descanses....-Y salio de la habitacion.

Estaba realmente furioso.Que le habìa pasado?si solo era un sujetador...bueno,y ese pecho increible....

"No pienses tonterias" se repetia.Pero no podia olvidar aquella imagen...ella en sujetador,la tenue luz,la música de fondo que se habian dejado descargando,su sonrojo,su sonrisa,sus ojos....

"He estado a punto de hacer una tonteria?No...simplemente queria avisarle de algo....Pero si fuese eso no la habria cogido de esa forma no?"Estaba realmente como una cabra,o eso pensaba el.

En la otra habitacion Sakura tambien se sentia extraña.Habìa sentido algo raro en el estomago,pero se esforzaba en no pensar en eso,pues no queria parecer una tonta,seguro que el chico simplemente queria decirle algo.Aunque nunca lo sabria pues el movil habìa sonado.

Eriol le decia en un mensaje que al dia siguiente iria a la casa para ir todos juntos a la estacion de trenes.

No sabia si enfadarse o estar contenta por la interrupción.

Que habria pasado si no hubiese sonado el movil?????

--NOTAS DE LA AUTORA--

Les gusto?a mi si.Muchas gracias Vani por tu precioso review.Y a lo referente a que tardo poco...es que mi novio trabaja mucho y yo me aburro ,asi que escribo jeje

Un beso a todos,y espero que me apoyeis...


	9. cap 9

TOC TOC TOC TOC.

Sonaba la puerta.Un chico al otro lado comenzaba a desesperarse.Le estaba pegando lo mas fuerte que podia,pero alli no contestaba nadie.

"Esta Sakura...siempre durmiendo" Tenia una mano apoyada en el manillar pero aun asi no se atrevia a abrir.No después de lo de anoche...Sentia mucha vergüenza.

Miro el reloj : tarde,como siempre.

"Ok...Ok..." se intento tranquilizar mientras giraba el manillar.Abrio la puerta y alli estaba,como una diosa,durmiendo tranquilamente.

Se acerco a la cama.La belleza de la chica no le dejaba ni respirar.Pero,después de un rato concentrandose en lo que tenia que hacer,la llamo.

Sakura ahora si que desperto,como no hacerlo si Shaoran le habìa gritado en plena oreja algo asi como "Arriba".

El chico se fue corriendo de la habitacion dejandola sonrojada.Es verdad que habìa sentido una sacudida en su interior.Pero no por eso queria dejar de ser su amiga,ahora que por fin se llevaban bien.

Salio de la cama y como ya era costumbre se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo.

Cogio la maleta y bajo las escaleras a la carrera,pues oia los pasos nerviosos de Shaoran por el recividor.

"seguro esta mirando el reloj" sonrio para si imaginandose al chico.

En efecto,en cuanto lo vio se dio cuenta de que su pensamiento era correcto.De un lado para otro y mirando el reloj...Se veia tan guapo.

Tan distraida estaba que no calculo bien y se escurrio,cayendo los dos ultimos escalones de culo.

-Estas bien?-Grito Shaoran como un poseso.Se acerco a ella y la levanto de las escaleras.

Se quedo viendola un buen rato,esperando que ella le dijese como se encontraba.

-Estare bien cuando dejes de apretarme-y echo a reir.

Shaoran se puso rojisimo.Se habìa sentido tan mal nada mas imaginarse que a la chica le pasara algo que la habìa agarrado con demasiada fuerza...

"Me preocupo demasiado por ella" se regaño una vez que salieron por la puerta.

Montaron en el coche y le indicaron al chofer a donde tenian que ir.

Primero fueron a por Meiling que se monto en el monovolumen muy contenta.A los chicos les cayo una gota al ver que llevaba casi tres maletas...y ellos solo llevaban una.

Despues fueron a por Eriol,que sin poder evitarlo se sento al lado de Meiling,aunque claro,el no se sentia disgustado en absoluto de sentarse al lado de ella.

"Es tan guapa...me encanta el brillo que tiene en los ojos,y siempre es tan feliz" pensaba Eriol de su amada Meiling.

Y por ultimo fueron a por los hermanos Megum y Meik.Ellos si que estaban felices,cada uno por una cosa.

Megum queria tener a Shaoran definitivamente,no porque le quisiera,si no porque para ella era un reto.No soportaba que nadie la rechazase.

Y Meik...bueno....Meik se sentia muy atraido por una chica en especial....y el queria quitarle al novio de por medio.No es que fuese malo,no.El no era como su hermana.Simplemente le gusto una chica en el momento menos indicado.Pero...la conseguiria al final?

El viaje era una oportunidad muy buena para todos...cada uno podria intentar algo que deseaba.

Pero el que lo tenia todo mas planeado era Eriol.Ya habìa plaenado decirle sus sentimientos a Meiling,estuviese ella celosa o no.Tampoco iba a estar toda la vida dandole celos no?Y que mejor ocasión que algun momento romantico en el campamento?

Los unicos que no habian fijado hacer algo era Shaoran y Sakura porque Meiling...bueno,ella si tenia algo que hacer,aunque solo lo supiera en el fondo,no queriendo demostrarlo.

El coche se detuvo ante una gran pared.Los chicos bajaron y vieron una enorme puerta mecanica.

-Ya estamos en la estacion!-Grito Sakura llena de felicidad y corrio hacia la entrada después de coger su maleta.

-Te ayudo-La siguió Meik.Ella se puso roja pero dejo que el chico la ayudara.

La verdad,el era bastante guapo y simpatico.Solo que quizas era demasiado posesivo,o o egoista...Lo que el queria lo tenia que tener,y con esa actitud no vas a ninguna parte.

Eriol simplemente les miro y fingio ponerse molesto,no fuesen a sospechar.

Pero Shaoran,demasiado observador para lo que el estaba acostumbrado, noto que algo no estaba bien...

Entraron por la puerta y pudieron divisar un monton de escaleras,personas y trenes esperando en los andenes.

Shaoran cogio los billetes que el habìa guardado,devido a que sus amigos eran un poco...despistados?Y busco el numero al que tendrian que ir.

-Alli-Señalo con la mano a un bonito tren,bastante moderno.

Se encaminaron hacia donde el habìa dicho.Una vez alli dieron sus pasajes y buscaron un vagon donde pudieran estar solos.

Encontraron uno que estaba totalmente vacio y se sentaron en el.

Era como estos antiguos (estilo Harry Potter) donde hay dos bancas,una enfrente de otra.Por casualidades de la vida,los chicos se sentaron en una y las chicas en otra,quedando asi en frente.

Hablaron mucho durante el viaje,excepto Shaoran.El estaba demasiado perdido, no tenia nada claro.

-El tren esta apunto de llegar-Se oyo una voz por megafonia.

En efecto el artefacto paro y por la ventana se pudo ver una estacion,muchisimo mas pequeña y tambien algo mas sucia.

-Es solo una estacion de paso...solo se usa para los campamentos pero como ya empezaron hace unos dias solo bajais vosotros.

Los seis chicos estaban bajando del tren con las maletas.Eriol se adelanto para hablar con un hombre que estaba en una ventanilla.Quizas el les explicase que tenian que hacer,o a donde tenian que ir.

Los demas le siguieron de cerca,pero Shaoran se quedo un poco apartado,con Megum.

-Has pensado en lo que te dije?-Pregunto ella con ojitos de cordero (Pero q falsa es!)

-Pues....-El chico iba a contestar algo (que seria?) pero fue interrumpido...o mas bien desconcentrado.

Sakura a lo lejos se habìa soltado la gran coleta,dejando todo el pelo caer por su espalda.Sus ojos tenian un brillo muy especial,y una enorme sonrisa aparecia en su rostro.

Y el se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando,con curiosidad.

-Vamos chicos!-Grito Meik,pues ya todos se estaban llendo.

"Que tonto es mi hermano...mira que me iba a decir algo!"

-------Pensamiento de Sakura--------

Que estaban hablando?No estaran saliendo juntos no?Creo que no hacen buena pareja...aunque claro,a mi que mas me da?Pues me da y mucho...por que sera pronto de mi familia?Quizas....o quizas no.

Pero que me pasa?El es libre de hacer lo que quiera....pero cuando les he visto...He sentido algo raro en mi estomago,como una especie de pinchazo.Que sera?

-----Fin del pensamiento de Sakura -----

Llegaron a la ventanilla donde ya Eriol llevaba un rato hablando.

-Nos acompañara al campamento-Dijo el ojiazul contento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo corria hacia la gran mansión.Estaba muy muy feliz.Llamo a la puerta y una mujer le habrio.

Como la conocia simplemente la invito a pasar.

-Ieran esta en la biblioteca.

Tomoyo asintio dándole las gracias y marcho a la gran habitacion.Estaba repleta de libros.Y alli,en medio,la mujer morena,de porte elegante.

Ieran la sonrio y la invito a sentarse.Un lugar extraño para una reunion,pero es que tenian que ver muchos libros,para coger ideas de cómo seria la boda.

Despues de unos minutos habìa un monton de fotos sobre la gran mesa mientras las dos mujeres cogian unas,desechaban otras....

-Este vestido-Dijo la mas mayor-Este.-Estaba demasiado decidida,pero habìa dado con el vestido de novia ideal.Simplemente le encantaba.

Tomoyo cogio la foto y la observo.

-No me costara trabajo hacerlo-Y con ello sonrio abiertamente.A Ieran le callo una gotita por la nuca.

-Sabes tengo que llamar a una agencia de bodas...supongo que tu querras ayudarles.

-Por supuesto!!-Exlamo ella,mientras se ponia de pie.-Ademas conozco una que es LA MEJOR.Por que no vamos esta tarde?tienen una sede aquí en Hong Kong,por el centro.

La futura señora Kinomoto sonrio.

-Pues entonces me marcho,aun tengo que ir a la empresa de mi madre,a ver cuando empiezo a trabajar.

Y con esto las mujeres se despidieron.Tomoyo se marcho con la foto del vestido de novia en la mano.Tendria que trabajar mucho para hacerlo,pero ella sabia que quedaria perfecto.

"Ahora que me acuerdo...Tengo que contarle a Sakura lo de el pase de modelos!!Creo que era en septiembre no?" Se acababa de poner triste de repente.... "luego la llamo a ver que tal le va todo y se lo cuento"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bienvenidos al campamento!-Exclamo la voz de un hombre.

Tendria unos 26 o 27 años,moreno,de ojos rojos,bien formado.Se veia simpatico,y gracioso con su uniforme tipo cowboy.Tenia un letrerito en la solapa que decia "Sr. Akiyazawa"

-Buenos dias-Dijeron los seis a la vez,un poco sorprendidos por la actitud del muchacho.

-Yo soy el responsable del campamento.Bien....lo primero es ordenarlos en habitaciones no?

Se quedo pensando un tiempo,mientras miraba las pequeñas casitas que habia por todo el claro del bosque.

Los chicos simplemente le miraban.Habian dejado las maletas en el suelo y esperaban a que el siguiese hablando.

-bien, bien.... Ahora que lo pienso... Solo nos quedan libres tres bungaloes... Y son de los pequeños que estan aya apartados- Con su mano señalo tres casitas,rodeadas de flores,totalmente apartadas del resto del campamento.-Normalmente no se usan... Ya no habia mas plazas pero como era tan urgente que vinieseis...os meteremos ahí.

Y sin decir mas comenzo a andar.Todos cogieron sus maletas,menos sakura.Meik se habia negado a que la chica las cargara,argumentando que eran demasiado pesadas.

Las tres casitas eran de una sola planta,con graciosas ventanitas redondas.Eran de madera clara y en la entrada tenian unas macetas de flores azules y rosas.

Se pararon en una especie de puertecita que habia para poder entrar en los tres edificios.

El responsable de todo la abrio y les dejo paso.

-Quizas sea todo demasiado privado...pero no nos queda otra opcion...-Hablaba mas para si que para los muchachos.

Sakura miraba todo a su alrededor con una sonrisita.Las casas tenian hasta chimenea!!Y ahí podrian estar ellos seis,sin mas interrupciones...

Los demas pensaban mas o menos lo mismo.Pero ahora quedaba....la distribución?

-Bueno,estas casas son de dos...-Los chicos se miraron entre si,alguien quedaria con alguno del sexo opuesto-Seguiremos con la politica del campamento.En este en particular- siguió explicando,como si se lo supiera de memoria- No se agrupan por sexos,bueno si,pero son chicos con chicas,por partes iguales...para que haya mas integridad entre todos.

-Nos va a poner con chicos?-Pregunto dudosa Meiling...no sabia si eso estaba del todo bien...

-Si...pero sera por sorteo.-Saco de su bolsillo una libretilla y un boligrafo y comenzo a anotar los nombres de los chicos,de las chicas no.

Corto los tres papelitos y los doblo cuidadosamente para que no se pudieran ver los nombres.

Cada chica cogio un papelito pero no los abrieron hasta que Akiyazawa les dio una señal.

Los chicos aun no sabian con quien les habia tocado,pero los rostros de las chicas mostraban la confusion por la que estaban pasando.

Megum estaba bastante cabreada,le habia tocado con su hermano!Pero Sakura y Meiling estaban...sonrojadas?

-Bien,esas seran vuestra parejas-Pero al ver que los chicos tenian cara de desconcierto siguió -Vamos...decir con quien os ha tocado no?

-Con Meik-Refunfuño su hermana.El rostro del muchacho tampoco parecia muy alegre.

El habia esperado que le tocase con Sakura o si no con Meiling,que tambien le caia bien la chica.Pero no...por que tenia tan mala Shaoran-dijo timidamente la ojiverde,sin si quiera mirar al muchacho.

Este tambien se noto turbado.Su corazon habia latido mas rapido...pero por que?

-Con Eriol-Meiling no queria que nadie notase su felicidad,pero lo estaba,estaba realmente feliz.

En la cara del muchacho se mostro una sonrisa sincera y guiño el ojo a Sakura,que tambien estaba feliz.

"el plan esta funcionando..." Pensaba muy divertido el del pelo negro azulado.

-Bien y a que esperan?vayan!!-Y el instructor se marcho dejandolos solos.

Se distribuyeron las tres casas.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron con la primera.Era muy bonita por dentro.Tenia dos camas en el suelo (no eran literas) ,una estanteria, un armario, una chimenea y una mesa con varias sillas.

-Que fastidio-exclamo la rubia tirandose sobre una de las camas.

Aun faltaba para la hora de comer,y habian decidido tomar esa mañana de descanso para desempacar las cosas

Su hermano la imito y sin deshacer la maleta se quedaron dormidos,mas que nada del aburrimiento.

Pero no se iban a dejar vencer tan pronto.Aun les quedaba todo un mes de vacaciones juntos...y habia muchas cosas que hacer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Es preciosa!-Grito Sakura cuando por fin entro.-Me pido esta cama-Y dejo su maleta sobre la que estaba mas pegada a la pared.Por dentro era exactamente igual que las otras dos.

Shaoran se sento en la otra cama,con la mirada perdida.

-Vamos a deshacer las maletas vale?-Sakura estaba en su espalda,con sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de el.

El castaño se levanto y sonrio a Sakura,aun no sabia si estar feliz o no....

Pero pronto se dispusieron a guardar todas las cosas en el armario,mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crees que Sakura se pondra celosa?-a Meiling le comia el remordimiento.Se sentia feliz de compartir casa con el moreno,pero no dejaba de pensar en su amiga.

Hacia poco que la conocía pero ya la consideraba una amiga...se veia tan buena, tan dulce....

-No creo,no es celosa-Respondio Eriol.Notaba muy extraña a la chica de coletas.

El si que no podia disimular su felicidad....Podrian hablar tantas cosas!en privado,sin que nadie estuviese presente....

--------Notas de la autora------

Quizas sea un poco corto,y poco interesante...pero no sabia que mas poner.Espero q a partir de ahora haya cosas bastante moviditas....

He decidido que la historia tendra dos partes...devido a una cosa que ocurrira dentro de un tiempo.

Bueno,reviews!!!


	10. cap 10

Sonaron unas trompetas que indicaban la hora de la comida.Nuestros amigos se pusieron en pie y salieron rapidamente de las casas,encontrandose todos en la pequeña verja por la que se accedia al camino.Siguieron el sendero con sonrisas en los rostros.

El viaje les habia abierto el apetito.

Vieron que habia muchos chicos y chicas que se dirigian a un enorme salon individual y supusieron que era el comedor,asi que les siguieron.

Entraron por una gran puerta.Dentro habia un monton de mesas para 8 o 10 personas y al fondo una enorme barra donde la gente pasaba con bandejas eligiendo lo que queria comer.

Cogieron cada uno una bandeja y se pusieron en la cola.

-A ver si esta tarde ya nos ponemos a hacer actividades con el grupo -soñaba despierta Sakura.Siempre habia sido una niña muy activa y se moria de ganas por saber que cosas se podian hacer ahí.

Por fin les toco el turno y cada uno se llevo unos cuantos platos.La comida del dia era carne con pure de patatas,un refresco o agua y de postre puding de chocolate.

La comida tenia muy buena pinta y todos estaban ansiosos por probarla asi que se sentaron en la primera mesa que pillaron.

Estaban los seis solos pero no les importaba,pues se llevaban bien.Bueno no todos.

Megum miraba muy feo a Sakura,mientras esta ni si quiera sabia el por que y Shaoran...bueno,el siempre tan callado y reservado.

Comieron tranquilamente hablando de lo bonito que era el lugar y algunas personas que veian por alli por ser llamativas o por tener algo en especial.

-Sabes?hay una tienda aquí en el campamento...podemos ir a mirar que hay-Meiling y su mania de las compras.En ningun lugar podia dejar de pensar en bolsas y mas bolsas repletas de cosas recien adquiridas.

Estaban ya todos por el postre,menos Sakura,que ya se lo habia terminado.

Dijo un "ahora vengo" y marcho rapido hacia la barra.Pero regreso en pocos segundos con la mirada un poco triste.

-No me querian dar mas puding de chocolate-Decia mas para si misma que para los demas.Ver a todos comiendose sus postres y ella asi...sin nada.

Una mano toco su hombro y ella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos ambar de Shaoran que la miraban profundamente,como queriendo atravesarla de un solo vistazo.

-Ten mi postre-Y aunque solo dijo eso,su tono de voz era amistoso.

-De verdad?-Para Shaoran eso era demasiado amable.....

-Te lo estoy dando no?-Y se lo dio en la mano.

La ojiverde con una sonrisa en el rostro se lo comio tan feliz.

Los demas estaban bastante sorprendidos...eso no era tipico de Shaoran.Pero la que estaba peor era Megum.

"Que le pasa a este con la tonta esta?"Pero bueno,ella no interferira en mis planes de jugar con el...y se que lo conseguire,pronto lo hare....

Todos terminaron de comer,recogieron sus cosas y dieron un paseo por los alrededores.

Vieron una extensa pared donde habia un tablon de anuncios.Se acercaron y pudieron observar que era la lista de las actividades.

Esa misma tarde habia piraguismo,natacion,carreras de relevos....

Sakura pegaba saltos de alegria,los demas estaban normales y Megum,por costumbre,cabreada... solo porque a Sakura le pareciese bien a ella ya no le gustaba nada lo que tendrian que hacer.

-Eh mirar,hay una excursion por parejas dentro de dos dias por el bosque....y sera toda la noche!!solos!!Que bien no?-Dijo Meiling ilusionada leyendo un gran cartel a color.-Y tambien es voluntario.

A todos les parecio buena idea apuntarse asi que fueron a una especie de taquilla donde habia un hombre con una gorra.

El era el que apuntaba las personas que irian a algunas actividades.

Los seis se apuntaron a las tres actividades de la tarde y a la excursion del siguiente dia.

Como aun era pronto para que empezara piraguismo se fueron a la tienda por insistencia de la chica morena.

Habia un monton de cosas bonitas de decoración,joyas,amuletos....

Sakura en especial se quedo prendada de un colgante que tenia forma de estrella en un circulo y detrás una media luna.

Aun asi no se lo compro.

Eriol se acerco por detrás de ella y la abrazo.

-Te gustaria que te lo regalase?-Pregunto ya que sabia que todos estaban escuchando aunque fingieran estar dando paseos por la tienda.

-No...no hace falta-Le respondio con una sonrisa la chica.

Megum aprovecho el despiste de Shaoran para acercarse a el.

-Sabes?Creo que deveriamos de hablar....-Dijo ella imitando inocencia en su tono de voz.

Pero Shaoran aun no estaba tan tonto como para no fijarse en lo falsa que estaba siendo la chica asi que simplemente le contesto "luego" y se marcho a hablar con su prima.

-Quiero que Sakura y Eriol corten!-Dijo Meik a su hermana cuidando de que nadie escuchase.

Pero Megum que no veia ninguna amenza en la ojiverde le dejo plantado mientras ella se iba a pensar en un plan para acercarse a el castaño.

Tenia tantas ganas de salir con el de nuevo...nadie la rechazaba a ella...

"quien en sus cinco sentidos no querria salir conmigo?" Mientras se miraba a un espejo que habia en la tienda (ya se q es muy creida...... ¬¬)

Se volvieron a escuchar unas trompetas,pero esta vez eran distintas a las de la comida,asi que todos supusieron que era la hora de las actividades.

Cuando salieron de la tienda Akiyazawa estaba en el centro de una fuente que habia gritando con un megafonillo.

-Los de piraguismo que vengan conmigo al lago,Los de piraguismo que vengan conmigo al lago.-Repitio dos veces por si alguien no lo escuchaba.

Alrededor de el habia mucha gente y Sakura muy contenta se habrio paso para quedar mas cerca del amable señor.

Bajo del lugar donde estabha subido y se dirigio a un sendero que llevaba al lago.

Una vez alli pudieron ver que habia varias piraguas que eran para dos personas.

-Shaoran ponte conmigo-Y Megum arrastro al castaño hasta la mas cercana sin que este pudiese hacer nada.

Eriol cogio a Sakura y se fueron para otra mientras Meik se acercaba timidamente a Meiling....

-Te pones conmigo?-La morena se encogio de hombros y marcharon hacia otra piragua.

El "profesor" les dio a cada uno un chaleco salvavidas y les dijo que tenian que estar en bikini.

-Sabes?Estas muy guapa en bikini...-Dijo Eriol con una enigmatica sonrisa en el rostro.Esa frase solo la escucho Sakura y....Meiling,que no podia evitar tener la oreja puesta en todo lo que decia el chico de anteojos.

------Pensamiento de Meiling --------

Que me pasa?Por que me siento asi?Son...celos?Pero no puede ser....a mi no me gusta Eriol!! Además,esta saliendo con Sakura...pero yo le conocia antes que ella...

Pero no puedo evitar sentir que algo va mal....y me encanta mirarlo,ver esos musculos.Ese rostro,esos ojos....

--------Fin del pensamiento de Meiling -------

-Venga espabila!!que todos estan ya en el lago-Le dijo Meik haciendo señas con la maño delante del rostro de la chica.

En efecto todos estaban ya remando en la gran masa de agua cristalina.El lago estaba rodeado por acantilados de rocas y solo por un lugar (en el que ellos estaban ) tenia una especie de arena blandita por la que se accedia bien al agua.

Todos se lo pasaron muy bien.Hicieron carreras para ver quien remaba mas rapido y siempre ganaba Shaoran,mientras que su compañera gritaba llena de felicidad por ser el centro de atención.

Habian terminado las carreras y solo paseaban unos minutos antes de devolver las piraguas a su sitio e irse a la siguiente actividad,que era natacion.

Shaoran remaba tranquilamente cuando de pronto sintio como Megum le abrazaba por detrás.

Comenzo a ponerse nervioso y mas aun cuando la chica se acerco a su oido.

-Sabes....creo que eres maravilloso-Le susurro muy muy cerca del oido.El pudo sentir el aliento caliente de la chica por su nuca.

Pero ahí no quedaba la cosa pues ella empezo a bajar la mano que tenia en la cintura del muchacho,cada vez mas cerca de un lugar algo "prohibido"

Sakura, que no estaba muy lejos, lo vio todo y se desconcetro tanto que no siguió la orden de Eriol y fueron a chocar con otra piragua,en la que ambos iban tambien despistados....La de Megum y Shaoran...

Los cuatro calleron al agua mientras las embarcaciones se volcaban.

-Estais bien?-grito el profesor mientras llegaba a ayudarlos.

Ellos dijeron que si y se fueron nadando a la orilla mientras otros les ayudaban a llevar las piraguas.

-Que os ha pasado?-Pregunto Meiling que tenia cara extrañada.

-nada-dijeron todos a la vez.

Eriol habia visto el por que la chica se despistaba,y aunque aun no entendia esa reaccion preferia mantenerlo en silencio.Sakura y Shaoran tampoco quisieron decirlo por vergüenza mientras Megum no lo dijo por diversión y hacer sufrir a Meiling,que era una cotilla de las buenas.

La morena simplemente les miro con cara rara y se fueron a natacion.

Estuvieron haciendo largos,buceando e incluso jugando a muchos juegos.

Estaban cansadisimos pero aun quedaban las carreras.

Se pusieron por las mismas parejas que en las piraguas.

La primera ronda la gano Sakura y su pareja pero la segunda fue Shaoran,ya que Eriol tropezo e impidio a la chica avanzar.

-Eres muy rapida-Dijo el castaño a su futura hermanastra.El siempre ganaba en todas las carreras del colegio.

-Gracias- fue lo unico que respondio ella,pues su "novio" llego y la abrazo por detrás

-Vamos a dar un paseo,quedamos luego todos?

Y se fueron abrazados a andar por los alrededores.

-----------Pensamiento de Shaoran -------

Por que siempre tienen que estar abrazados y dandose besos?Les odio....que rabia me dan!Podrian hacerlo en privado digo yo!

Y luego lo que ha pasado con Megum.... Que vergüenza por dios... Esa chica es demasiado ...demasiado.... guarra?si,puede ser esa la palabra....

No me gustaria salir con ella,bueno,no estoy seguro... Pero si fuese mas inocente,mas dulce,mas niña... Como Sakura...

No!como Sakura no! Ya estoy diciendo tonterias.....

------ Fin del pensamiento de Shaoran ----

Se agarro el pelo con frustración y se fue a la pequeña casita.

Queria cambiarse para la cena,que seria en pocos minutos.

Los demas hicieron lo mismo y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.Pero Meiling fue a ver a Shaoran.Se sentia un poco sola y quien mejor que su primo para hablar?

Llamo a la puerta y salio el castaño,con el pelo totalmente mojado.

Paso dentro y se sento en la cama.Su primo se sento al lado de ella.

-Que te pasa?Te noto rara últimamente....-Cada dia el chico era mas observador y esto sorprendio a la morena,que sonrio con tristeza.

-Veras....es que siento algo si...

-Vamos sigue....- el muchacho se estaba impacientando.

-Como si me gustase alguien.......- Se puso roja como un tomate.

No pudieron seguir con la conversación porque sonaron las trompetas que indicaban el comienzo de la cena y marcharon para el comedor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos!!No piensas venir??-Grito Meik a su hermana en el oido.Estaba totalmente ausente,aunque eso si,con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La cogio de la mano y la llevo hasta el comedor,pero ella no se dio cuenta,simplemente pensaba....

------Pensamiento de Megum------

Bien...todo esta saliendo.Shaoran no se puede resistir a mis encantos,hoy lo ha probado poniendose asi de nervioso.Si no sintiera nada simplemente me abria apartado,pero no...

Jajaja.Que feliz soy....Pronto,muy pronto,estare saliendo otra vez con el...

Y una vez que lo tenga...que hare?pasare de el...

O no.Mejor no.Tiene mucho dinero y aunque no lleguemos a casarnos siempre puedo aprovecharme de el....

----Fin del pensamiento de Megum----

Solo dejo de pensar cuando tuvo frente a si al muchacho con el que pensaba.Borro su malevola sonrisa y se agarro a su brazo llevandolo a rastras por los ultimos metros que quedaban para llegar al comedor.

-Va siendo costumbre que nos dejen solos no?-Meik estaba bastante triste.A lo lejos podia ver a Sakura abrazada de Eriol,y sentia un vacio por dentro.

Pero su acompañante no le respondio.Ella tambien veia aquella escena y se sentia igual.

Ademas le dolia la cabeza.Que le pasaba?

"Es como si me gustase Eriol.Esta bien....tengo que reconocerlo.Me gusta....pero es de Sakura"

Se reunieron los seis en una mesa y se tomaron la cena.

Despues fueron a la casita que habiataba Eriol y Meiling mientras Sakura iba acoger algo de la suya.

"que ira a coger?" era lo que se preguntaban todos...bueno,no todos,pues Shaoran tenia una ligera sospecha y comenzo a ponerse incomodo.

Incomodidad que llego al maximo cuando la chica aparecio con una caja en sus manos.

-Un juego!-Dijo Meiling contenta....siempre le habian gustado. Pero le gustaria este tambien?

Se sentaron todos en el suelo y extendieron un circulo que tenia dos flechas,una roja y una azul.

La roja habia que moverla dos veces,la primera indicaba quien tenia que hacer algo,y la segunda le ayudaba o bien tenia que hacerselo a ella.Y la azul indicaba que tipo de tarjetas coger,pues habia dos montones.

Unas eran preguntas y otras eran pruebas....

Eriol movia las flechas.La primera toco a Shaoran y después a Megum,que tenia que hacerle una pregunta al castaño.

-Has mantenido relaciones sexuales alguna vez?-Leyo la tarjeta-Pues si que esta entretenido este juego-Rio con ganas.

Los demas se avergonzaron un poco,pero los que mas Sakura y Shaoran.La primera por traer el juego y el segundo por tener que responder....

-Pues...pues...-Comenzo a tartamudear.-Yo....

----------Notas de la autora------

Bien,que respondera Shaoran????sera algo bueno...sera algo malo?Yo preferiria que no lo hubiese hecho con nadie.Pero habra hecho algo que no sea follar pero si sean relaciones sexuales??

Mmmm....se vera en el proximo capitulo.

Que pasara con los sentimientos de Meiling ahora que se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente?

Por que Sakura se puso asi cuando vio a Megum y a Shaoran?

Pasara algo entre alguno de los chicos por el juedo?

La verdad que aun no estoy muy segura de que tipo de pruebas poner,asi que estoy abierta a sugerencias....

Mandarme reviews!!

Y gracias a Yukino,Hikari Katsuragi ,T.O ,alex1987 y a Crystal-dono que sois los que me habeis mandado reviews en el ultimo capitulo.

Me puse tan contenta al ver tantos!!!!!!!!

Un beso a todos


	11. cap 11

-No...no he tendio relaciones sexuales-Dijo con la cara roja como un tomate.

Los demas suspiraron aliviados,hubiera sido vergonzoso tener que enterarse de esa forma de que ya habia tenido sexo.

Pero Shaoran estaba aun sonrojado,avergonzado....muy pocos chicos a su edad habian permanecido vírgenes,y el pensaba que eso no le gustaria a las chicas.Que ellas querrian que el hubiese hecho algo...pero bueno,no iba a mentir no?Aunque por un momento lo penso....

Le volvieron a dar a la ruleta mientras Megum se acercaba lentamente a Shaoran,sin que ni si quiera este se diera cuenta hasta el momento en que la tenia susurrandole en el oido.

-Si quieres...podemos hacer el amor...-Dijo ella picaramente y se echo a reir,volviendo a su lugar.

El castaño se habia puesto bastante alterado...menuda proposicion le hacia esa chica!!Y la verdad es que era difícil mantener la compostura.

El era hombre,y como tal,necesitaba de eso...pero deveria esperar a encontrar a la chica ideal?

Se fijo entonces en el juego.Habia tocado a Megum y después a Eriol....y una carta de prueba.

El moreno cogio el papel y leyo en voz alta.

-Tienes que tocar el culo por dentro de los pantalones a .... A mi!-Y sonrio misteriosamente.

Meiling estaba que echaba fuego,le iba a tocar el culo!!!Y Sakura no hacia nada?Pero que era eso!

Si era su novia deberia de defenderlo,o algo....

Eriol se puso de pie y Megum le imito.Se acerco a el y se puso por detrás.

A la vista de todos se desabrocho un poco los pantalones,lo justo para que quedara mas holgado y cupiese su mano sin dificultad.

Con una sonrisa de "mala" la rubia metio la mano y le pego un buen puñao,tanto que hasta el muchacho se sonrojo un poco,y eso,viniendo de Eriol,ya es decir!

"que esta pasando...?a Sakura le da igual...si juraria que a Meiling le importa mas" pensaba Shaoran bastante consternado.

Despues de haber hecho eso volvieron a sus sitios y volvio a girar la rueda.

Ahora era el turno de Sakura,con...Meiling!!Y tenia que hacer una prueba!

La morena leyo la tarjeta con la cara como un tomate.

-Tienes que darme besos durante un minuto en el cuello.-Dijo timidamente.Ella no podia echarse atrás.

Solo quedaba la esperanza de q Sakura se retractara y ella no tendria por que sufrir.

-No lo hare!-Se escandalizo la castaña.Ella era su amiga y no podia hacerle eso.

-Pues una prenda-Rio por lo bajo Eriol.

La verdad es que todos estaban bastante poco vestidos.Ya cambiados después de la cena estaban en ropa interior ,camiseta y shorts...

La ojiverde no sabia que quitarse.Si se quitaba la camiseta quedaria en sujetador,y si se quitaba los pantalones,quedaria en tanga....Mejor la camiseta no?

Y asi hizo.Subio sus brazos y deslizo la camiseta por su cabeza,desparramando todo su cabello.

Bastante cortada intento abrazarse con sus propios brazos y asi se le viera menos.Pero era un espectaculo digno de ver.

Sakura tenia unos pechos realmente bonitos,y los tres chicos de la habitacion no podian dejar de mirarselos de reojo (tp se van a kedar fijamente no?) y Shaoran estaba un poco por no decir molesto.

Los otros dos la miraban como para comersela,bueno,Eriol menos....

"Sera que Eriol ya la ha visto asi bastantes veces?porque solo ha mostrado bastante impresión al principio,ahora simplemente pasa....y que hombre puede dejar de lado esta vista?"

Pero el moreno estaba mas pendiente de Meiling,a la que notaba bastante "molesta" por algo,que el no sabia que era. (los tios y sus despistes....)

Pero el juego tenia que seguir.

Ahora era el turno de Meiling,a la que le toco con Eriol,pero pregunta....

El moreno volvio a leer una tarjeta que decia asi.

-Di el nombre del unico chico al que has amado....

Meiling se puso seria de repente...no....ni si quiera ella sabia si se habia enamorado realmente del moreno.Pero ahora que haria?Quitarse una prenda?...o seria mejor decir el nombre?

-Pues...es ....e...e...Mejor me quito algo de ropa-Y rapidamente te quito los pantalones quedando en bragas (no tanga).

Pero como estaba sentada y su camiseta era larga no se le habia visto nada

"Ojala hubieshe dicho el nombre...ha estado a punto!Quien sera?Juro que me dan ganas de matar al idiota del que este enamorada...pero seguira estandolo,o simplemente lo estuvo?"

Pero el juego tenia que seguir asi que la flecha volvio a girar para darle a otras dos nuevas personas y para escoger uno de los don montones....Meik , su hermana y prueba...

-Tienes que abrazar,estando tu solo en calzoncillos a quien yo elija!-Dijo después de leer el papel.

Rio con satisfaccion,ahora era el momento de devolverselas...pero a quien de las dos?Meiling o Sakura?La ojiverde le caia peor....

-Sakura-Y se echo a reir mientras Sakura bajaba la cabeza totalmente sonrojada.

No queria hacer eso...no queria!pero solo el chico podria echarse para atrás.Y ella le gustaba a el...asi que no lo haria,tendria que abrazarlo mientras el estaba desnudo y ella en sujetador aun!

Pero,diferente de lo que todos pensaban el muchacho se quito la camiseta,dejando ver su musculoso torax.

-Si ella no quiere no la puedo obligar-y le lanzo una sonrisa a la muchacha que ella agradecio de todo corazon.

Quizas el no fuese tan malo al fin y al cabo.Ademas,tenia muy buen cuerpo.... No como el de Shaoran,pero si bueno a fin de cuentas.

Volvio a girar y toco el turno de Megum y Meiling.... Y fue verdad.

-Aquí dice que pregunte lo que yo quiera....-Y entonces fue ella la que sonrio con malicia.

No soportaba a la rubia.Ademas ella sabia que si hubiese sido al reves habria hecho todo lo posible por avergonzarla. Y ella no iba a ser menos!

-Con cuantos tios te has acostado?-Pregunto irritante...

-Con ...cuatro...-No estaba segura de que reaccion causaria. A muchos chicos le gustaba que ella fuese asi de....guarra?Pero ahora queria conseguir a Shaoran,y tal vez el no fuese de esos.

Pero aun asi no se iba a dejar intimidar,contesto con sinceridad.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos. Pues si que corria esa chica!No habia perdido el tiempo en los años que tenia...

Ella se dio cuenta de que Shaoran la miraba de forma despectiva.

La habia cagado,lo sabia. Aunque el tambien la miraba de esa forma antes de responder... Para que mentirse?el chico la odiaba... Pero ella cambiaria ese odio en algo mas fructifero para ella.

Y ahora toco el turno de Shaoran.... Miraron el montoncito que habia escogido la flecha.... "prueba"

El castaño cogio el papel timidamente y leyo

-La elegida tiene que bañarse en la playa,piscina,lago o rio,totalmente desnuda,con la unica presencia de el segundo escogido,y siempre que el la mire.

-Que quiere decir la ultima parte?- Meik no entendia eso de que el la mirase.

-Pues que no cierre los ojos ni nada- Respondio fastidiosamente Megum.....-Esa prueba no vale!-No soportaba la idea de que el viese a la chica desnuda totalmente.Sabia que tenia un buen cuerpo.

Aunque eran hermanos....por que preocuparse no?

Ahora Sakura tendria que elegir

"si doy prenda me quedare casi desnuda,y me veran los 5...si escojo solo lo hara Shaoran, creo que eso es mejor pero a la misma vez...me da mucho corte...."

La chica se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta.

-Ahora volvemos- y sin decir mas salio,andando a paso lento pues su "pareja" aun no se habia ni levantado,al no saber que escogeria ella.

Los cuatro que quedaron en la habitacion estuvieron en silencio,esperando a que volvieran.

Meiling miraba a Eriol, para ver su reaccion.Pero no tenia reaccion alguna!

Esto no era normal...o si?

Mientras tanto los chicos iban hacia el lago,bastante callados.Los dos con la mirada baja,y sonrojados.

Por fin llegaron,el agua,cristalina,la luna reflejandose.Sakura toco el agua con la mano,estaba bastante tibia y apetecible.

Empezo a quitarse los pantalones.

-Si quieres podemos decir que lo has hecho pero no lo hagas.

Sakura nego con el rostro.Estaba decidida.Se termino de quitar los pantalones y quedo en tanga.

El castaño abrio la boca e intento mirar a otro lado.Pero las manos de Sakura le hicieron girar la cabeza.

Ella tenia cada mano en una mejilla y le miraba a los ojos.

-Tenias que mirar....-Y el solo asintio.

-----------Pensamiento de Shaoran---------

No...no puede hacerme esto...si ella supiera lo que en verdad pasa por mi mente...pero es tan inocente...por dios,que cuerpo!!

No...no te quites el sujetador....!!!!!

-----Fin del pensamiento de Shaoran ----

El castaño agradecia que estuviese tan oscuro,pues su rostro estaba rojisimo...y bueno,el tenia una parte del cuerpo bastante... Abultada...

Pero no podia evitarlo!parecia una diosa!!

-Creo que no pasara nada por eso-Y señalo timidamente sus mini bragas....hasta vergüenza le daba pronunciar su nombre.

Ella dudo un momento y asintio.Estaba muerta de vergüenza.Pero si tenia que hacerlo porque lo dijo,lo haria.

Pero el no estaba seguro de nada...queria meterse en el agua,para refrescar su calentura...

-Me metere contigo desnudo tambien y sera mas facil para ti-Y se quito los pantalones,la camiseta y los calzoncillos.

La pobre chica no sabia ni a donde mirar.Solo queria que la tierra se la tragase!!Ahí estaba esos musculos,y totalmente desnudo!!

Por la oscuridad no podia verlo "todo" bien,además que el se tapaba un poco con los gestos.

Fueron hacia el agua y se sumergieron hasta el cuello.Sakura se metio entonces hasta que su cabeza desaparecio totalmente del agua.

-Me siento mejor asi,no me puedes ver-rio la chica,con su felicidad de siempre.Y el muchacho respiro aliviado.

No sabia por que...pero si ella se sentia mal el notaba un nudo en el estomago....

Ella se acerco a el y le sonrio.

-Gracias...eres muy bueno conmigo-Se acerco aun mas y le beso en la mejilla.

El rostro de Shaoran se encedio,y su corazon comenzo a latir con fuerza.

Ella saco una sonrisa picara y de repente le agarro empujandolo hacia el agua.Lo consiguió, consiguió hacerle una ahogadilla.

Cuando el salio la miro,perturbado.

-Ya veras-Y con una ultima sonrisa empezo una guerra de ahogadillas.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban.Bajo el agua se miraban,se sonreian...quizas solo viesen sus ojos,aquel brillo de ojos que ambos tenian en aquel lugar.

Se abrazaban sin quererlo,pero electrizandose cada vez que su piel hacia contacto.

Cansados sacaron los dos los rostros.Aun estaban dados de la mano.Sonrieron con mucha....ternura? Y decidieron salir del agua.

Primero salio Sakura,y Shaoran quedo petrificado.Alli estaba el ser mas bello que el habia visto nunca...Su pelo mojado,su cuerpo entumecido...

Se sacudio su cabeza y salio tambien.Se acerco al monton donde estaba la ropa,seguido de Sakura. Pero esta tropezo,lanzo un gritito y cayo....

Momentos antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo sintio flotar...pero era Shaoran el que la cogia.

Ambos seguian desnudos,y se miraron a los ojos.Se veian reflejados en el brillo del otro.Los corazones latian a la par.

Se acercaron lentamente....que estaba pasando?Ninguno podia reaccionar...hasta que de pronto volvieron a la realidad....

-Sakura!Shaoran! Estais bien? - era Eriol el que gritaba.

Se vistieron rapido mientras le decia que ya iban.Se acercaron a el moreno que les esperaba con una mirada entre interrogatorio, acusatoria y divertida...

-Tambien tu te has bañado?-Dijo señalando el pelo de Shaoran que solo se puso nervioso.Pero se encogio de hombros y siguió hablando- Estabamos preocupados porque tardabais mucho

Y sin decir mas abrazo a su "novia" mientras Shaoran solo sentia su corazon romperse en pedazos...diminutos fragmentos.

"que me pasa!?!por que me pongo asi?" estaba realmente atormentado.

Pero la castaña no era menos....aun recordaba cuando habian estado tan cerca....desnudos,a punto de besarse????Pero ahora estaba ahí con Eriol, y Shaoran era tan frio...ni si quiera les miraba!

Pero claro,que sabia ella que la actitud del chico mas bien era por celos...celos que ni el sabia que tenia, no conscientemente....

Volvieron a la casa y tocaron algunas cosas mas,pero esta vez menos fuerte....

Despues de un rato volvio a tocarle a Sakura,esta vez con Eriol.

-Tenemos que darnos un beso...- Eriol se puso nervioso.Habia prometido a la chica que no la besaria....pero ahora tenian que darselo!eso si que iba a ser sospechoso, si eran novios por que no se lo iban a dar?

Sakura se puso en pie.Temblaba de pies a cabeza,pero se acerco al muchacho.

Estaban los dos bastante cerca.

"mi primer beso con el?por un juego?no...no por favor..." suplicaba la ojiverde pero exteriormense te iba acercando cada vez mas.Quizas esperando una intervención que no llegaba.

"No... Se van a besar,en mis narices...no!"

-Me siento mal- Se incorporo Meiling inmediatamente e hizo como si fuera a vomitar.

Todos se preocuparon bastante,pues la chica era muy muy buena actriz.Y Sakura aprovecho la oportunidad...

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos y la dejemos descansar mientras Eriol se cuida- y sin decir mas salio corriendo hacia su casita.

Los demas sin saber que hacer se fueron tambien.Solo quedo el moreno,que habia cogido a Meiling y la habia tumbado en la cama,quedando solo en la cabañita....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero que te ha pasado?por que te has ido asi?-Pregunto terriblemente extrañado el chico chino.

Sakura se encogio de hombros y abrio la cobija para meterse en la cama.Hacia muy buena noche pero a ella le gustaba taparse aunque solo fuera con las sabanas.

Shaoran se resigno y se sento en la suya.

Pero pronto se incorporo pues llamaban a la puerta.Se dirigio a ella y se asomo a ver quien era.

Y quien peor que ella?justo en ese momento!

-Vamos a dar un paseo?-Pregunto "inocentemente" la rubia que estaba apoyada en la puerta de forma sexy.

-Estoy cansado- y le cerro la puerta en las narices.

Demasiado confundido estaba con lo de Sakura como para mezclarse ahora con la muchacha. Ademas que el tenia poca fuerza de voluntad... Bueno,para algo habia sido su novia no?Y era realmente guapa....

Se fijo en Sakura,que le miraba fijamente,con el ceño fruncido. Pero cuando el le devolvio la mirada esta se dio la vuelta y quedo mirando a la pared.

"estoy actuando de una forma muy infantil" se reconocio,pero aun asi no cambio su actitud y siguió acostada sin mirar al muchacho.No sabia la razon pero la llegada de la muchacha le molestaba....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Meiling que te paso?- pregunto Eriol visiblemente preocupado,pero ella estaba bastante cabreada.

Cabreada consigo misma por haber echo eso.

Pero no lo aguantaba,no soportaba ver aquella "pareja feliz" por mas tiempo.Tenia ganas de morirse....por que se sentia mal?

Lo sabia : porque estaba enamorada de un chico que no le pertenece...porque el estaba enamorado de Sakura.

Una lagrima comenzo a salir de sus ojos y Eriol no lo soporto.La abrazo con fuerza.No queria verla llorar pues el sufria muchisimo.

Meiling se desahogo,lloro por bastante tiempo,sin decir que le pasaba.

-No soporto verte llorar,me rompes el corazon-Dijo Eriol sin saber las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-Dile eso a Sakura!-Grito ella furiosa.

-Estas celosa?-Pregunto el sorprendido.Pero mas sorprendido se quedo cuando la mano de la chica se estampo en su rostro.

Pero el sonrio y la abrazo.

-Todo era una falsa...para poder estar contigo...- Admitio el por fin

-Que?-Meiling tenia los ojos abiertos,no sabia si cabrearse o no...que demonios...ahora no se podia cabrear

-Te amo ,te amo desde hace mucho tiempo - y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta darse un tierno beso,seguido de un abrazo.

Todo en la habitacion era felicidad,sin saber que fuera un chico les veia....

-------- pensamiento de Shaoran-------

Meiling... Y Eriol! Se estaban besando...y Sakura mientras en la cabaña.... Como le pueden hacer esto?!con lo dulce,buena que es ella... Si es perfecta!

Quien en su sano juicio se iria con otra teniendola a ella!!!

Y ahora que hago...se lo digo?No...no puedo,no quiero hacerla sufrir.

Pero y si la estoy haciendo sufrir ahora incluso mas?Que hago!!!

-----Fin del pensamiento de Shaoran------

Habia llegado a un banco donde sentarse,no queria regresar con Sakura.Y tampoco queria hablar con Eriol ni su prima.

Eso que habian hecho no estaba nada nada bien.

Pero por que le importaba a el tanto?Ademas...se sentia aliviado en cierta parte....si Sakura rompia con Eriol....

"no digas tonterias"

Se arrepentia de haber ido a ver a su prima?queria saber si se encontraba bien...para encontrarse con ESO....

Lo que hacian no era justo.Y el no podria mirar a su compañera a la cara hasta que no se lo dijese....

Por que todo era tan complicado????

----Notas de la autora-----

Que les parecio?Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que me dais.

Y perdon por haber tardado tanto pero también merezco un descanso o no?

Bueno un beso,y espero sus comentarios o si no no continuo escribiendo!en huelga!


	12. cap 12

-Me alegro tanto de que hayais salido juntos!!!-Grito Sakura llena de emocion abrazando a su amiga Meiling.

Esta estaba bastante sonrojada y avergonzada,pues se iba a enterar todo el campamento.Y eso que solo estaban ellos tres pues querian comunicarle la noticia.

-bueno chicas os dejo solas un momento-Y beso a Meiling en los labios con una sonrisa maravillosa en el rostro.

La morena quedo un poco sonrojada pero con un brillo increible en sus ojos.

La noche anterior habian empezado juntos y esa mañana temprano fueron a despertar a Sakura para contarle lo sucedido.

Esta lo habia tomado muy bien, claro. Ella no estaba enamorada de Eriol,simplemente lo hacia por favor.... Y al final su plan habia surtido efecto! Si es que las chicas celosas....

-Y bueno,dime!como fue como fue!- Exigia Sakura.Era bastante cotilla además que tenia derecho,pues gracias a ella todo se habia adelantado.

Porque si,quizas Meiling se hubiese dado cuenta después de un tiempo, pero con los celos habia sido aun mas rapido.

La morena estaba bastante feliz,se le notaba en el rostro y comenzo a contarle.

FLASH BACK

-Te amo ,te amo desde hace mucho tiempo - y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta darse un tierno beso,seguido de un abrazo.

A partir de ahí Eriol la beso mas veces,todas tiernas,cargadas de pasion.Mientras ella respondia a los besos con igual ternura y dulzura.

Estaban bastante felices,pero no llegaron a mas.

-Quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunto Eriol sabiendo que la pregunta sobraba después de lo que habian hecho.

-Si -contesto ella sabiendo que su respuesta no era necesaria y le dio un beso.

Luego hablaron sobre algunas cosas sin importancia hasta que quedaron dormidos. Meiling estaba recostada en el pecho de Eriol y los dos tenian los ojos cerrados y sonrisas en el rostro

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Sabes ? Al principio cuando comence a notar lo que sentia lo pase mal... Porque claor,yo no queria fastidiar vuestra supuesta relacion.

-Bueno,eso es lo de menos!-Y volvio a abrazarla.Estaba muy feliz.

Y luego se lo dirian a los otros tres amigos...que por cierto,no habia visto a Shaoran en la mañana, ni tampoco lo habia notado por la noche al volver de ir a ver a Meiling...

-oye Sakura....- Meiling tenia las mejillas bastante sonrojadas y a ella se le paso corriendo la preocupacion por Shaoran - tu te has Eriol?

La ojiverde casi se cae del susto. Pero luego rompio a reir ante la mirada atónita de su amiga.

-No...sabes?yo aun no he besado a nadie

Y Meiling suspiro aliviada.Las dos se fueron hacia el comedor,pues el desayuno estaria a punto de empezar.

------------------- ----------------- ------------------------ --------------------

-Que que?????????-Megum paso su vista varias veces de Meiling a Eriol, de Eriol a Sakura y de Sakura nuevamente a la morena.

Tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.Mientras Meik sonreia timidamente ,aunque por dentro lleno de felicidad.

Ahora era su oportunidad.

-Lo que has oido.... Meiling y yo estamos saliendo- respondio Eriol con su tipica sonrisa misteriosa.

Sabia que habia producido un gran alvoroto en sus amigos y eso le entretenia...

Siguio el desayuno sin mas percances hasta que a Megum se le paso el aturdimiento.

-Y Shaoran?-Pregunto ella cuando por fin cayo en la cuenta de que el muchacho no estaba por ahí.

Todos se miraron interrogantes.

-Anoche fue a hablar con Meiling y ya no volvio....-Dijo Sakura intentando ayudar.

-A mi no vino a verme- Dijo la morena muy convencida.

Todos quedaron bastante preocupados y decidieron buscarle por el bosque....además algun profesor se podia preocupar o cabrear...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un poco mas lejos de alli estaba Shaoran. Acababa de despertarse un poco extrañado al darse cuenta de que no estaba en la cama,si no en el bosque.

Pero luego recordo. Recordo lo que habiha visto y sintio otra vez un nudo en su estomago.Que devia hacer?Tenia que decirselo... Pero le daba demasiada cosa. No queria que ella sufriera.

En realidad el muchacho lo estaba pasando mal.Ademas que tenia hambre.Sabia que ahora estarian desayunando... Y probablemense te preocuparian por el.

Pero no queria volver.No aun pues tenia que pensar... Tenia mucho en que pensar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya es casi la hora de comer y no le hemos visto!- se quejo Meik pues no le gustaba la atención que el muchacho recibia. Pues todos estaban demasiado preocupados por el.

-Buscamos por alli y nos vamos...si no le encontramos luego seguimos buscando vale? - inquirio Meiling. Era su prima y no se perdonaria que nada malo le pasara.

Se fueron por donde habia indicado la muchacha y alli a lo lejo lo vieron.

Sentado en el suelo,mirando al horizonte aferrandose las rodillas con los brazos...Que hacia? Era la pregunta que resonaba en la mente de todos.

Megum se acerco al muchacho que parecia no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Y entonces fue cuando el reacciono y se puso de pie.

Se fijo en todos sus amigos...ahí vio a Eriol y a Meiling... Y a Sakura,la pobre.... Como podian llamarse amigos?

Se acerco a la muchacha y la agarro de los brazos,terriblemente furioso.tal parecia que iba a pegar sa Sakura, pero no todo es lo que parece.

El estaba furioso con su prima y su amigo... Y queria contarle todo a Sakura. Pero las palabras no salian de su boca.Le costaba mucho trabajo imaginandose que ella se pusiese trise.Por eso apreto aun mas y ella gimio de dolor.

-Sueltala!- Grito Eriol que era el que tenia mas confianza con Shaoran .

El castaño ,al ver el grito solo se puso aun mas furioso y se acerco al moreno.

-No me grites!!!- Y le pego.Le pego un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, tirandolo al suelo.

Todos quedaron estupefactos mientras el solo se iba corriendo.Se fue tan rapido que no vio como Meiling se acercaba a Eriol... Y no pudo ver que en verdad ellos eran los novios...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habian pasado todo el dia sin hacer ninguna actividad.Aun preocupados por la actitud del castaño, que habia vuelto a desaparecer....

Al dia siguiente era la excursion y no sabian si el iria.... Si no iba alguien se quedaria colgado.

Tomaron la cena en la que tampoco aparecio Shaoran y se fueron a los dormitorios.

Sakura tenia miedo pues el muchacho aun no aparecia, y lo habiha visto tan mal que temia que algo malo le pasase.

Pero toda su preocupacion se fue al ver al chico entrar a la habitacion, con la mirada extraña.

-Tenemos que hablar- y la cogio de la mano suavemente llevandosela al lago.

Una vez alli le dio la espalda a la muchacha.

-Que te pasa Shaoran? -Pregunto un poco extrañada la chica. Esa actitud en el no era normal.

El seguia sin mirarla y apreto los puños.... Tenia que decirselo ya!

-Vi como Eriol besaba a Meiling.- Entonces se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una sonrisa de la chica. - por que te ries? Te estan poniendo los cuernos!!-Grtio exasperado al ver que ella no sufria ni nada...

Sencillamente no lo entendia.

-Si hoy hubieses estado con nosotros te habriamos explicado que en verdad todo era una falsa... Yo solo estaba con Eriol porque queria poner celosa a tu prima... Y al final ayer empezaron a salir juntos!

Ella tenia una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero fue borrada al ver que el muchacho la miraba con muchisima ira. La agarro de los brazos,volviendo a hacerle daño.

Para luego tirarla al piso.Y ella quedo ahí,en el suelo. Y una lagrima corrio por su mejilla, y luego mas...

"Por que se ha puesto asi?" La japonesa no le entendia.

---------Pensamiento de Shaoran------

Se que no deveria de haberla tirado...pero como ha sido asi?! Yo pense que era mejor persona... Y yo preocupado por ella JA.

Con todo lo que he sufrido... He golpeado a mi mejor amigo!! Y he odiado a mi prima por momentos... Solo por esa imbecil?Y sobretodo me lo decia riendose....

----------Fin del pensamiento de Shaoran--------------

Abrio la puerta de par en par,produciendo un fuerte ruido.Ahí vio a la muchacha rubia,que estaba a punto de acostarse. Y su hermano que estaba al lado.

-Mañana te pondras conmigo en la excursion

La chica abrio los ojos ... Es que se habiha vuelto loco? Pero ella no le diria nada.... Eso lo haria aun mejor.

Y sin decir mas se fue pegando un horrible portazo.

-Pues si que tiene genio.... Pero bueno,yo podre ir con Sakura! Pues Meiling dijo que iria con Eriol!!- y empezo a pegar saltos como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Shaoran volvio a su cabaña y alli encontro a Sakura,que estaba dormida... O eso intentaba aparentar. Pero el estaba demasiado cabreado como para ver los surcos de las lagrimas que habia sobre su rostro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al amanecer habia bastante gente en la "plaza" esperando a terminar de apuntar sus nombres.

Ya estaba decidido,Sakura iria con Meik, Meiling con Eriol y Shaoran con Megum , para desgracia de Sakura,que se sintio desfallecer al ver que irian juntos.... Pero por que?era lo que ella se preguntaba.

-Ireis primero en grupos mas grandes,y luego os quedareis en parejas bien?-Dijo el monitor y todos asintieron.

Los 6 "amigos" se fueron juntos.El ambiente era tenso.pero fue roto por Meik que se abrazo a Sakura, quedando esta extrañada.

-Ya que no tienes novio podrias salir conmigo....- dijo el.Queria que hubiese ido as lento pero estaba desesperado...

-Eh no mejor no- la ojiverde se lo tomo a broma y se retiro del muchacho.

Pero todos sabian que no habia sido en broma.... E iban a pasar toda la noche solos... Eso la verdad es que no era nada bueno.

Shaoran no se preocupo... Bueno si,pero solo hizo que su enfado creciera aun mas.

Caminaron varias horas por el bosque.Habian decidido que por la tarde se separarian. Asi que comerian juntos los seis.

Pararon en un claro y tiraron tres mantas,sentadose comodamente en ellas mientras sacaban la comida que les habian dado los del comedor.

Todos estaban hambrientos.Asi que se pusieron a comer.Habia muchas risas en el ambiente. Menos Shaoran que seguia serio y bastante cabreado. Mas cabreado aun cuando veia a Meiling abrazarse o besarse con Eriol.... Después de todo lo mal que lo habia pasado ahí estaba Sakura feliz de que sus amigos estuvieran juntos.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya!-Dijo la morena y recogieron sus cosas,marchandose con el de pelo azulado.

Sakura se quedo aun un poquito mas,pues relamia unos cuantos dulces de chocolate.

-Eres muy linda - le dijo Meik y la abrazo con fuerza.

Ella se sonrojo e intento apartarse.Shaoran mientras se enfurecia a mas no poder.Que se creia ese que hacia?

No lo soportaba... Estaba cabreado con Sakura pero a la misma vez necesitaba que ella le dijese algo.Necesitaba oir su voz... Tenian que volver a ser amigos.Pero como? Después de tirarla al suelo ella estaria aun mas cabreada. Por que todo era tan difícil? Y ese imbecil no la iba a soltar o que?

Su rabia le hizo hacer algo que en su sano juicio no haria... Dejando a todos los que ahí estaban petrificados.

Se levanto y fue hacia Megum,obligandola a levantarse y plantadole un beso en los labios. Un beso salvaje,lleno de furia... Pero esa furia fue interpretada como pasion.

-Quieres ser mi novia?-Y sin esperar respuesta la volvio a besar de la misma forma.

Megum no cabia en si de felicidad.... Pero Sakura era otra historia.

Sus ojos brillaban mas de la cuenta.Estaba a punto de llorar.Pero no! No lo haria! Y por que demonios se ponia asi? No era justo.

-Nos vamos,tenemos cosas que hacer...- Dijo Shaoran y se fue dejandolos solos.

Pero incluso cuando el se fue ella no lloro.No iba a permitir a Meik que la viera asi.Intento fingir una sonrisa y se puso a recoger tmbien.

-Vayamos cerca del lago - pidio ella suplicante.

Ese sitio le daba muchisima paz... Y ambos se fueron hacia alli.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Por que has hecho eso?- Pregunto complacida Megum. El chico ya no la abrazaba pero eso ella podria averiguarlo pronto.

Sabia que el no era muy consciente en esos momentos.Pero ella se aprovecharia,de eso que estuviera todo el mundo seguro.

Dejo las cosas en el suelo y dejo de caminar.Estaban cerca del lago,pero no lo veian por ahí.

Agarro al chico y comenzo a besarlo con pasion.Mientras el solo se dejaba llevar.

Se tumbaron en el suelo y comenzaron a acariciarse por todas partes.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y estaban tan liados en lo suyo que no vieron que cerca pasaba una pareja tambien de excursion.

Ahora Sakura si que sintio desfallecer...por que? por que le dolia?

Entonces comenzo a recordar todos los momentos que habia tenido con el.

Vale,habian sido pocos...pero profundos.Habia llegado a conocer al muchacho.Le tenia aprecio...o era algo mas lo que le tenia?No... Era su hermano,bueno,no su hermano, su hermanastro.

Pero aun asi... No aguanto mas viendoles.Agarro la mano de Meik y se fueron corriendo hasta que divisaron el agua y alli dejaron sus cosas.

-Te encuentras bien Sakura?- pregunto Meik pues la notaba bastante seria.

-Perfectamente- y con rabia y frustración empezo a desempacar el saco de dormir y lo que seria la cena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esta bien... Pero luego seguiremos hasta el final -Fue lo unico que dijo Megum a la frase dicha por Shaoran. Algo asi como "tengo hambre" y todo rojo,pues ella habia apretado el culo del chico en sus manos,y eso le habia puesto nervioso.

"y juro que llegaremos al final esta noche.... Esta noche seras mio"

---------Notas de la autora---------

Que les parecio?Perdon otra vez x la tardanza pero me quede dos dias seguidos hasta las 5 de la mañana solo para leer el fanfic línea enemiga,pues son muxos capitulos y recien lo descubri ahora...

Bueno me dejo de historias.Reviews!!! Quiero revies!!

Un beso a todos y gracias por vuestro apoyo.


	13. cap 13

"No lo entiendo... Antes ha sido tan impulsivo y ahora se pone otra vez normal...." Pensaba Megum mientras veia como el otro cenaba tranquilamente en el bosque. "no...no puede ser o si?OH querido... Ya se por que te pones asi... Son celos.... Pues los provocare jajaja......"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te pasa algo Sakura?te noto...triste?- Meik no dejaba de mirar a la chica que tenia la mirada fija en la comida.

Ella,que siempre habia sido tan feliz... La que disfrutaba con todo.Y ahora estaba ahí, en medio del bosque,muy cerca del la luna brillando,las estrellas asomando en el firmamento... El sol ya se habiha ido por completo.Pero ella no parecia notar nada de eso.

El chico se acerco a la muchacha y le agarro de la mano.

-Vamos preciosa... Dime que te pasa?

-No es nada de verdad, gracias por preocuparte por mi - y le dio una sonrisa.... Debil y triste, pero al menos era sonrisa.

-Me acabas de recordar una frase.- Al ver que la chica ponia cara de interrogación siguió hablando-sonrie aunque la sonrisa sea triste, porque mas triste que una sonrisa trisre es la tristeza de no saber sonreir.

-Parece un trabalenguas - y los dos comenzaron a reir.

Meik se alegro d verdad de que la chica se pusiese mas contenta.Y penso, que para que lo estuviera del todo seria bueno beber un poco...

Asi que saco de su mochila una botella de whyskie y se la tendio a Sakura.

Ella nego con la cabeza,nunca habia bebido. Pero el siguió insistiendo.

-Bebe tu de verdad, yo prefiero no hacerlo- replico ella por milesima vez.

Esta el acepto y se sirvio un baso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una pareja de chicos morenos estaban sentados en la hierba.Habian terminado de cenar y habian encendido un fuego.

-Te amo...

-Y yo Eriol

Y ambos se besaron timidamente. Pero esos besos cada vez fueron mas apasionados, con mas fiereza. Las manos de ambos se perdian por el cuerpo del otro, mientras solo se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos.

Habia sido tanto tiempo de sufrimiento, sobretodo para Eriol, que habia estado tras Meiling durante muchos años.

Seguian besandose en los labios. Pero los besos ya iban hacia otros lados. Eriol comenzo a besar el cuello y los ombros de Meiling, la cual tenia una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

El muchacho se acerco al oido de ella y le susurro unas palabras muy bajito.

-Eres maravillosa.

Siguieron besandose durante mucho tiempo. Tiempo que les parecio estupendo a los dos, que deseaban mucho esos besos.

Pero Eriol lentamente paro. Sabia que llevaban pocos dias de novios, y no queria obligar a la muchacha a nada.

-Quieres que durmamos y descansemos para mañana? - pregunto la morena muy feliz.

Al ver que el chico asintio apagaron el fuego y ella se tumbo, recostada en el pecho del muchacho.

Y se durmieron, mucho mas pronto que todos los que rondaban en el bosque. Pero ellos eran felices de dormir el uno al lado del otro, protegiendose , admirando la belleza del paisaje y sintiendo esa paz y tranquilidad al estar juntos los dos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sabes, mi hermano me dijo que hoy le iba a pedir a Sakura.- dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

Pero el muchacho no veia esta sonrisa pues estaba de espaldas a ella. Sentado al lado de un fuego, mientras ella estaba un poco mas retirada,tumbada encima de una manta. La noche era calurosa y no necesitaban arroparse.

El veia como las llamas bailaban al son del viento, cambiando la luz de su alrededor , cambiando las sombras... Cambiando el paisaje en general.

Solo se encogio de hombros,pero en verdad no se sentia indiferente.... Comenzo a carearse otra vez,mientras sentia su corazon latir mas fuertemente. Aun no sabia si estaba cabreado con la muchacha... Ella se habia portado fatal.

-Y dijo que seguramente diria que si pues se llevan muy bien....- siguió ella. (que arpia!)

El volvio a imitar el gesto de antes pero sin darse cuenta sus puños estaban bastante apretados. Tenia ganas de romperle la cara a alguien... Pero a quien?Seguia mirando al fuego, intentando ignorar a la chica que tenia detrás de el. Pero no podia, pues ella seguia hablando. Y cada cosa que decia resonaba fuertemente en su cabeza, haciendo que cada vez perdiera mas el control.

-Se portaron fatal verdad? Al mentirnos digo.... Pero bueno,que mas da. Ahora saldra con mi hermano.... El esta cabreado un poco por lo de Eriol. Tu lo estas?- Eso fue ya el colmo.

El muchacho se puso de pie y con mirada furiosa contesto de una vez por todas.

-Me da igual la estupida de Sakura! - y grito tan fuerte que su voz resono por todo el bosque...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ese era Shaoran? - pregunto Meik, que se encontraba algo mas feliz de la cuenta.

Ellos por estar tan cerca habian oido el grito... Aunque el no lo habia entendido ,pero su amiga si.

Sakura habia escuchado toda la frase, quedandose grabada en su cabeza... O en su corazon?

Sentia rabia, impotencia... Y estaba furiosa consigo misma.

"no lo entiendo... No lo entiendo!" se gritaba asi misma en su interior. "por que me siento asi?que mas me da lo que opine de mi? Pero ahora que nos llevabamos bien...."

Comenzo a temblar de tristeza. Y el muchacho que tenia al lado lo noto. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por los hombros.

-Tranquila.... Que te pasa?- pues no estaba seguro de la tristeza de la chica ya que no habia entendido la frase.

Pero ella temblo aun mas fuerte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tranquilo Shaoran.... -Megum se puso de pie y se acerco a el -te dare un masaje en los hombros.

Entonces fue cuando el ambarino se dio cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaba ella... Bueno ,que poca?si no llevaba nada mas que tanga y sujetador!

Se quedo muy aturdido y no "desperto" de su ensimismamiento hasta que ya estaba tumbado bocabajo en la manta con la chica encima.

Las piernas de ella las tenia una a cada lado. Le quito la camiseta y entonces la piel de la cintura del muchacho estaba en contacto con la delicada y tersa de Megum.

-Relajate- siguió diciendo ella.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse delicadamente por los hombros del chico,que estaba realmente nervioso de tener a la chica medio en pelotas encima de el.

Pero ese nerviosismo se estaba transformando a.... Placer? Para que negarlo. Megum era increible con los masajes.Las manos de la chica comenzaron a bajar hasta su cintura.

-Date la vuelta- El muchacho hizo caso no muy convencido.

Ella seguia sentada sobre su cintura. Pero ahora el podia verla perfectamente.La verdad, tenia un cuerpazo increible... Y ella maravillada acariciaba los musculos del pecho y de los hombros del muchacho.

Por momentos el se ponia mas excitado , no podia evitarlo, tener a una chica desnuda sobra si mientras le acariciaba le provocaba muchisimo placer.... Le estaba gustando mucho.

Ella se agacho un poco y comenzo a besar a Shaoran que seguia sin hacer nada ,solo respondiendole a los besos. Pero estos fueron bajando por el cuello del chico.

El castaño puso sus manos en las caderas de Megum mas por instinto que por querer hacerlo.Ella sonrio.... Saco la puntita de su lengua para lamer el cuello y los hombros del chico . La respiracion de ambos cada vez era mas acelerada.

-ahora te masajeare con otra parte - y sonrio picaramente mientras el seguia con sus manos en las caderas de la chica.

Megum se quito el sujetador saltando sus pechos al aire. Eran grandes.

"los de Sakura son mas grandes y bonitos" penso Shaoran pero pronto se arrepintió de hacerlo, se habia puesto colorado y se habia cabreado otra vez... Esta vez consigo mismo, por pensar en esas cosas.

Pero el cabreo se le paso pronto al sentir los pechos de la chica sobre su torso.Se movia haciendo circulos y podia notar los pezones entumecidos de ella por su pecho.... Le estaba matando ....

-ahora dedicate tu a mi.... - Megum sabia que el chico ya habia caido por completo.

"seras mio" y sonrio mientras el la cogia de su cintura y la tumbaba, tirandose el encima y devorandola con sus besos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Meik creo que estas demasiado bebido - dijo Sakura .

El chico no se habia detinido en su abrazo si no que ahora besaba los hombros de la ojiverde con dulzura y timidez.

Ella sabia que estaba borracho por lo que tampoco queria negarse demasiado... No se fuese a molestar. Sabia que no lo hacia a proposito (o si lo hacia? ¬¬)

-Meik de verdad dejame- la chica comenzo a intentar soltarse,pero le estaba costando demasiado.

El rubio la agarro de los brazos impidiendo que ella se moviera.Pero era fuerte por lo que le pego un empujon y se retiro.

Se quedo sentada observando horrorizada.el chico se levantoy fue a por ella que intento escapar gateando pero no lo consiguió y el quedo sobre ella obligandola a abrirse de piernas.

La tenia agarrada por las muñecas y ella solo intentaba escaparse para dejar de sentir los labios del chico sobre su cuerpo.

Aun sin dejarla moverse le quito la camiseta y los pantalones,quedandose solo en ropa interior.

Comenzo a bajar sus besos .

-sueltame sueltame - suplicaba Sakura mientras gruesas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

El chico no sabia bien lo que hacia por el efecto del alcohol ,estaba lastimando bastante a la japonesa.

Ella intento zafarse en un momento de despiste y consiguió liberarse. Se puso se pie y echo a correr lo mas que podia.Pero el chico corria muy rapido a pesar de su estado y la seguia bastante de cerca.

-Sakura, yo te quiero!!- decia el en voz un poco alta mientras corria detrás de ella, que solo lloraba.

La ojiverde tropezo y callo al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Se puso de pie rapidamente y siguió corriendo con lagrimas empañandole los ojos.

Vio entonces los acantilados.

"en su estado no podra subir esas rocas pero yo si" y corrio aun mas rapido.

Con su mano toco la superficie de la piedra y comenzo a subir a lo mas alto.

Pero cual fue su sopresa al ver que el chico tambien podia subir, aunque no tan agilmente como ella.Pero una vez arriba no tendria escapatoria.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran besaba apasionadamente todo el cuerpo de Megum mientras esta suspiraba del gusto. Entonces se abrio de piernas y le susurro algo al oido.

-hazme tuya - le pidio la muchacha.

El catsaño comenzo a besar sus pezones mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas.

Acerco su sexo al de la chica y se rozaron... Estaba a punto de perder su virginidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura... Sakura....

-dejame!!- gritaba la nombrada llorando, desesperada.

No sabia que hacer. Los dos estaban en las rocas y ella podria caerse en cualquier momento....

Pero Meik no se daba cuenta y seguia acercandose a la japonesa. Sakura sintio como ya no habia mas detrás de ella. Giro su vista y entre las lagrimas consiguió ver que su pie estaba justo al borde.

Pequeños fragmentos de roca se desprendian del filo. Ella seguia llorando y Meik estaba cada vez mas cerca.

La cogio de las manos e intento tirar de ella que seguia llorando.

Sakura miro haciabajo y vio la enorme altura en la que estaba. Se acordo de la vez que estuvo en la piscina con Shaoran. El se habia tirado por un trampolín incluso mas alto, pero ella solo pudo por uno 10 veces mas chico y aun asi le costo salir a flote.... Que haria!?pero pronto dejo de acordarse....

La piedra cedio aun mas....

-SOCORROOOOO!!!- Grito Sakura con todas las fuerzas que tenia. Y su grito resono por todo el bosque.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-que ha sido eso?- dijo Shaoran levantandose de repente.

Sakura habia pedido auxilio.... Que le pasaba? Dio un pao pero alguien le detuvo.

-seguro solo esta jugando por aquí cerca con mi hermano.... Imaginate lo que se reira de ti cuando aparezcas preocupado por ella cuando solo se esta divirtiendo... Después de cómo te mintio y tu apareciendo asi.... Creo que solo haras el tonto.

-tienes razon. - respondio el muchacho imaginandose por un momento la situación que la chica desnuda le habia contado.

Se volvieron a recostar y Shaoran se puso otra vez entre sus piernas.... La excitación habiha bajado un poco y comenzo a besar otra vez a Megum. Pronto estuvo listo y volvio a situar su sexo a la entrada de la chica....

-------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA------

Que tal que tal? Uy q mala soy.....

Bueno,muchisimas gracias por todos los revies que he recibido!!! Me ha hexo muchiiiiiiiiiiiiisima ilusion.

Y mandarme masssssss!!!!!!!jeje

Un besooo espero que les haya gustado

Gracias a gaby (hyatt ,lore ,Shikoga†Shuuichi† ,CecY ,alex-1987 ,cristal (los ultimos sobre todo,q siempre me dejais reviews!)


	14. cap 14

-vamos Shaoran a que esperas....- dijo ella dulcemente. No queria que tampoco el pensase que le obligaba,pero ella queria sentir al chico dentro de ella.

"algo no va bien.... Lo noto.... Que debo hacer...?" el castaño se estaba debatiendo en su interior.

Una parte le decia que tenia que seguir con Megum y otra que tenia que ir a ver que le pasaba a Sakura. "Sakura... Si algo le pasase...."

No se lo penso mas. se puso de pie y en una fraccion de segundo se puso un pantalon y rompio a correr hacia el lugar donde habia escuchado el fuerte grito de la joven.

-te odio te odio!!- decia Megum viendo como habia perdido la oportunidad de tener a Shaoran. Ahora todo seria mas difícil....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eriol... Eriol despierta.- Meiling estaba realmente preocupada pues habia escuchado un grito que parecia la voz de Sakura aunque no habia entendido que decia, se notaba desgarrador.

En verdad casi todo el campamento lo habia oido pero todos pensaron que estaban jugando o algo asi, además que no sabian a ciencia cierta de quien se trataba y como habia muchas chicas escandalosas...

Pero sus amigos si se preocuparon pues ese grito no era normal.

El del pelo azulado desperto y al ver el rostro de su novia se puso de pie.

-que pasa?

-he oido un grito,tenemos que ir a ver que pasa!- sollozo. Estaba realmente nerviosa,asustada.... Ese grito le habia causado una gran conmocion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-socorro, socorro ...- decia Sakura cada vez mas bajo.

Seguia llorando de una forma increible. No sabia que hacer para quitarse al chico de encima y cada vez tenia menos tierra bajo sus pies.

Y entonces se sorprendió. Unos ojos brillaron en la oscuridad. Unos ojos ambarinos con los que ella creyo desfallecer.

Pero no todo salio bien.

La tierra cedio del todo y ella comenzo a perder el equilibrio.

-AHHHHHHHHH!!- Grito ella mientras caia.

El ruido del aire en sus oidos le producia un fuerte pitido. iba tan rapido que apenas podia respirar. Cerro los ojos con fuerza no queriendo ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor,moviendo los brazos en intento desesperado.

-que le has hecho!? - grito furioso Shaoran pegandole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago a Meik el cual callo en la dura roca.

El chico miro decidido abajo. Nada se movia. No se lo penso mas y se tiro de cabeza. El frio aire movia sus cabellos mientras el caia en una postura recta, como si de todo un profesional se tratase.

Se introdujo en el agua apenas salpicando, no como Sakura que habia hecho una gran explosion de agua.

Saco la cabeza para tomar aire y miro, pero alli no estaba la ojiverde. Respiro profundo y aguanto la respiracion sumergiendose en lo mas profundo. Abrio los ojos e intento dislumbrar algo.

Y alli la vio. Parecia muerta, como flotando en el medio de esa enorme masa de agua.

La cogio de la cintura y la abrazo a si mismo, nadando lo mas rapido que podia hacia la superficie.

Cuando por fin saco su cabeza cogio con cuidado la de la muchacha y nado hasta la orilla.

La saco como pudo y la tendio boca arriba.

-despierta, despierta.- suplicaba Shaoran.

Acerco sus labios a los de ella y comenzo a hacerle el boca a boca.

Mientras Eriol y Meiling iban lo mas rapido que podian a donde habian escuchado el grito, pero estaban bastante lejos y no se habian enterado aun de lo que pasaba.

Y Meik lo miraba todo desde arriba de las rocas sin ni si quiera entender lo que pasaba.

Sakura tosio fuertemente y hecho agua. Abrio los ojos lentamente sin saber lo que pasaba. Solo dislumbraba los ambarinos ojos de su salvador.

-gracias , gracias- decia Shaoran sin cesar.

Abrazo a la muchacha lo mas fuerte que pudo. Y ella empezo a acordarse. Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

El castaño la solto solo para secarle las lagrimas con sus dedos.

Se miraron en la oscuridad.

-no vuelvas a pegarme un susto asi...

-estabas preocupado por mi?

-muchisimo Sakura... Eres ... Eres muy importante para mi.

Y ahí el empezo a comprender. Comenzo a comprender el por que de su enfado, de su ira.... Eran celos... Todo celos! Por dios, que ciego habia estado! Estaba locamente enamorado de esa chica que tenia delante. Y no pensaba perderla.

Miro un momento a los ojos verdes de ella para quedarse milesimas de segundo perdido en ellos, al igual que la chica. Milesimas que les parecieron horas.

- muy muy importante.... -y diciendo esto comenzo a acercarse a su rostro.

La chica no lo rechazaba, sino que se acercaba aun mas.

Sin saber el por que, pero se sentia protegida en aquellos brazos. Le gustaba estar con el muchacho. Y luego entendio... Entendio que el le gustaba. Lo entendio cuando los labios de Shaoran rozaron levemente los de ella.

Ambos sintieron un escalofrio mientras juntaban sus labios. Una corriente electrica correr por todo su cuerpo, haciendoles ver aunque solo fuese por momentos, que lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto.

Pero Shaoran se aparto, habia oido voces que se acercaban.

Y en efecto , pronto aparecieron Eriol y Meiling , que no habian visto nada de la escena.

-Sakura que te ha pasado!! - grito la morena corriendo hacia la castaña.

Pero entonces ella perdio la conciencia y quedo desmayada.

Shaoran la cogio corriendo y se dirigieron hacia la enfermeria del campamento que no quedaba muy lejos.

-ocuparos de Meik, esta alli- y señalo la enorme roca.

La pareja de novios, sin entender que habia pasado fueron a donde el castaño les pidio.

Y alli encontraron a un perdido rubio, que no sabia que pasaba. Solo se dejo llevar a donde los otros le dijeron.

Mientras Shaoran corria con la chica en brazos. Sentia su corazon latir mas fuerte.... Y sentia el corazon de la chica tan cerca de su pecho..... Bajo la mirada un momento. Incluso asi estaba bellisima, con el pelo mojado callendo sobre su rostro y una extraña mueca en la cara,los ojos cerrados y las pestañas rizadas.

Vio la luz encendida del recintio y fue lo mas pronto que sus pies le daban de si.

Abrio la puerta empujando con su espalda y entro aun cargando a Sakura.

-que ha pasado?- pregunto la enfermera que leia una revista. Se notaba que no estaba muy acostumbrada a que sucedieran cosas de ese tipo.

- callo al lago y tuve que hacerle el boca a boca , desperto pero luego se desmayo.

El chino comenzo a notar el peso de Sakura y la solto en una cama que habia por alli.

-mejor vete - le pidio la enfermera y cerro la puerta después de echarlo.

Una vez fuera Shaoran estaba desesperado. Tenia el corazon en un puño, sin saber que hacer.

Pero sus ojos se llenaron de furia al ver a sus amigos llegar. Incluso Megum venia.

Se acerco sin vacilaciones a Meik y empezo a golpearlo lo mas fuerte que podia mientras las chicas solo gritaban de miedo.

Fue interrumpido por unos brazos fuertes y se giro a ver quien era.

-tranquilo... El esta borracho. Por que no nos explicas que ha pasado?

Intento averiguar Eriol con una mirada amistosa y preocupada a la vez.

-eso digo yo- interrumpio el monitor que habia escuchado todos los gritos.

Les llevo hasta una especie de sala de descanso para monitores ,que estaba en la enfermeria ,pero sin pasar por donde Sakura descansaba en cama.

Se sentaron en unos sofas y Meik quedo dormido rapidamente. Shaoran le miraba furioso.... Estaba realmente cabreado y preocupado... Acababa de besar a la chica mas especial que conocia... Y luego se habia vuelto a desmayar.

Pero al ver que el monitor le llamaba comenzo a relatar lo que el habia visto.

Relato como Meik intentaba coger a Sakura, que lloraba fuertemente, y luego como esta callo y el se tiro a recogerla.

El señor Akiyazawa estaba bastante preocupado.

La preocupacion de todos bajo cuando la enfermera entro sabiendo que estaban ahí.

-se encuentra bien. Ahora solo tiene que descansar y mañana podra levantarse y seguir con su vida normal.- todos respiraron aliviados.

La enfermera salio y los demas se quedaron ahí,cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

Megum estaba realmente cabreada. Habia perdido la oportunidad de estar con Shaoran... Acerco su mano a la del chico para cogersela con fuerza ,pero el solo la miro despectivamente y se alejo, arrimandose a una ventana y viendo por ella.

-habra que avisar a sus padres....- dijo el señor poniendose de pie.

-yo lo hare... Pues es mi madre y su novio.- pidio Shaoran mirando aun por la ventana.

Oyo como el monitor decia que si y se retiraba cerrando la puerta tras de si. Tambien oia los ronquidos y de Meik. Cada vez sentia mas necesidad de golpearlo. Pero ahora no era el momento.

Se acerco a un teléfono que alli habia y marco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-que Sakura que? Pero esta bien?- el señor kinomoto tenia muchisima preocupacion en el tono de voz.

Bajo el brazo retirandose el auricular de la oreja y llevandose la otra mano al pelo. Estaba terriblemente asustado, aunque le habian dicho que estaba bien ya.

Touya que tambien estaba ayi se puso de pie nada mas oir el nombre de su hermana y al ver que su padre no hablaba le arrebato el teléfono de la mano.

-quien es?- dijo con fiereza.

-soy Shaoran... Sakura callo a un lago por una historia un poco larga pero ahora esta bien.

-que se callo???!!! Ahora mismo voy para alla!- seguia gritando totalmente fuera de si.

Pero su novia se acerco a el e intento tranquilizarlo quitandole el teléfono.

Ieran que tambien estaba en el salon se acerco a su futuro marido y le abrazo, intentando reconfortarlo aun sin saber que pasaba.

- soy Tomoyo....si...si... Vale... No pasa nada... Mañana volveremos a llamar... Si...adios....- y manteniendo la calma colgo el teléfono.

Suspiro profundamente y se sento en el sofa. Al ver que todos la miraban comenzo a explicar.

-se encuentra perfectamente, la estan atendiendo y ahora solo descansa... Mañana podra seguir con su vida normal

-ire a por ella ahora mismo!- seguia exclamando Touya mientras daba paseos por la habitacion.

-si estara bien! Dejala un poco tranquila... Mas después del susto necesitara un poco de paz no?

El moreno se dio por vencido y se sento al lado de su novia.

El señor kinomoto recupero un poco de color y Tomoyo intento cambiar de tema para volver a hablar sobre los preparativos de la boda.

Habia llevado el diseño del traje de novia y por eso estaban ahí todos reunidos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sera mejor que nos vayamos a descansar... Mañana sera otro dia.- dijo Shaoran que tenia muchas ganas de estar solo y pensar.

Los cinco salieron de la sala y fueron hacia las casas. Megum tuvo que ayudar a su hermano a acostarse mientras Eriol abrazaba tiernamente a su novia, intentando consolarla del susto que se habia llevado esa noche.

Shaoran fue el ultimo en meterse en su cabaña.

Aun seguia en pantalon corto. Habian dejado sus cosas en el bosque, pero ya iria a recogerlas en otro momento....

"menuda nochecita..." pensaba el chico melancolico mientras se recostaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Pensaba en el beso que se habian dado, en que ella no lo habia rechazado... Le habia correspondido. Aun le parecia sentir el tacto de aquellos jugosos y tiernitos labios sonrosados de Sakura... Mezclados con la sal de sus lagrimas... Aun le latia fuerte el corazon.

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta fue abierta... Un poco de luz entro a traves de ella dejando ver la figura de una chica.... Una chica desnuda.

-por que no seguimos por donde lo dejamos?- pregunto Megum acercandose a el seductoramente.

Pero el ya no tenia ojos para nadie, solo para Sakura. No ahora... No ahora que habia comprendido que sentia algo por la castaña.

- vete! - ordeno. Pero la rubia hacia lo que le daba la gana. Se veia bien claro que no tenia intencion de marcharse.

Se acerco a el y se sento sobre su pecho.

-vamos... Se que lo deseas.

- he dicho que no!- grito y se levanto, dejandola a ella tumbada en la cama, totalmente estupefacta.

Salio de la cabaña y se dirigio a la enfermeria. La luz ya estaba apagada y no habia nadie.

La encendio y hecho un vistazo. Alli solo estaba Sakura,tumbada en una cama.

Al lado habia varias sillas y sillones, se acerco a uno y tomo asiento al lado de la muchacha, cogiendola de la mano.

-Sakura.... Si supieras que por fin me he dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres....

-Shaoran Shaoran... - decia ella en sueños,sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Y asi, admirando la belleza de la japonesa quedo rendido, aun cogidos de la mano....

------- notas de la autora------

Bien!! Hoy actualice incluso antes eh? Solo espero que les este gustando.

Porque yo estoy contentisima de todos los reviews!!! Eso me hace que me den mas ganas de escribir y continue antes... Asi que ya sabeis, si os gustan mis historias escribirme algun que otro comentario si?

Hasta mañana (seguramente)


	15. cap 15

Shaoran abrio lentamente los ojos, acomodandose a la luz que venia de la ventana. Ya era de dia. Pronto se acordo de donde estaba : en la enfermeria, con Sakura....

Bajo su mirada y ahí estaba la muchacha .... Aun dormia, parecia una princesa. El pelo que ya lo tenia seco le caia por la cara y el se lo aparto.

- despierta Sakura ...- pidio el suavemente.

No sabia si seria bueno despertarla pero estaba ansioso por ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, ver la sonrisa de la muchacha, su rostro soñoliento, oir su voz....

Y cumpliendo su deseo la chica comenzo a moverse. Le dolia un poco el cuerpo por lo que solo abrio los ojos, bastante confusa.

Ahí vio a Shaoran, esos ojos ambarinos, el chico era perfecto.

-donde estoy?- pregunto ella echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

-en la enfermeria.

-y como llegue aquí? No me acuerdo de nada- la ojiverde estaba demasiado confusa.... Apenas tenia un vago recuerdo...

- te caistes por las rocas al lago te acuerdas?- al ver que la chica nego siguió hablando- te acuerdas de cuando te saque del agua?- pero ella seguia negando con la cabeza. El comenzo a preocuparse- dime lo ultimo que recuerdas.- se lo dijo en tono suplicante.

- pues... Recuerdo que Meik me empujaba y queria que le besara y que te veia a ti, que llegabas a donde estabamos nosotros y nada mas.

"no se acuerda! No puede ser... No se acuerda del beso!" el castaño se puso de pie un poco enfadado... "ella no tiene la culpa pero... No puedo evitar cabrearme...."

- mejor me voy, descansa.

Y sin decir mas salio de la habitacion apretando los puños fuertemente.... Por que todo lo malo tenia que pasarle a el?

Justo cuando salía del recinto se encontro con Meiling y Eriol, a los que ni siquiera saludo. Y se fue a pasear por el bosque, necesitaba estar solo.... Se habia declarado una vez a la chica, y eso no era normal, encima tendria que hacerlo otra vez si queria algo con ella!

Porque si el recordaba bien la chica no se habia negado al beso. O habia sido solo por confusion?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola Sakura que tal estas?- pregunto Meiling al ver a su amiga despierta.

Se sento en el sofa que momentos antes habia ocupado Shaoran sin saberlo y le dio la mano fuertemente. Su novio beso en la mejilla a la ojiverde, pero a ella no le molesto, pues sabia que solo eran amigos. Eriol se sento tambien en un sillon, cercano a la chica morena.

Ambos hablaban a Sakura, pero esta no parecia darse cuenta. Estaba demasiado ensimismada, pensando en por que el chico habia actuado asi... Le molestaba profundamente. Y ella sabia por que, se habia dado cuenta en sueños...

Esa noche habia soñado que se besaba con Shaoran en el lago... Sabia que solo era eso, un sueño. Pero le habia hecho comprender que el chico le gustaba.

Acaso eso estaba mal? Pues sus padres se iban a casar....

-sabes por que Shaoran se fue asi?- pregunto Meiling, no dandose cuenta de que la chica comenzo a prestar atención nada mas nombrar al muchacho.

Sakura nego con la cabeza, un poco triste pensando en lo extraño que se comportaba con ella muchas veces el ambarino.

-sabes? El fue el que mas se preocupo por ti... Estaba realmente desesperado.

-de verdad?- pregunta la dulce japonesa poniendose colorada de repente....

Se sentia tan bien al tener la noticia de que el se habia preocupado por ella!eso era realmente magnifico! Pero por que se ponia asi entonces?

"tengo que hablar con el.... Quiero saber por que es tan distante... Y tambien quiero saber que ha pasado con Megum...." su rostro se torno demasiado serio al recordar que el chico que le gustaba estaba saliendo con una pedorra increible....

Y volvio a cambiar a uno furioso cuando esa chica entro con mirada de superioridad.

- por tu culpa niñata, mi hermano y yo tendremos que irnos

Y asi salio por la puerta dejando a Sakura con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Pero luego se alegro... Si Megum se iba quizas ella tendria oportunidad de hablar con Shaoran!

-como que por tu culpa? Vamos... Si fue su hermano el imbecil!

-pero por que se tienen que ir?- pregunto inocentemente la castaña

- porque el monitor llamo a sus padres y les han obligado a irse... A Meik le caera un buen discurso....- pero Eriol se detuvo al ver que Sakura se habia puesto en pie.

La enfermera le habia puesto un graciosa pijama ,pero a ella no le importo. Corrio hacia la salida y fue en busca de Meik.

Lo vio en la fuente, esperando, con sus maletas y bastante apenado.

Cuando la chica se acerco se puso como un tomate y bajo la mirada, estaba terriblemente avergonzado por la actitud que habia tenido... Pero se sorprendio muchisimo al ver que la chica no se mostraba cabreada.

Subio la vista para encontrarse con una sonrisa amistosa.

-siento que tengas que irte...- dijo con toda la sincerdad posible.

-que? Pero después de lo que te hice.... - Meiling y Eriol, que habian ido detrás de ella estaban extrañadisimos.

- tu no sabias lo que hacias, fue el alcohol.- y después le beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

- gracias, y perdona.

-nos veremos en Hong Kong.

Y luego Meik se tuvo que ir con su hermana, la cual se mostraba furiosa.

Pero el rubio estaba muchisimo mas tranquilo después de saber que aquella muchacha no estaba enojada. Era tan buena!

Y eso mismo pensaban la pareja de novios que la miraban incredulos, después de lo sucedido le hablaba asi, como si tal cosa? Pues si que era rara, o mejor dicho, gentil...

-sabes? Shaoran le golpeo bien fuerte.- seguia aturdida Meiling.

Sakura se sonrojo otra vez al nombre de Shaoran pero miro para otro lado.

Los tres fueron hacia las casitas que ocupaban y la dejaron sola porque queria tomarse una ducha y descansar un poco, y ellos la entendieron perfectamente.

La japonesa tomo una ducha de agua bastante fria para despejarse y sentirse mejor. Se puso ropa comoda y se sento en su cama, mirando al techo.

Pero pronto su teléfono movil sono. Miro la pantalla y vio que era Tomoyo, asi que lo cogio rapidamente.

-Tomoyo tenia tantas ganas de oirte!

- Y yo... Me alegro de que estes bien

La platica siguió unos minutos, pero el tema se volvio muy delicado al contarle su cuñada que con el que habian hablado era Shaoran y que se sentia muy preocupado.

Sakura volvio a sonrojarse y ese sonrojo se noto en su voz. Y mas Tomoyo! Con lo observadora que era... Además ya habiha visto la actitud de los chicos antes....

-Sakura y sigues fingiendo lo de Eriol?- tenia que tantear el tema como fuese posible,pues si era lo que ella creia.... Su amiga estaba enamorada de Shaoran!! Oo

- no, el ahora esta ya con Meiling...

- ah y como se lo tomo Shaoran?

-pues no se... El ... No me habla desde entonces.

Un dejo de tristeza se escucho en su voz. Tomoyo ya no pudo mas, se dio cuenta de que lo que ella pensaba era cierto.

-Sakura... Dile tus sentimientos

-que? Pero que hablas Tomoyo?- estaba realmente sonrojada. Tan evidente era?

-solo diselos, tengo que colgar- y asi la morena corto la comunicación dejando a Sakura muy reflexiva.

"si si quiera apareciese por aquí" penso apenada la muchacha.... La verdad es que queria hablar con el sobre algunas cosas... Y si lo buscaba?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- con quien hablabas querida?

- OH con nadie Touya.... - sonrio ella dulcemente.

No sabia si habia escuchado parte de la conversación asi que mejor no decirle que era con su hermana.

El moreno desconfio un poco, sacando a relucir lo increíblemente celoso que era y ella simplemente se echo a reir.

Los dos se abrazon tiernamente mientras el muchacho olia el pelo de Tomoyo.

- sabes? Ya he comenzado a hacer el traje de novia. Y hoy hable con los encargados de la boda para darles ideas de lo que le gustaria a Ieran... No es fantástico? Adoro las bodas!!

- hablaste con Sakura de lo del desfile?- cambio de tema Touya pues se sentia un poco incomodo con el tema bodas...

Queria pedirle matrimonio a su novia,pero nunca se decidia. Y el sabia que ella lo estaba deseando... Pero por que todo tendria que ser tan complicado?

-No!!! Se me olvido- la muchacha entristecio un poco el rostro.- de todos modos es para el dia justo antes de la boda. Asi que habra tiempo... Ella vendra una semana antes no? Porque tengo que hacerle su vestido...

-si...- al chico le salio una gotita al ver lo efusiva que era la mujer en algunas cosas.

-entonces... Si no me equivoco... Vienen en .... 3 semanas y media!! Touya tengo que darme prisa!!

Y asi sin mas se solto de su novio y corrio hacia una mesa donde habia lápices y papel y se puso a dibujar un precioso vestido para la que seria dama de honor.

------ pensamiento de Tomoyo-----

Asi que Sakura enamorada de Shaoran.... Vaya que no me esperaba eso cuando Fujiyata nos dijo que Ieran tenia un hijo un poco mayor que ella....

Si Touya se entera... Estamos listo! Con la mania que le tiene. Y me pregunto yo : por que le tendra tanta mania al pobre muchacho? Si no ha hecho nada!

Bueno, ojala a partir de ahora si haga algo... A Sakura!! Jajaja

------ fin del pensamiento de Tomoyo-----

Pero la risa no fue solo interior,si no que su novio tambien la oyo reirse poniendo cara mosca...

-de que te ries? ¬¬

- de nada! Jeje... Nada...

Se fue de la habitacion al baño intentando cambiar de tema para que no se lo sonsocara... Pues el podia ser muy insistente con ella si queria.... Hasta sacarle todo.

Hablando de insistencias....

Sonrio picaramente mientras por su mente pasaba una idea un poco "traviesa". se quito la ropa y encendio el agua de la bañera hasta que estuvo un poco llena.

Se metio en ella y llamo a Touya seductoramente, que acudio a la llamada sin saber que se encontraria con eso : Tomoyo metida en el agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura dejando ver sus pechos por encima del agua, sonriendole maliciosamente.

-te metes?- su tono de voz seductor 100%

Touya no se lo penso mucho y se quito la ropa rapidamente para zambullirse en el agua tibia.

Agarro a Tomoyo por la cintura y comenzo a besarla con pasion mientras ella gemia de placer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- oye, no has notado un poco raros a Sakura y a Shaoran? De repente se llevan bien,luego mal....- dijo Eriol que miraba un momento por la ventana y veia como Sakura salía de la cabaña y se encaminaba por el sendero.

Volvio la vista hacia Meiling que se encogio de hombros. Su primo siempre habia sido bastante raro...

El moreno se acerco a su novia y la beso en la frente, abrazandola luego por detrás para quedar ambos callados, pensando cada uno en sus cosas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" donde puede estar?" pensaba Sakura mientras se dirigia sin saberlo hacia el lago.

Mas bien su corazon se lo decia. No anduvo mucho rato hasta que lo vio, sentando en la orilla con pantalones cortos y descalzo,quizas mojandose un poco los pies.

El viento movia su pelo achocolatado y rebelde. Sencillamense te veia divino.

Se acerco timidamente por detrás y en un instinto le abrazo por los hombros, recostando su cabeza entre el cuello y estos.

El chico se giro para quedarse totalmente asombrado al ver ahí a la muchacha, por que le abrazaba?

- por que eres asi? Dijimos que ibamos a ser amigos.... No quieres ser mi amigo?- pregunto Sakura pues no sabia como empezar el tema de conversación... Le hablaria de sus sentimientos?

Tendria valor suficiente?pues estaba decidida a hacerlo.

"es precisamente lo que no quiero, ser tu amigo..." pensaba entristecido Shaoran, pero asintio con la cabeza y le señalo con la mano que se sentara a su lado.

-es cierto que te preocupastes por mi?

El castaño la miro. Se sintio un poco avergonzado, pero por que negarlo?si ya lo sabia...

-muchisimo Sakura...- el timidamente cogio la mano de la muchacha.

Se veian muy tierno ahí, de la mano, mirando el horizonte, sonrojados.

Pero entonces ellala solto y se puso frente a frente a el,muy cerca.

-y por que te fuiste asi? Me dolio....

- y por que te dolio?

- esta noche tuve un sueño sabes?

- y de que iba el sueño? -pregunto sin entender.

- de esto.

Y lentamente te acerco al muchacho. Queria besarlo. Sus labios se unieron, al principio timidamente.

Pero el asombro de Shaoran cambio rapidamente a pasion y ambos quedaron abrazados, besandose, hasta que se tuvieron que apartar para coger aire.

-no fue un sueño- respondio el chino con una sonrisa en su rostro para lanzarse otra vez sobre los labios de la chica.

----- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA---

QUE QUE QUE? Os gusto? A mi me encanto!!!

Quiero comentariossssssss!!!!!!si???

Y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews o emails....

Un beso


	16. cap 16

- entonces... Entonces anoche me besastes?- el muchacho asintio con una sonrisa en su rostro.-y por eso te enfadastes? Por que yo no lo recordaba?- nuevamente el chico asintio.

Entonces ella se lanzo a sus brazos y acomodo su cabeza en su pecho mientras el le acariciana el pelo.

-Y ahora que?- pregunto Shaoran rezando porque la chica dijese lo que el esperaba a oir.

- lo que tu quieras- ella se sonrojo levemente.

Pero por que negar que ella estaba locamente enamorada de el? Le habìa atraido desde el principio, y luego esa atraccion se fue convirtiendo en algo mas con cada dia que pasaba, cada mirada de el...

- quieres... Quieres ser mi novia?- estaba un poco avergonzado pero tenia que sacar fuerzas de donde fuese.

Sakura se acerco lentamente hacia el con una mirada llena de felicidad y un brillo muy especial en sus ojos.

Acerco sus labios a los del muchacho y los rozo suavemente. Y Shaoran entendio eso como un "si" por lo que la abrazo de la cintura con fuerza.

-Shaoran.....- el arqueo las cejas invitandola a seguir- no se puede enterar nadie....

Y entonces el comprendio de golpe. Comprendio que lo suyo era algo... "difícil" y que iban a ser hermanastros.

Su mirada se torno seria de nuevo y se puso de pie. Sakura temio que el ya no quisiese nada con ella pero el le tendio una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- nadie se enterara ahora.... Pero nosotros seguiremos juntos, nadie nos lo impedira si?

Y volvio a besar a la chica, esta vez en su frente. La ojiverde bajo su mirada feliz y le contesto.

-pase lo que pase, todo estara bien.

Después de esto se fueron hacia el campamento, pues era la hora de la comida.

Sus amigos les miraban raro ,pues la situación lo era... De repente se odiaba y ahora se llevaban asi de bien?

------------------ ------------------ ----------------------- ---------------------

Pero los dias pasaron y la hora de volver a casa llego.

Cada uno cogio sus maletas y se fueron hacia el tren. Durante todo el viaje solo Meiling y Eriol hablaron, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran pensaban en sus cosas.

Pensaban en todos esos dias que habian disfrutado de su amor. Habian dado paseos, se habian besado, se habian bañado....

Ahora que Shaoran lo pensaba no la habìa besado en la piscina, por timidez.... Pero se moria de ganas de hacerlo .

"en cuanto llegue a casa" penso sonrojandose.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de su sonrojo, además que Sakura tambien lo estaba. Pues se acordaba de esas noches que habian estado solos en la cabaña, no habìa pasado nada pero ella habìa sentido deseo, mucho deseo.

Habìa notado como los besos se hacian mas pasionales, pero siempre paraban pronto, bueno,siempre Shaoran paraba pronto.

Que por que paraba? El no queria parecer un depravado. Además que no estaba seguro de que la chica estuviese comoda.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos porque irian a ver a su familia , bueno Eriol no porque vivia solo.

Además casi no habian hablado por teléfono. Las pocas veces que habian llamado Ieran y Fujiyata siempre estaban ocupados, con cosas de la boda.

La boda.... En una semana seria la boda.

Todos estaban bastante excitados ante la idea de una boda, pues siempre era divertido.

Meiling y Eriol tambien dejaron de hablar, quedaban diez minutos para llegar a la estacion y solo miraban por la ventana.

Bueno, Eriol no tanto, no podia dejar de mirar a Shaoran y Sakura.

Se habian comportado demasiado raro en esos dias.... Siempre desaparecian y estaban juntos.... Se llevaban mejor cuando parecia que nadie les observaba. Pero luego... Se ponian bastante mas distantes, aunque eso si, siempre comportandose bien.

Que les pasaria?

De todos modos el habìa estado muy bien con Meiling. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo enamorados que estaban ambos.... Además eran un poco parecidos... Como en lo de meterse en la vida de las personas.

" el tren esta a punto de llegar" se oyo una voz por los altavoces del tren.

Los cuatro miraron por la ventana divisando la estacion, en la que poco a poco entraron, cada vez con menos velocidad hasta que el tren se detuvo por completo.

Cogieron las maletas y bajaron por los tres peldaños que habìa en la puerta.

Y alli los vieron, a todos, felices de su regreso.

Sakura corrio a abrazar a su padre, luego a su hermano, a Tomoyo y finalmente a Ieran, a la que tambien abrazo, como si fuera su madre.

La mujer quedo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al ver el gesto de la muchacha.

Detrás llegaron los amigos y Shaoran saludo a todos menos a Touya que tampoco tuvo intencion de saludar al muchacho.

Felices se dirigieron al enorme coche que les esperaba para llevarlos a la mansión.

Pero Eriol pidio que lo dejaran en su casa pues se encontraba muy cansado. Y como Eriol se fue Meiling tampoco tenia ganas de quedarse asi que la dejaron tambien en su casa.

Llegaron a la gran casa y pasaron al salon mientras algunas muchachas recogian las maletas de los jóvenes.

-tenemos tanto de que hablar! - dijo Ieran complacida de estar de nuevo con los chiquillos.

Noto a su hijo extraño, feliz... Y sonreia constantemente, eso si que no era normal! Y con eso aun se puso ella mas contenta.

Estuvieron hablando por largo rato y luego sacaron unos libros para enseñarle cosas de la boda.

Ahí habìa fotos del traje de novia que ya estaba terminado, del traje de las chicas que llevarian las harras y un dibujo del traje que seria de la dama de honor, solo que aun no estaba terminado.

-es precioso- dijo Sakura sin saber que ella seria la dama de honor.

- te quedara perfectamente- le contesto Tomoyo.

La ojiverde abrio los ojos henormente y luego sonrio como si de niña chica se tratase.

Se abalanzo contra la novia de su padre y la abrazo con fuerza.

- gracias gracias! - repetia sin cesar.

Shaoran la miraba y se reia. Habìa aprendido lo impulsiva que era la chica y eso le encantaba.

Por fin se solto al ver que todos tenian una cara un poco extraña y una gotita sobre sus cabezas.

- pero ahora tenemos que probartelo! - dijo Tomoyo y la cogio de la mano llevandosela fuera del salon.

Y tambien fuera de la casa.... Cogieron el coche de la morena y fueron hacia el apartamento.

Todo el viaje fue en silencio y Sakura se empezo a incomodar, por que su amiga estaba asi?

Bajaron del coche y subieron al apartamento de ambos. Pero Tomoyo seguia callada, parecia cabreada, mas no lo estaba.

Simplemente no sabia como sacar el tema que desde hacia tres semanas le habìa incordiado tanto.

Se sento el sofa y vio como su amiga se sento a su lado.

Fue entonces cuando reparo en la mirada de Sakura, asombrada y un poco... Asustada?

- Sakura queria hablarte de algo- dijo Tomoyo con una voz suave y serena.- que... Que paso con Li?

La ojiverde casi se cae del sofa de la impresión. A si que todo eso era por Shaoran? Pero entonces se sonrojo. Y recordo que habìa sido ella la que le habìa dicho que confesara sus sentimientos, aun cuando ella misma no estaba segura de ellos.

-no le diras a nadie no?- vio como la morena nego con la cabeza, interrogativa - estamos saliendo juntos.

- BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito Tomoyo de una forma tan ensordecedora que la castaña temio que el edificio se cayera- sabes cuanto tiempo espere que tuvieras un novio? Dime que puedo grabaros, si? - dijo después de recomponerse un poco.

- bueno... Esto...

Pero Tomoyo ya no le hacia caso sino que buscaba con afan su camara de video para luego ponerla a cargar.

- tendre que comprar una nueva cinta- seguia ella hablando sola en bajito. Pero Sakura lo escuchaba todo con una enorme gota en su nuca.

-bueno y para que vinimos?

-es verdad tu traje!! - y Tomoyo salio de la habitacion corriendo.

"menuda actividad" es lo unico que atinaba a pensar Sakura.

En poco rato aparecio la de ojos azules, con un precioso traje color agua marina....

- aun no esta terminado, pruebatelo!

Y casi a la fuerza le saco la ropa a la aturdida ojiverde que solo se dejo hacer. Pronto tenia el precioso trae en su cuerpo. Se miro en el espejo. Le quedaba perfecto!

Tomoyo bajo a sus pies y comenzo a cogerle alfileres en los bajos, seguramente para terminar de coserlo. Le quedaba poco al vestido pero tenia que darse prisa. En una semana era la boda! Y además ella ya habìa empezado a trabajar.

"solo espero que Touya no se enfade si no le presto demasiada atención" reia ella picadamente ante la mirada recelosa de Sakura, que simplemente veia "un poco" alterada a la novia de su hermano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- hijo te veo feliz- hablaba Ieran con Shaoran a solas en el despacho de esta.

Lo habìa mandado llamar pues tenia algo urgente que decirle, aunque el ambarino no sabia a ciencia cierta de lo que se trataba.

- asi es madre - y se sonrojo levemente.

Pero la mujer no se dio cuenta pues estaba buscando entre unos papeles y cartas. Al fin encontro lo que buscaba y sonrio triunfante.

- hace unos dias llego la carta... La abri por ti,no te molestes, pero como era de la universidad.

Shaoran se quedo palido... La universidad, lo habìa olvidado por completo!

- ya nos han mandado los libros que tendras en el nuevo curso, los horarios, y el dia que comienza. Tambien unas fotos de la residencia...

-mama....- interrumpio el castaño. En verdad se encontraba mal.

La mujer lo noto y le tendio un baso se agua.

- te encuentras bien?- como Shaoran no contesto ella siguió hablando- solo te pido que no te vayas antes de que llegue de la luna de miel vale? Solo durara una semana, ya sabes lo atareada que estoy... Y después puedes puedes irte

Shaoran comenzo a marearse y se sento en un sofa.

- que te pasa? Con lo contento que estabas de irte a estados unidos!!

----------- notas de la autora----------

Que les parecio? Quiero agradecerles todos los reviews q tngo. Ya mismo haran 50!!!!!

Tambien pedirles disculpas porque es muy corto, pero es q mi ordenador se hha roto y tengo que hacerlo en muy poco tiempo en el de mi madre.

Bueno un beso


	17. cap 17

- ya estoy en casa!! - Grito Sakura tan estridentemente que su voz se escucho por todos los rincones de la enorme mansión.

Se acordo de que no estaba sola en su casa de Japon, con su padre y se arrepintió de haber pegado aquel vocinazo.

Aun asi nadie aparecia por el recibidor y fue al salon, a ver si estaba por alli Shaoran.

Pero solo se encontro a Ieran , sentada en un sofa con la mirada perdida.

La ojiverde se preocupo un poco

- estas bien?

- OH si.... Es que noto a Shaoran un poco raro

-en que sentido?- ahora si que se preocupaba.... Shaoran era muy importante para ella.

-nada nada... Mejor dejalo. Te ha enseñado ya Tomoyo tu traje?

-si.... . La japonesa siguió mirando recelosamente pero decidio ir en busca de Shaoran a ver lo que pasaba por sus propios ojos.- bueno me voy adios!- dijo atropelladamente mientras salía corriendo de la habitacion.

"que actividad" fue lo unico que se le paso por la cabeza a la futura señora Kinomoto.

Sakura salio del comedor y subio los peldaños de las escaleras de dos en dos mientras con su mano se agarraba a la barandilla.

Anduvo por el pasillo pocos pasos hasta estar en las puertas de sus habitaciones y entro a la primera, la de Shaoran.

Ni si quiera toco y al abrir se encontro al castaño tumbado boca arriba mirando el techo.

Se acerco lentamente a el y se sento a su lado, dandole la mano.

-estas bien?- pregunto Sakura. Ahora tambien ella lo veia extraño- tu madre me dijo que estaba raro

- y te dijo el por que?- pregunto demasiado ansioso el chino.

Sakura nego con la cabeza y se volvieron a quedar en silencio un rato. La ojiverde le miraba atentamente pero el desviaba su vista hacia otro lado.

No sabia si decirle o no.... Pero como decirle que se iba a Estados Unidos por tres años!!! Tres largos años en los que no podrian estar juntos.... Aunque vendria en vacaciones, pero no seria igual.

Se incorporo en la cama y se abrazo a Sakura fuertemente. Ella no entendia el por que de esa actitud pero respondio el abrazo de igual forma. Se sentia tan bien en esos brazos!

- prometeme que siempre estaremos juntos.

- por su puesto... Pero que pasa Shaoran?

-me ... Me quieres?- el seguia sin mirarla, no se encontraba bien.

Pero ella agarro su rostro con sus manos y dirigio la vista del muchacho hacia sus preciosos ojos verdes.

- muchisimo. Y ahora... Me diras que te pasa?- pero el seguia callado

Después de un rato se giro para darle la espalda.

- yo...es que... Yo....

- me estas preocupando!- y vaya que estaba preocupada.

Esos dias el habìa estado bastante bien con ella, siempre cariñosos, y eso si que no se lo penso nunca al conocerlo... Quien lo diria! Con lo frio y antipatico que era al principio. Y ahora, bueno, ahora no estaba antipatico, sino distante....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- si, bien....

- ya sabe, las clases empiezan en septiembre, a mediados.- decia un hombre de gafas y cabello pelirrojo, de aspecto bastante mayor.

Podria rondar los 40 y se apreciaba perfectamente que era alguien de buen cargo en aquella institución.

Era el director del instituto de la ciudad de Hong kong.

Enfrente suya un hombre tambien con gafas sonreia amablemente.

- gracias, ya vendre otro dia. - y el afable hombre se puso de pie.- a mi hija Sakura le hara mucha ilusion venir a esta escuela.

Y ahora si salio del despacho del director.

Le habìa costado trabajo pues ya estaban avanzados en el plazo de las matriculas pero con un poco de insistencia al final habian admitido a su hija en la institución.

Era un instituto privado, de chicos y chicas. Todos tenian entre 16 y 18 años y tenian que llevar uniforme.

El mismo instituto donde estudio Shaoran y Eriol. Y ahora estudiarian Meiling y Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico moreno entro en su apartamento. Solto su maletin encima de la mesa y suspiro cansado. El dia habìa sido muy largo, demasiado. Habìa tenido muchos pacientes de urgencias y bastante graves muchos. Y eso que ya solo tenia que supervisar! Pero claro... Con eso de que el era el mejor siempre le pedian ayuda en los casos difíciles.

Vio una luz encendida que provenia de su dormitorio, colandose por una rendija de la puerta entre abierta y dirigio sus pasos hacia la estancia.

Empujo la madera para encontrarse con una linda chica de pelo moreno dormida sobre una mesa. Se acerco a su novia y la cogio en brazos.

Una vez que la levanto de la mesa pudo ver que es lo que habìa estado haciendo. Debajo suya tenia el precioso vestido que Sakura llevaria a la boda.

-vamos Tomoyo.- la cogio en brazos demostrando lo fuerte que era y la tumbo sobre la cama.

Quedo con el pelo en su espalda, desparramado sobre la cama y en una postura demasiado angelical.

Sonrio como pocas veces hacia. Aunque casi todas las veces que sonreia era gracias a ella.... La mujer de su vida.

Y por que entonces le costaba tanto pedirle matrimonio? No penso en eso mas y se recosto al lado de la chica, que ni si quiera notaba sus movimientos.

La rodeo con sus brazos y la empezo a besar timidamente sobre la cara. Cubriendo toda su cara con aquellos labios.

Pronto ella comenzo a moverse , comenzo a despertar.

- Touya- dijo cuando abrio los ojos aturdida para encontrarse con los ojos de su novio que la miraban profundamente. Entonces sonrio recordando que habìa estado haciendo el vestido- tengo sueño.

Y volvio a cerrar los ojos en pose comica, abriendo después solo uno para ver que hacia su pareja. Vio que seguia mirandola, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Entonces comenzó a reir abrazandose tambien al chico y quedando dormida después. El sueño la vencio, aunque no fuese demasiado tarde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- bueno pues yo...

- sigue!!- estaba un poco desesperada ya.

- pues que yo quiero seguir mucho tiempo contigo- dijo demasiado triste para poder contarle la verdad.

- solo era eso!!- dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y abrazando a su novio.

"si supieras lo que es en verdad . Siento haberte mentido" pensaba Shaoran mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica.

Pero entonces llamaron a la puerta y los dos saltaron de sus posiciones. Bastante colorados se pusieron en una pose un poco mas normal mientras la puerta se abria lentamente para dejar paso a una doncella de la casa.

- la cena esta lista- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

Pero aun asi les miraba raro pues no estaba segura de que fuese normal encontrar a dos chicos de aquella edad solos en una habitacion, haciendose los despistados y rojos como tomates.

Pero ella no era quien para meterse en eso, simplemente era una empleada. Salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Al oir el clic que anunciaba el cierre los dos chicos suspiraron escandalosamente y luego echaron a reir.

- vamos, tenemos que bajar.

Y asi bajaron los dos al salon donde les esperaba la comida.

La cena transcurrio tranquila, aunque no mucho para Shaoran, que estaba todo el rato pendiente de que su madre no nombrase el tema de sus estudios en estados unidos.

Pero si que salio el que Sakura ya estaba matriculada en el instituto de alli de hong kong.

- que bien verdad!? Y meik me dijo que el tambien va a ese, aunque solo le queda un año. Por cierto Shaoran tu estaras en la universidad que esta cerca no?

El castaño comenzo a toser, y a aquella tos le siguió un profundo ahogo, haciendo olvidar a todos el tema del que hablaban.

Asi termino la cena y retiraron los platos.

- nosotros vamos a ver una pelicula, quereis verla con nosotros?- pregunto fujiyata, amable como siempre.

- no, nosotros vamos a ir a la piscina un rato- contesto Shaoran en tono muy cortes.

- tener cuidado que hoy hace frio- le aconsejo su madre.

Pero los chicos ya habian corrido hacia sus dormitorios para coger sus bañadores .

Bajaron juntos las escaleras y fueron a la piscina, que estaba cubierta.

Con solo apretar el boton el techo se fue, dejandolos bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna, que estaba bastante pequeña.

Shaoran se tiro de cabeza en el agua, arrepintiendose después pues estaba un poco fria.

Sakura metio un poco el pie para luego lanzar un gritito al ver la temperatura.

Aun asi se metio en la fria agua y comenzo a tiritar. El castaño la abrazo para que dejara de hacerlo pero no la consolaba.

Los labios se le estaban poniendo morados.

- nos vamos mejor vale?- pregunto Shaoran pero ella no respondio, seguia temblando.

La ayudo a salir del agua y fue entonces cuando la chica empezo a pasarlo mal de verdad. Hasta Shaoran comenzo a tiritar, pero ella ya era demasiado.

Se arrepintieron de no haber traido las toallas pues con el agua fria y el viento que hacia al salir...

Sakura estornudo, y comenzo a ponerse roja. Volvio a estornudar y se empezo a marear.

El castaño se asusto al ver como ella caia un poco. La cogio en brazos y corrio hacia la casa. Es que esa chica le daria siempre sustos?

Aun mojado entro en el salon donde estaban los padres viendo la pelicula, que la pararon inmediatamente al ver a la chica estornudando y medio adormilada.

La subieron a su habitacion y la señora Li se encargo de secarla y ponerle un pijama. La metio en la cama y la tapo con mantas.

Entonces les dejo pasar a los dos hombres, que tenian el rostro de preocupacion.

- creo que se ha enfriado demasiado. Voy a llamar a Touya - dijo Fujiyata aun extrañado de ver a su hija en tales condiciones. Ella no era de resfriarse.

Al rato volvio anunciando que el moreno venia ya de camino.

..................

Esperaron un cuarto de hora y oyeron como sonaba el timbre. Segundos después alguien subia las escaleras corriendo.

Llamo a la puerta y sin esperar contestación entro, viendo a todos alli preocupados por su hermana.

- salir un momento.

Todos le hicieron caso y el comenzo a destapar a la muchacha.

Era un poco raro, ya que era su hermana ,pero aun asi hizo su trabajo perfectamente, ocultándola, tomando su pulso.....

Una vez que todos entraron dijo su pronostico.

- solo es un refriado. Tendra que estar en cama 5 o 6 dias.- y todos respiraron aliviados de ver que no era nada grave.- ahora dejemosla tranquila.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de dia y un muchacho estaba sentado al lado de la cama de su novia, que dormia placidamente. Ya habìa recuperado todo el color aunque al tacto se notaba que estaba enferma, estaba demasiado caliente.

La llamo por unos minutos hasta que la chica desperto.

Intento incorporarse pero no pudo.

- descansa... Debes estar en cama

- pues si que me voy a poner enferma yo - y entonces echo a reir mientras el otro solo la miraba enternecido.

Pero pronto se arrepintió de reir pues comenzó a toser y luego estornudo.

Shaoran le tendio un pañuelo y pudo ver que en su mesilla de noche le habìan puesto una caja entera de clinex, previendo que tuviese mocos....

Sonrio timidamente dandose cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba el muchacho.

- nunca mas nos bañaremos de noche-

- solo fue que hacia demasiado frio.....- le contesto ella

Se incorporo todo lo que pudo para darle un beso. Pero la mayor parte del recorrido lo hizo el.

Rozaron levemente los labios y entonces ella se aparto bruscamente, con ojos de asombro.

- si nos besamos te pasare el resfriado! No no... No te besare hasta que me ponga bien!

- si tu hermano dijo cinco dias! No puedo estar cinco dias sin besarte! - le contesto el chico como si fuese un perrito de mirada triste.

- cinco dias?????? Pues va a ser justo para el desfile.- dijo sin pensar.

Aun no le habìa dicho nada al muchacho sobre que ella a veces hacia de modelo y no sabia como se lo tomaria.

Sabia que era un poco celoso.... Aunque "poco" no era la palabra, solo que ella no sabia cuanto podia serlo.

- que es eso de un desfile???????!!!!!!!- grito el.

No... No queria que nadie viese desfilar a su novia, con lo guapa que era! Solo era suya!

----------- Notas de la autora-------

Que les parecio? Ayer otra vez no pude actualizar, lo siento. Pero sigo sin placa base y no se cuando me lo arreglaran.

Y ahora son las 1: 38 de la madrugada y estoy en el ordenador de mi madre mientras ella duerme! Para que veais lo que hago por la gente que sigue mi fic....

Que por cierto, os adoro!!!!!!!!!!! ME ENCANTA TENER REVIEWS!! Creo que soy supeeeeer feliz.

Ah y con respecto a lo de que se parece a Marmalade Boy y a los Serrano... Pues si, la idea lo tome de ahí. Espero no os moleste. Aunque creo que solo es la idea general porque luego pasaran cosas que no suceden en las otras... O eso creo ,porque a mi ME ENCANTA marmalade boy, y por eso decidi hacer algo parecido, pero no igual.

Si quizas deveria haber echo un fanfic de ellos, pero es que aun me gusta muchisimo mas Sakura... Jeje.

Bueno que ya estoy diciendo muchas tonterias no creeis?seran las horas....

Un beso!!


	18. cap 18

-creo que es mejor que sigas en cama.... De verdad.

- Shaoran! Por favor.... Llevo cinco dias, lo que me dijo mi hermano. Se me ha pasado el resfriado. Me encuentro genial. No seas celoso- rio Sakura ante la cara de enfado de su novio.

La japonesa habìa pasado vasi una semana acostada devido al frio que cogio en la piscina. El dia anterior ya se habìa encontrado bien pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, la habìa dejado levantarse.

Y ya no se podian negar! Estaba mejor que nunca. Con ganas de salir y correr .... Ella era muy activa.

Puso un pie fuera de la cama y se destapo del todo las mantas, sacando después el otro pie. En esos cinco dias solo habìa pisado el suelo una vez, que su amiga Tomoyo le habìa probado el traje de la boda. Boda que era justo la noche siguiente.

Precisamente por la boda se había cuidado mas, pues no queria notar ningun sintoma en medio de la ceremonia.

Shaoran estaba sentado a su lado en una silla. Habìa estado a su lado bastante tiempo en esos dias, haciendola compañía. Tambien habian ido Meiling y Eriol, a los que cada vez se les veia mas felices.

El chico estaba un poco molesto. Habìa intentado que ella no fuese al desfile, pero no lo habìa conseguido. Era bastante cabezona....

Era por la tarde y quedaban pocas horas. La novia de Touya habìa llevado las fotos de los vestidos que llevaria, que por cierto no las habian dejado ver. Y eso aun le ponia peor. Si no se las habian enseñado, algo malo tendrian no? O por lo menos ese era su razonamiento. Razonamiento bastante acertado.

Porque Sakura habìa evitado que el chico viese los diseños.... Eran un poco "pequeños" si asi se le podia decir. Y si ya el chico se negaba, cuando viese las fotos aun mas. Pero si la veia en medio del desfile no podria sacarle de ahí. Y menos cuando toda su familia iba a asistir.

Aun recordaba la ojiverde la escena que se habìa montado en el casa el dia que se lo comunico a su padre y su futura esposa.

FLAS BACK

Cuatro personas en la habitacion, una de ellas en cama y un poco sonrojada devido a la fiebre. Aun asi no se sentia mal, exceptuando algun que otro estornudo.

Los otros tres parecen estar haciendole compañía, aunque parece que estan discutiendo.

- pero imaginaos la imagen que daria a las empresas!- Shaoran no podia decir la verdadera razon de por que no queria que ella fuese al desfile, es decir : celos. Asi que tenia que inventarse cualquier cosa que los justificara ,pues su madre ya le miraba raro al ver que el se negaba que ella asistiese.

- por favor! Ella no tiene por que estar pendiente de la empresa. Y nadie deveria estar pendiente de ella. Sakura es libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana siempre que su padre este de acuerdo.

Shaoran miro fijamente a su madre, que habìa pronunciado aquellas palabras, para después ver a su futuro "padrastro" .

Pero este sonreia, feliz de que su hija fuese a un desfile. El siempre habìa sabido de su belleza, además que lo llevaba en la sangre.

-tu madre fue muy buena modelo hija. Seguro que tu tambien lo eres. Aunque no sabia que a veces desfilabas.

- se me olvido decirtelo - y a todos les callo una gotita por la nuca.

El chino solo podia resignarse.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Esta bien... Entonces nos veremos alli- dijo viendo como su novia ya habìa sacado la ropa del armario y le hacia señas para que se fuera y poder cambiarse tranquila.

Beso a la chica en los labios,un beso corto y dulce , y se fue por la puerta, aun refunfuñando cosas sin sentido.

Sakura se echo a reir al ver la reaccion que tenia el joven chino. No se imagino que fuese tan celoso. Con lo distante y frio que parecia al principio! Como cambian las cosas....

Se puso unos vaqueros, deportivas y camiseta de manga corta de color azul cielo. Preferia ir comoda y que alli ya la arreglasen y la maquillasen.

Bajo por las escaleras y escucho a lo lejos el baño. Seguro Shaoran se estaba duchando.

Sabia que el habìa quedado con su prima y el novio de esta para ir juntos asi que no le dio mas importancia.

Monto en un coche negro y este la llevo hacia una enorme discoteca. El desfile era por motivo de su inauguración y en verdad era fantástica. Tenia varios sillones, dos plantas, jaulas, luces de todo tipo de colores , una pista increible, una gran barra y mesitas con sillas un poco apartadas.

En medio de la pista se habìa puesto una pasarela con varios focos enfocando, y sillas a su alrededor.

Subio las escaleras y fue hacia una zona privada, supuso de los dueños o los personas mas importantes que pudiesen ir a la discoteca y querer un poco de privacidad.

Eran unos enormes camerinos ,con sofas, mesas, frigorificos... Alguien podria incluso vivir ahí.

Habìa mucha gente, sobre todo chicas y chicos jóvenes, de su edad. Tambien estaban por ahí adultos, encargados de supervisar y arreglar todo.

Una mujer con el pelo azul se la acerco, la cogio de la mano y la llevo a un lugar que habian puesto para el maquillaje y el arreglo del pelo.

Estaban terminando de arreglarla cuando la chica pego un bote y salto de la silla. Detrás de ella con una cara bastante seria habìa un chico de cabello gris y preciosos ojos azules casi grises.

Pero aunque se mostraba serio ella sabia que estaba feliz, feliz de verla. Pocos serian capaces de notarlo. Pero como no lo iba a hacer ella si era su mejor amiga? O mejor dicho... Su unica amiga. La unica que no le miraba con otros ojos, mas alla de la amistad. Y es que todas las demas estaban locas por el.

Como no estarlo? Era un famoso modelo, además de guapisimo. Lo unico que le fallaba era su seriedad, que para Sakura solo era una fachada.

Se abrazo al chico y le beso en la mejilla. Cuanto tiempo sin verle! El siempre estaba de viaje, en desfiles y mas desfiles. Algunas veces coincidian, y si no se veian en el colegio, al que iba de vez en cuando.

- vamos vamos, tenemos que terminarte chiquilla- decia la mujer que antes estaba pintandole los labios.

- te dejo tranquila, nos vemos luego guapisima.

- adios Yue!! - exclamo fuera de si la muchacha. Estaba muy muy contenta de haberle visto de nuevo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Shaoran que te pasa? Estas demasiado serio?

- nada.....- ignoro a su prima mirando hacia otro lado de su ventanilla.

Eriol les miraba atentamente, sobre todo al chico. Y esa mirada comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. Es que no podia dejarle tranquilo? Pero el del pelo azul comenzaba a entender.... Era una sospecha solo, pero tenia que salir de dudas.

Aunque este no era el momento. Si lo que el pensaba era cierto, era normal quererlo mantener oculto. Y si no habìa dicho nada, no iba a ser el quien se lo dijese al resto de la familia, ya fuese su novia la prima de aquel sujeto, y seguramente de la mas interesadas.

El coche paro y pudieron ver la enorme discoteca. Bajaron del automóvil y se encaminaron los tres a donde seria el desfile, presentando sus invitaciones. Invitaciones que Sakura habìa dado a ellos tres ,a los padres , a Touya y a la novia de este.

Habìa mucha gente entrando en el recinto y Shaoran se comenzo a agobiar. Demasiados chicos verian a su novia, y como bien dice la frase "su novia" es decir ese "SU" queria decir que la chica era solo de el!! Como habìa conseguido convencerle de que hiciese el desfile? Ah claro... Siendo demasiado cariñosa.

"esta Sakura......." penso mientras de su boca salía un suspiro de resignacion.

Se sentaron en las sillas que les indico un acomodador y se dispusieron a esperar. Pronto seria la hora.

A su lado se sentaron unos chicos bastante contentos, seguro de poder ver a todas esas chicas.

- sabes ? El desfile comenzara con bastante ropa... Y luego cada vez tendran menos.- oyo Shaoran como uno le decia al otro.

El castaño trago saliva pesadamente y se puso un poco mejor en la silla.

De repente las luces fueron apagadas y todo el recinto se volvio demasiado silencioso. El desfile comenzo.

Muchas chicas salieron con diversos trajes, todos en tonos calidos : naranjas, amarillos, rojos.... Era bastante juvenil y moderno.

Pero aquellos chicos tenian razon. Cada vez habìa menos ropa.

Luego toda la sala ahogo un grito y se incorporaron. Se pudieron oir aplausos y chiflidos. Todos habian perdido la compostura y eso enfado aun mas a Shaoran. Todos estaban asi por Sakura.

La chica habìa salido con una tela de seda naranja que solo se ataba en las caderas con un broche rojo, dejando muchisima raja por las piernas. Se le veia una especie de braguitas de bañador tambien en tono naranja. Y en el pecho solo un TOP que le tapaba lo justo de sus pechos, de color amarillo. El pelo suelto y con brillantitos en tonos naranjas y rojos.

Realmente era la mas bella.

El desfile siguió y Sakura salio varias veces, con ropa cada vez mas atrevida : mini faldas, mini pantalones, tops....

Tambien habian salido los chicos, quedando las chicas mas jóvenes sorprendidos de la belleza de muchos, sobretodo de Yue...el mas guapo.

La música bajo el volumen y un señor entrado en edad salio con un microfono, alumbrado con un foco que se movia a su paso

- bien... Estos han sido mis diseños, y ahora, para poner un poco de magia al asunto, el ultimo traje... O mejor trajes. Con mis mejores modelos : Sakura Kinomoto y Yue Read ( no se que apellido ponerle asi que le pongo del de Clow, que se llamaba Clow Read, o eso creo ¬¬)

La música volvio a subir su volumen y el foco se apago. En su lugar se encendieron dos que cambiaban de colores, todos ellos calidos, a juego con el desfile.

Entonces aparecio Sakura y al lado su amigo. Los dos tenian unas enormes alas de color blanco en la espalda, la de Yue aun mayor.

Sakura llevaba un bikini a rayas naranjas y rojas, demasiado pequeño para su gusto. Con unos zapatos de tacon rojos y un collar que llegaba a la cintura de color rojo tambien.

El pelo recogido en un moño alto dejando caer bastantes mechones por su espalda y por las alas.

Yue que tenia el pelo largo lo llevaba suelto y un bañador de hombre muy muy pegado a sus piernas y caderas y corto,bastante corto.

La japonesa mostraba una sonrisa encantadora que dirigio sobretodo a Shaoran, el que no se encontraba muy feliz.

Una vez se fueron del desfile la discoteca se encendio y comenzo a sonar una música lenta, quizas porque era la inauguración. Habìa camareros con bandejas repletas de bebidas y apertivos.

-estuvo fantástica!!- grito Tomoyo llena de felicidad.

La verdad es que casi todos sus amigos lo estaban, exceptuando a Shaoran y por su puesto su hermano mayor, Touya. Por primera vez coincidían en algo : celar a Sakura.

-vayamos a verla- sugirió Meiling y fue aprobado por todos.

Fueron hacia los camerinos, encabezados por Shaoran. Preguntaron a una mujer que les indico en que sala se encontraba la castaña.

El chino abrio la puerta y se quedo sorprendido, para luego salir corriendo. Dijo que no se encontraba bien y salio al exterior.

No podia ser... Habìha visto a Sakura abrazar a aquel chico tan "guapo" como habìa oido escuchar a todas las chicas del lugar.

La japonesa se habìa dado cuenta e iba a salir en su busca, pero entonces llegaron sus familiares y tuvo que esperar a que terminaran de decirle lo maravillosa que habìa estado.

Yue mientras se retiro tranquilamente para cambiarse e irse, queria descansar.

- oye y que le paso a Shaoran? - pregunto malicioso Eriol pensando en lo peor- iba bastante adelanto y luego nos dijo que se encontraba mal y salio a la calle.

- si... A mi me dijo lo mismo - mintio ella. Pues el chico habìa salido sin si quiera decirle nada.- ire a ver como esta.

Y sin esperar a que nadie le pudiese decir nada se marcho del lugar en busca de la salida.

Algunas personas la interrumpieron, queriendo hablar con ella sobre lo bueno que habìa sido el desfile. Pero ella estaba demasiado pendiente de la puerta.

Por fin llego y salio al aire libre. Era de noche. A lo lejos vio un banco y alli sentado Shaoran.

Corrio un poco hasta llegar a su lado y se sento al lado del chico que solo se miraba los zapatos.

- Shaoran que pasa?

- te vi - subio la vista un poco triste. - te vi con aquel

- no te estaba poniendo los cuernos!- ella no comprendia por que se ponia asi.

- lo se...- respondio apesadumbrado.

- entonces?

- te quiero tanto!

Shaoran abrazo a la muchacha de la cintura y acurruco su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, perdiendose en el aroma de sus cabellos.

-no me dejes nunca. Tengo miedo sabes? Miedo de perderte.

Pero ella solo sonrio mostrando su preciosa sonrisa al chino, al que le brillaron los ojos de ver asi a la chica.

Acercaron sus labios hasta fundirse en un apasionado beso.

----------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA--------

3:34 de la madrugada aquí en españa.... Mañana no poder ni levantarme. Y todo por vuestra culpa. Si si! Me mandais tantos reviews q tengo que escribir y escribir. Y como esta parece ser es la unica hora en la que puedo... Y solo el dia que mi madre y su novio se van a dormir al salon ,porque en su cuarto no tienen aire acondicionado, y aquí estamos a 42º mas o menos.... O sea, muchisimo calor. Yo por suerte si tengo aire JAJAJA. Pero ahora me estoy axfisiando en el de mi madre, y solo por complacer a la gente que sigue mi fanfic.

Aun os gusta? Espero que si. Además me mandais muchos reviews.... Sueño con llegar a los cien algun dia de estos..... Aunk para ello tenga q poner 50 capitulos mas

En fin. Un beso. Y gracias a todos. Y perdon por no continuar tan pronto como al principio, solo espero qme entendais


	19. cap 19

- donde esta Sakura y Shaoran? - pregunto inocentemente Meiling a su novio, aun en la discoteca viendo que los chicos no llegaban.

Eriol echo un vistazo rapido por todo el lugar, ya que al ser mas alto tenia mas facil la busqueda. Pero nada, ahí no estaban.

Su sospecha agrando y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Miro a su novio que seguia mirando por los alrededores y la abrazo por la espalda.

- voy a buscarles, ahora vengo.

La otra asintio. Ya era tarde y tenian que irse. Ieran y Fujiyata ya se habian ido, por lo de la boda. Tomoyo y Touya se quedarian mas pues eran amigos del diseñador de los trajes.

Pero ya iba siendo hora de que los cuatro adolescentes regresaran a sus casas y pudiesen descansar bien.

Meiling se sento en un sofa que estaba vacio y cerro los ojos. Vaya cansancio.

Mientras tanto Eriol se dirigia hacia la gran puerta, la salida. Acomodo sus gafas y miro el exterior. Habìa pocas personas, y las pocas que habìa estaban esperando en la cola para entrar al recinto del que el acababa de salir.

A lo lejos vio un parque iluminado por algunas farolas y con varios bancos. En uno de esos bancos pudo ver dos figuras, una encima de la otra y abrazadas. No le cabia duda, esos eran Sakura y Shaoran.

Dio un rodeo para que no le vieran y comenzo a gritar sus nombres para darles tiempo a separarse y luego aparecer detrás de unos arboles y fingir no haberles visto. Aun no queria que ellos supieran que el estaba enterado de todo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- nos estan llamando - pego un salto lo mas rapido que pudo Sakura.

Se quito de encima de Shaoran y se sento a su lado poniendo ambos cara de "aquí no ha pasado nada"

A los pocos segundos aparecio Eriol. Estaban fingiendo bien pero no pudieron evitar sonrojarse muchisimo, por lo que el moreno se rio disimuladamente.

- os he estado buscando, por fin os veo. Sera que esos arboles me tapaban la vista.

Se noto que ambos suspiraron aliviados. Se miraron entre si y sonrieron como para darse animos y luego se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a seguir a su amigo.

"no nos ha descubierto, menos mal. Cualquiera aguantaria sus burlas" los dos muchachos pensaban casi igual.

Pero que lejos estaban de saber la verdad. El chico tan observador siempre se habìa enterado de todo, cosa que ya llevaba sospechando. Y Eriol no paraba de reir, reir a carcajas por dentro al ver la cara tan extraña que llevaban sus amigos, seguramente itentando fingir que no estaban saliendo juntos.

Llegaron a la discoteca pero ellos esperaron fuera a que el ojiazul fuese a por Meiling.

Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron , pero nada mas. Estaban en un lugar con demasiada gente.

- vaya, Shaoran sonriendo- rompio a reir Eriol haciendo que los muchachos mirasen hacia otro lado.

Pronto llego el coche que los llevaria a las casas, primero la de Meiling, luego la de Eriol y después la de ellos.

El viaje fue bastante incomodo para los que serian hermanastros al dia siguiente.

- y que haciais fuera? - pregunto muy inocentemente Meiling, pues ella no sabia ni se sospechaba nada.

- si que raro....los dos solos en un parque.... Y luego Shaoran sonrie. Si, raro. - pero Eriol tenia una sonrisa muy enigmatica , solo que los chicos , por estar mirando a otro lado rojos como tomates, no vieron.

- pues no se - contesto bastante rudo Shaoran. Aun asi estaba muy muy avergonzado.

- cualquiera diria que sois novios - dijo "en broma".

Todos rieron, pero la unica que lo hacia de verdad era Meiling, pues los otros tres tenian la risa un poco falsa....

"no puede habernos visto... No puede..." se atormentaba Sakura.

No queria ni saber lo que diria su padre o su hermano, o Ieran... Los castigarian a los dos de por vida.

Y eso no lo queria ella. Ese era el principal objetivo de que estuviese tan en secreto.

Los amigos bajaron y ellos se quedaron en el coche, que mas bien era como una limusina.

Shaoran apreto un boton y pronto un cristal negro se puso entre ellos y el conductor.

Fue entonces cuando se abalanzo a la chica y comenzo a besarla, besarla demasiado apasionadamente.

No sabia que le pasaba, quizas haberla visto asi de guapa le habìa excitado. Pero no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, sus hombros, su espalda, sus brazos, su abdomen.... Aunque su mente le pedía que acariciase mas el no estaba muy dispuesto.

Pero aun asi ella suspiraba, le encantaba sentir aquellas manos rodeandola. Los besos fueron cada vez mas apasionados. Shaoran comenzo a bajar para poder besarle su cuello, mordiendoselo , para después besarle los hombros mientras ella metia la mano por debajo de su camiseta y asi poder acariciarle la espalda.

Tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que el coche habìa parado y un hombre les esperaba fuera para que saliesen. Tocaron en la ventanilla que gracias a dios era totalmente negra y no podrian haberles visto.

Se pusieron lo mejor que pudieron la ropa y bajaron del coche, totalmente rojos.

Pero el dever del conductor era ni si quiera preguntar por su actitud asi que simplemente les dejo irse.

Entraron al recibidor y subieron las escaleras. La casa estaba totalmente en silencio, todo el mundo dormia ya que al siguiente dia seria muy ajetreado. La boda se celebraria en la casa ya que era enorme, y en el jardin cabrian todos los invitados con comodidad.

Incluso habian construido un pequeño lago en los dias que ellos no habian estado en la casa.

Solo que aun no lo habian visto pues les habian prohibido acercarse al jardin antes de la boda, y encima con Sakura enferma no habian salido mucho de las paredes de la mansión.

Una vez en la puerta de Shaoran se pararon para despedirse.

- podemos dormir juntos?- pregunto timidamente Sakura.

No pensaba ni lo que decia, pero ella queria dormir con el.

- no, mañana tenemos que madrugar y seguro vendran a despertarnos, no quiero que nos vean.- la chica se puso un poco triste pero intento sonreir - venga no te pongas asi, sabes que te quiero.

Esto ultimo lo habìa dicho en su oido. Sakura sintio un cosquilleo subiendo por todo su cuerpo, una corriente electrica, al sentir la respiracion del muchacho tan cerca de su oreja.

Entonces sonrio. Sabia que el tenia razon. Le beso en los labios y se fue a su dormitorio rapidamente. Se le habìa olvidado la hora que era y tenia que descansar.

Shaoran entro en su habitacion y cerro la puerta tras de si, lanzando un largo suspiro.

La verdad es que lo que le habìa dicho no era del todo cierto. No queria dormir con ella porque no sabia si podria contenerse. Cada vez tenia mas ganas de poseerla un poquito mas.... Y se estaba volviendo completamente loco!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- vamos despierte señorita.Va a llegar tarde- la mujer estaba totalmente desesperada.

Llevaba mas de cinco minutos llamandola y nada. Sakura seguia dormida. Y lo peor es que la necesitaban abajo. Pero tampoco podia hacer nada mas.

Sono la puerta y se abrio lentamente. Era Shaoran.

- por favor joven, podria despertar a la señorita? Yo no lo consigo.

Este hizo un gesto a la doncella y ella se fue, dejandolos solos en la habitacion. El castaño hacia poco que se habìa despertado, a manos de la misma mujer. Vestia una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Como sabia de lo dormilona de Sakura fue a su habitacion a ver si todo iba bien.

Se echo a reir al ver a Sakura tapada con las mantas y con la almohada por encima de la cabeza. Solo se veia de ella su pelo, desparramado por toda la cama.

Se acerco a la chica y se sento a su lado, quitandole la almohada de la cabeza, que ella agarraba fuertemente. Tiro tan fuerte que la tiro de la cama, quedandose petrificado.

Pero ella seguia durmiendo aun en el suelo!

Se agacho y la recogio para volverla a poner en la cama. Beso su rostro con miles de besitos cortos y rapidos.

Ella por fin comenzo a despertar.

Sakura abrio los ojos para encontrarse con un divertido Shaoran que reia sin parar.

- que es tan gracioso!!- busco su almohada para tirarsela a la cara pero vio que estaba en el suelo, al igual que todas las mantas.- que hace eso ahí?

- sin querer te tire de la cama... Como no soltabas la almohada tire y tire y tire...- pero el seguia riendose.

Sakura fruncio un pco el ceñor para luego echarse a reir tambien. Miro el reloj y entonces, como siempre, fue cuando pego el bote.

- vete vete, me tengo que vestir. Nos veremos en la ceremonia, no quiero que vayamos juntos.

Le empujo por la espalda hasta que estuvo justo detrás de la puerta, puerta que cerro de golpe dejando al chico con unas gotitas en la nuca. Si que era rara esa muchacha.

Se fue a su dormitorio y comenzo a vestirse, para luego ir en busca de su madre.

-------- ---------- ------------- ---------- ------------ ---------------

- madre, esta muy guapa, se la ve feliz.

- y lo estoy hijo, y lo estoy.- le respondio la mujer mirandolo a traves del espejo.

Ahí estaban todos reunidos, ella, su hijo, y sus cuatro hijas. Lo que mas queria en el mundo.

Pero pronto su familia creceria. Y eso era sobretodo lo que la hacia tan feliz.

Sus hijas la estaban terminando de arreglar pero ya estaba todo listo.

El precioso traje de novia, estilo chino, de color blanco con tonos dorados, de corte recto ya que ella no era una jovencita. El pelo lo tenia recogido en un lindo moño y tenia brillantes dorados adornandolos.

Shaoran la miro orgulloso, estaba contento de que por fin volviese a ser feliz su madre. Ahora entendia todo... Y se sentia un poco mal por haberselo hecho difícil a su futuro marido.

Giro su vista hacia sus hermanas. Las cuatro iban un poco escandalosas en los peinados, con moños estrafalarios. Llevaban el mismo vestido, ya que ellas serian damas de honor, pero secundarias. El sabia que la principal seria Sakura , pero supuso que el color de los vestidos seria el mismo para las cinco : verde.

Todo eran risas y felicidad en esa habitacion.

- creo que ire a ver a Fujiyata. - dijo Shaoran a su madre sonriendola.

La mujer se puso de pie y le abrazo susurrandole un "gracias" cerca de su oido. El se limito a responder al abrazo y se marcho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otra habitacion Fujiyata estaba con sus dos hijos mientras estos intentaban arreglar un poco el traje de su padre. El amable señor habìa estado tan nervioso que ni la corbata se la habìa puesto bien.

Pero una sonrisa no dejaba de asomar en su rostro.

- sois los mejores hijos del mundo.

- y tu el mejor padre - respondieron a la vez Touya y Sakura.

El moreno miro a su hermana y se puso un poco celoso. Estaba demasiado guapa y todos los chicos se fijarian en ella. Por que Tomoyo siempre tenia que ponerla tan guapa? Podria haberle hecho un sencillo vestido que le tapase mas.

-sabes, mama estaria orgullosa, lo se- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa dirigida hacia su padre.

Este asintio. Sabia que siempre se acordaria de su primera mujer, al igual que su futura esposa siempre se acordaria de su difunto marido.

Pero eso no quitaba que ellos se querian muchisimo.

- quiero ver a Ieran - dijo Sakura

Sin dar tiempo a contestación salio de la habitacion y corrio por los pasillos.

Justo en ese momento Shaoran se acercaba a la puerta. Echo su mirada hacia atrás y pudo ver un trozo de tela verde de lo que supuso seria una falda perderse por una esquina.

Llamo a la tabla de madera y entro cuando alguien le dijo adelante.

Ahí estaban aquellos hombres, familiares de su novia, y pronto suyos.

Apreto la mano de Fujiyata y miro a Touya. Pero por lo menos no fueron miradas asesinas, los dos estaban felices por los padres como para eso.

- te agradezco que me aceptes.

- como no hacerlos? Eres muy buena persona y haces muy muy feliz a mi madre.

El señor Kinomoto sonrio amistosamente y siguieron terminando de arreglarlo hasta que estuvo listo.

- bien ya es la hora- respiro hondo el hombre y los tres fueron hacia el jardin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ya es la hora- Sakura abrazo por ultima vez a Ieran y deseandole fuerza abrieron la puerta.

La mujer respiro hondo y comenzo a salir. Sakura iria detrás de ella y detrás de Sakura las cuatro chicas.

Aun no habian salido de la casa cuando la ojiverde pregunto quien seria la madrina y el padrino.

- en un principio queriamos que fuerais Shaoran y tu, pero como tu no tienes la edad no nos parecio bien ponerlo a el y a ti no. Después fijamos que el padrino seria Touya y las madrinas una de mis hijas. Pero se pelearon tanto por quien seria que era imposible decidir- dijo Ieran . Sakura miro hacia atrás donde las otras reian apenadas.- asi que al final sera Tomoyo. Es de la familia y además, sin ella la boda no habria sido posible, o por lo menos no tan hermosa.

La ojiverde asintio entendiendo que Tomoyo habìa ayudado mucho.

Salieron de la casa y fueron hacia el jardin de atrás.

Pudieron ver un arco y debajo de el esperaba el padre de Sakura, a su lado Touya y el otro lado estaba Tomoyo, dejando un lugar vacio para la novia.

La música sonaba alta y todos los invitados sentados en sillas se pusieron de pie cuando Ieran comenzo a caminar por el pasillo.

Todo estaba decorado con preciosas flores amarillas, blancas y verdes.

Sakura y las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran llevaban flores amarillas y blancas en un ramillete en sus manos.

Todos sonrerian de felicidad y a lo lejos pudo ver a Shaoran, embobado con ella.

El vestia un precioso traje estilo chino, color verde. La verdad es que casi todos los hombres llevaban trajes de ese estilo, solo que el de el era perfecto. Con ribetes dorados y dibujos de dragones en tonalidades mas oscuras de verde.

Pero Shaoran solo podia mirar hacia Sakura. Ella si que estaba guapa.

El vestido de tirantes finos a los hombros le caia pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura, donde se ensanchaba un poco, (no mucho) cayendo hacia los pies. Era verde ,como el habìa supuesto, pero con sedas por encima de la falda en todas las tonalidades de verde posible.

Tenia bastante escote, y de los tirantes caian unas tiras de seda que llegaban hasta el suelo, arrastrandose un poco.

El pelo con flores verdes, recogido en una cola baja, dejando salir mechones. Las puntas, mas doradas estaban rizadas .

Muchos chicos de su edad vieron hacia la japonesa, que estaba muy guapa.

Tomoyo suspiro agradecida. Todos los vestidos que habìa hecho quedaban maravillosos. Y el suyo no era menos. Eso si, no tan especial como el de la novia ni el de Sakura, que para algo era su mejor amiga y su cuñada.

Ella llevaba un sencillo traje de color violaceo que iba a juego con sus ojos. Tenia un poco de escote, no demasiado debido a los celos de Touya y era pegado por todo el cuerpo, con una pequeña raja en la pierna izquierda, no muy larga .

Ieran se acerco al altar y giro para ver a la primera fila donde ya se habian sentado sus hijas, Sakura y Shaoran. Tambien estaban ahí sentados Meiling y Eriol. Meiling llevaba un vestido de estilo chino (un poco parecido al de combate, solo que mas elegante) de color rojo con dragones en dorado. Y Eriol vestia un traje tipicamente ingles de color azul marino, a juego con sus ojos.

En la primera fila tambien, pero al otro lado del pasillo estaba sentada la hermana de su antiguo marido, la madre de Meiling, y su marido (el padre claro)

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la mujer sonrio feliz.

Era la hermana de Hien Li... Si. Pero tambien se habìa convertido en una muy muy buena amiga de Ieran. Y ella sabia que su hermano, que en paz descansase, estaria feliz de ver que ella lo era.

Después miro a Fujiyata y le dedico una sonrisa ,demostrando lo feliz que se encontraba. Y el solo respondio a la sonrisa de la misma forma.

Aparecio el cura y la boda transcurrio con lentitud. Hasta que por fin llego la parte buena y todos se pusieron en tension.

- acepta a Ieran Li como su esposa?

- si, acepto

- acepta a Fujiyata Kinomoto como su esposo?

- si, acepto.

- puede besar a la novia.

Y el beso no se hizo esperar. Todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron llenos de energia.

Sakura agarro la mano de Shaoran sin que nadie se diese cuenta (o casi nadie) y la agarro con fuerza. Estaba feliz.

De repente la banda empezo a sonar y los novios se fueron a bailar seguidos de todos los invitados.

- que hay ahí?- dijo Eriol mirando hacia las manos que tenian Sakura y Shaoran cogidas.

Pero estos se soltaron rapidamente y se fueron encogiendose de hombros. Eriol solo se pudo echar a reir y abrazo a su novia, dirigiendose tambien a bailar.

En el centro estaban los protagonistas del dia felices de ser marido y mujer por fin.

Y alrededor bailaban todos. Pero Sakura y Shaoran no estaban. Se habian perdido.

-------------------- --------------- --------------------- ----------------

- me concedes este baile?- Shaoran hizo una reverencia agachando su cabeza y ella doblo un poco las piernas cogiendose el vestido y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y ahí los dos comenzaron a bailar. El castaño tenia una mano en la cintura de la chica, apretandola con fuerza.

Estaban cerca del lado, tapados por unas palmeras que habian colocado y escuchaban perfectamente la música.

Sakura se acerco lentamente a Shaoran y le beso en los labios para después abrazarse con fuerza.

- estas guapisima- susurro en su oido.

- gracias tu tambien.

Pero después de un rato volvieron a donde estaban todos. Estaban comenzando a servir la comida y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Uno estaba en frente del otro.

La comida estaba deliciosa y todos la disfrutaron. Aunque Sakura y Shaoran estaban rojos cada dos por tres devido a las " indirectas" que soltaba su querido amigo Eriol....

Se hizo la tarde y todos se fueron, quedando solo los que vivian en la casa y un monton de limpiadores.

Ieran habìa contratado a mas para ese dia, ya que queria que al dia siguiente estuviese todo limpio. Y si tenian que limpiar en la noche, que lo hicieran.

Los cuatro estaban en el salon, descansando en un sofa. Todos se habian cambiado la ropa por algo mas comodo.

- estoy tan cansada.... - suspiro Sakura y todos se echaron a reir. Con lo dormilona que era seguro que al dia siguiente dormiria hasta tarde.

- ah! Mañana seguramente ya ni nos veremos.

- como que no os veremos?-Pregunto ssakura con cara de extrañada.

-pues porque nos vamos de luna de miel.- respondio el padre.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron. Por fin Shaoran se acordo! Su madre se lo habìa dicho pero con lo del viaje a estados unidos ni si quiera habìa reparado en eso.

- y por cierto, vais a estar solos porque les hemos dado vacaciones a los del servicio.... No es necesario que haya tanta gente para solo dos chicos.... Solo espero que la casa no este destrozada - rio Ieran.

Pero la cara de los chicos era aun mas divertida. Asombrados se miraban. Estaban estupefactos... Se quedarian solos, totalmente solos durante una semana!!

La japonesa se sonrojo y se agacho fingiendo atarse las zapatillas para que nadie viese su bello rostro de aquel color.

- creo que es mejor que nos acostemos ya, es muy tarde - dijo Fujiyata mirando su reloj. Al dia siguiente tendrian que madrugar mucho.

- esta bien... - la ahora señora Kinomoto se puso de pie. Pero antes de irse dirigio la vista a su hijo - ya sabes, no te vayas antes de que volvamos.

El chico comenzo a toser y Sakura se puso de pie a darle golpes en la espalda. Cuando la tos se le paso intento cambiar de tema, pero su novia no le hizo caso.

- a donde te tienes que ir?

- a... A....

- a donde Shaoran?

- no te pongas asi, es que tengo que ir a la universidad y bueno... Mi madre me queria acompañar a hacer la matricula, eso es todo.

- ah vale.- la chica sonrio. Se lo habìa creido.

Pero entonces Shaoran comenzo a sentir remordimiento de conciencia. Era mas facil ocultarselo cuando ella no preguntaba. Pero ahora habìa mentido a la chica descaradamente.

Y eso solo era peor pues pronto ella tendria que enterarse.... Al fin y al cabo en poco mas de una semana se iria a Estados Unidos. Como se lo tomaria ella?

-mejor nos acostamos tambien nosotros- se puso de pie el muchacho.

Sakura le siguió y fueron hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando iban a salir sono el teléfono.

-ya lo cogo yo, espero la llamada de Meiling, subo a tu habitacion para darte las buenas noches si?

Shaoran asintio intentando esbozar una sonrisa pero solo una mueca aparecio en su rostro. La pobre se lo habìa creido... Y el estaba ahí, mintiendola... Que complicado era todo!

El castaño se fue por las escaleras mientras su novia cogia el teléfono.

- si?habla Sakura

- Sakura soy Meiling. Que ya he hablado con Eriol y esta de acuerdo, mañana quedamos alli en la casa y nos bañamos un poco en la piscina.

- sabes? Además nos quedaremos totalmente solos... Ieran y mi padre se van y le han dado vacaciones a los criados.

- que bien! Mas intimidad para mi y Eriol - lo habìa dicho en broma por lo tanto las dos se echaron a reir. - no, de todas formas el y yo queremos disfrutar de Shaoran antes de que se vaya. Le echaremos de menos.

- pero a donde se va? Todo el mundo habla de eso y yo no se nada!- la japonesa comenzo a exasperarse.... Empezaba a suponer que el chino la habìa mentido.

- no te ha dicho? No te ha dicho que se va a los Estados Unidos?

---------- Notas de la autora --------

Hola de nuevo! Esta vez recibi menos reviews... Pero bueno,me conformo con los que tengo, que siempre son buenos.

Con lo de que los capitulos son mas cortos... Yo siempre procuro que tengan alrededor de 2000 palabras... Pero bueno, esta vez lo he hecho de 3.800... Mas aparte las notas que hago ahora.

En fin. Espero que os guste!! Y dejar reviews lo suplicoooooooo


	20. cap 20

- a que?- Sakura sintio como su pecho se desgarraba por dentro.

-a estudiar. Sakura? Sakura estas ahí?

Pero la chica ya habìa colgado. Unas lagrimas calleron por su rostro mientras ella se dejaba vencer y caia al suelo, donde quedo de rodillas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- cariño que pasa?- pregunto Eriol al ver la cara de perplejidad de su novia. Estaba en su casa acompañandola un rato.

- Sakura, colgo al decirle que Shaoran se iba a ir a estados unidos. No lo sabia.

Eriol le dio una sonrisa a la morena, pero lejos estaba de sentirse feliz. Se habìa convertido en muy buen amigo de Sakura... Y ya que era el unico que sabia de su relacion era el unico que entendia como se podria sentir al enterarse de que el se iba a ir... Y mas si se lo habìa ocultado.

"quizas tenga que hablar con ella" penso el muchacho mientras miraba su reloj. Ç

Pero hoy no. Hoy era demasiado tarde. Tarde incluso para seguir con Meiling asi que se despidio de la muchacha y quedo en verla al dia siguiente , aun fingiendo estar bien y sintiendose preocupado por dentro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se puso de pie. Lo mejor seria dormir.... Quizas asi se le olvidaria. Pero no. No se le iba a olvidar! Shaoran se iba, a Estados Unidos durante tres años que es lo que duraba su carrera, a no ser que se quedara mas porque repitiera... No, el era buen estudiante. Pero aun asi! Y lo que mas molestaba no era eso, si no que no se lo habìa dicho. La habìa mentido... El chico que ella creia tan sincero la habìa mentido.

Subio las escaleras y vio la puerta de Shaoran. La luz seguia encendida, esperandola a ella.

Pero Sakura no tenia ganas de pararse, asi que paso de largo hasta llegar a la suya y cerro la puerta tras de si, lanzandose después hacia la cama y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, evitando que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Agarro las sabanas con sus manos y empezo a temblar. No habìa aguantado, no habìa evitado ponerse a llorar.

Pero la puerta se abrio y ella se "calmo" intentando hacerse la dormida.

Era Shaoran que habìa oido la puerta cerrarse y preocupado habìa ido a ver.

-Sakura? Sakura estas durmiendo?

Y como la chica no contesto se supuso que si, que dormia.

Un poco mas tranquilo pensando que simplemente se le habria olvidado porque tenia mucho sueño se fue a su dormitorio y se dispuso a descansar el tambien.

Pero lejos estaba de saber la verdad. Sakura volvio a llorar hasta que el sueño la vencio y se quedo dormida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente.........

Un muchacho de cabello castaño corria por la casa en busca de la que era su novia. Se habìa levantado un poco mas tarde y ella ya no estaba.

Eso si que no era normal pues ella siempre dormia hasta tarde.

Convencido de que no estaba en ningun lado se sento en el sofa, frustado. A los pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta y se levanto a abrir.

Ahí estaba Eriol, su querido amigo, pero al que ahora no tenia muchas ganas de ver. Y además estaba sin Meiling, cuando habian quedado ir los dos.

- Meiling tuvo que hacer algo con su madre.

Dijo a modo de excusa y le hizo un gesto al chico para que le dejase pasar pues estaba taponando toda la entrada.

Eriol se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien pues su amigo estaba algo distante y serio.

- y Sakura?- Shaoran volvio a la realidad con la sola mencion del nombre de su amada.

- esta mañana me levante y no estaba..... Se habra ido a dar un paseo- intento fingir.

Pero las palabras casi no le salian de la boca.

Iba Eriol a decirle algo cuando el teléfono los interrumpio. El castaño corrio lo mas rapido que pudo esperando que fuese Sakura. Y en cierta parte tenia que ver con ella, pero no era la japonesa...

- soy Tomoyo... Shaoran Sakura se quedara unos dias aquí porque Touya se fue y... Bueno que espero que no estes mal solo.

- puedo hablar con ella?

- esta dormida. Adios Shaoran.

Y sin mas colgo el teléfono dejando a un muy abatido chino.

Su amigo se acerco y le puso una mano en su hombro a modo de comprension.

- Meiling le dijo lo de Estados Unidos.

-que? no se de que me hablas

- se de vuestra relacion.

Shaoran subio la vista para toparse con los ojos azules de su amigo. Mostraban preocupacion. Preocupacion por los dos, tanto por el castaño como por Sakura.... El tendria que intentar hacer algo.

Tenia que ver a Sakura.

Pero como si la misma idea se le hubiese ocurrido a Shaoran esse te puso en pie y se dirigio hacia la puerta.

El de pelo negro solo le siguió sabiendo muy bien que lo mejor era no hablar.

Se montaron en el coche de Eriol, que el mismo conducia. Como sabia la direccion de Tomoyo llegaron sin ningun inconveniente.

Llamaron a la puerta hasta que la chica morena aparecio con la cara llena de preocupacion.

- puedo ver a Sakura? - pregunto ansioso su novio.

-duerme

-puedo esperarla dentro hasta que despierte? - estaba totalmente desesperado. Pero la morena se nego. El no entendia nada, no entiendia por que se negaba. - pero necesito hablar con ella.

- escuchame Shaoran.... Pasate dentro de unos dias, sera mejor.

-pero...

- creeme, ahora vete de verdad.

Tomoyo cerro la puerta en las narices del chino. No le agradaba comportarse asi pero no habìa otra opcion. Ese chico parecia no entender.

Shaoran quedo abatido. Eriol le cogio del hombro y los dos se fueron otra vez a la gran mansión.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ya se fue?- pregunto una chica de cabello castaño claro.

Tenia los ojos enrojecidos de tanto haber llorado y se encontraba sentada en el sofa acurrucada entre unos cojines y comiendo helado, como si aque alimento frio pudiese llevarse toda la tristeza que sentia.

- deverias hablar con el - repuso Tomoyo un tanto apenada pero al ver como su amiga tenia la mirada perdida y volvian a salirle las lagrimas se mordio el labio inferior poniendose las manos en las caderas

Se acerco a la ojiverde y la cogio de la mano, tirando de ella para que se pusiera de pie.

Una vez conseguido esto la empujo hasta llevarla a su propia habitacion y la metio en la cama.

Sakura simplemente se dejo hacer pues no estaba nada atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Tomoyo se fue dejando a la chica tumbada en el lecho, que poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, aunque no para dormir. La castaña pensaba en todos los buenos momentos que habìa pasado con Shaoran.

" es que todo era un juego para el? Solo queria jugar conmigo y después irse...." esa frase rondaba su cabeza constantemente....

Fuera de esa habitacion Tomoyo suspiro cayendo al sofa. Tampoco estaba muy segura de que hacer. Habìa intentado hablar con ella, pero no la escuchaba. Asi que penso que al dia siguiente le haria un poco de caso, o por la tarde, si es que en ese dia salía de la habitacion.

Cogio un café y se puso a beber pensando en lo ocurrido esa mañana temprano

FLASH BACK

-Touya te echare de menos...

- solo seran tres dias, tranquilizate. No tengo la culpa de que anoche me llamara mi feje y ...

- lo se lo se. - Tomoyo beso en los labios a su novio, abrazandolo con fuerza.

Pero aquel beso fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta.

" quien sera a estas horas?" penso la japonesa mientras iba hacia la entrada y abria.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a su querida amiga afuera, con una maleta en una mano. Tenia los ojos un poco rojos, por lo que parecia que habìa llorado.

- Tomoyo- dijo Sakura pero pronto llego su hermano e intento fingir lo mejor que pudo.

- que haces aquí monstruo?- pregunto un poco receloso Touya. No estaba muy seguro pero sabia que algo le pasaba a la chica.

- Oh nada, Shaoran se iba a casa de Eriol a pasar unos dias y pense en venir aquí,puedo dormir en el sofa....

- OH para nada, además yo me voy, asi le haces compañía a Tomoyo.

Dicho esto beso a su novia en la frente, cogio una maleta y atandose un poco mejor el nudo de la corbata salio por la puerta, después de sonrerir a su hermana y dedicarle un " hasta luego mostruo"

Una vez que la puerta se cerro Tomoyo se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- que ha pasado?

Pero no pudo continuar porque Sakura simplemente lloraba y lloraba.

La empujo hasta el sofa donde se quedo sentada. Le trajo unos pañuelos y fue al frigorifico a por helado.

El helado siempre la habìa animado.

Y esta no seria la excepcion pues la ojiverde se puso a comer como posesa enormes cucharadas de helado.

Una vez que estuvo un poco mas llena miro a la novia de su hermano y dejo la cuchara.

- me mintio... No me dijo que se iba a los estados unidos a vivir por tres años.

-pero....

Nada, Tomoyo no sabia que decir. Se habìa quedado sin hablar. Que hacer ante un caso asi? Si ella les veia tan felices... Si la habìa mentido seria por algo. Sakura tenia que hablar con Shaoran, pero no parecia muy dispuesta porque pronto le pidio :

- llamale y dime que estare aquí... No quiero volver a verle, asi que ire a casa cuando papa vuelva.

La morena se resigno y cogio el teléfono. Marco el numero de memoria y mantuvo una corta conversación con el chino (la que ya sabemos)

Cuando se volvio a ver a su amiga esta volvia a comer helado como loca, quedaba poco para terminarlo.

Pero entonces volvio a llorar.

Tomoyo se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza. Sakura respondio al abrazo de igual manera dejando que todas sus lagrimas salieran de su interior.

-debes hablar con el....

- ahora no Tomoyo. Ahora no....

No duro mucho la conversación porque el chico ya llamaba a la puerta

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

La chica miro el reloj y se puso en pie. Haria la comida por si a Sakura le entraban ganas de comer. Asi que hizo su comida favorita, intentando levantarle el animo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tomoyo tiene razon, en unos dias sera mejor....

-pero y si no lo entiende nunca?

-ya veras que si.

Eriol nunca habìa visto a su amigo tan destrozado. Estaba sentado en el sofa con la mirada perdida. Ni si quiera se habìa interesado en el por que el conocia de su relacion... Nada. Solo hablaba de que Sakura nunca querria saber nada de el.

Pero el moreno no queria saber nada de eso. El conseguiria que Sakura entrara en razon. Tenia que hablar con ella como fuese.... Se habìa dado cuenta de que se querian, y hacian una buena pareja.

Aunque el tambien se enfadaria muchisimo si Meiling le ocultase que se iba, y nada mas ni nada menos que a los estados unidos.....

Se sento apesadumbrado al lado de su amigo, sin saber que hacer.

-vamos, salgamos a comer.

Y al ver que el castaño no se movia le obligo a la fuerza a que se levantara y saliera de la casa.

- que no ,dejame en paz.... - dijo muy bajito pero lo suficiente para que el moreno lo entendiera.

Shaoran se fue hacia la piscina y se sento en el bordillo pensando en todos los buenos momentos que habìa tenido con Sakura.

Pero una voz femenina le saco de su meditacion.

- ey chicos que haceis? Y Sakura? - pregunto inocentemente Meiling, que la pobre no sabia nada de nada.

- se fue unos dias a casa de su hermano.

- y eso?

Pero vio que su primo no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos, asi que mejor se quedo callada.

- cariño, por que no te quedas aquí? Yo vuelvo dentro de unas horas.... -se acerco a su novia que no comprendia nada y la beso en la mejilla - intenta animarle - le susurro para que Shaoran no lo oyese.

Monto en su coche y fue a casa de Tomoyo.... Tenia que hablar con Sakura.

Llamo al timbre y la morena aparecio, con cara cansada.

- puedo pasar? Vengo solo...

Tomoyo asintio y le dejo paso al muchacho ingles.

Este entro en el apartamento y miro hacia todos lados, intentando encontrarse con la japonesa.

- esta durmiendo, sientate. - intento hablar lo mas dulce que pudo. La verdad estaba de mal humor.

Queria arrancarle las orejas al amigo del chico que tenia delante, pero claro ,el no tenia la culpa.

Eriol le hizo caso y se sento.

- queria hablar con ella... Tiene que entender que debe enfrentarse a Shaoran.

-se lo he dicho pero no me hace caso. Mira, voy a decirle que estas aquí si?

Y asi Tomoyo se perdio por la unica puerta cerrada en el apartamento.

-----NOTAS DE LA AUTORA-----

Que les parecio? Vuelve a tener 2.000 palabras... Pero bueno, estoy acostumbrada a escribir asi.

Os agradezco muchisimo los reviews.

Ah por cierto, se me olvido por completo contestar a quien me pregunto sobre marmalade boy.

Queria decirle que a mi esa serie me encanta. Yo tenia grabados TODOS los capitulos, solo que al mudarme de casa mi madre me obligo a tirarlos. La serie esta muy muy bien. Te aconsejo que la veas.

Bueno un 


	21. cap 21

Ya habian pasado dos dias. Dos dias en los que Shaoran habìa llamado un monton de veces y Eriol se habìa pasado a verla otras tantas....

Pero nada, Sakura no queria saber nada de nadie. Solo queria estar con Tomoyo, a la que por cierto tampoco escuchaba.

Pero la morena ya no lo aguantaba mas. Sakura era su amiga y ella harias algo! Como que se llamaba Tomoyo Daiduji.

Se acerco a la puerta y la abrio. La ojiverde aun dormia. Touya pronto vendria y ella no sabria que explicarle ante la actitud de su hermana... No sabia que hacer!

Se sento en la cama y comenzo a zarandear a Sakura con muchisima fuerza, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos de golpe.

- que ... Que pasa?- pregunto aun adormilada la castaña.

- se acabo, vas a hablar con Eriol al menos!- Tomoyo cogio a Sakura de la mano y a la fuerza tiro de ella, que solo se quejaba y decia que no queria ver a nadie.

Aun en pijama la bajo por el ascensor mientras esta cada vez se intentaba soltar mas. Pero Tomoyo ya estaba decidida. Su amiga no se quedaria ahí compadeciendose por el resto de su vida! Ni hablar.

La monton en el coche a la fuerza y cerro los pestillos evitando que pudiera salir.

- bajame! Bajame he dicho!-

Si Tomoyo era cabezona Sakura aun lo era mas, y no se iba a dar por vencida tan pronto, ni hablar. Intento abrir la puerta del coche que ya se habìa puesto en marcha pero era imposible.

- elige, Shaoran o Eriol

- no puedes hacerme esto!! - gritaba como posesa la castaña

Pero su cuñada parecia no notarlo, estaba demasiado concentrada en la carretera, o eso hacia ver, porque en verdad no estaba nada a gusto haciendo sufrir a su querida amiga. Pero era por su bien, eso lo sabia.

- elige - volvio a decir impasible, como si nada le afectara.

- Eriol!

Sakura pego un puñetazo en su asiento y se abrocho el cinturón. Estaba muy de mal humor. Ella solo queria que pasaran esos dias! Después de todo su padre vendria en 5 dias... Que mas da cinco dias en casa de su hermano y su novia?

Pero Tomoyo no pensaba igual.

Saco el movil de su bolso aun con la mirada fija en la carretera y marco. A los pocos minutos ya mantenia una conversación telefonica.

- Eriol dime donde vives por favor.

- ..........

- si, en seguida estoy ayi.

- ..........

- ya te explicare.

Y sin mas colgo el teléfono. Habian estado a punto de estrellarse.

Sakura se agarro fuerte a el asa de la puerta y miro asustada a Tomoyo que seguia cabreada, como si ni si quiera hubieran estado a punto de tener un accidente.

- me quieres matar!

Pero la morena se limito a ignorarla, cosa que aun enfurecio mas a Sakura... Pero que podia hacer? Nada... Simplemente resignarse.

En unos minutos que para la ojiverde fueron siglos, llegaron a una enorme mansión. Tomoyo acerco el coche y llamo al porterillo.

Dijo su nombre y de inmediato la puerta se abrio para que ella pudiera pasar.

Eriol habìa avisado de su llegada.

Aparco el coche en frente de la puerta principal y saco a Sakura a la fuerza, aunque ya no se resistia tanto.

El chico de ojos azules aparecio en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa que se torno misteriosa al ver a Sakura.

Tomoyo aun agarraba a la chica de la mano asi que se acerco a Eriol y le dio la mano de la castaña, como si de un bebe se tratase.

Pero la muchacha, quizas avergonzada , ya no se resistia. Mas bien le entro muchisima tristeza.

- cuando quieras me llamas y vengo por ti - dijo Tomoyo para luego montarse en el coche y volver a salir por las verjas de hierro.

Entonces Sakura quedo alli, quieta en el porche que daba a la entrada, con la puerta abierta y cogia de la mano de un chico muy apuesto.

-vamos Sakura, quieres algo de beber?

Sakura simplemente se encogio de hombros y se dejo llevar hasta un lujoso salon. Pero ella no reparo en los lujos. No reparo en nada, solo en aquel muchacho, en aquellos ojos que le daban tanta paz.... Queria a aquel chico, como amigo (no penseis mal...) se habìa ganado su confianza en breves instantes. Se sentia tan segura a su lado...

-quieres hablar?

La chica siguió sin contestar, simplemente admirando al muchacho, tan guapo, simpatico.... Y era tan bueno con todo el mundo.... Y ella le habìa hechado de casa de Tomoyo en esos dias tantas veces! Tantas veces que el habìa insistido en hablar con ella.

No pudo mas y una lagrima corrio por su mejilla, lagrima a la que siguieron muchas mas.

Eriol se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, recostando la cabeza de Sakura en su hombro.

La ojiverde respondio al abrazo y lloro con mas fuerza, agarrandose como si su vida dependiera de ello a aquel muchacho ingles.

Después de un rato dejo de apretarlo tanto y su llanto se calmo. Separo su rostro del cuerpo de Eriol y le miro a la cara.

Una risa traviesa surgio de su interior y el muchacho solo pudo reir tambien.

Una vez hubieron dejado de reir Sakura volvio a sentarse comodamente y separada de el, un poco avergonzada de su actitud.

- debes hablar con Shaoran... El esta muy preocupado por ti.

- lo se.... - dijo ella casi en un suspiro.

- el no queria mentirte, he hablado con el, no quiere irse pero debe hacerlo... Tienes que entenderlo, no te lo dijo porque no quiere perderte.

- lo se.... - aquella frase era lo unico que se le pasaba por la mente, a pesar de saber que se estaba repitiendo un poco.

- hablaras con el?

Pero la chica no contesto, habìa tomado una decisión. No queria estar peleada con Shaoran. Si les quedaban pocos dias por estar juntos, que mejor que pasarlos bien? Además... Siempre podrian verse en vacaciones no?

-llevame a casa por favor.

Eriol sonrio bastante feliz. Aquella chica le habìa traido de cabeza durante esos dos dias! Hasta Meiling le habìa notado extraño. Aunque claro, el no dijo nada a su novia. Si tenia que enterarse que no fuese por el, si no por los verdaderamente interesados.

Montaron en el coche y estuvieron en silencio durante todo el viaje ya que cada uno queria pensar en lo suyo.

Por fin llegaron a la casa y pudieron abrir sin ni si quiera llamar, Sakura queria darle una sorpresa al chico.

-te dejo pequeña

- gracias Eriol

Sakura beso la mejilla de su amigo y abrio la puerta del coche. Sus pies se pusieron a correr hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada que cedio con facilidad.

Echo la vista hacia atrás y vio que el bonito coche se estaba ya marchando dejando un rastro de polvo por la arena del camino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Meiling, podemos quedar?- dijo Eriol hablando por un costoso teléfono movil.

En la voz se le notaba que estaba mucho mejor. No sabia como, pero se habìa encariñado con la japonesa y que ella estuviese mal le habìa afectado , quizas demasiado.

-claro, que pasa? Te noto mejor... Has hablado ya con Shaoran a ver si a el se le pasa el mal humor?

- ya hablaremos. Voy para tu casa.

Colgo el celular dejando a su novia con la palabra en la boca. Seguro cuando llegara esta estaria furiosa, pero el sabria hacer que el cabreo se le pasase.

Una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en su rostro y volvio a concentrarse en el volante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" donde estara?" era lo que pensaba Sakura mientras buscaba por toda la casa.

Ya habìa mirado en casi todos lados pero no le veia. Fue a su habitacion y tampoco estaba. Ya solo quedaba un lugar, la azotea.

Fue en busca de aquella habitacion que daba al desvan y vio que la puertecita estaba abierta. Esbozo una sonrisa y subio por las escalerillas.

Alli estaba Shaoran. Demasiado serio quizas, sin si quiera darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

Se arrastro por el tejado hasta estar a su lado y le tapo los ojos, haciendo que el se sobresaltara.

- quien soy?- pregunto dulcemente.

Pero el no respondio. Simplemente se acerco para darle un beso, con lo que ella quito las manos del rostro del chico, permitiendo que pudiese ver los preciosos ojos verdes que le tenian loquito de amor.

No pregunto, no queria saber. Solo queria tenerla para si, poder abrazarla con fuerza y besarla con pasion.

Y exactamente eso hizo. Como si hubiera estado años sin verla la agarro entre sus brazos.

Ella solo se retiro para bajar a la casa otra vez. Shaoran la siguió y ella, con una sonrisa traviesa comenzo a correr por todo el piso, dejando que de vez en cuando el tomara ventaja para pillarla. Pero nunca dejaba que la cogiera.

El chino por su parte solo podia estar feliz. Ella no parecia cabreada. Ya tendrian tiempo de hablar pero ahora queria cogerla.

La chica salio al jardin y corrio hacia la piscina sin si quiera saber a donde iba, todo el rato mirando para atrás y riendose de la cara de desesperación de su novio.

Por eso no se dio cuenta cuando tropezo con el bordillo y callo al agua.

El castaño, pensando que le habìa pasado algo se tiro tambien. Pero pudo comprobar que estaba demasiado bien.

Sakura rompio a reir a lo que el chico quedo perplejo.

- de que te ries?

- de nosotros.

Shaoran entonces reparo en como estaban.

Mojados y con la ropa aun puesta.... No pudo evitar reir tambien.

Pero aquella risa fue interrumpida por las labios de Sakura que le aprisionaron.

El chico no tardo en responder al beso de su novia con igual o mayor intensidad.

En cada beso habìa una infinita ternura, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en pasion. No podia evitarlo. No podia evitar sentir aquel deseo por la chica.

Aprisionarla entre sus brazos y sentir el contacto de su cuerpo a traves del agua fria.

- esta ropa te queda demasiado ajustada- le susurro al oido y comenzo a quitar el pijama de Sakura (que aun lo llevaba puesto).

Como siempre solo consistia en una camiseta.

El chico quedo petrificado cuando ante el sonrojo de Sakura pudo tener en sus brazos a la chica desnuda, simplemente con un tanguita.

Se fijo en sus pezones con detenimiento. Estaban duros, no sabia si de la excitación, del frio, o de ambas cosas.

Pero ella que estaba un poco avergonzada intento besarle para quitar la vista de sus pechos.

Solo que consiguió aumentar el deseo de ambos.

Sakura sentia sus pezones rozando con el cuerpo de Shaoran que solo atinaba suspirar ante el contacto.

La japonesa saco la camiseta del muchacho y después con una sonrisa picara le quito los pantalones, dejandolo en calzoncillos.

Ahora si estaban empatados.

La ojiverde pudo notar un increible bulto en la entre pierna de su novio y se sonrojo bastante. Pero el no estaba para eso, solo queria aprisionar los labios de Sakura.

Pero sus besos comenzaron a bajar mientras sus manos se perdian en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Comenzo a besar su cuello para luego besar sus hombros. Sakura gemia de placer notando como su cuerpo pedía mas.

Y eso pronto llego pues los labios de su novio se acercaron peligrosamente a sus pechos haciendo que ella soltara un gemido aun mas fuerte.

Los dientes de Shaoran mordisquearon sus pezones haciendo que terminaran de ponerse durisimos. Con una de sus manos masajeaba sus pechos y con la otra le apretaba fuertemente el culo.

Sakura se aparto y le quito los pantalones, haciendo que el miembro del chico saltara de su lugar.

La chica lo tomo entre sus manos delicadamente haciendo que un escalofrío subiera por la espalda del chino.

Lo aprisiono fuertemente y comenzo a subir y bajar como habìa oido decir que se hacia. No sabia si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal pero le encantaba oir gemir al chico que tenia frente a si.

- ahora dejame a mi

Pidio el muchacho. Se aparto y la cogio en brazos haciendola salira del agua y sentandola en el bordillo.

Le bajo el tanga dejando su sexo humedo a la altura de su cara.

El rojo aparecio en el rostro de ambos pero a el no le importo. Estaba extasiado de ver el sexo de su novia. Lentamente acerco su boca para lamer aquel manjar, introduciendo su lengua en todos los pliegues de la muchacha, que estaba recostada y casi gritando del placer.

Acerco su mano e introdujo un dedo en el agujerito de ella. No sintio ningun dolor, quizas por que era demasiado pequeño.

Pero Shaoran salio del agua y se tumbo sobre ella para besarla por todo el cuerpo. Sus labios, su cuello, su ombligo, sus hombros, su sexo, su vientre, su pecho, sus piernas.... No quedo lugar que el no besara.

Pero la chica queria aun mas. Aquellos besos en su sexo le habian abierto el apetito, por lo que cogio la cara del chico y la acerco a su rostro.

- hazme tuya - susurro en su oido tan sensualmente como pudo, ya que las palabras se le entrecortaban de todo el placer y los escalofrios que sentia su cuerpo.

Shaoran no espero a que lo tuviera que repetir y, con ella aun tumbada se acerco lentamente a su sexo, caliente y humedo.

Con la punta de su pene rozo su rajita y haciendose un hueco, mientras besaba a la chica y le repetia mil y una palabras de amor, empezo a introducirse en su interior.

Sakura dejo escapar un gemido, medio placer medio dolor. Pero no un dolor fuerte. Quizas por su excitación, quizas por los te quieros.

Shaoran habìa metido su pene por completo, para después sacarlo lentamente.

Poco a poco fue aumentado la intensidad, al igual que aumentaron proporcionalmente los gemidos de ambos.

No paraban de besarse en ningun momento mientras el extasis se acercaba.

Los dos comenzaron a sentir que las descargas electricas aumentaban y un cosquilleo nacia en sus sexos.

Estos empezaron a contraerse mientras suspiraban y se abrazaban fuertemente.

Shaoran se corrio impregnando el interior de Sakura de su semen mientras ella sentia el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Lentamente el castaño paro, y sin dejar de abrazarla, saco su pene para recostarse a su lado.

- te amo...

- yo tambien Shaoran, yo tambien.

Y ambos quedaron rendidos en un sueño profundo del que no querian despertar. Uno junto al otro, abrazados y sintiendo los latidos del amor de su vida.

------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA----

Que les parecio? Teniha pensado cortar el capitulo antes de que comenzaran a hacerlo del todo... Pero no lo crei oportuno, vaya que alguien me matase....

Les gusto? Espero que si.

Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews que recibi, ya tengo un monton eh!? Estoy muy contenta.

Ah, a quien le moleste que haya lemon, quiero decir que yo avise desde un principio y que por algo esta en R....

Bien un beso!


	22. cap 22

Shaoran poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Estaba boca arriba y pronto se dio cuenta de que en verdad era de noche. Las estrellas lo iluminaban todo con su luz, y la luna parecia sonreirle.

Aun no recordaba bien donde estaba.

Intento levantarse pero un fuerte peso se lo impidio.

Bajo su mirada y ahí estaba ella, preciosa, un angel.... Dormia apaciblemente con una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Queria tenerla asi para siempre.

Entonces se sonrojo al ver que ambos seguian desnudos.

La retiro un poco de si y bajo para poder llenar su rostro de tiernos y dulces besos, que lentamente despertaron a la encantadora chica.

Shaoran sintio desfallecer cuando vio las preciosas esmeraldas de la muchacha, con aquel brillo tan especial y reflejando las estrellas.

Sakura sonrio y comenzo a besar al muchacho mientras seguian en un fuerte abrazo.

Pero pronto fueron interrumpidos por una voz que les llamaba , una voz femenina.

Los dos se incorporaron rapidamente y se miraron asustados. La ropa seguia mojada en la piscina y ellos no tenian que ponerse.

- vayamos por la puerta de atrás - dijo el muchacho.

Y asi corrieron desnudos aun riendose por lo bajo para que Meiling , que era la que les llamaba, no les vieran. Pudieron escuchar que detrás de la morena venia alguien, Eriol seguro.

Llegaron a sus dormitorios y cada uno se metio en el suyo.

Se vistieron lo mas rapido que pudieron y bajaron al salon donde estaban Eriol y Meiling.

- hola! Os he buscado , donde estabais? Bueno da igual. Que veniamos a por vostros para ir a la playa... - la prima de Shaoran dijo todo eso lo mas rapido que pudo hasta que quedo parada al ver a los dos chicos rojos como tomates y un poco mal vestidos - bueno, poneros algo decente para salir....

---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

Una hora después....

- Sakura podemos hablar?- ahí estaba Meik, con cara de arrepentido delante de la japonesa.

La habìa agarrado del brazo para suplicarle que le dejara dar una disculpa. La chica acepto ante la mirada celosa de Shaoran. Pero que se creia ese? Lo unico malo es que si intervenia seria demasiado evidente, asi que solo le quedo resignarse y observarlos de lejos.

La ojiverde estaba cerca del agua con el muchacho, mirandose de frente.

Podia notar la mirada arrepentida de su "agresor" asi que no le permitio darle una disculpa.

- no hace falta de verdad, se que te arrepientes.

Y Meik, agradecido la abrazo tiernamente. Sakura solo intento soltarse delicadamente.

Un poco mas lejos....

- eh que te pasa? No me echastes de menos? No he sabido nada de ti, y que yo sepa somos novios.

- que?- Shaoran entonces dejo de prestar atención a Sakura. Megum le habìa recordado que no habìa cortado con ella...

Y Sakura no sabia nada. Se enfadaria? Bueno, intentaria explicarselo....

Ahora si que no queria que volviese a haber una pelea.

Miro otra vez en direccion donde estaba su novia y vio que estaban separados por lo que dejo de fruncir tanto el ceño.

- Sakura quiero que sepas que tu me gustas de verdad.... Pero si no quieres tener nada conmigo lo entendere, solo que aquí siempre tendras un buen amigo.

- gracias Meik- la japonesa le beso en la mejilla sabiendo que quizas Shaoran se molestase pero ya le convenceria ella.

-------------------- ----------------- -------------------- --------------------

Horas después....

- Shaoran por que estas tan callado? Es por que le bese en la mejilla?

El muchacho se encogio de hombros. Estaban en la habitacion de el, sentados en la cama. Hacia unos minutos habian vuelto de la playa y el chino habìa estado demasiado callado.

- me dijo que le gustaba.... Pero que me entendia si no queria nada con el, le di las gracias y le bese en la mejilla nada mas. Y tu por que estabas con Megum?

- Sakura.... - Shaoran comenzo a ponerse nervioso. Lo entenderia? - bueno yo no le dije nada de romper nuestra relacion, pero hoy se lo dije ya

- y como se lo tomo? - la chica ya se lo habria imaginado, pero no por eso estaba cabreada. Confiaba en el, y sabia que no haria nada con alguien tan asi como Megum... Si al menos fuera alguien agradable.

- se puso furiosa.

A ambos les salio una gotita en la nuca mientras rompian a reir.

Shaoran entonces la tomo por la cintura y la beso delicadamente en los labios. Ambos estaban ya en pijama.

- puedo dormir aquí?- pregunto con una mirada inocente la dulce japonesa.

- por supuesto mi amor....

Sakura se metio entre las sabanas y se tapo hasta el pelo, pero el chico la destapo entre risas y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas con lo que ella no dejaba de reir.

Luego volvio a abrazarla y comenzo con sus besos, que fueron bajando de los labios al cuello. Pero ella se aparto de forma elegante y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- no has tenido suficiente por hoy? - le pregunto picaramente- a dormir!- le tiro una almohada a la cara que el chico devolvio.

Asi empezo una guerra de almohadas, ganando Sakura. Ella quedo encima de el, apresandole las manos.

Se miraron a los ojos unos minutos y después se besaron.

Shaoran la abrazo y ella se recosto, quedando asi dormidos y juntos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente.....

- te gusta esto de desayunar?

Sakura habìa hecho el desayuno levantandose incluso mas temprano que el chino, cosa que sorprenderia a cualquiera.

La comida estaba deliciosa y asi se lo hizo saber el, dejandola satisfecha.

Después de comer se fueron a la sala de recreaciones. Pero no habian llegado cuando Eriol y Meiling hicieron acto de presencia.

- sabes, yo queria dejarlos solos pero ella se empeño en venir....- dijo medio en broma medio en serio el muchacho moreno.

- y para que querrian ellos estar solos?- pregunto Meiling q no sabia nada.

A todos les callo una gotita pero nadie dijo nada. Sakura no sabia si estaba preparada para contarselo, aunque quizas si algun dia se enterase se enfadaria muchisimo por ocultarselo, pero asi era mejor.

Asi paso el dia entero... Con Meiling y Eriol fueron al centro donde comieron helados, dulces, tambien fueron al cine, de tiendas....

Luego por la noche volvieron a quedarse solos, durmiendo apaciblemente, después de besarse durante horas.

Y asi tambien pasaron los dias restantes.

Sakura cada vez se entristecia mas cuando Shaoran no estaba con ella. Tenia ganas de estar con el a solas pero entendia que sus amigos tambien quisieran estar con el, y mas si Meiling no sabia nada...

Asi que se conformaban con estar juntos por las noches, las mañanas y besarse de vez en cuando que estuvieran los otros despistados.

Pero llego el dia en que los recien casados volvieron a casa.

- papa!! Ieran!!- Sakura se lanzo sobre su padre y después sobre su madrastra (se que suena mal pero asi es)

Los dos la recibieron con una sonrisa y después saludaron a Shaoran, que extrañamente tambien sonreia.

- ey monstruo y yo que?

No se habìa dado cuenta de que su hermano estaba ahí con Tomoyo. Abrazo a ambos aun feliz y todos fueron al salon.

Mantenian una platica muy alegre hasta que ieran les interrumpio.

- Shaoran.... Pasado mañana deves irte.... Lo tienes todo preparado?

Sakura sintio como el mundo se le caia encima. Intento fingir una sonrisa que solo se convirtió en mueca.

-podeis disculparme? No me encuentro bien....

Y diciendo esto se marcho del salon. Todos la vieron preocupados pero sobre todo su novio y Tomoyo, que sabian el verdadero motivo de su tristeza.

- voy a ver que le pasa- Shaoran se puso de pie y fue tras ella corriendo.

Logro alcanzarla antes de que entrara a su cuarto. La cogio de la mano y la hizo girar viendo asi su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

- Sakura lo siento. No se que hacer.

Ella lloro mas fuerte. No... No queria perderle. Es que no tenia mas remedio?

- te prometo que te llamare a menudo... Y te mandare cartas todos los dias. Me esperaras?

- claro que si Shaoran.

Iban a besarse pero Sakura penso que quizas alguien les vieran. Se metieron en su habitacion y ahí cerro la puerta para besarse con pasion.

Shaoran la abrazaba fuertemente. El tampoco queria dejarla ir, pero no tenia mas remedio... Por que la vida era tan complicada?

La puerta sono y Sakura se intento poner bien. Fue a abrir y alli estaba Tomoyo, con el semblante preocupado.

- tu hermano dijo que no os dejara solos y casi me obligo a venir.

Sakura empezo a reirse disimulando asi su llanto. Pero la morena sabia lo que habìa pasado, la conocia demasiado bien.

- Shaoran podemos hablar?

La ojiverde se extraño, incluso mas que su novio que tampoco sabia bien de que iba la cosa. Aun asi salio del dormitorio con Tomoyo.

- puede ser en un lugar mas privado?- dijo mirando de reojo a la puerta donde Sakura escuchaba pegada a ella.

Como lo habìa sabido? Intuición...

El castaño la llevo hasta su habitacion con el rostro serio y cerro la puerta.

- mira Sakura es mi amiga. Como le seas infiel, le hagas daño... O no se! Tu mueres entendido?- lo dijo lo mas rabiosa que pudo.

Aunque sabia que el chico queria a su cuñada, no estaba de mas prevenir.

Shaoran con una gotita asintio. Eso no hacia falta que nadie se lo pidiese.

Asi Tomoyo volvio a bajar al comedor y Shaoran entro al dormitorio de Sakura.

Se sento a su lado en la cama y la abrazo con fuerza.

- que te dijo?

- que te cuidara mucho - dijo en tono protector y besandola en la frente.

-podemos dormir juntos?- ya se habìa acostumbrado a tenerlo a su lado y no se queria separar de el.

Pero Shaoran se nego, sabiamente. No era bueno que los descubrieran durmiendo juntos. Demasiado sospechoso ya era su comportamiento.

- que te parece si mañana nos vamos a la playa los dos solos? Podemos decir que vamos con mas amigos.

- si!! Tengo ganas de estar contigo.- respondio euforica Sakura incorporandose.

- y asi disfrutamos de nuestro ultimo dia juntos antes de que me vaya....

Una sombra de infelicidad inundo el rostro de la japonesa. Pero el la beso rapidamente para intentar ponerla feliz.

Y asi era. Sus besos la ponian muy muy feliz. Se abrazaron fuertemente.

- quedate hasta que me duerma - susurro Sakura.

Y sin esperar respuesta lo tomo como un si, acurrucandose y cerrando los ojos dispuesta a dormir.

Al cabo del rato Shaoran la beso en la frente y se marcho.

Iba a entrar a su habitacion cuando penso que mejor ir a ver a su madre, para darle las buenas noches.

Se dirigio hacia la habitacion que compartian los recien casados y llamo a la puerta.

Un "adelante" le invito a pasar y entro. Alli estaba su madre en pijama ya metida en la cama. Se oia la luz del agua caer en el baño de al lado y supuso que era Fujiyata quien se estaba duchando.

-vine a darte las buenas noches, como me fui asi...

- y Sakura? Se encuentra bien?

- si madre...

Un silencio incomodo reino en la habitacion, amortiguado por el ruido del agua en la pared cercana.

- Shaoran... Soy tu madre....- la mujer comenzo a ponerse incomoda. Habìa tenido una sospecha y aunque no estaba segura de nada, mejor prevenir que curar.- y quiero que sepas... Que Sakura ahora es tu hermana

- y a que viene eso?- el muchacho se puso palido en un momento.

- piensa que ella es muy guapa.... Y simpatica. Y ahora os llevais bien

- quieres que nos llevemos mal?- alzo la voz un poco cabreado. Pues si que era notorio su comportamiento. Pero lo sabria su madre a ciencia cierta?

- no es eso... Solo te digo que tengas cuidado. El amor imposible... Duele mucho. Y el de Sakura y el tuyo lo es.

--------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA------

Lo se lo se... Es poco interesante. Una mierda pero es que tenia que rellenar el hueco. En el proximo capitulo, o quizas en el siguiente, Shaoran se va....

Quiero anunciar que a partir de ahí pondre a modo de diario lo que les pasa a los dos personajes. Después habra una serie de capitulos en los que se acabara el diario, quizas sea porque se encuentren o... Quien sabe!

Ahí tendra fin la primera parte, para empezar la segunda. La segunda tb empezara a modo de diario en el que narrare los sucesos que ocurriran en la parte que voy a dejar "en blanco" por asi decirlo.

Decidme que os parece vale?

Bueno un beso.

Ah, quereis que el dia en la playa sea largo o simplemente lo pongo como un cachito corto y asi paso a la despedida? Espero que me lo digais en los reviews porque no se que hacer y quizas por culpa de eso tarde mas en escribir...

Ah y gracias por los reviews del anterior capitulo!!!!


	23. cap 23

- no es eso... Solo te digo que tengas cuidado. El amor imposible... Duele mucho. Y el de Sakura y el tuyo lo es.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no estoy enamorado de Sakura. Ni Sakura de mi! Además.... Ella... Ella tiene novio!- "buena excusa" penso para si mismo.

Tenia que conseguir que esa idea se le pasara a su madre de la mente. Aunque fuese cierto. El sabia que ella queria evitar que se enamorasen. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- no sabia que tuviese novio.... - la mujer miro con recelo a su hijo. No sabia si creerle o no.

Pero Shaoran era demasiado buen actor. Hizo todo lo posible para que ella le creyera, asintiendo con la cabeza del modo mas serio que pudo.

- y quien es?

- o es un chico que conocimos este verano... Mm... Pero no se si van muy en serio.

El chico se acerco a la cama de su madre y la miro a los ojos.

- Sakura y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, solo eso.

Después salio de la habitacion haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Cerro la puerta y suspiro. Habìa mentido descaradamente a su madre. Y ella le habìa creido! Pero no podia hacer otra cosa. No ahora. Ahora no era tiempo para decir que sentian....

Se fue a su habitacion pensando en el ultimo dia que estaria en Hong Kong antes de irse. No se lo imaginaba triste, mas bien alegre. Para disfrutarlo al maximo con Sakura. Además, estaba convencido de que en Navidad iria. Y siempre que pudiera le mandaria cartas, la llamaria, mensajes al movil.... No podria estar demasiado liado con los estudios para eso. O si?

Se metio en su cama y miro el movil. Se le paso una idea por su cabeza para que no les pillaran que iban solos a la playa. Eso no seria bueno.

Asi que se puso a escribir un mensaje que decia asi :

Eriol mañana me voy a la playa con Sakura ,a mi madre le dije que iria contigo y Meiling. Asi que no paseis por aquí, ni llameis. Intenta que Meiling haga lo mismo... Nos vemos en el aeropuerto?

Le dio a enviar y a los pocos minutos tuvo un mensaje que solo decia "OK"

Sonrio tranquilo y se puso a dormir. Mañana el dia seria largo.... Y pasado ya ni te cuento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-vamos Sakura.... Es que no piensas despertar?- Shaoran estaba aporreando a la puerta.

Sabia que su madre estaba por ahí cerca y no queria entrar en la habitacion de la muchacha, intentando fingir al maximo.

- Sakura!! - grito tan fuerte que la chica que dormia no pudo evitar despertarse.

Abrio los ojos y busco por la habitacion al dueño de esa voz. Pero al no verlo y oir los ruidos de la puerta supuso que estaba fuera.

Se acerco lentamente y giro el manillar. Alli estaba Shaoran, con cara de desesperado. A Sakura le surgio una gotita.

- llevas mucho rato aquí?

Pero no hizo falta contestación, la cara de Shaoran se lo mostraba todo asi que solo pudo reir avergonzada. Eso de ser tan dormilona le traia demasiados problemas.

- vamos! Tenemos que ir a la playa!

Asi sin mas Shaoran se metio en su habitacion y poder cambiarse.

A los 15 minutos ya estaba esperandola en el recibidor. Daba paseos de arriba abajo desesperado. Por que las chicas tenian que tardar tanto en arreglarse?

No paso mucho mas cuando la muchacha bajo con unos minis shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes que le quedaba un poco pequeña devido al increible pecho que tenia.

Llevaba un macuto grande al hombro y unas gafas de sol en su pelo.

El chino sonrio aliviado y feliz. Que suerte tenia de que su novia fuese tan guapa!

-vamos si?

Sakura corrio por los escalones hasta llegar a el. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos pero recordo donde estaba y paro en seco.

Bien hecho porque alli estaba Ieran y Fujiyata, para despedirse de ellos.

-hasta la noche!- dijo muy feliz Sakura. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y agitando la mano.

Montaron en un bonito coche que conducio Shaoran y se fueron.

-cuanto queda?- pregunto la japonesa ya aburrida.

El viaje estaba siendo mas largo de lo que ella pensaba y aunque iban entretenidos con la música y hablando entre ellos, estaba desesperada.

Shaoran solo sonrio y sin responderle siguió con su mirada fija en la carretera. Era la decima vez que Sakura le hacia la misma pregunta. Le contesto a las primeras pero luego se limitaba a reirse de ella, que daba bufidos.

Pero poco a poco la velocidad fue aminorando y el muchacho tomo un desvio.

El coche paro.

Los ocupantes salieron del vehiculo. Shaoran solo miraba a Sakura, esperando su reaccion.

La chica miro a su alrededor y con una sonrisa increible le volvio a mirar a el.

- te gusta este sitio? Aquí podremos estar solos, no suele venir nadie.

La bella muchacha se lanzo a cuello abrazandolo con fuerza.

- es increible- le susurro.

Y sus palabras eran ciertas pues el sitio no podia ser mejor. Entre unas calas y de arena fina estaban rodeados por kilometros de mar y playa.... Nadie habìa por alli y podrian estar totalmente solos.

El agua mas pura que jamás habìa visto Sakura, brillando con cada rayo de sol.

Shaoran empezo a desempacar las pocas cosas que habìa traido y se dirigio a un lugar mas cercano del agua, seguido por su novia.

Alli instalo la sombrilla y tendieron las toallas. Dejaron la poca comida que habian traido a la sombra y el chico se quito la camiseta.

Sakura sonrio e hizo lo mismo, quedandose solo en el bikini.

- vamos a bañarnos! - grito la ojiverde corriendo hacia el agua.

El chino comenzo a perseguirla hasta que se tiro sobre ella y ambos calleron al agua salda que aun estaba algo fria.

Estuvieron por varias horas jugando entre ellos, salpicandose, al pilla pilla.... En el juego se estremecian al sentir el contacto de la piel del otro, rozandose en cuanto la ocasión lo permitia.

Pero fue Shaoran quien paro el juego. Necesitaba sentir a su novia.

Se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura abrazandola contra si para después comersela a besos. Besos que ella respondia con fervor y pasion.

Podian sentir sus pieles debajo del agua y se apretaban con mas fuerza.

Pero tuvieron que parar para poder respirar.

Sakura sonrio y salio del agua contoneando sus caderas. Fue hacia la toalla y se sento.

-tengo hambre- dijo con una gotita.

En verdad ya era un poco tarde y Shaoran se sento a su lado para comenzar a servir.

Habian llevado unas bandejas con comida ya preparada que comieron rapidamente.  
Pero después de comer se sintieron demasiado pesados como para volver al agua.

- por que no dormimos la siesta mientras hacemos la digestión?- pregunto Sakura, siempre dormilona.

Y mas si dormia al lado de Shaoran. Le gustaba dejarse caer en su pecho sintiendo su respiracion.

El no se opuso y asi, bajo la sombra que les daba la sombrilla, quedaron dormidos.

Después de unas horas........

Sakura se empezo a despertar. El chico aun dormia asi que ella se puso de pie. Mejor dejarlo dormir.

Se fue hacia la orilla y se sento. Aun era temprano, les quedaba bastante tarde por delante.

Entonces se le ocurrio una idea.

Si el chico dormia ella podria tomar el sol perfectamente sin parte de arriba del bikini y asi no tener ningun corte.

Echo la vista hacia atrás y comprobo que el seguia en sus sueños.

Se quito la parte de arriba y sus pechos saltaron, duros y firmes.

Se metio en el agua para refrescarse y luego se tumbo boca arriba en la orilla.

Las olas a veces le llegaban hasta el cuello mojandola por completo. Sentia un poco de viento por lo que tenia la piel de gallina. Pero se encontraba tan bien!

Pero sin darse cuenta el chico habìa empezado a despertar y al ver que ella no estaba se levanto y camino hacia la orilla donde veia que estaba tumbada. Lo que el no veia era que no llevaba el sujetador del bikini.

Se acerco silenciosamente para darle un susto.

Pero susto el que se llevo el al verla de esa forma.

Sus pezones duros por el frio mirando al cielo. Y ella estaba sonriendo levemente, a saber por que.

El agua la cubria a veces mojando un poco mas sus puntas rizadas que el resto del pelo.

Parecia una sirena.

Y el no pudo evitar que la sangre corriera mas rapidamente por su cuerpo y su corazon se acelerara.

Sakura noto una mirada sobre ella y abrio los ojos lentamente acomodandose al sol.

Y cuando por fin vio a Shaoran mirarla tan detenidamente se sonrojo.

-Shaoran yo...

Pero el chico no la dejo terminar. Se echo en la orilla y comenzo a besarla. Besos que hacian que ella temblara de puro gusto.

Timidamente condujo su mano hacia uno de los pechos, masajeandolo mientras una nueva corriente de agua les tapaba, ocultando hasta la mano debajo de la espuma que llevaba la ola.

Pero ella seguia gimiendo. Sus besos bajaron por su cuello, y ella solo estaba tumbada dejandose hacer.

La otra mano del chico recorrio su cintura para bajar a sus caderas.

Casi en un acto reflejo sus piernas se abrieron como un resorte cuando la mano seguia bajando metiendose debajo de las bragas del bikini.

-Shaoran... Sigue...- susurro Sakura, loca de placer.

Seguia gimiendo, ahora con mas fuerza mientras el chico acariciaba sus "labios" totalmente humedos.

Una nueva ola les cubrio con lo que ambos sintieron el escalofrio del agua helada. Pero ni eso consiguió bajar su calentura.

Sakura solo movio un poco su mano hasta posarla sobre el increible bulto que este tenia, metiéndola después bajo el bañador. Se encontro con aquel miembro totalmente duro y sonrio mecánicamente.

Shaoran bajo sus besos, ahora hasta sus pezones, que succiono entre sus labios mordiendolos levemente, mientras seguia acariciando su sexo humedo e hinchado. Además se estaba volviendo loco de sentir las manos de su novia en su entre pierna.

- hagamoslo...- pudo decir Sakura entre suspiros y gemidos.

Shaoran no se hizo esperar, le quito el bikini con la boca y empezo a lamerle su sexo, para hacer que se humedeciera lo suficiente. Se quito su bañador y lentamente se introdujo dentro de ella sin producirle ningun dolor, a la misma vez que una ola los bañaba por completo.

Empezo a moverse rítmicamente sobre ella, cada vez mas fuerte. Los gemidos de ambos cada vez se escuchaban mas.

-Sakura te quiero- dijo Shaoran mientras se iba, dejando todo el interior de la chica lleno de su liquido blanco y pegajoso, a la vez que ella gemia fuerte.

Sentir aquella cosa caliente en su interior aceloro su momento hasta que se corrio tambien ella, arañando levemente la espalda de su novio.

Estaban empapados entre el agua y el poco sudor que habian echado. Shaoran se tumbo al lado de ella, abrazandola por la cintura y perdiendo su cabezo entre sus cabellos, exhalando su aroma.

-yo tambien te quiero- dijo ella.

Y asi quedaron, despiertos, mirando al horizonte donde el mar se mezclaba con el cielo, por casi una hora.

Pero después una vez repuestos Sakura se puso de pie. Cogio la mano de su novio y tiro de el hasta que se metio en el agua, volviendo a abrazarse esta vez dentro del mar.

Se besaron los cuellos y los hombros para después volver a jugar.

Era ya bastante entrada la tarde cuando se les ocurrio hacer un castillo de arena.

- espera aquí ahora vuelvo- dijo Shaoran que corrio hacia las bolsas que habian traido.

A los pocos minutos ya habìa vuelto con una camara de fotos que coloco sobre un soporte.

Le hizo señas a Sakura para que se colocara, le dio a un boton y corrio hacia donde estaba ella, pasando su brazo por sus hombros.

Los dos con sonrisas, y el castillo delante, fue lo que la camara tomo por fotografia. Luego se hicieron muchas mas, juntos, solos (por cierto ella ya llevaba puesto el bikini incluso la parte de arriba).

Y llego la ultima foto que tenia el carrete. Shaoran miro a Sakura y la coloco un poco dentro del mar, volvio a darle al boton y corrio hasta ponerse a su lado.

La tomo de la cintura y poso sus labios en los de ella. Y asi fue tomada la fotografia.

El beso termino y Sakura le abrazo fuertemente.

- es hora de irnos, casi es de noche- señalo el muchacho el sol que comenzaba a ponerse.

Recogieron las cosas y marcharon a la mansión donde los padres les esperaban para darle las buenas noches.

Sakura subio con Shaoran por las escaleras y se detuvieron en la entrada de su dormitorio.

- Shaoran... Mañana no podremos despedirnos porque estaran todos juntos...

- lo se. Sakura te echare de menos- abrazo a la muchacha y la beso en la mejilla para después volver a besarla, esta vez en los labios.

Unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y el sintio sus ojos humedecerse.

-ya mismo estaremos juntos otra vez.

Fue lo unico que se dijeron. Para después volver a besarse y separarse, entrando cada uno a su habitacion.

-----Notas de la autora----

Que tal? Espero les gustase.

Perdon por tardar tanto pero tambien tuve que actualizar mi otro fanfic (los cuentos de hadas si existen) además que sigo con el ordenador roto. Lo siento de veras.

El proximo capitulo sera ya de diario.... Solo os lo aviso.

Un beso y gracias por los reviews!!!!! Y mandar mas eh


	24. cap 24

Querido diario :

He decidido empezar otro diario para contar mis sentimientos.

Hoy se fue Shaoran.... Se fue a estados unidos. Pero volvera. Y cuento los dias para que vuelva! Me dijo que el me mandaria la primera carta. Y en cuanto llegue llamara a la casa para decirnos que esta bien.

Le echare de menos? Muchisimo.... Después de todo lo que hemos pasado!! Creo que ha sido el verano mas fabuloso de mi vida.

Antes de irse me dijo que le contó a Ieran que yo tenia novio, para despistar. Ahora que estoy tan triste podria decirles que me he cabreado con el, asi no sospecharian de que estoy triste por Shaoran.

La despedida fue desastrosa..... Por un momento pense en no ir, pero no podia hacer eso, seria peor.

Luego tuve que fingir delante de todos.

Me contente con darle un beso en la mejilla, igual que Meiling. Tambien fue Eriol a despedirse de Shaoran. Son muy buenos amigos , como no ir? Aunque se cabreasen un poco por lo que fingimos ser novios....

Mi amorcito estaba algo triste. Se que tambien el me echara de menos.

Pero bueno! Solo seran tres meses hasta navidad!

Y sabeis lo mejor? Cuando vino a despertarme dijo que me habia hecho un regalo... Que solo podia abrir cuando volviera de despedirme.

Llegue y me encerre en mi habitacion y me puse a llorar. Pero entonces vi sobre la cama una caja con un lazo, y la caja llena de agujeritos.

Sin saber que habia dentro la abri, y que me encontre???? Un precioso gatito en tono naranja, con los ojos cerraditos... Es precioso.

Habia una nota de Shaoran diciendome que me queria y que le llamase como quisiera. Le he puesto Keroberos!! Anque le digo Kero para abrebiar. Es tan lindo... Se pasa el dia durmiendo.

Aun es un bebe por lo que le puse leche, pero la bebe por montones... Creo que si no fuera porque Ieran es muy rica, nos dejaria pobres. E imaginate cuando sea mayor!!

Cambiando de tema. Tomoyo me quiso acompañar, supongo para consolarme pero le dije que preferia estar sola.

Eriol me dijo que mañana vendrian a verme el y Meiling, pero yo tampoco quiero estar de sujetavelas. Aunque quizas salir un poco no me vendra mal. Y después iremos a la playa, creo.

Tengo ganas de empezar el colegio,a ver si asi se me pasa todo un poco y me distraigo mas.

Un beso. Sakura Kinomoto.

Diario:

Ya estoy en Estados Unidos. Es todo tan distinto a Hong Kong. Tan grande y lleno de gente.... Aun asi pronto me fui a los exteriores donde se situa mi universidad. Es privada y bastante lujosa, demasiado.

Lo bueno es que no llevamos uniformes, aunque claro, somos mayorcitos ya....

En cuanto llegue una chica me recibio. Por lo visto le habia tocado ser mi guia. Se veia simpatica aunque creo que se corto un poco devido a mi actitud. Pero que quiere? Yo siempre he sido reservado y mas ahora, que estoy lejos de la mujer que amo. Aunque solo seran tres meses... Pero muchos son para estar distanciados.

Mañana mismo le escribire una carta a Sakura, porque llame por teléfono ,pero solo hable con mi madre. Y hubiera quedado raro decirle que me pasara con ella... No crees? Bueno tu que sabras, si ni contestarme puedes.

Me han puesto en una habitacion individual, cosa que es mejor. He desempacado mis cosas y me dispongo a dormir. Hay mucha diferencia horaria, pues aquí es de noche.

La chica que me recibio me dijo que pasaria por mi mañana, creo que quiere ser mi amiga. Además no se le ven malas intenciones, como Megum por ejemplo...

Solo me encogi de hombros. No me conviene hacerme enemigos muy pronto. Además ella me recuerda un poco a Sakura, pues tambien es castaña. Y además es alegre... No tanto como ella , pero alegre al fin y al cabo. Se llama Sarah... Y por cierto, tampoco tiene los preciosos ojos de Sakura... Ella los tiene marrones, normales y corrientes... Aun asi es muy guapa y tiene muy buen cuerpo, no lo voy a negar.

Quise poner una foto de Sakura y mia pero me acorde que no aun las tiene que revelar ella. Le pedire que me las mande.

Mañana sera un largo dia pues empezare las clases, aquí se empiezan algo antes....

Shaoran Li.

Diario:

Hoy no pude escribirle la carta a Sakura. Estuve muy liado con todas las clases, tienen un nivel muy alto y me mandaron muchos trabajos. Además luego vino Sarah para "despejarme" como dijo ella y me llevo con sus amigos. Me la pase un buen rato callado pero luego hable un poco. Vale... Demasiado poco pero yo soy asi. Y a los demas tampoco parecio molestarles.

Seguro que Sakura esta contenta de que tenga amigos!

Shaoran Li.

Querido diario :

Han pasado cuatro dias desde que Shaoran se fue. No me lo he pasado mal pues he salido bastante. Eriol siempre tan bueno venia por mi todos los dias y a la fuerza al principio me llevaba a la playa.

Pero ya no hace falta que me lleve a la fuerza. Me he hecho amiga de Meik, solo amiga. Además el no sabe nada de Shaoran. Pero estoy bien con el. Nos reimos mucho. Aunque casi todos los dias me ha pedido disculpas por lo del "accidente" como el le dice. Ya me tiene un poco harta pues le perdone.

No he sabido nada de Shaoran. Bueno, me mando un mensaje diciendome que estaba muy ocupado, que le iban bien las cosas y demas.

Aun asi hoy le he mandado una carta. Ya revele las fotos y le hice una copia para el. Aunque me dijo que me mandaria la primera carta, al ver que no llega se la mando yo primero. Quizas antes de que llegue alli ya me llegue la suya, no se.

Hoy me trajeron el uniforme del colegio. Creo que se equivocaron de talla pues la falda es muy corta. Pero luego se me queda bien de todos lados.... No se, es muy raro. ¬¬

Empezare en dos semanas, estoy nerviosa! Meik y Eriol iran a la universidad que esta enfrente de mi instituto y en los descansos podremos vernos! Además Meiling esta muy ilusionada por ver a su novio, normal....

Ah, Megum se ha hechado novio!!! Raro verdad?con lo guarra que es pense que se daria mas prisa.... Aun asi el es muy guapo, solo que es demasiado chulito... Y ella cada vez se pone mas atrevida. Como su novio es mayor que ella (y que Shaoran Eriol y todos) quiere parecer de su edad poniendose esa ropa... En fin. Ella sabra.

Tomoyo tambien hha venido a verme, pero al saber que estoy bien no se preocupa. Dice que esta muy feliz con Touya. Pero yo se que algo les pasa , o por lo menos a ella, asi que hablare con mi hermano.

Sakura Kinomoto.

Ah por cierto. Mi gatito ya corre mas rapido! Casi no le pillo, pero por lo menos siempre esta por mi habitacion, no me gustaria que se perdiera.

Diario:

Hace ya unas semanas que llegue a Estados Unidos. El tiempo ha pasado demasiado rapido! Incluso me llego una carta de Sakura... Se me olvido que tenia que ser yo el primero en escribir... Solo espero que no le moleste.

Me manda las fotos que nos hicimos y he puesto en la mesilla de noche la que estamos con el castillo de arena. Pense en poner la que nos besamos, pero no quiero que los pesados estos digan tonterias.

Porque casi todos los dias vienen a visitarme mis nuevos amigos : Sarah, Bryan,Clark , Maikel y su novia Alissa.

Alissa no es muy guapa que digamos, pero si simpatica. Con la que mejor me llevo es con Sarah. Y los demas tambien. Además me he apuntado a baloncesto, pues los chicos son de un equipo... Y ellas son las animadoras!

El unico que tienen novia es Maikel porque los demas no... Y creo que Clark va detrás de Sarah, solo que a ella no la veo muy interesada.

Viene mucho a mi habitacion y nos ayudamos con las tareas, pues cursamos las mismas asignaturas...

Que por cierto los estudios no me van mal del todo. Solo que es mas difícil.

Bueno, le escribire la carta a Sakura.

Shaoran Li.

Diario :

Ya le mande hoy la carta a Sakura! Espero que le llegue pronto... Le mande tambien un mensaje diciendoselo. En cuanto tenga tiempo la llamare.

Shaoran Li.

Querido diario:

Shaoran me dijo hace unos dias que me mando una carta y me puse muy contenta. Hoy por fin ha llegado... Y me he quedado muy decepcionada. A penas son unas líneas en las que me habla de sus estudios y de sus nuevos amigos. Además me habla demasiado de una tal Sarah. Por que si siempre ha sido reservado ahora tiene que ser amigable?

Pero bueno, no me pondre celosa.

Ya le he contestado a la carta y se la he mandado. Supongo le llegara en unos dias.

Yo tambien me llevo muy bien con Meik, y el no ha intentado ni decirme de sus sentimientos, asi que creo que ya no siente nada por mi, solo amistad.

Hable con mi hermano y ya se que le pasa con Tomoyo. Ella quiere casarse aunque no se lo ha dicho directamente! Y yo le convenci para que le pidiera matrimonio.

Seria tan feliz siendo tita!!

Kero cada vez es mas gloton. Esta todo el dia comiendo, hasta le sorprendi comiendo dulces. Y yo que pense que los animales no comian dulces....

Pero es muy buena compañía pues siempre esta detrás mia, lamiendome la cara si ve que me pongo triste y haciendome arrumacos... Es precioso!

Sakura Kinomoto.

Querido diario:

Han pasado unos dias y Shaoran me mando hoy un mensaje que solo decia "me llego la carta. Un beso"

Ni si quiera en su carta me decia algo cariñoso. Se que el no es muy expresivo, pero no cuesta tanto decir : te quiero.

O algo asi!

Le llame por teléfono pues queria escuchar su voz, aunque habiamos quedado que el seria el que me llamaria, pues sale mas barato.

Me dijo poca cosa, que estaba muy liado y tal.

Luego escuche la voz de una chica y me dijo que era Sarah, que tenian que ir a clase. Aquí es de noche pero claro, alli es por la manaña temprano.

Me prometió que me llamaria pronto. Pero me siento muy triste. No pense que fueramos a estar tan distantes...

Ah, hoy empecé el colegio,pero solo fue la presentacion! Aun asi me la pase bien. Estuve todo el rato con Meiling aunque conoci muchas chicas. Y los chicos creo que me miraban demasiado ¬¬.

Bueno, Adiossss.

Sakura Kinomoto.

Diario:

Me volvio a llegar una carta de Sakura, si que contesto rapido! Es muy larga y me siento un poco mal por las líneas que yo le mande, pero debe entender que tengo mucho lio. Se me da bien el idioma pero no estoy muy acostumbrado...

Me llamo tambien por teléfono pero llego Sarah y nos tuvimos que ir a clase.

Me pregunto quien era y se lo dije... Le conte toda la historia y no se sorprendio. Además no se ni por que se lo dije. Pero tengo confianza con ella....

Entendio mis sentimientos y parecio alegre incluso. Es muy muy buena amiga! Y entonces ella me confeso que no queria nada con ningun chico. Y que Clark, como yo pensaba, iba detrás de ella. Que ella ya no sabia que hacer para quitarselo de en medio!

Shaoran Li.

Diario:

Aun no le he contestado a Sakura!! En tres dias que han pasado!! Asi que la llame por teléfono pero se me olvido la diferencia horaria y ella estaba dormida.... Asi que solo le dije que pronto le escribiria y colgue después de despedirme. No creo que le molestara....

Los estudios cada vez me van mejor. Estoy muy contento.

Shaoran Li.

Querido diario:

Anoche me llamo Shaoran.... Cada vez estoy mas triste. No solo no me contesto a la carta aun, si no que solo me dije tres palabras y colgo. Vale, estaba dormida. Pero me hubiese espabilado un poco!

Se estara enamorando de otra alli?

Tomoyo dice que no diga tonterias. Piensa que estoy loca. Asi que se acabo, no le dire nada mas.

Eriol me pregunto que que tal estaba Shaoran, pero solo me encogi de hombros. No queria decirle que casi no se nada de el. No para que me mire misteriosamente y pensando cosas raras para luego tener pena de mi.

Además Meik hace que se me pase la tristeza, sin ni si quiera saberlo. Pero es muy bueno conmigo....

Hemos quedado para ir a la heladeria esta tarde... Solo como amigos claro! Se lo dire a Shaoran en la proxima carta si es que me manda alguna....

Sakura Kinomoto.

Querido diario :

Una semana después... Justo una semana después de aquella llamada telefonica me ha llegado la carta.

Esta vez un poco mas larga. Pero que mas da? Solo habla de sarah... A sus demas amigos solo los nombra. Por que es tan pesado con sarah? Bueno, tambien me habla de sus estudios y de que ya falta menos para que vuelva.

Tambien me ha dicho algo de que ira a una discoteca...

No quiero que vaya, pero que hago? Se lo prohibo? No puedo hacerlo... Solo me quedo llorar y llorar cuando lei la carta.

Eso si, esta misma tarde le hhe escrito y enviado la contestación....le hablo un poco del colegio y de Meik. De Eriol, mi hermano, Meiling, Tomoyo.... De nuestros padres...

Aunque Ieran me ha dicho que ha hablado con Shaoran unas cuantas veces, siempre le llama ella. Y por que conmigo no habla? Aun espero una llamada telefonica....

Otra vez estoy llorando, no puedo evitarlo.

Bueno me despido que Kero esta molestando para que deje de llorar.

Sakura Kinomoto.

Diario :

Hoy he ido a una discoteca muy de moda. Casi no baile, pero me la pase muy bien... Lo unico malo llego al final.

Clark intento acercarse demasiado a Sarah y a esa loca solo se le ocurrio decir una cosa para que la dejara tranquila... Decir que era mi novia!! Me abrazo y se lo dijo, tan pancha.

Luego hable con ella a solas y me pidio que solo lo dijesemos. Tampoco teniamos que abrazarnos ni nada delante de los demas.... Como pasamos mucho rato a solas pensarian que nuestra "intimidad" es cuando estamos sin los demas y que no demostramos nuestros sentimientos públicamente.... Bah, tonterias. Pero puso una mirada que como me iba a negar? Solo que ahora me siento culpable. Por una parte estoy mintiendo a mis nuevo amigos. Y por otra esta Sakura... A ella no se lo puedo decir. No creo que entienda que este fingiendo... No, no lo entendera.

Tambien me ha llegado hoy una carta suya. Es demasiado larga y no he encontado animos para leerla. Ya la leere mañana....

En fin. Adios.

Shaoran Li.

Querido diario:

No me lo puedo creer! He perdido la carta de Sakura... La he perdido! Al dia siguiente cuando me levante organice un poco el dormitorio. Y ahora no se donde esta la carta! Y sin leerla no puedo contestarle porque ni si quiera se que me dice! Ni llamarla ni nada. Tengo que buscarla.... Pero encima vino Bryan por mi, que hoy jugamos un partido importante y no he tenido tiempo.

Ya es de noche y ahora no es momento de buscar....

Bueno. Ya la buscare.....

Adios.

Shaoran Li.

Diario :

Un mes... Justo hace un mes que el se fue.... Y no puedo con mi tristeza! No se nada de el desde hace unas semanas... Le mande mi carta y el aun no ha contestado, ni si quiera me llamo ni un mensaje ... Nada!

Intento hacer que estoy feliz, pero creo que se estan dando cuenta... Sobre todo Ieran, que me pregunto por mi novio.

Le dije que habiamos cortado y que ya no sabia nada de el.... Puso cara de comprension. Pero ella no comprende! Nadie comprende... Nadie! Cadáver estoy peor... Solo me alegra Kero. Pues ya ni con Meik quiero quedar. Solo tengo ganas de volverle a ver.

Y Tomoyo no deja de molestar. Intento decirle que estoy bien ,pero ella sabe que no.

Además hable con Eriol. A el por lo visto le llamo hace dos dias... Y a mi que? Tambien he visto a Ieran hablando con Shaoran. Y por que a mi no me llama?

Sakura Kinomoto.

Diario:

Por fin!! He encontrado la carta de Sakura! Después de una semana y media perdida... Vale, no estaba totalmente perdida. Reconozco que se me olvido buscarla. Pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Y hoy la busque y estaba debajo de mi cama. No era para tanto.

Ya la he leido. Solo que aun no la he contestado. Me habla de tantas cosas!

Por lo visto se lleva bien con Meik... Me he puesto celoso, lo admito. Pero no puedo hacer nada... Estoy tan lejos!

Con mis amigos sigo muy bien.

Hace ya algo mas de un mes que llegue aquí y sarah me invito a cenar para celebrarlo, los dos solos.

Disfrute mucho la cena aunque fue en una hamburgueseria.

Me pregunto por Sakura y le conteste todas sus dudas. Me dijo que tuviese cuidado o pronto ella se desenamoraria de mi. Pero se que eso no puede pasar. Nuestro amor es muy muy grande...

He hablado con mi madre y Eriol, pero casi no me dijeron nada. O tal vez yo colgue demasiado rapido. No se...

Shaoran Li.

Diario :

Ya he contestado la carta (han pasado dos dias desde la ultima vez que escribi). Le he mandado un mensaje a Sakura para decirselo y me contesto en seguida, y eso que alli es de madrugada.

En su carta me decia muchas veces que me queria, y ahora que lo pienso yo no se lo hhe dicho. Me cuesta trabajo decirselo por carta. Además ella ya sabe de mis sentimientos... O no?

No veo necesidad para decirselo....

Shaoran Li.

Querido diario :

Shaoran me mando ayer un mensaje. Ya me ha mandado la carta. Solo espero que me llegue pronto.

Me he puesto tan feliz que sali con Meiling y Eriol.... Lo unico malo fue que empecé a sentirme mal.

Tenia mareos y Eriol me tuvo que llevar a casa, se que se preocupo. Pero yo le insisti en que no era nada.

No quiero decirle a nadie que llevo unos dias asi.... No quiero preocuparles.

En el instituto me va genial. Tengo muy buenas notas.

Y a que no sabes que? Yue me llamo para decirme que vendra a Hong Kong! Tengo ganas de verle... Además a el si podre contarle todo lo que me pasa. Me entiendo bien con el, y le veo poco.

Porque no se lo digo a Tomoyo? No quiero preocuparla ni molestarla.

Ella tambien esta teniendo muchos problemas con Touya. Cree que el ya no la quiere porque esta extraño.

Pero yo he hablado con el y dice que no esta extraño porque no la quiera, si no porque ya tiene comprado el anillo de compromiso y no sabe como pedirle matrimonio.

No es perfecto??

Bueno... Espero rapidamente la contestación de Shaoran o Yue, que tiene que decirme que dia vendra.

Sakura Kinomoto.

Querido diario:

Me llego la carta de Shaoran... Esta vez es mas larga. Me cuenta muchas cosas que hace ahora. Y tambien me pregunto sobre Eriol y Meiling...

Le he contestado rapidamente y ya le he mandado la suya. Le he mandado un mensaje diciendoselo pero no me ha contestado.

Aun asi le he notado un poco raro cuando me hablaba de sarah (como siempre)... No se que le pasa. Me ocultara algo? Venga, no digas tonterias...

Tambien me ha llegado la de Yue. Dice que pasado mañana estara aquí. Tengo ganas de verle...

Por cierto, aun me encuentro mal con mareos.... Y el otro dia vomite en el instituto. El profesor me mando a la enfermeria pero en verdad no fui. No quiero que mi padre sepa que me encuentre mal. No creo que tenga nada malo.... Solo sera un empacho o algo asi no?

Sakura Kinomoto.

Diario :

Esta noche Sakura me mando un mensaje diciendo que le acababa de llegar mi carta y ya me envio otra. Me asombra la rapidez con la que contesta.

Eriol tambien llamo. Esta preocupado por Sakura. Por lo visto se ha estado mareando. Y Meiling le dijo que vomito en clase. A ver si encuentro un momento para llamarla. Que por cierto, apenas la he llamado por este tiempo que llevo aquí y le prometi llamarla a menudo... Solo espero que no este cabreada.

Shaoran Li.

Querido diario :

Hoy me encontre con Yue... Le conte todo lo que me pasaba y me apoyo a su modo. Es mas facil halar con el, ya que ni pregunta ni interrumpe. Te deja hablar y deshagoarte. He llorado mucho tiempo y después me invito a helados.

Verle me ha puesto algo feliz pero creo que el esta mosqueado, no se por que....

Ya queda casi un mes para volver a ver a Shaoran. Tengo muchisimas ganas... Tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Además sigo con los mareos. Que tendre? Me estoy empezando a preocupar.... Pero hasta no estar segura de nada no se lo dire a mi familia. Es mejor para ellos.

Me dijo hoy que ira a Estados Unidos! Y no pude evitar pedirle un favor. Creo que fue a partir de ahí cuando se molesto.

Aunque no entiendo por que deveria molestarle llevarle el regalo a Shaoran...

Es que le he hecho un asito de peluche muy bonito, y en su barriga tiene entrelazadas dos ss... Nuestras iniciales.

Quedo muy bonito, aunque este mal decirlo. Asi que malllana mismo se lo dare porque se va por la noche.

Sakura Kinomoto

Diario :

Hoy llame a Sakura por teléfono, hablo conmigo pero me dijo que estaba acompañada y que no podia hablar claramente de lo que le pasaba, de por que se encuentra enferma. Solo me dijo que en pocos dias tendria una sorpresa.

Su carta me tiene que llegar pronto, deseo leerla ya! Creo que Sakura esta algo enfadada....

Y de quien estaria acompañada??

Shaoran Li.

Querido diario:

Shaoran me llamo! Mala suerte que justo estaba con Yue y además en la casa por lo que Ieran estaba cerca... Y no podia hablar con tranquilidad. Aun asi me puse muy contenta.

La verdad me molesto un poco que Eriol le dijera a Shaoran todo, pero no le culpo. Es normal dentro de lo que cabe... Se preocupan por mi. Y por que negarlo? Yo tambien me comienzo a preocupar....

Ya me despedi de Yue y se llevo el oso. Ira a ver a Shaoran dentro de una semana mas o menos...

Sakura Kinomoto.

Diario:

Me llego la carta de Sakura. Esta vez es un poco mas corta. Y en la carta no dice nada de la sorpresa... Le mande un mensaje diciendole que la recibi, pero aun no tengo tiempo de contestarla.

Me han mandado un proyecto para economia y es bastante difícil.... Lo bueno es que tengo como compañera a Sarah y entre los dos seguro que se nos da bien.

Shaoran Li.

Diario:

Ya le conteste la carta a Sakura.... Apenas han pasado dos dias desde que la recibi. Se lo mande en un mensaje y volvio a repetir algo de la sorpresa....

Que sorpresa sera? Me dijo que me mando algo por un correo especial... Que cosa me mandara?

Shaoran Li.

Querido diario :

Hable con Yue, esta en la ciudad de al lado de donde vive Shaoran! Y mañana ya podra ir a verlo. Me muero de las ganas de que mi niño reciba el osito.... Solo que creo que ellos no se llevaban bien, pero bueno da igual...

Kero sigue molestando.... Cuando no duerme come y siempre que escribo una carta a Shaoran vine arañarme. Pero lo extraño es que si es una carta para otra persona no hace nada... Ni que supiera a que persona se la mando!

Ah, tambien m dijo que ya me mando su carta! Esta vez fue mas rapido....

Sakura Kinomoto.

Diario :

No me lo puedo creer... No puedo creer como se ha liado todo!! Esto es un caos....

Hoy estaba con Sarah haciendo el trabajo cuando un chico que solo conozco de vista me dijo que tenia una visita... Que le habia dicho que estaba ocupado con mi novia (el primero de los errores) pero que entonces aun habia insistido mas.

No habia terminado de hablar el chico cuando la puerta se abrio y paso yue... Pero esta vez su mirada no era fria, era terrible!! Crei que me mataria ahí mismo.

Me dijo un " Sakura te mando esto" y me tiro un oso de peluche que yo cogi. Es realmente bonito pero entonces el me dijo " no pense que fueras capaz de engañarla.... O se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo"

Y asi, sin dejar que me explicase se fue...

Pero como le digo a Sakura que en verdad solo estoy fingiendo? No creo que lo entienda.... Y menos si se lo digo por teléfono.

Lo mejor es hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y en navidad cuando vaya se lo explico todo. Si , es lo mejor.

Volviendo al osito es muy bonito.... Llamare a Sakura mañana.

Shaoran Li.

Querido diario:

Shaoran me llamo y me dijo que Yue le llevo el ostio. Tenia la voz un poco rara pero tampoco le di mayor importancia porque me dijo que es precioso y que me lo agradece mucho. Tambien me dijo que estaba muy liado porque pronto serian las evaluaciones de navidad.

Es cierto. Pronto llegara navidad y por fin podre verle!!

Sakura Kinomoto.

Querido diario:

Me llego la carta de Shaoran.... Mas corta imposible. Solo dice algo de que esta haciendo un trabajo con sarah (otra vez esa odiosa chica) y que por eso no tiene mucho tiempo.

Que espera verme pronto y nada mas.....

Otra vez al leerla rompi a llorar. No se que hacer! Necesito verle y aclarar porque esta asi. El me quiere... Me tiene que querer!

Sakura Kinomoto.

Querido diario :

Ya le mande la carta a Shaoran... No puedo escribir mas porque he quedado con Meik. El es un apoyo grande. Tambien vendran Eriol y Meiling. Iremos al cine....

Sakura Kinomoto.

Diario:

Hoy me llamo Eriol. Me dijo que habia ido con Sakura y Meik al cine junto con el y Meiling.... Me dijo que veia a Sakura muy extraña ,además de palida y debil.

Y no solo eso. Me aconseja que tenga cuidado con Meik porque el sigue enamorado de Sakura.

Mas problemas no!! Ya no se que hacer.... Quedan dos semanas para que vaya... En dos semanas no puede pasar nada malo.

Aunque he decidido darle una sorpresa a Sakura... Asi se pondra mas feliz cuando llegue! Tengo ganas de verla.

Se que no me he portado demasiado bien estos meses. Pero a partir de navidad sera distinto. El primer trimestre siempre es mas complicado... Luego ira todo bien. Eso dicen todos los que llevan mas años en la universidad, yo no sere menos no?

Shaoran Li.

Querido diario:

Ya le llego la carta a Shaoran, me lo mando por un mensaje.... Queda una semana y tres dias para que venga! Soy superfeliz! Creo que todos lo notaron. Ya ni me importa que haya estado tan distante... En cuanto nos veamos todo se solucionara.

Los mareos se me empezaron a pasar... Pero me siento extraña. Además estoy engordando y tengo mucha hambre....

Sakura Kinomoto.

Querido diario :

Hoy Touya le ha pedido matrimonio a Tomoyo. Se lo pido en el almuerzo en un restaurante precioso según me dijo ella.

Estan supercontentos... Tengo unas ganas de que sea la boda!! Aun no le han puesto fecha pero Tomoyo dice que para ella es suficiente que se lo haya pedido. No es romantico?

Ojala Shaoran me pidiera matrimonio a mi . Aunque somos demasiado jóvenes o no?

Sakura Kinomoto.

Diario :

Hoy llame a Sakura... Y le dije que no podria ir. Creo que se lo tomo bien, no parecia demasiado afectada.

Ya vera cuando me presente alli a darle una sorpresa!! Entonces si que estara contenta.

Solo queda una semana y le dije que tendria que quedarme aquí para hacer un proyecto de navidad.... Me creyo, es tan ingenua...

Pero ya veras cuando nos veamos! Tengo unas ganas..... Ganas de besarla y abrazarla....

Ya he reservado el vuelo... Sale justo el mismo dia y a la misma hora que el de sarah, que se va a europa a ver a unos familiares, asi que saldremos de aquí juntos.

Estoy contento de volver a verla!

Bueno que ya me estoy repitiendo. Voy a despedirme porque he quedado para salir con los chicos....

Shaoran Li.

Querido diario :

No.... No puede ser.....

Shaoran no va a venir.... Dice que tiene un proyecto de no se que....

En cuanto colgue solo pude llorar y llorar.... Y no podia dejar de hacerlo.

Solo se me ocurrio llamar a Tomoyo para irme con ella unos dias, porque se que Touya esta de viaje antes de las vacaciones.

Ella vino rapido por mi y me pregunto que me pasaba. En cuanto se lo dije puso una cara rara, pero luego sonrio. Se que trama algo, pero que sera?

De todos modos no creo que este mucho aquí. Solo vine porque no quiero que mi padre o Ieran me vean llorar. Asi que solo me quedare hasta que mi hermano venga....

Sakura Kinomoto.

Querido diario:

La cena de ayer fue algo extraña.... Se supone que iban a venir todos pero luego solo llego sarah diciendo que los demas no habian podido por no se que monton de excusas. Le dije de posponerla pero ella insitio en que salieramos nosotros solos.

No me lo pase mal pero la note un poco rara... Era como si quisiera decirme algo pero luego se arrepentia....

Me pregunto por Sakura y le dije que iria muy pronto a verla y que tenia muchas ganas de verla.

Después de eso parecio cansada y nos tuvimos que volver....

Shaoran Li.

Querido diario :

Esto si que es fuerte.... Hhe llamado a Yue y le dije que estaba mal porque Shaoran no podria venir en navidad. Se puso furioso y me dijo una cosa que no quiero creer.... Me dijo que cuando llego alli le dijeron que tenia novia y en efecto Shaoran estaba con una chica en su dormitorio....

Eso no puede ser cierto.... El no puede tener novia....

Se lo conte a Tomoyo y me dijo que lo mejor es que fuesemos a Estados Unidos.... Dijo que ya lo habiha pensado ayer pero que al principio queria que fuese yo sola.

Solo que dice que ahora debe de estarc conmigo. Asi que nos iremos a estados unidos! Y alli podre ver a Shaoran y el me desmentira que tiene novia... No se lo dire porque quiero darle una sorpresa.

No es fantástico?

Por cierto con yue me he cabreado porque dice que no le creo....

Y Tomoyo me mira raro, no se por que.

Le dije que habia estado palida y vomitando. Y cuando como mucho pone caras raras. Me pregunto porque sera ¬¬ aunque si es cierto que yo tambien estoy algo extrañada....

Bueno da igual.

En 3 dias saldre a por Shaoran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura Kinomoto.

Diario :

Ya queda menos para ver a Sakura.... Estoy contento. Solo dos dias y podre verla... Me hha llamado para preguntarme que tal estaba. Dice que me va a echar de menos.

Si ella supiera que en verdad nos vamos a ver!

He hablado con mi madre y dice que Sakura lleva unos dias en casa de Tomoyo. Pero ese no es problema porque además mañana creo que vuelve...

Bueno es igual.

Ah, sarah esta un poco rara.....

Shaoran Li.

Querido diario :

No me lo puedo creer estoy montada en el avion!! Pronto le vere.

Sakura Kinomoto.

Diario :

Mañana... Mañana por la mañana (ahora es de noche) salgo para Hong Kong.

He quedado con sarah para ir juntos... Dice que quiere despedirse de mi de una forma especial.

Y a esta que le pasa?

Bueno, eso no importa....

Shaoran Li.

------Notas de la autora----

Que os parecio el capitulo????? Es un poco mas largo y estoy contenta. En el proximo ya no habra diario, simplemense te contara que pasa.

Se encontraran? Que pasara? Que quiere sarah? Que tiene Sakura?

A todas esas preguntas le encontraran respuesta en el proximo cap.

Gracias por los reviews y mandarme mas!!!!

Mi direccion es por si alguien quiere agregarme y charlar... Muak


	25. cap 25

La chica de ojos verdes puso sus pies en estados unidos.

"por fin" fue la frase que se le vino a la cabeza.

El vuelo habìa sido pesado además de que ella estaba ansiosa por ver a su novio. Tenia que aclarar lo que le habìa dicho Yue, además se moria de ganas por abrazarlo.

Y ella estaba casi segura que Yue mentia... Tal vez habìa entendido las cosas de otra forma. Todo puede ser no?

Tomoyo la agarro de los hombros.

Le venia tan bien tener su apoyo. Y eso que habìa costado trabajo... Aun recordaba el escándalo que habìa montado su hermano....

FLASH BACK

- que te vas? Y a donde te vas?

-a Inglaterra.... - no podia decir estados unidos pues seria demasiado sospechoso.

Asi que dijo el primer pais lejano que se le paso por la mente.... Estaba aterrada ante la mirada de Touya. Sin embargo su padre solo miraba, como un simple espectador que no puede tomar parte de la discusión.

Tambien estaba ieran y Tomoyo.... Pero tambien estaban calladas. No sabia si se lo tomaban a bien o a mal (si sabe q Tomoyo la apoya porque fue idea de ella ¬¬). Solo veia a su irritado hermano dandose paseos de arriba abajo por el salon, ante la mirada espectante de todos.

- creo que ya soy mayorcita o no?

- pero no puedes ir sola!!- grito Touya. Realmente estaba fuera de control. Era demasiado posesivo con ella.

- pero si no ira sola... Yo ire con ella- intervino Tomoyo un poco asustada. Quizas eso fuese peor.

-tu? Te iras en navidad? Con ella???????- el grito fue demasiado histerico.

Fujiyata se puso de pie y obligo a su hijo a sentarse. Le sonrio amablemente cosa que surgio efecto : Touya habìa quitado esa cara de mal humor.

- Hijo... Ella ya es mayor, y si además va con Tomoyo mejor... Si es su decisión deverias de aceptarla.

Y ahí quedo la discusión porque un refunfuñante Touya no dijo nada mas....

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Vamos, cojamos un taxi.- dijo la morena aun agarrada a Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eriol, te pasa algo? Llevas unos dias muy raro...

- no cariño, no... Es solo que.... Sakura y Shaoran, me tienen confundido.

-y que tienen que ver ellos?

Claro, Meiling no sabia nada. Y el tampoco podria decirselo.

Pero como no iba a estar confundido? Shaoran acababa de llamarle para decirle que iba a ir a Hong Kong. Y ni si quiera le habìa podido decir que Sakura habìha ido justamente a estados unidos.... Para colmo Shaoran colgo por culpa de una voz femenina que le decia "Shaoran cariño vamonos ya" . pero que estaba pasando?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- si quieres que vayamos dando un paseo deveriamos irnos ya....

- eso te estaba diciendo mientras hablabas por teléfono!- se quejo en plan de broma la muchacha.

Iban al aeropuerto donde se despedirian por casi un mes. Sarah miro a su acompañante, apesadumbrada. Como habìa pasado?

Ni ella misma lo sabia pero lentamente ese chico habìa entrado en su corazon.... Ya no podia evitarlo. En cada instante pensaba en el, se levantaba con su rostro fijo en la mente.......

Y lo peor de todo es que el no la correspondia... Estaba locamente enamorado de otra... Ella sabia que no podia interferir. No era mala.... Solo estaba enamorada. Aun asi si que podria decirle algo a Shaoran y que el decidiera que responderle.

Salieron de la enorme residencia cargando con una pesada maleta cada uno. Sarah se habìa puesto especialmente guapa, con una mini falda que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y una camiseta de lycra pegada.

Shaoran no podia negarlo : era guapa. Pero mas guapa era la chica a la que en apenas unas horas veria.

Estaba deseoso de decirle "sorpresa... Vine!" que cara pondria ella? De felicidad seguro.... Y asi una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

- por que te ries?

- no por nada....

La chica le miro recelosa. Sabia que esa sonrisa solo dependia de aquella chica... En verdad Sakura era guapisima.... La habìha visto en muchas fotos y todas le daban la misma impresión. Pero aun asi queria negarse. Negarse a esa realidad. Shaoran no se enamoraria de ella nunca. Aunque... Y si el cortase con Sakura? Se fijaria en ella?

" claro, es lo que tengo que hacer. Pero como?" ya se sabe que los celos vuelven locas a las personas... Y la americana no era una excepcion.

En otra circunstancias eso ni se le habria pasado por la mente.... Siempre se habìa metido con las chicas que actuaban asi, pero ahora las entendia... Necesitaba tener a aquel chico consigo...

Aunque... Tenia que rendirse. Como lograria ella, desde tan lejos, que cortaran?

Aun asi no podia mas, tenia que decirle sus sentimientos....

Miro el reloj. Aun quedaba bastante para que el vuelo saliese. Iban por la calle deambulando, habìa casi una hora desde la universidad hasta el aeropuerto pero ella habìa suplicado por ir andando. Por que? Quizas para ver si encontraba el valor para decirle sus sentimientos.

Shaoran, ajeno a todo lo que pensaba su amiga miro su reloj. Contaba los segundos para llegar a su ciudad y verlos a todos. En verdad habìa hechado de menos a su familia, pero es normal no? Acostumbrado a estar siempre con ellos y ahora de repente irse a vivir a otro pais, con otro idioma, otras costumbres....

El chico subio su vista y se dio cuenta de que ya habian llegado al aeropuerto. Miro su reloj. Aun quedaba tiempo. Que harian mientras tanto?

Entraron aun con las maletas y a lo lejos vieron una pequeña cafeteria. No era bonita que digamos pero que mejor?

Señalo el recinto con la mano que tenia libre y la muchacha asintio, aunque no parecia darse cuenta de lo que en verdad hacian.

La cogio de la mano y tiro de ella hacia el local. Solo asi ella salio de su ensimismamiento, ahora con la cara roja como un tomate.

Se sentia tan bien el tacto del chico....

Se sentaron en una mesita redonda que tenia dos sillas y pidieron un refresco cada uno.

- Shaoran.... Te echare de menos....- dijo la chica con voz timida. Estaba haciendo bien?

Deberia contarle sus sentimientos?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura bajo del taxi. Subio su mirada y se sorprendio al ver aquella universidad. Era enorme! Además de muy lujosa. En los aparcamientos habìa un monton de coches ultimo modelo además de algunas motos increibles. Tenia dos edificios, uno era la universidad y otro la residencia.

Muchos chicos iban de un lado para otro gritandose cosas que ella no entendia demasiado bien, el ingles no era lo suyo.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Tomoyo que ya salía del taxi.

Solo llevaban una mochila en la que habìa ropa de Sakura. El trabajo de la morena solo era acompañarla hasta que se encontrara con el y luego volver con su amado novio. O por lo menos si todo salía bien.... Solo que ella tenia un mal presentimiento.

Estaba aterrada por dentro, veia a su amiga tan feliz dirigirse hacia la entrada de la residencia.....

Llegaron a lo que parecia ser secretaria pero no habìa nadie. Tenian que preguntar por Shaoran pues si no nunca lo encontrarian... Y con lo grande que era eso deveria de haber miles de habitaciones!

Se sentaron en un banco a esperar. Pero Sakura estaba demasiado impaciente. Asi que al primer chico que paso le paro.

(la conversación la pondre en español pero que sepais que es en ingles siempre que se dirigen al chico y en español si se dirige a Tomoyo o a Sakura entre ellas)

-Hola...- dijo Sakura timidamente.

-Hola, querias algo?

-eh.....- ahí Sakura se quedo pillada, habìa hecho la pregunta demasiado rapido y no se habìa enterado de nada!

- Queriamos saber si conocias a un chico , se llama Shaoran Li...- Intervino Tomoyo que controlaba el idioma a la perfeccion.

- Oh si! Claro que le conozco.

- podrias decirnos donde es su habitacion?

-es la 567...

- gracias- dijo Sakura que habìa entendido el numero y supuso que era la habitacion de su novio.

Se iba ya cuando el chico volvio a hablar.

- pero el no esta.... Se acaba de ir al aeropuerto con su novia, creo que se van de viaje aunque no se a donde... Aun los podeis si cogeis un taxi y vais rapido.

El chico sin decir mas se fue pues unos amigos le estaba llamando. Sakura miro a su amiga que estaba blanca, demasiado blanca incluso para ella.

- que pasa Tomoyo?

- me dijo que se habìa ido con su novia....

- que?

- si cogemos un taxi le podemos pillar y tal vez te explique que....- pero se tuvo que callar al ver que le hablaba al aire.

Sakura se habìa ido corriendo a la entrada. Ella la siguió y se monto en el mismo taxi en el que habian venido, que aun estaba ahí.

Tomoyo miro a su amiga, estaba muy concentrada en algo. En que pensaria? Todo eso resultaba algo difícil. Que es lo que estaba pasando con Shaoran?

----Pensamiento de Sakura-------

No puede ser... Es una broma. Llegare al aeropuerto y vere a Shaoran que en verdad va a.... A donde va? Si se supone que tiene que estudiar.... No puedo desconfiar de el.... Pero por que me hace esto?

Rapido... Necesito llegar rapido

------Fin del pensamiento de Sakura-------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- yo tambien te echare de menos... Pero solo seran unas semanas! Y por ese tiempo no vamos a dejar de ser amigos- respondio Shaoran un poco extrañado. Que le pasaba?

- ya... Amigos....

- oye estas bien? Llevas unos dias un poco rara.

-si....

La chica se quedo en silencio. Tenia tanto que decir y a la vez tan poco.... Si se arriesgaba a decirle sus sentimientos no tenia sentido. En menos de media hora se iria a Hong Kong donde estaria feliz con su novia. Y cuando volviese quizas estaria hasta cabreado con ella.

- creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya, mi vuelo sale un poco antes que el tuyo.

Sin contestar Sarah se puso de pie dispuesta a seguirle. Sin saber a donde iba Shaoran la llevo hasta la puerta de embarque por la que accederia a su vuelo.

Miro su reloj : 15 minutos y saldria destino a su ciudad natal.

Sarah tambien miro el suyo : 15 minutos y adios a la oportunidad de decirle sus sentimientos al chico. Aunque podria decirselos a la vuelta no? Tal vez se cabrearan en esas semanas y .... Que tonta era. Como se iban a cabrear con lo que se querian?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Paga tu Tomoyo- Sakura bajo del taxi y corrio entre la gente. Tenia que ver a Shaoran en algun lado. A lo lejos le parecio verlo y se dirigio hacia alli. Iba a gritar su nombre cuando vio que estaba acompañado. Y si les espiaba a ver que hacian?

Unos metros mas para alla sarah se habìa quedado blanca. La habìa visto. Estaba segura de que esa era la novia de Shaoran, pero por que no se acercaba a el? Tal vez por que estaba ella?

-Te encuentras bien?- Shaoran la cogio de la mano mientras con la otra le tocaba la frente pare ver la temperatura.

Solo era eso : comprobar su estado. Pero visto desde fuera se podria pensar cualquier cosa menos eso.

Sakura empezo a angustiarse. Estaba claro... Pero por que seguia ahí? Queria torturarse mas?

Sarah miro a Shaoran un poco asustada pero luego una idea se le paso por su cabeza. Ese era su momento... No podia echarlo todo a perder.

- Shaoran yo.... Te quiero- y sin dejar tiempo de mas se lanzo a los labios del chico aprisionandolo con fuerza.

El castaño no supo que hacer y tardo en reaccionar. Y cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde. Sakura ya no vio como el se negaba a besarla... Habìa salido corriendo mientras gruesas lagrimas salían por sus mejillas.

Shaoran se giro sintiendo algo extraño. Poso su mirada en donde unos segundos antes habìa estado Sakura, pero alli ya no habìa nadie.

Se volvio hacia sarah... Que haria? Le habìa dejado por sorpresa.

- yo estoy con Sakura...

- Sakura? Ja! Seguro que ella esta con otro ahora mismo... Y que cuando vuelvas no querra saber nada mas de ti... Tendra a otro a su lado! Y tu que? Te quedaras esperandola toda la vida?

- Sakura no es asi!- le grito a la chica pero luego se arrepintió. Era su amiga y eso era lo importante- mira.... Actuemos como si esto no hubiese pasado vale? He de irme... Nos veremos al volver....

Y asi Shaoran se embarco en el avion destino Hong Kong.

Sarah se callo sentada a una silla con una mano en el pecho. Miles de emociones se debatian en su interior. Por un lugar estaba feliz de haber besado al chico de su vida, sentia que nada malo podia pasar, también estaba cabreada con el por no corresponderla y cabreada consigo misma por haber hecho eso delante de su novia, tenia demasiado remordimiento de conciencia, pero ya estaba hecho....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que te pasa Sakura? Sakura por que lloras?Sakura!!

Pero la ojiverde se habìa quedado desmayada en el suelo....

-un medico!!necesito un medico!!!!

----------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA---------

.............. No os enfadeis........ Lo siento.... Se que ha sido mucho tiempo pero he estado demasiado liada, os lo juro. Mi madre tiene vacaciones y no suelta el ordenador para nada! Me ha costado la misma vida escribirlo ... Espero que os guste....

Y de verdad lo siento.

Gracias por los reviews y espero que me mandeis mas en este cap!

Un beso a todos.


	26. cap 26

La chica seguia tirada en el suelo donde un grupo de curiosos se habian agrupado. Tomoyo sin saber que hacer solo lloraba pidiendo un medico. Pero es que entre tanta gente no habìa ni uno!?

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados pues un hombre de mas o menos su edad empezaba a hacerse paso. Empujo a la gente que le entorpecia el camino y llego hasta la muchacha.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se dio la vuelta a ver a su acompañante.

- Tomoyo?

Al ver que la chica ponia la misma cara de sorpresa no le cupo duda. Esa era Tomoyo, y la niña... O ya no tan niña era Sakura.

Le tomo el pulso y le hizo algunas comprobaciones, pero estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabe no corria peligro.

- vayamos al hospital, queda aquí cerca.

Y asi el hombre de pelo claro los llevo hasta su auto donde acomodo a la muchacha que llevaba en brazos en el asiento trasero dejando el delantero para su antigua amiga.

Rapidamente condujo el coche hasta llegar a un enorme recinto con el letrero hospital en grande.

Bajo del auto y volvio a cargar a la chica en brazos. Muchas enfermeras le reconocieron y corrieron a ayudarle.

Montaron a Sakura en una camilla y la llevaron a hacerle unas cuantas pruebas, para después llevarla a una habitacion, aun inconsciente, seguida de su amiga Tomoyo.

Esperaban el resultado de aquellas pruebas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien.... Cuando vuelva intentare arreglar las cosas con Shaoran- fue lo que penso sarah sentandose en su sillon del avion.

Pronto llegaria a europa y alli podria pasarselo bien intentando olvidar al chico. Lo conseguiria? Además alli podria encontrarse con Tom... Su primo, o no tan primo pues ella siempre estuvo enamorado de el. Habria cambiado? Un poco mas feliz se intento relajar para después quedarse dormida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran saco su movil y comenzo a teclear. Queria mandarle un mensaje a Eriol para que este fuese a recogerlo a la estacion y si podia, llevara a Sakura sin decirle del todo sus intenciones.

Pero fue interrumpido por una moza que le dijo que los moviles tenian que estar apagados.

Resignado hizo lo que la mujer le pedía y se quedo viendo por la ventana.

Miles de pensamientos se le venian a la cabeza... Que seria de Sakura? En poco la veria, supuso que estaria feliz ella de poder encontrarse. O estaria cabreada? Bien sabia el que deveria haber estado un pelin mas pendiente ... (si fuese listo sabria que deveria haber estado MUCHO mas pendiente... Hombres ¬¬)

Tambien se acordo de sarah.... Como no hacerlo? Hacia poco le habìa besado. No queria herirla pero el no podia corresponder a la chica, sencillamente no podia!

Y si no estuviese con Sakura? Podria enamorarse de ella? No podia saberlo a ciencia cierta, ahora solo tenia ojos para su novia.

Le tenia que contar lo que habìa pasado... O mejor no hacerlo? No... Mejor no hacerlo. Conociendo a Sakura podria pensar cualquier cosa que no es e intentar que el no hablara con la chica, y el no queria eso. Sarah era su amiga! Asi que no le contaria nada a su novia....

Y mas porque el no sentia absolutamente nada por ella.... Que mas daba un simple beso?

"la verdad que mucho" se dijo a si mismo para luego recriminarse " callate ya y no digas tonterias".

Miro su reloj, aun quedaban muchas horas.... Mejor dormir.

Se acomodo en el asiento con una almohada que habìa cogido nada mas entrar y cerro los ojos.... Seria una buena siesta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ojos esmeralda fueron abriendose poco a poco, para acostumbrarse a la luz. Donde estaba? Que habìa pasado? Quien la cogia de la mano?

Todas esas preguntas revoloteaban por su mente. Oia a alguien hablar pero ni si quiera entendia lo que decia... No era aun consciente de lo que pasaba.

Miro a su lado y una figura borrosa comenzo a tomar forma. Era Tomoyo.

Sonrio levemente y entonces una escena paso por su mente : Shaoran en brazos de sarah.

Fue cuando recordo todo lo que habìa pasado y volvio a entristecerse.

-Sakura que paso?- pregunto Tomoyo al ver que su amiga contenia las ganas de llorar.

Toc toc. Sono la puerta. La ojiverde llevo su mirada a la puerta. Aun no habìa reparado donde estaba, pero se dio cuenta de que era en un hospital. Que le habìa pasado? Era todo confuso... Lo ultimo que recordaba era llorar. Llorar demasiado quizas.

Pero su rostro reflejo una gran alegria al ver quien habìa entrado. No podia ser, su medico era....

- Sakura...Sakura como te encuentras?- dijo el chico abrazandola levemente, como sin querer hacerle daño.

- bien... Que es lo que me pasa?- estaba impaciente, queria saber por que demonios estaba ahí.

El rostro del muchacho se tenso un poco. Lo que tenia que decirle era algo que le causaria impacto. Como lo tomaria?y lo peor era que el tendria que darle la noticia... Después de conocerla asi de bien, tendria que contarle algo que quizas la traumataría por el resto de su vida.

- te desmayastes en el aeropuerto y el nos trajo aquí- dijo Tomoyo.

Aun no les habian dado los resultados de las pruebas, esperando que Sakura despertara o algo asi. Ella no tenia autoridad para conocer su situación sin el permiso de la castaña, a no ser que fuese de demasiada gravedad.

Por lo mismo miro al doctor un poco interrogativa. Tenian que saber que sucedia.

Agarro la mano fuertemente de Sakura esperando que el abriera la boca.

-Sakura lo que te tengo que decir es demasiado importante...

- estoy tan enferma?- se asusto mucho la paciente.

El medico nego con la cabeza intentando mostrar seguridad. Pero no la sentia.

Tanto tiempo siendo amigo de la familia... Siempre habìa estado en su casa, como uno mas, con su hermano Touya : su mejor amigo.

Después Tomoyo, cuando empezaron a salir.

Desgraciadamense te tuvo que venir a estados unidos para separarse de ellos. Pero habìa conseguido una beca en una de las mas importantes universidades de america y no podia desaprovecharla. Siempre penso que luego volveria a trabajar a japon... Pero luego le ofrecieron aquel puesto que no podia rechazar y se quedo alli.

De todos modos no tenia nada en su pais natal. Habìa perdido el contacto con los Kinomoto en los primeros años de carrera ; tenia que estudiar demasiado...

Pero ahora tenia a aquellas chicas ahí... Y no estaba seguro de lo que tenia que hacer.

- vamos Yukito, dime ya que tengo por dios!!- Sakura estaba demasiado impaciente.

-Sakura..... Tu ....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ya he llegado, ya he llegado!!" gritaba para si misma de la felicidad. Miro a todos lados buscando a alguien conocido... Seguro su familia habìa mandado a alguien para recogerla.

Se comenzo a impacientar. Alli no habìa nadie! Se habrian olvidado de ella?

Pero pronto sintio unas manos que tapaban sus ojos. Se sentian tan bien....

- adivina quien soy- le dijo una voz masculina demasiado bonita para que fuese real.

- Tom!!!!- contesto ella reconociendolo después de unos segundos.

El chico quito sus manos permitiendo que ella se diese la vuelta.

Sarah quedo de piedra al ver al muchacho frente a si... Era guapisimo!!!!! Si antes lo era ahora... Ahora era espectacular.

Rubio, con los ojos azules, piel clara.... Un sueño!! Para colmo el le sonreia formandose unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

La chica le abrazo posando un besito suave en su cara para después sonreirle.

- vamos, tenemos que ir a casa!- le dijo el feliz- tenemos tanto de que hablar pequeña....

Diciendo esto alboroto un poco el pelo de su prima con la mano. Ella solo fruncio el ceño en modo de mosqueo para después lanzarse a hacer cosquillas.

Por lo menos habìa olvidado el incidente del aeropuerto y no tenia tanto remordimiento de conciencia.

Montaron en un auto que supuso del chico después de guardar la maleta en el maletero.

-te ves guapisima.

Y entonces arranco para poder llevarla a su casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura... Estas embarazada- dijo por fin Yukito deshaciendose de todo el peso que cargaba.

Pero la reaccion de ella no fue muy buena....

Cayo desmayada otra vez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ya estoy aquí" dijo Shaoran para sus adentros.

Echo un vistazo a su alrededor. No habìa nadie esperandole. Pero quien iba a estar esperandole si nadie sabia a que hora llegaba? Bueno, y solo Eriol sabia que iria. A los demas les dijo que se quedaria a estudiar...

Cogio su maleta y paro un taxi.

Le dio la direccion de su casa y alli marcharon lo mas rapido que pudo el conductor.

Después de unos momentos paro en la entrada de la gran mansión.

Shaoran pago el dinero y cogiendo el equipaje se puso a caminar por el jardin.

Llamo al timbre de la casa, esperando tal vez que Sakura fuese a abrir. Por que tenia esa esperanza? Quizas porque tenia demasiadas ganas de hablar con la chica...

Pero se quivoco. Fue una doncella la que abrio la puerta.

- señorito... No le esperabamos.

Pero sin decir mas se hizo a un lado y le cogio la maleta para que el pudiese pasar al salon.

Abrio la puerta de cristal y vio a su madre hablando con Fujiyata. No se habian dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que este hablo.

-hola madre, fujiyata....

Los dos se incorporaron y sonriendo mientras la mujer fue a abrazar a su hijo entusiasmada.

- no te esperabamos...

- era una sorpresa- sonrio el chico.

Hablaron unos momentos pero el dijo de subir a cambiarse. No queria preguntar por Sakura, seguro que estaba en su cuarto y no queria parecer demasiado sospechoso.

Subio a la habitacion de la chica y llamo, pero nadie abria. Giro el manillar y empujo.

El dormitorio estaba a oscuras y parecia algo mas vacio que de costumbre, con el armario abierto de par en par y con menos ropa de lo normal.

"donde estara?" aun asi fue a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo mas comodo y adecuado al clima (hay diferente en cada pais).

Miro a su mesilla donde habìa una foto en la que salía el con Sakura y sus padres el dia de la boda. Solo que el prestaba real atención a su novia.

Era tan guapa! Se moria de ganas de verla. Seguro estaria con Meiling o algo asi....

Fue al teléfono y llamo a Eriol.

- ya he llegado.

- Shaoran tengo que hablarte de algo.

- bueno pues ven pronto... Tengo ganas de verte a ti tb.

Y sin mas colgo. Queria bajar al salon y que le dijeran a donde habìha ido Sakura.

Alli estaba su madre pues fujiyata habìa ido a nose donde. Se sento a su lado para "disimular" y preguntar después por la chica.

Habian pasado unos minutos cuando por fin se decidio a hablar.

- mama y Sakura donde esta?

- no te lo dije? Se fue a Inglaterra a ver a un novio que tiene alli....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos, Sakura despierta....

Una chica morena empezo a zarandear a la anteriormente nombrada. Aun estaba inconsciente. El mal rato de saber que estaba embarazada habìa sido demasiado fuerte.

Sakura comenzo a reaccionar y a abrir los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que Yukito y Tomoyo estaban acompañandola, los dos con rostros preocupados.

Bajo su mirada a su vientre para después dirigirla a la pared. Que mas interesante que la pared?

Ya lo habìa sospechado pero aquella revelacion tan repentina .... No queria que nadie se lo afirmara, por eso no habìa ido a ningun medico. Pero que esperaba? Tener el niño sin que nadie la viese y asi no tener que reconocerlo?

Miro a Tomoyo asustada mientras lagrimas salian por sus ojos verdes.

- que hare Tomoyo?que hare?- dijo en un sollozo tan resgador que la morena solo pudo ponerse a llorar tambien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah estaba vaciando la maleta en el que seria su dormitorio. Era bastante amplio y ya tenia en el armario ropa de otros años.

Su primo estaba sentado en la cama mirandola mientras ella seguia con la labor.

Saco un marco de fotos y lo puso sobre la mesilla. Lanzo un largo suspiro que no paso desapercibido para Tom.

-es tu novio?- pregunto el mirando tambien la foto.

En ella salía con Shaoran abrazados...

- ojala fuese mi novio.... Solo somos amigos.

Su primo se levanto viendo la tristeza de esta y la abrazo por detrás para reconfortarla. El siempre habìa estado enamorado de ella y ahora no le gustaba verla asi.

- tiene novia?

- si... Pero hoy hice que cortaran.... Me porte fatal- contó por fin a alguien, sirviendole de desahogo.

El chico abrio desmesuradamente los ojos. Su prima no era asi. Que habìa pasado? Tendrian que tener una larga charla....

----------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA-------

Para una vez que lo tengo rapido hay poblemas con el servidor de ff y no lo puedo subir... Q conste que esta vez no es mi culpa!!!

Espero que os guste y me mandeis mas reviews xk en el 25 casi no me mandasteis ¬¬. Quiero atribuirlo a los fallos del servidor para no deprimirme del todo

Un besito y gracias por vuestro apoyo.


	27. cap 27

-No..... creo que no lo entendi bien

- se fue a Inglaterra a ver a un novio.... Se fue con Tomoyo pero creo que ella volvera pronto para dejar a sakura alli sola.

El chico se puso palido por momentos. Pero de que hablaba su madre? Sakura tenia que estar ahí... con el... seguro todo era una broma y la chica pronto apareceria por la puerta lanzandose a sus brazos.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no era una broma. Su madre le miraba extrañada, que le pasaba?

Se acordo entonces de que no podia levantar sospechas e intento fingir.

Por que sakura habia hecho eso? Sakura le habia sido infiel!

Mientras el se preocupaba de darle la sorpresa ella se iba a Inglaterra con un novio... pero quien seria ese novio?... la sangre comenzo a hervirle y pronto se acordo de las palabras de sarah... "Sakura? Ja! Seguro que ella esta con otro ahora mismo... Y que cuando vuelvas no querra saber nada mas de ti... Tendra a otro a su lado! Y tu que? Te quedaras esperandola toda la vida?". Cuanto razon tenia....

No podia evitarlo, se sentia demasiado mal... engañado, herido... por que sakura? Con lo dulce y buena que ella siempre habia sido con el, con el y con todos. Ella era la mejor persona que conocia!

"No te fies ni de tu sombra..." es una frase que el siempre decia antes.

Por que no se pudo acordar de esa frase cuando la conocio a ella?

No... ella le habia traicionado. No queria saber nada mas de sakura nunca!

Pero era su "hermanastra".... Bueno. Por ahora tenia la excusa de estudiar en estados unidos...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pero eriol... se puede saber a donde vas? Eriol escuchame!

Ya era demasiado tarde para la chica morena. Su novio se habia ido rapidamente montado en su precioso auto destino de ¿Dónde? Eso le gustaria a ella saber.

Confiaba plenamente en el pero el se habia estado comportando muy raro en esos dias. ¿Por qué?

Todo por sakura y shaoran. Pero que pasaba con ellos?

Shaoran vendria pronto y sakura se habia ido con un novio que por cierto ella no conocia.

"bueno, me traera una foto de el" penso resignada dandose cuenta de que habia muchas cosas que fallaban en todo ese asunto...

y para colmo Eriol siempre tenia que ser tan misterioso!

se sento en el sofa y encendio la tele. Supuso que pronto su novio la llamaria para explicarle algo. O por lo menos eso le gustaria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-a ver pequeña, explicamelo....

Tom se sento en la cama y tiro de la cintura de su prima para que se sentase a su lado. Siempre la habia protegido como si fuese su hermano mayor, aunque la relacion que ambos tenian era totalmente distinta. Era su prima pequeña y como tal deveria de cuidar de ella, pero quizas no tanto.... Pues el la protegia mas que nada por todo el amor que le profesaba.

Ambos se sonrojaron cuando ella se dio la vuelta y quedo frente por frente del muchacho.

Pero luego se aparto dispuesta a explicarle lo que habia sucedió.

Y asi comenzo el relato de lo que habia hecho en el aeropuerto. Ahora se veia como una autentica tonta por haber cometido esa estupidez.

- y crees que valio la pena?

Le pregunto el muchacho mirandola detenidamente. Sarah, que tenia la mirada baja la subio para concentrarse en los ojos de su primo.

Nego con la cabeza y por dentro Tom se puso feliz, pero ahora no era momento de eso.... Tenia que ayudarla a entender que no podia comportarse asi, aunque ella ya lo habia comprendido.

-mira peque...- y volvio a revolverle el cabello a la muchacha- no se si le quieras de verdad o solo sea atracción, pero lo que hicistes esta mal. Ahora se pelearan y quien sabe? Tal vez ni lleguen a hablarse por lo que no entenderan que es lo que paso de verdad... se que tu no eres mala.

-pero me agrado tanto besarlo...

- y luego como te sentistes al ver a su novia asi? Piensa en cuando el vuelva... imagina que corto con ella y lo pasa mal. Como te sentirias?

- fatal....

-bueno, ya no puedes hacer nada. O quizas contarle lo que sucedió, solo que si de verdad quieres aunque sea ser su amiga no podras hacerlo. Esta en ti contarle que cuando le besastes su novia le vio...

- ahora no me siento preparada.

Su primo la abrazo y la apreto levemente. Olio su cabello. Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaban asi! La habia hechado de menos... pero claro, ella tenia que estudiar fuera. Y bueno, el... eran primos. Esa relacion no podia ser.

- a lo mejor si han cortado el quiere salir conmigo...- dijo ella esperanzada.

Sabia que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Pero no podia evitarlo... estaba tan enamorada de Shaoran...

- si el de verdad la ama a ella tu no entraras en su vida, por mucho que ya no tenga a nadie. Y si lo haces, no te querra de verdad.

- no tienes razon!

Grito ella. Vale... se habia pasado gritando pero que ¿iba a hacer? No queria entender que Tom tenia razon. No queria...

Tenia la esperanza de que al volver todo pudiera seguir normal con su amigo... o quizas mas de lo normal .

Miro a su primo. La miraba fijamente, sin reprocharle nada del grito que habia dado.

La comprendia a la perfeccion... entendia por lo que pasaba.

Se abrazo a el y hundio la cabeza en su pecho. Estaba tan a gusto con el. Entonces penso en Shaoran. Se sentiria asi de bien mientras le abrazaba? Porque cuando lo beso estuvo fenomenal... y si besase a su primo? Como se sentiria?

Sacudio ese pensamiento de su cabeza para darse cuenta de que Tom le estaba respondiendo al abrazo cariñosamente. Era su primo... nada podia pasar, o si?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura seguia llorando en su cama. Aun la acompañaba Tomoyo pero yukito no estaba. Habia ido a buscar unos papeles que tenian que firmar para poder darle el alta.

Ahora que haria? Volver a su casa?... no podia quedarse ahí toda la vida. Su amiga no se separaria de Touya y ella sola no haria nada. Ademas tendria que enfrentarles tarde o temprano.

"mejor tarde que temprano" penso Sakura.

Miro a su cuñada que estaba en la ventana ... ella tambien estaba triste.

¿Por que habia sido tan descuidada? Seguro Shaoran se carcajearia de ella cuando el no quisiese hacerse responsable del bebe... y se lo diria a su familia? No... no podria.

Tal vez quisieran obligar a Shaoran a ocuparse del bebe. Y ella no queria saber nada de ese chico. Pero nada!

El la habia engañado, la habia traicionado... se lo diria a el? Eso era algo que tenia que pensar. Vale si, era el padre. Pero un padre que no queria saber nada de la madre , que estaba con otra. Pues que siguiese con esa otra o no?

Yukito irrumpio en la estancia sin si quiera llamar. O habia llamado? Si... pero ella no le habia oido.

Como siempre traia una sonrisa en el rostro. Se habia propuesto ayudar a Sakura como fuera. Y no podia mostrarse triste, aunque en verdad lo estaba.

La ojiverde apenas si habia hablado de lo sucedido, se habia limitado a llorar.

Con Tomoyo tampoco pudo hablar porque no habia dejado a su cuñada sola en ningun momento.

Y a el le daba miedo preguntar. Pero miles de interrogaciones pasaban por su mente. Y el padre? Que hacian en estados unidos? Que harian a partir de ahora?

Fijo su vista en la castaña. Tan joven y con tanta responsabilidad...

Se sento en un hueco de la cama que la chica le habia hecho y le tendio los papeles, solo tenian que firmar y podrian irse. Y entonces se dispuso a formular una pregunta que esperaba no fuese demasiado irritante para la paciente.

- donde te quedaras a dormir?

Sakura solo se encogio de hombros y miro a Tomoyo que tampoco sabia que contestar. Eso no estaba en sus planes.... Sus planes eran tan distintos! Que harian ahora?

-quedaos en mi casa hasta que se solucione esto un poco.

Pero que solucion tenia? Por lo menos que ella se calmara... penso entonces en Touya... su antiguo amigo. Como se tomaria la noticia? Con lo celoso que era... y otra vez de nuevo : y el padre del bebe?

- Shaoran, como estas?

Pero el chino no contesto a la pregunta que le habia hecho su amigo, simplemente se le quedo mirando con furia.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas el castaño abrio la boca para reprender a Eriol.

-tu lo sabias, sabias que ella se fue!

-pero Shaoran... aun podeis veros....

- vernos? Me ha sido infiel!!

- que? Estas de broma verdad?

-mira dejame en paz.

- Shaoran escucha.

-dejame!!no estoy para escuchar a nadie ahora.

Y sin decir mas se fue dejando a un perplejo Eriol.

---Pensamiento de Eriol --------

y a este que le pasa? Ni si quiera me dejo explicarle que Sakura se habia marchado a verle. Creo que el piensa que se fue con otro... debe estar dolido. Solo espero que me deje hablar con el ... porque me dejara no?

---- Fin del pensamiento de Eriol ----

el moreno seguia sin saber que hacer por lo que cogio su auto y volvio a su casa. Tenia que llamar a Meiling, pero que decirle? Y ahora no podia hablar con Shaoran...

"claro, llamare a Sakura" y sin pensarselo cogio el telefono.

Estuvo llamando por un tiempo a su movil pero nadie lo cogia. Que estaria haciendo? Pero que pasaba? Resignado se puso a esperar... ya la llamaria luego. Pero tenia que hablar con ella. De eso no habia duda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- vamos, y si comemos fuera?- pregunto Tom poniendose de pie.

Tenia que despejar la mente de su prima. Queria que se diese cuenta de su error pero no podria hacerlo de repente. Tendria que ser poco a poco.

La miro fijamente. Era guapisima. Siempre le habria gustado salir con ella. Pero ahora estaban tan lejos... y pronto ella volveria a la universidad.

Montaron en el coche y fueron hacia una hamburguesería.

-Sarah... cuando acabes la uni prometeme que iremos a hacer un viaje juntos.- de donde habia salido esa propuesta? La verdad no lo sabia pero queria pasar un tiempo con ella.

Y solo tendria que esperar dos años y 6 meses, mas o menos... si pudo esperar sin decirle sus sentimientos durante los 18 años que tenia ella, por que no esperar 2?

Apreto mas el volante y giro un poco su cabeza. Ella tambien le miraba, sonrojada.

Era tan dulce... pero entonces sintio una punzada de celos. Celos por saber lo que habia hecho ella, y solo por un tio... si ella siempre fue buena y un hombre la cambio... eso no era nada bueno.

Pero estaria enamorada de verdad?

El creia que no. Quizas porque no queria verlo, quizas porque tenia razon. Pero el habia visto muchos ojos de enamorada. Y esos ojos no eran los suyos... ella no tenia esa mirada especial. Aunque si tenia algun sentimiento por el chico castaño de la foto.

En verdad el chino era bastante apuesto... habia que reconocerlo. Pero si el estaba enamorado de otra solo haria sufrir a su prima. Y el no queria que ella sufriese.

Y si el le dijese sus sentimientos ahora? Asi cuando volviera estaria algo confundida y no estaria con ese tal Shaoran... pero no. No podia hacer eso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ya llegamos- anuncio Yukito mientras detenia su auto frente a una casita.

Estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y era un poco incomodo tener que viajar tanto. Pero a el no le gustaban los apartamentos, una casa le recordaba mas a japon. Pues a decir verdad estaba decorada al estilo de su pais natal...

Sakura la miro levemente y sonrio. No era muy grande, de dos plantas... le recordaba un poco a su casa que tenia en japon, tan distinta de la de Ieran.

El medico cargaba con la maleta de la ojiverde y abrio la puerta permitiendo a las chicas pasar.

Enseño la habitación de cada una y luego fueron todos hacia el salon.

Sakura sabia que ahora era el momento de hablar... tenia que contar lo que habia sucedido a Tomoyo y a Yukito contarle todo desde el principio.

Que difícil era para ella. Y mas cuando aun tenia tantas dudas al respecto. Seguia sin saber que hacer. Pero entonces penso que sus amigos la ayudarian a tomar una decisión acertada y se animo mas a contarles cosas.

Se sento en un sillon mientras Yukito y Tomoyo se situaban en un sofa enfrente suya. Ambos tenian rostro de intriga, curiosidad , preocupación... tantos sentimientos a la vez.

Pero aun ella estaba mas confundida.

Tomo aire y sin esperar a que nadie le preguntara comenzo a relatar.

- Yukito... no se si sabras que mi padre se caso, con Ieran Li... - vio que el chico iba a negar pero entonces ella le callo – prefiero que no interrumpais, es mas facil para mi....

- vale- dijeron casi automáticamente sus dos amigos para después dejarla continuar.

- nos fuimos a vivir alli y conoci a su hijo, Shaoran Li... y nos enamoramos, o eso crei yo. Estuvimos juntos el verano pero luego el tuvo que venir a estudiar a estados unidos. Lo pase muy mala pero tenia la esperanza de verlo en navidad. Solo que el me dijo que no podia venir, tenia que estudiar – rio ironicamente- decidi venir para darle una sorpresa, ademas que me habian dicho que tenia novia y yo no lo crei... cuando llegue me encontre besandose con otra en el aeropuerto. Se iban de viaje juntos...- fue entonces cuando miro a Tomoyo, que tenia la boca abierta de la impresión.

Shaoran nunca le habia parecido ser de esos infieles... pero ya veia lo equivocada que estaba.

- que piensas hacer con el bebe?- pregunto Yukito.

- tenerlo... pero no quiero que el lo sepa. Tomoyo por favor... diremos que el hijo es de otro. No le digas nada a nadie tu... -sin saber por que gruesas lagrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro.

La morena se levanto de su asiento y fue a abrazarla.

- esta bien Sakura... respeto tu decisión.

-----NOTAS DE LA AUTORA-----

Hola! Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, aunque cada vez sean menos... ¬¬

Me agrado que alguien me dejara uno negativo. No porque me guste recibir quejas, si no porque por lo menos me dijo la verdad.

Si, es muy poco probable. Pero para mi los fics son eso.... Sirven para escapar de la realidad a un mundo de fantasia donde todo puede ser. Y por que no iba a poder ser que los dos quisiesen dar una sorpresa? La imaginación puede hacer de todo....

Bueno, muchisimos besos. Y mandar mas reviews por favor!


	28. cap 28

- Sakura no he querido molestarte pero el movil no te ha dejado de sonar... Es Eriol.

- no quiero hablar con el... No ahora...

La morena lo entendio. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar en las cosas....

Ella no veia bien que le ocultara todo a Shaoran. Al menos deverian de hablar no?

Pero claro, eso no era asunto suyo. Sakura sabria que hacer con su vida. Aunque todo le fuese fatal... Ahora ella estaba embarazada.

Se toco su vientre. Como le gustaria a ella estar embarazada! Y pronto lo estaria... Pronto se casaria con Touya y podrian tener hijos. Serian una gran familia. Por que Touya querria no?

Miro a Sakura que seguia en la cama. Se estaba quedando dormida.

Tenia que estar pasandolo fatal, nada mas pensar en la reaccion de su familia... Temblaba. Sobre todo Touya... Pero era su hermana, asi que tendria que apoyarla. Y de eso se encargaria ella.

Yukito entro en la habitacion sin hacer ruido y llego hasta donde ella se encontraba. La cogio de la mano y la saco del dormitorio.

Se dirigieron a la salita donde el muchacho ya habia preparado dos cafes. Se sentaron en los sofas y Tomoyo bebio sin si quiera mirarle. Se encontraba en un estado lamentable.

- Tomoyo... Tranquila. Veras como no le pasara nada.

La morena comenzo a llorar abrazandose a su antiguo amigo. Siempre era tan comprensivo! Tan bueno!

- sabes? Me da miedo lo que tenga que pasar. Su juventud, todo... Va a estar fatal...

-pero Sakura siempre fue fuerte

- y el padre? Ella no quiera que el sepa nada!!

- es su decisión, resptala Tomoyo...

Y la china entendio. Ella ya sabia que devia acatar lo que su amiga dijese pero era tan complicado!

Como le hubiese gustado que todo le hubiese resultado facil a su amiga... Pero no todo puede ser color de rosa, o no?

- y bueno, dime que tal os va todo?

- pues en unos meses... Nos casaremos! No es fantástico? - dijo olvidandose por un momento de lo mal que lo pasaba Sakura.

- por supuesto!!

Los dos se abrazaron efusivamente. Pero entonces Tomoyo cayo en que no habia hablado si quiera con su novio y se puso de pie sobresaltada. Que le decia!? Si ni siquiera sabia cuando iban a volver a Hong Kong... Le decia que Sakura estaba mala? Tampoco... Eso era ella la que tendria que decirlo.

- voy a hablar con Sakura Yukito...

El chico asintio con la cabeza mientras ella se dirigia a la habitacion de la muchacha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"lo cogo o no lo cogo?" se pregunto Sakura con movil en mano.

El nombre de Eriol aparecia en la pantalla mientras el aparato vibraba. Le habia quitado el sonido para que no molestara pues no dejaba de sonar.

Estaba ya cansada de que no dejara de molestar. Pero que decirle? Si ni quiera ella sabia que estaba pasando con su vida... Hacia horas ella estaba superfeliz de ver de nuevo a Shaoran y ahora se encontraba en casa de un antiguo "amigo" del que habia estado enamorada , embarazada y sola...

La puerta sono y dejo el movil apartado, ya hablaria con Eriol mas tarde.

Tomoyo asomo la cabeza y ella intento sonreir para ver que podia pasar.

La morena tomo asiento al lado de su cama y la cogio de las manos. Se sentia muy bien con aquel tacto que la reconfortaba tanto.

- Sakura... Tengo que llamar a Touya y no se que decirle... Cuando iremos a casa?

- pues.. Creo que lo mejor es que mañana por la mañana...

- no es muy precipitado?

- que hago aquí Tomoyo?... Nada... Mejor volver y asi damos la noticia. Pasaremos la navidad con toda la familia y tu tambien diras lo de tu boda.

- como quieras. Ire a comprar los pasajes... Tu duerme si?- la beso en la frente después de darle un fuerte abrazo y la dejo ahí.

Como si Tomoyo hubiese dicho unas palabras magicas la chica cayo rendida, volviendose a olvidar del movil que no paraba de vibrar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol se miro en el espejo. Tenia unas ojeras demasiado pronunciadas. Habia pasado toda la noche sin poder dormir. Tenia que contactar con Sakura! Pero ella no habia cogido el teléfono en todo momento.. ¿le habria pasado algo? No... Tampoco podia pensar asi...

Se echo un poco de agua para después vestirse. Ya que era por la mañana iria a visitar a Shaoran. Miro el reloj : demasiado pronto... Se sento en el sofa dispuesto a pegar una cabezadita y esperar a que se hiciese un poco mas tarde para hacer visitas. Seguro si llegaba ahora Shaoran le mataria....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- pero no hay a otra hora? Eso es demasiado pronto! - se quejo Tomoyo a una chica vestida de uniforme que negaba apenada...

- es muy pronto... - suspiro pesadamente yukito

- entonces deveran de irse al dia siguiente

- pero....- Tomoyo no queria salir tan temprano pero tampoco irse al dia siguiente.

No le quedo otra opcion. Compro dos pasajes y se fue a casa a preparar todo. Tendrian que partir a las 5 de la mañana. Por lo tanto despertar a Sakura bastante antes pues vivian lejos de la ciudad. Y apenas eran las 11! No dormiria ni 4 horas, y con el trabajo que costaba despertar a Sakura... Lo veia como imposible.

Yukito a su lado se reia de lo lindo con las caras raras que ponia. Se montaron en el auto camino a la bonita casa.

"sera mejor que no me acueste porque si no estare incluso mas cansada..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"es lo mejor... No hago nada aquí. No quiero aguantar a Eriol todo el dia intentando convencerme de que Sakura no me pone los cuernos mientras esta con otro en Inglaterra! Y de paso termino el proyecto que tenia que hacer... Si, eso le dire a mi madre. Que se me olvido hacer lo que sea"

Miro el reloj. Era demasiado pronto pero habia comprado los pasajes de mas por la mañana, para asi no tener que dar cuenta a nadie.

Cogio un papel y un boli y escribio una pequeña nota que dejo en la mesa del salon, dirigida a su madre. Decia asi :

"mama me llamaron mis compañeros porque tenemos que hacer un proyecto de ultima hora. Siento tener que irme asi pero vendre pronto... Feliz Navidad. Un beso"

Asi se fue con un taxi pensando en lo que le habia dicho a su madre. De verdad volveria pronto? No queria ver a Sakura... Pero tampoco por eso podia rechazar a su familia. O si?

Pago el taxi. No habia querido coger su coche porque luego no iba a poder dejarlo alli en los aparcamientos toda la vida. Y tampoco queria despertar a ningun conductor, no era hora.

- Pasajeros del vuelo 248 , su vuelo saldra en breves instantes.

Cogio la maleta aun mas fuerte y se fue por la pasarela que le llevaba al enorme pájaro de hierro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, intentando acomodarse a la luz. Veia bastante borroso y entonces cayo en la cuenta de que no tenia puestas sus gafas.

Busco en la mesilla de noche y no estaban. A tientas las encontro a un lado de su sillon. Se le abrian caido mientras dormia. Miro su reloj. Habian pasado ya varias horas , ahora si podria ir a ver a Shaoran.

Se miro en un espejo, estaba bien vestido. Asi que sin mas se fue a la enorme mansión.

Llamo al timbre aunque el pudiese entrar sin hacerlo. Una doncella le abrio la puerta.

Para su sorpresa esta le dijo que su amigo habia abandonado la casa por la mañana.

- la señora esta en el salon, quiere verla? Aunque esta un poco cabreada....

- no, dejele, da igual.

Se fue paseando por el jardin hasta su coche y después fue camino a casa de Meiling. Shaoran habia vuelto a estados unidos. Queria eso decir que ya sabia que alli estaba Sakura y se iba a encontrar con ella? Ojala fuese asi.

Se asombro al darse cuenta de que habia cambiado un poco... El jamás se habia metido en la vida de nadie antes, y ahora? Ahora por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-vamos Sakura... Despierta por favor- pidio esta vez yukito.

Tomoyo lo habia intentado de todas las formas y nada... No se despertaba. Miro a la puerta que se estaba abriendo para ver como la morena entraba con una botella de agua en la mano.

- que vas a hacer?

- de alguna forma tendra que despertarse- dijo resignada.

Cogio la botella y se echo un poco de agua en la mano para después salpicar a Sakura. Esta ni si quiera lo noto.

- nada....- dijo yukito suspirando fuertemente.

Miro el reloj de pared que habia en la habitacion. Devian de irse en media hora... Se podria vestir Sakura tan rapidamente? Una gotita le cayo por su nuca recordando viejos tiempos. La japonesa siempre se despertaba tarde y se vestia en dos segundos... Seguro que llegaban a tiempo.

"o eso espero" penso el chico de cabello gris. Pero entonces comenzo a asustarse.

La mirada de Tomoyo era decidida. Levanto la botella y la volco por completo haciendo que casi un litro de agua cayera encima de Sakura, que ya no dormia.

-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!- Grito la ojiverde totalmente asustada.

Un poco aturdida se levanto de golpe. Y entonces entendio que pasaba al ver a sus dos amigos bastante apenados.

- no es muy pronto?- pregunto mirando el reloj.

- no habia pasajes para otra hora, y vistete que llegamos rapido.

Y asi los dos se fueron dejando a Sakura para que comodamente se vistiera.

En poco rato ya habia bajado las escaleras para encontrarse a Tomoyo y Yukito con las maletas en la puerta.

El chico la cogio de la mano y tiro fuertemente de ella. Llevaban prisa. La metio en el auto y arranco haciendo casi un derrape.

Se sonrojo al pensar que iban tar tarde por su culpa. Tanto tiempo habrian intentado despertalar sin conseguirlo?

Se toco el cabello que aun lo tenia mojado. Se habia tenido que secar entera con una toalla. Pero a decir verdad le quedaba muy bien el pelo mojado.

Se asomo por la ventanilla para ver que aun era de noche, ni si quiera habia amanecido! Suspiro cerrando el cristal pues entraba demasiado frio. Se vio reflejada en el vidrio. Se habia puesto una ropa bastante bonita, tenia que subirse la moral como fuera! Y no queria que su familia la viese en el estado tan deplorable que se encontraba... Por fuera se veia bien, solo que por dentro estaba pasandolo fatal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- sabes? Me lo he pasado genial contigo!- suspiro pesadamente Sarah.

Habian pasado una noche demasiado larga. Habian ido a cenar y luego a bailar. Y estaba realmente cansada!

Habia disfrutado muchisimo el baile. Rozando su cuerpo con el de su primo. Parecia que solo estaban ellos en la pista de baile. Recordo como el cogio sus caderas haciendo que un escalofrio recorriera su espalda.

"pero no ha pasado nada" penso ella, quizas... Triste? Si. Estaba triste. Y lo peor era que se habia dado cuenta de que no sentia nada por Shaoran... O si? Pero si estaba tan bien con su primo era por algo.

- yo tambien peque.

La chica rio a su comentario. Nunca dejaria de llamarla asi? Bien, la respuesta era no. Y además le gustaba que lo hiciera, era una apelativo cariñoso que siempre la habia acompañado.

Aun asi quiso recriminarle.

- ya no soy peque... Soy toda una mujer. - y diciendo esto, como para demostrarselo se fue acercando poco a poco.

El chico paso su vista por todo el cuerpo de ella. Llevaba una falda demasiado corta, que ahora se encontraba levemente subida por haber viajado en el auto, y un TOP color azul cielo. Preciosa, sencillamente se encontraba preciosa.

- si... Eres toda una mujer....- suspiro sonrojandose un poco.

Sarah se habia acercado demasiado a el, jugando tal vez. Pero para el no era un juego, estaba enamorado de ella.

Tom se retiro del coche. Estaban en el jardin de la casa pues acababan de llegar de pasarselo bien.

Sin embargo ella se recosto en el automóvil. Adopto una pose que la hacia ver demasiado sexy. El chico notana como su cuerpo iba entrando en calor.

- sabes Tom... Tu... Yo... Yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti- dijo ella un poco apenada.

Sabia que algun dia se lo tenia que decir, y que mejor que hoy que habia estado como verdaderos amigos? Quitando el parentesco de primos.

Sin embargo el chico sintio como su corazon daba un vuelco. Por que entonces el no se habia arriesgado nunca a decirle nada? Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella no le queria a el, sino a ese Shaoran...

"debi haberlhe dicho algo cuando aun ella me queria, si solo hubiese sabido que ella sentia eso por mi..."

Se dijo. Pero una voz en su cabeza le contesto. " diselo ahora, es el momento, dile que la amas"

Pero no... No podia hacer eso. Sin embargo su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

Se fue acercando levamente a ella, que seguia apoyada en el coche. Puso sus manos en las caderas de ella y noto como la respiraciones de ambos se agitaban.

-sabes... Yo aun te amo...

Sarah abrio la boca pero Tom no dejo que dijera nada tapandosela con un dedo.

Se puso nervioso de solo tocar aquellos labios con su dedo, se encontraban humedos, carnosos... Sin pensarselo mucho atrajo a la chica hacia el , tomandola aun mas fuerte de sus caderas.

Acerco su rostro hasta sentir el aliento de la chica y asi los dos se fueron acercando. Si, ella tambien lo hacia.

Poco a poco sus labios se unieron, primero suavemente. Pero después el beso se volvio ansioso. Tantos años esperandolo hasta que ahora lo tenian.

Sarah subio su pierna rodeando al chico por su trasero y atrayendolo mas hacia si.

Sentia miles de mariposas inundando su estomago mientras escalofrios recorrian el cuerpo de ambos. Le estaba encantando ese beso!

Tom la tomo entonces de las caderas para besar con desesperación sus labios. Se separo y empezo a lamer el cuello de la chica, que estaba suspirando demasiado fuerte, aun apoyada en el coche.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ire a soltar las maletas - dijo Yukito mientras se dirigia hacia una azafata para que le indicase donde quedaba el lugar.

- Tomoyo ve con el, yo voy a comprarme una revista.

Y asi se fue. A la morena no le quedo mas que acompañar a su amigo al lugar donde una mujer le tomaba nota de la maleta que cargaban.

Pero Sakura no fue a comprar una revista. Se sentia agitada, nerviosa. Un nudo en su estomago le anunciaba que algo iba mal. Sin saber hacia donde comenzo a andar y pronto llego a su destino.

"vuelos procedentes de Hong Kong" leyo en su mente el letrero.

Y entonces le vio. Ahí venia el, con el pelo marron terriblemente alborotado. Que hacer?

Y Shaoran tambien la vio. Sintio como algo le aprisionaba el pecho. Si Sakura estaba ahí queria decir que no estaba en Inglaterra poniendole los cuernos con otro. Le habia ido a ver a el!

Y Sakura pensaba lo mismo. Shaoran habia estado en Hong Kong. Por un momento se alegro, pero entonces recordo la escena en la que vio como besaba a aquella chica. Que no se hubiese ido con ella no queria decir que no le habia sido infiel.

Y su cara comenzo a cambiar hasta estar furiosa. El chino la miraba sin entender.

Sakura se fue acercando a el .

-Sakura...- dijo el que intento abrazarla.

Pero la mano de la chica fue mas rapida. En menos de un segundo se la estampo en su rostro, lo mas fuerte que pudo, dejandole la marca de la mano.


	29. cap 29

Sakura...- dijo el que intento abrazarla.

Pero la mano de la chica fue mas rapida. En menos de un segundo se la estampo en su rostro, lo mas fuerte que pudo, dejandole la marca de la mano.

- - - - -

- pero Sakura, que pasa?- pregunto Shaoran terriblemente confundido. Por que demonios le pegaba en la cara?

Quizas porque el no estaba ahí, pero fue para darle una sorpresa... No entendia entonces.

- mira... Tu me pusistes los cuernos, pero yo tambien!!- dijo ella con lo primero que le salio de la mente.

Y sin decir mas volvio a golpear a Shaoran, esta vez en la otra mejilla.

Pero el ya no se quedo confundido. Estaba horriblemente cabreado! El no la habia puesto los cuernos... Pero ella si! Tanto tiempo esperandola para que ahora le reconociera que si, que le habia sido infiel.

Y asi cada uno se fue por su lado cabreado con el otro.

- Sakura Sakura!! Vamos!!- dijo Tomoyo que ignoraba por completo lo que habia pasado.

Ya habian dejado las maletas en el lugar indicado y la esperaban impacientes para subir al avion.

Se acerco a sus amigos y miro profundamente a Yukito. Ya no sentia por el nada, simplemente cariño. Le abrazo en modo de despedida y de una forma u otra el chico la hizo sentir mejor, con solo un abrazo.

Miro a Tomoyo y le hizo una seña. Les dejaba que se despidieran ellos mientras subia al avion, después de todo siempre habian sido muy buenos amigos.

- Yukito... Vendras a la boda si?

- si me invitas dalo por echo- sonrio divertido.

Se abrazaron tambien y Tomoyo se fue, dejando al chico solo en el aeropuerto despidiendose con la mano.

Se sento en su asiento, al lado de Sakura. La miro analizandola, se veia demasiado extraña incluso para esos dias.

- te pasa algo Sakura?

- le vi... Tomoyo le vi...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah acariciaba la espalda de su primo mientras este seguia besando y lamiendo su cuello.

Tom fue subiendo sus manos metiendose entre el pequeño TOP, topando asi con sus pechos, firmes y duros.

La chica dejo escapar un suspiro entre sus labios. Esas caricias la estaban volviendo loca!

Cogio a su primo de la cabeza obligandolo a bajar, a donde? Ni si quiera lo sabia.

Pero el chico si fue directo hacia un lugar, su pecho. Levanto la camiseta y bajo un poco el sujetador para poder morderle los pezones, que estaban muy duros.

-entremos- dijo el chico lo suficientemente alto para que solo su prima lo escuchase.

Abrio la puerta del coche y la metio ahí mismo. No podian ir a la casa porque habia gente y como el coche estaba en el jardin trasero nadie les veria.

Se quedaron medio dentro medio fuera , y ella con las piernas totalmente abiertas dejaba espacio para que el se metiese entre ellas.

Sarah comenzo a quitarle la camiseta y asi pudo ver su perfecto cuerpo moldeado a base de deporte.

Y el no se quedo atrás. Quito lo poco que tenia en la parte de arriba mientras la falda se la subia hasta las cinturas. Le bajo el tanga dejandolo tirado por el suelo del coche.

La muchacha vio que ya no habia escapatoria y por eso fue hasta los pantalones de su primo, hasta quitarselos y dejarlo totalmente desnudo.

Su pene se erguia duro, pidiendole lo que su corazon llevaba años deseando.

Y ella al verlo se excito aun mas. Necesitaba que ambos fuesen uno solo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Pensamiento de Shaoran-----

No... Por que? Por que me ha reconocido que me fue infiel? Pero acaso preferiria que no me dijese nada? No, merezco saberlo.

Pero por que dijo ella que yo le puse los cuernos? Seguro Yue le dijo de Sarah... Si supiera que todo fue un mal entendido.

Y por culpa de un mal entendido ya la her perdido. Pero ella podria haber esperado a hablarlo conmigo y después irse con otro!

Aunque ya no hay nada que hacer, la he perdido, la he perdido para siempre....

----------------- Fin del pensamiento de Shaoran -------

El chico se agarro fuertemente el cabello. Por que estaba asi de mal por Sakura? Si ella habia demostrado que el no le importaba para nada. Si le importase no se habria ido con otro.

Llego a la residencia donde vivia por los meses de universidad. Subio a su dormitorio para soltar las maletas y sentarse en la cama. Se fijo en la foto que tenia con Sakura.

Alzo la mano para cogerla y en un momento de frustración la tiro al suelo haciendo que muchos pedacitos de cristales saliesen disparados por el suelo.

Aun con los pies en el suelo Shaoran se vio reflejado en uno de los cristales mientras aguantaba las ganas de pegarle una paliza al chico con el que se fue Sakura....

Pero con eso no ganaba nada , era Sakura la que le habia traicionado. Y ahora no queria saber nada de ella. Lo mejor era no hablar nunca mas. Pero como evitarla si vivian en la misma casa? Por lo menos durante las vacaciones... Y alguna vez querria ver a su madre.

Seguro que ahora estaba cabreada por haberse ido asi. Y ya recibiria un buen sermon en cuanto cogiera el teléfono...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poco a poco los sexos se fueron acercando, Tom encima de ella haciendose hueco como podia. Estaban excitadisimos. Los cristales del coche estaban cada vez mas empañados devido a las respiraciones agitadas de ambos .

- te quiero... Te quiero Sarah.

- yo tambien.

Como no decirlo? Como no decir lo que llevaban tantos años guardado justo en ese momento?

El pene comenzo a introducirse lentamente en la humedad de su prima hasta que dio con un tope. Un gemido salio de la boca de ambos pues los dos estaban perdiendo la virginidad, era su primera vez.

Se fue moviendo a pasos lentos en su interior mientras Sarah ayudaba moviendo sus caderas. Realmense te sentia en el cielo. Abrazo fuertemente a su primo mientras el subia de velocidad.

Seguian dandose besos por el cuello, las orejas, los labios... Mientras los gemidos cada vez eran mas continuos y mas amplios.

Juntos llegaron al climax, abrazandose mas fuerte todavía mientras Tom hundia su cabeza en el pelo de la chica.

La respiracion fue decelerando, al igual que el latido de los corazones.

- quiero estar contigo para siempre- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba para poder mirar a los ojos a su prima.

Pero un ruido los distrajo, habia alguien ahí?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- no me lo explico... Me dijo que me llamaria cuando llegara y no ha llamado hasta hace una hora, para decir que en poco llegara... Y que vuelve con Sakura!!

- tranquilizate Touya... No es para tanto no crees?

- si, pero si dicen que tiene una noticia importante que darnos... - razono Ieran que aun no sabia que pensar.

Su hijo se habiha ido hacia horas. Luego llama Tomoyo para decir que se reunan todos en unas horas, solo que con el nerviosismo se habian reunido antes.

Ya solo quedaba esperar a que Sakura llegara y dijese esa noticia tan importante.

Y en apenas unos dias seria Navidad!! Y no podria pasarla con su hijo. Además que la explicación que le habia dado era realmente tonta.

Sono el timbre y se puso de pie casi mecánicamente al igual que su marido. Pero no, no era Sakura.

Era Meiling y Eriol... La japonesa habia querido que tambien ellos estuvieran presentes.

Tambien traian caras de no saber que pasaba, sobretodo el moreno de lentes.

Se sentaron todos en un sofa y se dispusieron a esperar, que mas podian hacer?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- me quieres decir, que le viste, le pegastes, le dijistes que le habias puesto los cuernos, y te fuiste?- pregunto Tomoyo.

Era ya la cuarta o quinta vez que preguntaba eso. Solo esa frase salía de su boca mientras Sakura asentia apesadumbrada.

- Tomoyo, crees que hice mal?

La morena la miro intentando asesinarla...

- si Sakura, has hecho mal....

La chica dejo lanzar un gemido de dolor. No era muy buena consolación. Vale, quizas no fuera lo adecuado pero...

- a ver, eres una cabezota. Si vino de hong kong sera por algo no?

- pero yo le vi!! Vi como se besaban!

- y si es un mal entendido? Sakura deveriais haber hablado del tema con tranquilidad!

Pero la ojiverde ya estaba llorando desesperada. Tomoyo se mordio el labio inferior para no decirle cuatro cosas de mas a su amiga. No era el mejor momento para regaños pero es que habia hecho una tonteria.

- pero Tomoyo....- dijo la castaña de forma entrecortada.- es que... Se me vino la imagen y no.... No pude hacer otra cosa... Quizas fui demasiado impulsiva...- termino de decir de la mejor forma que le dejaba el llanto.

La morena simplemente la abrazo por los hombros, intentando consolarla.

- que hare contigo pequeña...

Pero Sakura estaba lejos de escucharla, el sueño se estaba apoderando de ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bien, y ahora me quedan las peores navidades de mi vida, completamente solo" se compadecio de si mismo Shaoran.

Sus amigos se habian ido todos por ahí y no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Y ya ni escribirle una carta a Sakura...

Sakura, ahí otra vez ella.

Abrio un cajon y saco todas las cartas que le habia mandado. A decir verdad eran muchisimas. Y tambien mas gordas de lo que el las habia mandado...

Si, se habia comportado como un perfecto idiota. No habia cumplido su promesa, habia tonteado con otra que el pensaba su amiga y resultaba que ella estaba enamorada de el.

Pero era amor de verdad lo que ella sentia por el? " No" se dijo a si mismo.

No era amor, y el lo sabia. Por que entonces le habia besado?

Y por culpa de esa chica toda su relacion se habia esfumado.... Si Yue no les hubiese visto como "novios" no se lo habria dicho a Sakura, y entonces esta no le habria puesto los cuernos. O se los habria puesto de todas formas?

"deja de atormentarte" si.. Tenia que dejar de hacerlo.

Arrugo todos los folios y los volvio a meter en el cajon. Se tumbo en la cama y miro al techo. Tenia dos semanas de vacaciones para no hacer nada...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-vistete corre- dijo Tom poniendose de pie como pudo en el coche y poniendose la ropa.

Los dos se vistieron lo mas rapido que el espacio les permitia. Pero no habia nadie. Suspiraron tranquilos y volvieron a sentarse en el asiento trasero del coche.

- creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa ya- pidio Sarah que se encontraba realmente cansada.

Su primo asintio y ambos bajaron del auto. Lo cerraron bien y subieron las escaleras. Tom la acompaño hasta su dormitorio y ambos entraron para quedar un rato sentados en la cama.

Pero la mirada del chico se torno dura. Estaba viendo la foto de Sarah con Shaoran y le estaban entrando unos celos increibles.... Ahora que por fin la habia hecho suya no queria que saliese con ese chico.

- Tengo que hablar con el....- dijo la muchacha al darse cuenta de a quien miraba su primo.

Respiro hondo y se abrazo a el fuertemente.

Tom respondio al abrazo y beso su pelo.

- te gustaria ser mi novia?- dijo casi en un juego. Sarah le dio un beso en los labios a modo de respuesta.- me tomare eso como un si.

-sabes? Creo que es mejor que vaya a estados unidos cuanto antes

- por que?

- tengo que intentar que se reconcilien. Y si se han peleado seguro Shaoran volvio a la universidad...

- pues yo ire contigo.- dijo el chico decidido.

Si tenian dos semanas de vacaciones, esas dos semanas las aprovecharian al maximo....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya llegamos..- Sakura tomo aire y abrio la puerta poniendo su dedo sobre el visor de la entrada.

Sin hacer ningun ruido esta cedio, permitiendoles el paso.

Dejaron las maletas en la entrada y fueron al salon. Seguro ahí les estaban esperando.

Y no se equivocaba, sentados en los sofas estaban los mas intimos a la familia.

La ojiverde sintio un nudo en su estomago. Como decirles que estaba embarazada? Estaba terriblemente asustada.

Pero ahí estaba Tomoyo para intentar tranquilizarla. La cogio de la mano y la llevo hasta el sofa donde la sento mientras ella iba con Touya para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Nadie se habia atrevido a preguntar, Sakura se veia realmente mal...

-bien.... La noticia que tengo que daros es algo grave...

Su pecho se encogio aun mas. Todos la miraban atentos esperando que ella siguiera. Tenian rostro de preocupacion y aun se sintio peor.

Habia traicionado la confianza de toda su familia! Estaba embarazada y sin padre para su bebe!

- continua hija...- dejo escapar Fujiyata.

Habia querido mantener silencio y esperar pero estaba impaciente. Si algo malo le pasaba a su pequeña debia saberlo. Pero que tan malo seria?

- papa...- Sakura empezo a llorar. Lagrimas caian por sus ojos impidiendo que viera bien y la voz la tenia entrecortada- estoy embarazada....

---------Notas de la autora------

Este cap va dedicado a mi amiga Hikari! Que es la que mas me apoya d todos y además mi fuente de inspiración

Espero que os haya gustado. Otra vez estoy tardando poco en actualizar no?

Bueno, ya sabeis, muxisimos reviews.... U os hago esperar... Voy a tener q empezar como otras autoras, pidiendo como minimo 15 reviews por cap para continuar!!

Un besooo


	30. cap 30

- papa...- Sakura empezo a llorar. Lagrimas caian por sus ojos impidiendo que viera bien y la voz la tenia entrecortada- estoy embarazada....

-------------------------- ------------------------------------- --------------------- -----------------------

-que?- eso fue lo unico que pudo decir Fujiyata en ese momento.

Su hija, su pequeña, embarazada!

No,tenia que ser una broma.... Pero ahí estaba Sakura, llorando como una magdalena para demostrar que no mentia. Como mentir en una cosa asi?

- Sakura, di que no... Di que es mentira- susurro Touya. Sentia como el corazon se le iba.

Tanto tiempo intentando protegerla y habia fracasado. No habia conseguido nada.

- lo siento...

- que lo sientes???????!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito el moreno fuera de si- y kien es el padre eh?

- no quiere saber nada del niño...

- encima eso!!! Menudo tio te has ido a buscar!! Y que vas a hacer tener el hijo sola?

- si...

Sakura bajo la cabeza. Su hermano estaba terriblemente cabreado mientras el resto de la habitacion aun no salía de su asombro.

Tomoyo se levanto e intento calmar a Touya consiguiendo que este se enojase aun mas

- y tu, tu lo sabias!!!

Y sin decir mas se fue de la habitacion pegando portazos por todas las habitaciones que pudo.

Sakura lloro aun con mas fuerza pero entonces sintio el abrazo de su padre. Estaba ahí , con ella.

- tranquila, se le pasara...

- y si no se le pasa?

-va a ser tio, como quieres que no se le vaya el enfado?

Rio levemente y beso el cabello de su hija. Su pequeña ya no era tan pequeña.

Pero era una jovencita responsable y si su decisión era tener al hijo sola, el la ayudaria en todo lo posible.

- Sakura, podemos hablar?- pidio Eriol después de digerir lo que habia dicho la japonesa.

Esta asintio y los demas se fueron del salon para dejarlos hablar a solas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- bien, salimos esta misma noche. No es un poco precipitado?

- Sarah, quiero que le dejes claro que ya no le quieres y que me quieres a mi.

- celosillo...

Ambos se abrazaron efusivamente. Esa relacion tenia que funcionar, aunque fuese en la distancia. Pues se querian, se habian querido durante años y ahí estaban ahora. Abrazados , recien saliendo juntos...

Lo unico malo es que tendrian que ocultarlo, por lo menos por ahora ... Que diria su familia si ellos llegasen asi, abrazados? Pondrian el grito en el cielo, eso seguro.

Pero Tom tenia razon. Tenia que hablar con Shaoran... Perdirle que la perdonara por intentar romper su relacion. Pero no seria asi de facil no?

Se abrazo aun mas a su primo intentando refugiarse de su culpabilidad. Y lo peor es que no entendia por que habia echo eso!! Estaba segura que no sentia amor por el. Si, atraccion, un simple capricho.

Y por un capricho quizas habiha roto la rlacion de ambos. O quizas no!

Claro, esa era la solucion.... Que no hubiesen cortado. Ella ya daba por echo que habia pasado eso pero, y si hubiesen hablado y lo hubiesen arreglado?

Por eso lo mejor era ir a Estados Unidos rapido y poder enterarse de todo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Escuchame por favor... Touya!

Pero el chico no parecia tener intencion de escucharla... Nada. Que el seguia mirando por la ventana.

- es un golpe duro, pero es mayorcita... Escuchame. Puede que estes enfadado, pero tienes que apoyarla. Te necesita. Y si no lo haces ahora ella te odiara por siempre... Y la perderas. Se que no quieres eso....

- Tomoyo...- dijo el chico abrazandose fuertemente a su novia.

Tenia unas ganas de llorar increibles pero tampoco podia hacer mucho. Sabia que Tomoyo tenia razon, estaba actuando mal. Pero es que sentia tanta rabia!

Si supiera quien es el "padre" del bebe lo mataria en ese mismo instante. Por que? Porque su pequeña tenia que sufrir?

Pero de algo estaba seguro. El no la haria sufrir tambien. Ya tenia suficiente con aguantar el embarazo.

- gracias, gracias por hacer que me diera cuenta.

- pues venga! Alegra esa cara y bajemos abajo.

Los dos abrazados bajaron las escaleras pues el chico habia subido hasta la habitacion de Sakura... La queria muchisimo, de eso no habia duda.

Los demas estaban en una pequeña salita cercana a las escaleras, Sakura aun estaba con Eriol hablando.

Se sentaron dispuesto a esperar a que Sakura saliera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tienes que decirselo

- no no y no.

- pero Sakura... Tiene derecho, es su padre!!

- entonces ya se lo dire algun dia....

- Sakura! No es justo para el!!

- ah, y para mi si es justo? Claro, es justo tener que cuidar yo sola a un bebe. Es justo tener que enfrentarme sola a mi familia. Es justo tener que... Que ver como se besaba con otra.

Sin aguantar mas rompio a llorar. Eriol quedo petrificado. Que era eso de que le habia visto besandose con otra? Eso el no lo sabia...

Se acerco a Sakura que seguia llorando y la abrazo fuertemente.

- lo siento, no sabia eso....

Tenia que hablar con Shaoran! Que demonios se creia que hacia? Poniendole los cuernos a Sakura mientras ella habia estado pasandolo tan mal por su ausencia!

Y no era porque no habia tenido proposiciones porque chicos... Precisamente era lo que no le faltaban.

Para que llegara el y se fuera con la primera de cambio!

Eso, tenia que hablar con Shaoran... Decirle lo mal que se habia portado. Aunque era su amigo no iba a permitir eso.

- no hables con el, no quiero que sepa nada

No habia contado con eso. Sakura no querria que el supiese que le habiha visto besandose con otra. Pero entonces, como hacer que se reconciliaran?

Vale... No se podian reconciliar ... Shaoran le habia sido infiel.

La beso en la frente y esperaron para que se calmara un poco mas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- no me lo puedo creer... Sakura embarazada...

- lo se querida, lo se.

Fujiyata abrazo a su mujer que tambien estaba consternada. Si, no era su hija pero la queria bastante. Siempre tan alegre y tan buena.

Cundo penso que por fin estaba bien, pues se habia dado cuenta de que los primeros meses de colegio estaba fatal, se enteraban de que estaba embarazada.

Seria del novio que Shaoran le dijo a ella que tenia? Shaoran!! Shaoran no sabia nada... Como se lo tomaria? Aunque no podria molestarle... O si?

- se lo tengo que decir a Shaoran...

Tomoyo se sobresalto. No, no podia decirselo... Se armaria una bien grande!! Pero que podia hacer ella? Tenia que buscar una excusa...

-creo que es mejor que no

- por que?

Ieran la miro interrogativamente cosa que aun puso peor a Tomoyo. Ieran no podia sospechar o seria el mayor desastre del mundo.

- porque... Bueno, creo que es mejor decirselo en persona no? Como pronto sera mi boda sera un buen momento de que se entere.

- si, tienes razon- dijo Meiling, que sin saberlo habia sido la salvacion.

Ieran asintio dandole la razon.

" de la que nos hemos librado" respiro tranquila Tomoyo. Miro a su alrededor. Los que peor estaban eran su novio y el padre de este. Se veian como ausentes.

Pero tenian motivo, era un trago difícil de pasar... La pequeña Sakura embarazada. Tomoyo rio ironicamente. Nunca se habia imaginado eso.

Bueno si, siempre supo que algun dia se casaria y tendria una familia, como mucha gente. Pero no tan pronto... Si apenas tenia 16 años!!! Ya mismo 17 pero...

- sabes? Vi a Yukito...- dijo la morena intentando cambiar de tema.

- y como esta?

- muy bien!! Le invite a la boda.

- pero el no estaba en Estados unidos?

- eh... Es que estaba de vacaciones en Inglaterra....

Vaya, si que la habia cagado... Tenia que medir sus palabras de aquí en adelante si no queria que todo se descubriera. Aunque seria lo mejor. Shaoran tenia que saber algun dia que el era el padre.

"claro, en la boda se lo dire!"

Todos se sobresaltaron al ver que la puerta se habria y entraba una sonriente Sakura acompañada de Eriol.

Se notaba que estaba mas feliz.

Sin embargo su cara se cambio cuando se encontro con la mirada penetrante de su hermano. Aun estaba cabreado?

Pero el moreno se puso de pie. Dispuesto a hacer las paces con la niña de su vida.

Se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos intentando protegerla con aquel apreton.

- siempre estare contigo- le susurro en su oido.

Y Sakura lloro, pero esta vez de felicidad. Felicidad al saber que toda su familia estaba ahí, para apoyarla.

- gracias a todos...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algunas horas después....

- quien es?- se oyo la voz masculina por toda la habitacion.

Alguien habia llamado a la puerta pero el no se encontraba con animos para levantarse. Estaba tumbado en la cama. Llevaba asi un buen rato, sin ganas de nada. No tenia mucho que hacer, no habia nadie alli. Habia perdido a su novia, la que el creyo la mujer de su vida. Y tampoco tenia que estudiar...

- se puede?

- si!!

No había reconocido bien la voz pero si estaba seguro de que le sonaba bastante.

La puerta se abrio dejando paso a dos personas, un chico que el no conocia y a Sarah.

- Sarah! Que haces aquí?

Se suponia que tardaria aun nos dias en llegar. Y estaba ahí, con otro muchacho.

Se incorporo en la cama apoyando la espalda en la pared.

Estaba terriblemente mal, o esa fue la impresión que le dio a los dos visitantes.

- Shaoran que te pasa?

- nada... Es que me aburro sabes?

- y no ibas a estar en hong kong?

Una mueca de desagrado aparecio en el rostro del muchacho. No, no queria recordar... Pero su amiga parecia insistir con la mirada asi que, que mas daba? Tarde o temprano se enteraria...

- he cortado con Sakura?

- que? Shaoran escucha... Lo que paso en el aeropuerto.

- no, no tienes por que decir nada.

- pero escuchame!!!

- no.. Dejalo, xfavor.

- pero si te explico quizas puedas reconciliarte con Sakura...

- escucha, Sakura me puso los cuernos, me lo dijo vale!!!!!- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo Shaoran.

Se desahogo bastante al gritar asi pero luego se arrepintió. Bajo la mirada pues sabia que su amiga le miraba atentamente. Y aun peor, ese chico seguia en el dormitorio, sin decir nada.

Estuvieron unos minutos mas en silencio, en los que no sabian que hacer.

Shaoran seguia mirando la cama mientras Sarah se fijaba en el y el primo, aunque el no sabia que era su primo, los miraba a los dos, pasando de uno a otro.

Bien! No podia seguir asi... Tendria que hablar el primero. Que remedio.

- bueno y como es que estas aquí tan pronto?

- OH pues vine a hablar contigo sobre lo que paso....- no sabia como continuar.

Miro a Tom que le incitaba a seguir con la mirada. Si, tenia que decirle que ahora tenia novio.

Volvio su vista hacia el castaño. Era realmente guapo! Pero ahora que le tenia enfrente, y a su lado a Tom se daba cuenta de que no era amor. Y nunca lo habia sido.

Esperaba que por lo menos pudieran seguir siendo amigos, buenos amigos.

- sabes? Queria decirte que me arrepiento... No estaba segura de lo que sentia por ti. Pero ahora se que no te quiero. Bueno! Te quiero como amigo, pero nada mas...

- yo ya lo sabia- dijo Shaoran intentando no darle importancia.

Pero estaban hablando de ese tema con aquel chico ahí!! Que seguia callado, mirando a ambos. Se moria de ganas de preguntar quien era, pero mejor dejarla seguir.

- me di cuenta por Tom- señalo al muchacho que estaba recostado en la pared.

Asi que se llamaba Tom...

- es mi primo. Bueno... Ahora somos novios.

- que?

La chica quedo en silencio, como se lo tomaria? Solo esperaba que no dijese que era una guarra.

- pues nada, felicidades.

Shaoran se puso de pie y estrecho la mano de Tom que le miro recelosamente al principio para después lanzarle una sonrisa.

Shaoran esperaba que se quedaran ahí el resto de las vacaciones y aunque no estuvieran todo el dia con el si le hicieran un poco de caso.

No serian tan malas vacaciones entonces....

Suspiro pesadamente acordandose de Sakura. Tenia que superarlo.

--------Notas de la autora------

Bueno, ayer no actualice pero no pude. De todos modos no os podeis quejar... Además, os quejais mas de que actualizo demasiado rapido... Si quereis que lo haga mas lento me lo decis, asi me preocupo menos d que este pronto...

Un besit a todos


	31. cap 31

Shaoran:

3 meses... 3 meses han pasado desde que vi por ultima vez a mi madre. 3 meses han pasado desde que vi por ultima vez a Sakura.

Y ahora? En un avion de vuelta a Hong Kong. Tenemos unas pequeñas vacaciones, una semana nada mas... Pense quedarme aquí.

Pero no, no pudo ser. Mi madre se puso echa una furia diciendo que era la boda de Tomoyo y Touya. Como si yo me hubiese llevado bien con ese chico alguna vez!

Solo que, ante la insistencia de mi madre, solo me quedo aceptar.

Además, que iba a hacer en estados unidos? Otra vez se van todos... Y Sarah se vuelve a europa, a ver a su novio.

Esta muy contenta con el, y me alegro. Se mandan muchas cartas. Y ahora que lo pienso yo a Sakura apenas le mande ... Puede que por eso ya empezara a estar mas cabreada conmigo? Y quizas a partir de ahí se sintio sola...

Por que yo no puedo ser feliz con Sakura? Porque ella me fue infiel...

A veces me da la sensación de que eso no es asi, que no lo hizo... Un presentimiento. Pero claro, se que solo es lo que me gustaria de verdad... Ella se fue con otro y le di igual.

Lo unico que me preocupa es que ella sigue pensando que le puse los cuernos.

Diras, que mas da eso ya? Pero no, si que importa. Yo no le fui infiel! Y eso ella deveria saberlo.

Y si se lo digo cuando la vea? Aunque después del ultimo episodio que vivimos no se como sea nuestra relacion al vernos... Nada buena, o eso creo.

Y aun asi, me dirijo a la boda la persona que peor me cae, para encontrarme con la unica chica que he amado y me dejo por otro... Si, todo se presenta bastante bueno. Vale, fui un poco ironico.... ¬¬

Mi madre me dijo que tenia algo mue importante que decirme una vez nos vieramos. Me pregunto que sera? No me quiso dar ninguna pista.

Solo me dijo que no era demasiado grave... Demasiado? O sea, que algo grave si es...

Pero bueno, cuando llegue me lo dira! Si fuese algo de vida o muerte me lo habria dicho por teléfono aunque sea, creo yo no?

Tengo miedo, miedo de ver a Sakura! Que pasara.... Aun asi tengo que verla ya!

Supongo que ella sabe que yo llegare en poco. Le importara? O simplemente le dara igual?

No quiero que me pegue un bofeton como la otra vez...

Con lo dulce que se ve, y luego es mala... Muy mala....

Sakura :

No!!! No puede ser... Estoy aterrada. Muerta de miedo. Temblando!

Shaoran viene... Shaoran!!!!! El padre de mi bebe!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y ahora que hare? Quisiera desaparecer.... Y encima a Ieran solo se le ocurre decirmelo una hora antes de que llegue... Vale... Tengo que respirar.

Lo peor es que no hay nadie quien me apoye, porque la unica que podria, Tomoyo, esta a punto de casarse. Si, en una hora y media se casa. Ahora que lo pienso, Shaoran llega algo justo de tiempo no?

Mi suerte, si asi se le puede decir, es que yo me tengo que ir a la misa antes de que el venga porque soy la madrina.

Y tampoco es que sea bueno, pues solo atrasara el peor momento de mi vida en minutos...

Porque si, es el peor momento de mi vida.

Aquí me encuentro yo, embarazada de seis meses, con una barriga increible.... Y creo que es obvio que Shaoran se dara cuenta.... ¬¬

Vale... No puedo hacer nada! Hhe pensado en irme corriendo hacia otro lado, pero además de que quedaria sospechoso, no puedo dejar a Tomoyo y mi hermano sin madrina... Con lo ilusionados que estan.

Sabria Tomoyo que Shaoran venia? Creo que me he enterado la ultima...

He intentado llamar a Eriol pero no coje el teléfono. Supongo estara cambiandose para la boda o en casa de Meiling o yo que se.

Que hago!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y tampoco me quiero alterar demasiado (aunque ya lo estoy) por mi bebe... Y si le pasara algo? No quiero ni pensarlo.

La quiero muchisimo, y eso que aun no ha nacido. Sera una niña preciosa... Me puse mas contenta cuando el medico me dijo que iba a ser niña!! Ya se su nombre, Sei... "estrella" . bonito verdad?

Mi familia tambien se puso contenta y recibi muchisimos regalos para la niña. Tengo unas ganas de que nazca.

Bueno, ese no es el punto.

Cuando Shaoran me vea, que se supone que hare? Si. Sabia que algun dia se enteraria de que estoy embarazada... Pero ahora que estoy en ese dia no se que hacer...

Voy a intentar no pensar en eso demasiado. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya ya a casa de mi hermano y ayude a Tomoyo a arreglarse. Si, eso sera lo mejor...

Una hora después...

-Sakura te ves preciosa!

- tu tambien Tomoyo. Tu tambien...

- te preocupa algo?

- OH no!! Tranquila!!- forzo una sonrisa en su rostro y se dispuso a ayudar a su amiga a levantarse.

Estaban ya en la iglesa y todo el mundo estaba dentro. Solo quedaba por entrar ella, la novia.

Se veia realmente hermosa, con un traje de tirantes , aunque hiciese aun un poco de frio ya se acercaba la primavera.

El pelo negro recogido en un moño alto dejando caer unos larguisimos mechones por la espalda.

No llevaba velo pero si la cola un poco mas larga. Estaba radiante de felicidad.

Y por eso Sakura no queria arruinar ese momento tan especial para la novia.

Salio de la habitacion, pues ella tenia que ir primero y ponerse en su poscion para que después fuese Tomoyo.

Respiro hondo y atraveso la puerta. Todo el mundo se giro, esperando que tal vez fuese la novia. Pero al ver que era ella mucha gente quito la vista. Mucha, pero no toda.

Shaoran estaba ahí, en las bancas de la iglesia, mirandola con los ojos mas abiertos que ella jamás pudo ver.

Sakura se sonrojo bastante y ando con paso torpe hasta el lugar. Sonrio un poco a su hermano para tranquilizarle aunque la que estaba mas nerviosa era ella.

Al lado de Touya estaba Yukito, el iba a ser el padrino. Miro a sonomi, que estaba sonriente. Casi se pelean por quien iba a ser la madrina pero al final quedo siendo Sakura... Estaba tan contenta de serlo!

Su padre estaba sentado con Ieran... Y para horror suyo Shaoran seguia con la boca abierta mirandola a ella, al lado de su madre.

Bajo el rostro con ganas de llorar. Por que tenia que pasarle eso a ella?

Shaoran por su parte estaba entre asustado y sorprendido. Sakura embarazada! Por que esa barriga tan grande no podia ser de engordar... No, estaba embarazada y bien embarazada.

Miro a su madre, que le sonrio.

-es lo que te tenia que decir, va a tener una niña!- se veia feliz, demasiado .... Felicidad que el no compartia en absoluto.

- y el padre?- pregunto sin querer saber la respuesta. No queria que le señalara a ningun muchacho....

- pues no sabe nada de la niña, lo va a tener sola.

Bien, eso era el colmo.

Shaoran se puso de pie y camino por el pasillo. Se encontraba bastante mal... Su novia, bueno, exnovia, estaba preñada.

No habia tenido suficiente con ponerle los cuernos sino que encima esperaba un hijo de aquel imbecil... Y por que no queria saber nada del bebe? Seguramente para el solo fue un rollo y ahora el no se queria hacer responsable.

" se lo merece" pero, en verdad no pensaba eso.

Solo queria convencerse, pues estaba algo triste. Seguro que ella lo estaba pasando fatal. Pero aun asi no queria saber nada de ella.

Tomo un poco de aire fuera de la iglesia y luego entro, un poco antes de que llegara la novia.

Se sento al lado de su madre y se dispuso a fingir lo mejor que sabia...

- si, quiero.

- si, quiero.

- puede besar a la novia.

Todo el mundo prorrumpió en aplausos y en vitores. Touya abrazo a su ahora mujer y salieron de la iglesia mientras en la puerta les lanzaban arroz.

La gente sonreias, todos estaban felices. Todos? No...

Habia dos personas que se encontraban bastante lejanos a estar felices.

Sakura no aguantaba mas. Shaoran la miraba acusadoramente y ella no sabia que hacer. Si estaba un minuto mas asi lloraria delante de todos. Y eso no queria...

Por suerte Eriol se acerco a ella.

- Sakura, estas bien?- como ella solo asintio el siguió hablando- estas segura de que no quieres decirselo?

-segura....

Eriol se fue para otro lado y ella monto en uno de los coches para ir hasta el banquete. Solo esperaba estar en una mesa distinta que la de Shaoran, y que fuese bastante lejana.

-oye Shaoran, te veo raro...

Eriol conducia el auto al lado de Meiling mientras el castaño iba sentado atrás, bastante nervioso.

Habia estado a punto de llamar a Sakura y hablar con ella pero no habia podido. Ahora se encontraba con ganas de partirle la cara a alguien. Estaba furioso, con todos, sobre todo con la ojiverde.

-por que nadie me dijo nada de lo de Sakura?

- primito, pensamos que era mejor decirtelo en persona...

-ya...

El chico no volvio a abrir la boca hasta llegar al lugar donde se celebaria el convite. E incluso alli no hablo.

Se dejo dirigir por su amigo y su prima hasta una de las mesas, la que supuestamente le tocaba a el.

Y ahí estaba ella, guapisima pese a estar embarazada. Quizas incluso mas bella.

Llevaba un vestido verde claro. Era el color que mejor le quedaba. Tenia un escote bastante pronunciado ,supuso que para resaltar mas su pecho, que estaba mas grande de lo normal.

De seda con pliegues , los superiores un poco plateados, haciendo juego con la gargantilla y los pendientes.

Casi no llevaba maquillaje, pero estaba mu colorada, de la vergüenza.

No, no podia aguantar ahí. No podia estar con Sakura cuando ella le habia puesto los cuernos para encima quedarse embarazada!

Se fue de la mesa , del comedor... Queria estar solo. Lo mejor era ir a un parque. Y alli se sento en un banco, sin saber que hacer....

- Sakura, estas bien?

- creo que voy a ir un rato al jardin.

Y sin decir mas , ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos salio fuera. Se sento en una silla que habia al lado de la fuente.

Donde habria ido Shaoran?

No podia soportarlo... No podia estar tan cerca del padre de su hija, de su antiguo novio, el mismo que le puso los cuernos, que se fue con otra, engañandola a ella. Pobre tonta. Fue una ilusa. Y encima embarazada que estaba!

Eso era lo mas injusto de todo. Pero no por ella, si no por su bebe. Una niña que creceria sin el amor de su padre.

Y cuando creciera, que le diria? Que su padre ni si quiera se hablaba con ella. Que no sabia que tenia una hija.

Lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus ojos, invadiendo sus mejillas.

-Sakura que te pasa?

La chica se giro. Ahí estaba Yukito. Con una sonrisa para intentar calmarla. Pero en sus ojos se notaba que el tambien se encontraba triste, muy triste.

- Shaoran se fue, no se a donde. No me dijo nada...

Se abrazo fuertemente a el y dejo que las lagrimas corrieran tranquilas. Con el podia llorar, se sentia con mucha confianza, y el le daba apoyo...

- Eriol has visto a Sakura?

-eh.... Ven, tenemos que hablar.

El muchacho moreno se levanto dejando a su novia perpleja. Aun asi agarro a Tomoyo que se notaba preocupada y la llevo a un lugar de la habitacion algo mas retirado.

- Shaoran se fue... Y Sakura luego se puso mal y salio... Creo que estaba a punto de llorar...

- esos cabezotas! Se van a enterar!

- pero Tomoyo, es el dia de tu boda!

- ya... Pero hay mucho dia por delante no crees?

La chica le sonrio maliciosamente y se marcho hasta la entrada. Una vez ahí saco su teléfono movil. Miro a todos lados que no hubiese nadie por ahí y marco el numero que Sakura le gravo hacia ya varios meses.

Espero un poco hasta que una voz masculina se escucho al otro lado de la línea. Una voz bastante abatida...

-Shaoran?

- quien es ?

- soy Tomoyo... Escuchame, que no te lo repetire mas. Piensa un poco niñato estupido. Por que tienes que hacer sufrir a mi amiga? Por que le pusistes los cuernos?

- yo no se los puse, al contrario que ella...

- Ja. Ella te vio... Sabes? Te vio con una chica. Besandote!

- que?

Ahora lo entendia todo. Si Sakura habia visto aquello, con razon pensaba que el le habia sido infiel. Pero eso no quitaba que ella lo habia sido tambien.

-escucha Tomoyo. Eso fue un mal entendido, yo no le puse los cuernos, pero ella me dijo que si.

-sabes? Eres ... Eres... Eres lo peor. Tu crees, sinceramente que ella te fue infiel?! Por dios... Si es la mas inocente del mundo.

- entonces por que me lo dijo!? Mira, tu no sabes nada,

- yo se mas que tu... No crees que Sakura te lo pudo decir por que estaba dolida? Ella penso que tu le pusistes los cuernos, por eso pudo decirtelo... No lo ves asi?

- pero.... Pero esta embarazada!

- si... Ayy...pense que eres mas listo. Sakura esta de 6 meses, haz un calculo- espero unos segundos para darle tiempo a pensar. Una vez que escucho una exclamacion de sorpresa al otro lado de la línea siguió hablando- si sale justo en verano!! Que extraño no? En verano estaba contigo... Cualquiera pensaria que el hijo es tuyo...

- pero.. Pero...

- solo piensalo.

Y sin mas colgo.

------notas de la autora-------------

Que les parecio?

Se que es muy problemático el fic, lo se... Pero si no es asi no tiene chiste, por lo menos yo lo veo asi. Y como yo soy la escritora yo soy la que decide cómo sera (si acaso me ayuda mi amiga hikari jeje)

Y si no os gusta, pues, aunque suene un poco borde, no lo leais... Leer otro que os guste mas. No es porque os enfadeis, solo que yo lo veo asi.

Si quiero causar muchos problemas los causo.

No habeis visto nadie el anime marmalade boy? Ahí si que hay problemas... Y vale, yo no estoy haciendo un anime. Pero creo que todo el mundo que escribe fanfics los hace con el fin de ser algpo parecido a eso.

O por lo menos yo lo hago asi...

En fin.

Muchas gracias x los reviews y mandar mas!! Tengo que anunciar que quedan 2 o 3 caps como maximo....

Besitos!!


	32. cap 32

"No... No puede ser..." Shaoran estaba asustado. Terriblemente asustado.

Que podia hacer? La mejor amiga de su exnovia le acaba de insinuar que aquel hijo era suyo.

Pero el no queria verlo. Sakura le habia sido infiel.

Aunque, pensandolo mejor. Si ella habiha ido a Estados Unidos habria sido para verle a el no? Y si encima le pego aquel bofeton...

"pero pudo ponerme los cuernos después de verme con Sarah"

Si, eso seria... Pero entonces, como explicar el embarazo de 6 meses?

"esto me supera"

Su frustración iba en aumento. Que podia hacer? Tenia que hablar con Sakura... Pero que le diria?: oye me acaban de decir que el hijo es mio. Es cierto?

Por dios, quedaba patetico...

Se puso de pie y paseo de arriba abajo por el parque. Después de unos minutos se volvio a sentar agarrandose fuertemente del pelo.

Echo un vistazo a su alrededor. Aun era de dia por lo que algunos niños jugaban tranquilamente en el cesped.

Se imagino a el mismo con Sakura y una niña en medio, pasandose una pelota. La escena era realmente conmovedora...

Pero y si el cuidara al bebe como su hijo y luego resulta que es de otro?

"Sakura es muy inocente..." si. Sakura era virgen cuando el estuvo con ella. No podia imaginarsela con otro... No.

Era suya, Sakura habia sido suya.

Pero, era demasiado tarde ahora? Seguramente Sakura le odiaria... La odiaba el? No. No podia.

La habia querido demasiado. Aun asi se sentia demasiado mal.

Por que, la queria ahora? Eso era difícil de decir.

Si de verdad la niña fuese de el, que haria? Y si no la queria y solo estaba con ella por el bebe que tendrian en comun?

Eso no lo veia justo.

Pero la pregunta volvia a su mente. Seria el bebe suyo de verdad?

"solo me queda una forma de saberlo"

Shaoran se puso de pie y empezo a caminar. Si, tenia que hablar con ella.

Una pelota le dio en la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y vio a una niña muy bonita, con el pelo rosa. Corria hacia el con cara preocupada.

- lo siento mucho señor.

- no tienes por que...- el chino le tendio la pelota que ella agarro con una sonrisa.

Pero ahí no quedo. Tan cariñosa que era se abrazo a las piernas de el con fuerza.

- gracias- le dijo muy contenta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Shaoran se conmovio. Esa niña era una dulzura.

Y entonces penso en Sakura, en una hija de ella... Seria aun mas guapa! De eso estaba seguro.

Acaricio el cabello de la niña aun con la mirada perdida.

-le pasa algo señor?

- que he sido un tonto...

-todos los hombres son tontos.

-eh?- se extraño el castaño. Que hacia una niña tan pequeña diciendo eso? La miro como ponia una mueca graciosa y arrugaba la nariz.

- mi madre dice eso siempre.

Shaoran no pudo mas que echarse a reir. Si... Se habia comportado como un tonto.

Le dijo adios a la niña y echo a correr camino de la ceremonia. Tenia que hablar con Sakura!

- vamos, bailemos Sakura...

La ojiverde asintio. El haber hablado con Yukito le habia subido un poco el animo. Además, era la boda de su amiga y su hermano. Tenia que disfrutarla.

Entraron al comedor donde mucha gente bailaba al son de la música tocada por una orquesta increible.

Miro a su alrededor, la verdad es que todo era tan bello... Pero por culpa de sus tristeza se lo habia perdido.

Tomoyo estaba tambien bailando con Touya. Se veian tan felices!! Seguro su matrimonio duraba muchos años y siempre estarian bien entre ellos.

Por que ella no podia ser feliz?

" lo sere... Lo sere por Sei... Lo sere por mi familia que me apoya... Se que ellos quieren que sea feliz, y lo sere"

Tomoyo la miro entre preocupada y misteriosa. La ojiverde sonrio con la mejor de sus sonrisas, tranquilizando un poco a su amiga.

Le dio la mano a Yukito y los dos comenzaron a bailar.

Sakura no dejaba de reir pero pronto estaba cansada. Era normal, con 6 meses de embarazo no estaba demasiado agil.

- salgamos a tomar el aire un poco- pidio, pero esta vez sonriente.

El chico de cabello plateado asintio. Le gustaba ver a su amiga mas contenta. No soportaba verla como la vio alli en Estados Unidos. No mas...

De la mano salieron al jardin donde se volvieron a sentar en un banco.

-sabes? Has sido muy bueno conmigo....

La chica abrazo a Yukito y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin saber que un chico de cabello castaño y alborotado, lleno de sudor por la carrera, miraba todo enfurecido.

- Fujiyata... Has visto a Shaoran o a Sakura?

- Sakura esta fuera con Yukito... Pero a Shaoran no le he visto...

Ieran respiro aliviada. Por un momento habia temido que Sakura estuviera con Shaoran... No, esa relacion no podia ser.

Pero que pensaria su marido al respecto? Tampoco queria discutir con el... Bueno. Ya no pasaba nada. Sakura iba a tener una niña que, por suerte, no era de su hijo.

Aun asi miro a todos lados. Donde se habria metido? Ese chico siempre llendose en los momentos menos oportunos...

- vamos a bailar?

Ieran asintio feliz. Abrazo a su esposo y le dio un beso en los labios. Recordaba su boda. Que feliz fue ese dia!! Y que feliz habia sido desde entonces. Pues aquellos buenos momentos no habian cambiado...

Y eso que no todo habia sido de color de rosa... Fujiyata habia sufrido mucho con el embarazado de su hija, al verla tan sola y triste.

"ojala deje que me llame abuela"

Vale, no era la madre de Sakura... Pero aun asi la queria mucho, tanto como a una hija.

La querria a ella? Si... Era tan dulce y tan buena... Queria a todo el mundo. Por que a ella no?

Sonrio complacida cuando su marido comenzo a moverse al ritmo rápido de la música. Ya no era una cancion lenta...

Le imito. Hacia ya tanto tiempo que no era asi de feliz!!

Le abrazo y le volvio a besar.

- no me lo puedo creer....

Sakura pego un bote quitandose de donde estaba. Si no habia oido mal la voz grave de Shaoran se habia escuchado...

Y ahí estaba, con el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados y una mirada que daria miedo al mas valiente.

- Shaoran?

- yo pasandolo mal... Dandole la razon a Tomoyo. No.... No me habias puesto los cuernos.... Una mierda!! Lo que eres una ....

- si yo ahora estuviera con Yukito no te estaria siendo infiel! Pero que mas me da! Tu si que me pusistes los cuernos?

- si simplemente me hubieras dejado hablar... No. No te los puse... Pero que mas da. Tu ya te has ido con otro no? Que rapida eres...- Dijo ironicamente- eres una guarra sabes? Te vas con el primero que pillas.... No me extraña que estes embarazada. Y claro, has estado con tantos que no sabes quien es el padre...

- eres un cabron de mierda!!!- Sakura volvio a golpearle la cara.

Se lo merecia. Si, se lo merecia... Llamarla guarra a ella!! Ella que solo habia estado con el! El que era el padre de su hija...

No podia mas. Echo a correr mientras lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

Shaoran simplemente se quedo viendola partir. Echaria a correr detrás de ella? No... No se lo merecia.

O tal vez el se habia pasado?

- no sabes lo que dices... Ella esta loca por ti. Nosotros no tenemos nada... Y ella si sabe quien es el padre

Yukito habia hablado... Pero ni si quiera dejo que Shaoran contestara pues se habia metido ya en el comedor.

No podia hacer nada, solo dejar que el solo se diera cuenta de su error.

Y si, lo hizo.

Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo por la direccion que se habiha ido Sakura. No tardo en verla, estar embarazada hacia que corriera menos.

Estaba llorando. Sintio un nudo en su pecho.... No soportaba verla asi. Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba.

- Sakura!!espera!!!- grito Shaoran.

La ojiverde se dio la vuelta. No, no habia escuchado mal. El chico de sus sueños corria a su encuentro. Paro de inmediato.

-cuidado!!- oyo gritar esta vez al chico.

Miro a su derecha. Oh no! Un coche venia directo hacia ella. Ya no podia correr, estaba demasiado cansada.

Pego un grito y se tapo la cara con las manos, esperando el impacto.

El coche la vio y piso fuertemente el freno... Ya solo quedaba espera que el coche parara.

Shaoran seguia corriendo hacia Sakura, no... No podia pasarle nada malo.

Pero el coche no paro a tiempo y le dio. No fue un golpe demasiado duro, pero Sakura estaba embarazada, cosa que agravaba aun mas la situación.

La chica estaba en la carretera, tumbada boca arriba. Tenia los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor.

Al acercarse mas pudo ver que respiraba, pero muy agitadamente. Demasiado.

Se sento en cuclillas mientras el dueño del coche salía, preocupado por Sakura.

- Sakura... Sakura...- decia Shaoran.

Pero ella no respondia. Seguia respirando con dificultad.

No podia evitarlo. Tenia muchisimas ganas de llorar. Sakura, su Sakura... Estaba bastante mal. Tenia sangre en la cabeza, quizas por el golpe al caer al suelo, pues el coche no le habia dado tan fuerte.

- Sakura....

Una lagrima callo por su mejilla. Ella no despertaba....

(PENSABA DEJAR EL CAP AQUÍ, PERO SERE BUENA Y CONTINUARE UN POCO MAS SI?)

-dejame verla. Soy medico.

Por lo menos el del coche sabria que hacer. Estaba desesperado. Habia sido su culpa. Si no la hubiese hecho llorar. Si no hubiese echo que se detuviera ahí, justamente ahí...

Una gran multitud se agolpaba a su alrededor, todos con rostros preocupados. Y el solo podia llorar.

- solo esta desmayada, quizas por el susto...

"que?"

Y para comprobar que lo que decia era cierto Sakura comenzo a moverse.

Abrio los ojos lentamente.

Shaoran empujo al conductor, necesitaba verla de cerca. El hombre solo sonrio.

- Shaoran?

- perdoname Sakura, perdoname...- no podia mas que abrazarla. Habia pasado tanto miedo!!

Y si la hubiese perdido para siempre... Que habria sido de su vida?

-estab cabreado, todo lo que dije era mentira.

- perdoname tu a mi Shaoran ....

- por que? Por que te tengo que perdonar?

- tambien te menti.- parecia que ninguno veia la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Ellos seguian en la carretera.

Sakura se abrazo fuerte a Shaoran mientras el la besaba en el pelo.

- ahora da igual...

- no, no da igual. Shaoran... Es tuya- dijo mientras se señalaba la barriga.

El chino sonrio. Bien, por fin se lo decia! La abrazo aun mas fuerte aunque teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

- seremos muy felices, tu, yo y nuestra hija...

Shaoran se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios. Los necesitaba. Necesitaba besar a la mujer de su vida.

Y no la hizo esperar. Sus labios se unieron humedos y jugosos. Entrelazaron sus lenguas mientras se abrazaban fuertemente.

Sakura suspiro al separarse del beso.

- te quiero....

- yo tambien Shaoran, yo tambien...

La escena era conmovedora. La gente que habia alrededor empezo a aplaudir y a vitorearles. Parecia sacado de una pelicula de amor.

Los dos se sonrojaron al maximo.

- vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Shaoran tendio su mano ayudando a Sakura a levantarse, la que aun estaba sonrojada.

Una vez de pie volvio a abrazarla. No queria separse de ella, ni ella de el.

- esto... Si estan bien deverian despejar la carretera- dijo el conductor que habia chocado con Sakura- ten, mi numero del seguro...

La castaña sonrio contenta. Nada podia importarle. No ahora, que tenia al chico que mas amaba a su lado.

Se cogieron de la mano y comenzaron a andar.

- mejor pidamos un taxi, iremos a casa, necesitas descansar....

Y asi lo hicieron.

Shaoran llamo a la boda para avisar que se iban a descansar, no diciendo el por que.

La recosto en la cama y se sento a su lado, besandola en los labios. Tenian que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido....

- vamos Shaoran! Estoy bien!- refunfuñaba Sakura mientras iban en coche hacia el hospital.

- para nada, tenemos que saber si la niña se encuentra bien.

La chica suspiro , no le quedaba mas remedio... Pero una sonrisa salio en su rostro.

Ayer mismo habian hecho las paces y ahí estaba ahora. El no la habia dejado ni un minuto sola y estaba muy preocupado por ella. Estaba bastante complacida.

"que tonta fui" se regaño a si misma.

Si tan solo hubiera hablado con el en su momento... Se habria ahorrado muchisimos malos momentos.

Le acaricio la mejilla y el solo sonrio, feliz de volver a tenerla a su lado. Tambien estaba arrepentido de su actitud. Se habian portado como dos perfectos imbeciles.

Una vez en la consulta el medico le hizo muchisimas pruebas.

- esta en perfecto estado su bebe.

- muchisimas gracias doctor...

- ves? Te lo decia?

- nunca esta de mas comprobar...

- hombres!

El medico se echo a reir. Era una pareja perfecta. Se despidieron de el, en unas semanas volvian a tener cita para ver a la niña por ecografía.

Shaoran la abrazo fuertemente, y ella se dejo abrazar, respondiendo tambien al abrazo.

El chino beso su cabello mientras ella suspiraba. Le encataba cuando hacia eso.

Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de el. Paso su lengua por ellos para luego morderlos levemente. Su mano subia y bajaba por su espalda. El la tenia fuertemente cogia por la cintura.

Pero se dieron cuenta de que aun no habia abandonado el hospital y muertos de vergüenza se fueron, colorados como tomates.

-sentemonos alli

El chico señalaba el cesped de un parque para niños. No les vendria mal. Cogios de la mano se pusieron en camino hasta quedar tumbados con el sol dandole en los rostros .

-sabes? Me encantara venir aquí con nuestra hija...

- oye! Has pensado algun nombre?

- si... Lo tengo decidido. Se llamara Sei.

Shaoran la volvio a besar. Estaba encantado. Pensar que tendria una familia muy pronto... No cabian en si de felicidad.

-Sei Li... Precioso nombre.

Sakura se sonrojo... Sakura Li, Sei Li... Si, harian una bonita familia.

----------Notas de la autora.-----

Por fin SS... Espero esten contentos.

Me mandaron muchisimos reviews y eso m subio el animo.

Ya queda poco, un solo cap seguramente.... Y después el epilogo!!!

Muchisimos besos a todos.......

Gracias x los reviews y mandarme mas jiji


	33. cap 33

-vamos, estamos a punto de llegar

Lo que decia era cierto. En pocos minutos se oyo una vocecilla proveniente de los altavoces del avion. En poco tomarian tierra en Hong Kong.

Sakura se abrocho el cinturón pesadamente. Ya estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo y el cansancio era increible.

El medico le habia recomendado que no hiciera aquel viaje pero ella se habia negado en rotundo. Tenia que pasar tiempo con Shaoran.

En esos dos meses apenas se habian visto pues el habia vuelto. Aun asi, como prometieron, esta vez habia sido muchisimo mejor. Se habian llamado a diario, durante bastante rato. Las charlas habian sido demasiado largas, tanto que ni cosas para contarse tenian.

Además se habian mandado cartas y se habian visto dos veces, una porque hubo un puente en el instituto de Sakura y esta tuvo mas dias libres. Dias que aprovecho para engañar a su padre e irse a Estados Unidos con su amado.

Y la segunda fue porque la misma habia tenido vacaciones antes y habia pasado una semana con Shaoran esperando a que este terminara.

La chica se puso de pie una vez que el avion tomo tierra. Estaba muy feliz.

Sus discusiones con el chico habian acabado, o por lo menos las fuertes.... Sonrio apenada. El embarazo le hacia tener un poco de mal humor de vez en cuando, pero no era culpa suya!

De todas formas su novio lo llevaba todo muy bien. La estaba ayudando en todo y siempre estaba pendiente, tanto de ella como del niño.

- estoy nerviosa Shaoran

- no pasara nada, no puede pasar nada.

Se dieron la mano.

Aunque el chico intentara ocultarlo el tambien estaba alterado. Le iban a contar por fin sobre su relacion a los padres de ambos.

Habian esperado a que el terminara ese año de estudios para contarselo y ya hacer algo después de saber la reaccion de ellos.

Primeramente Shaoran se habia quitado de la universidad de America y se habia inscrito en Hong Kong nuevamente, en la misma que estaban sus amigos.

Abrazo a Sakura una vez se metieron en el coche que habia ido a recogerlos y la beso en los labios.

- todo ira bien.

Pero no, no todo iba bien.

En el salon todos les miraban interrogativos. Habian decidido contarselo a todos de una vez asi que alli estaban Touya , Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling y sus padres, sentandos en unos comodos sofas.

Se quedaron mudos de asombro al verlos entrar cogidos de la mano.

"pero Sakura no estaba en casa de una amiga de vacaciones?" se pudieron oir esas palabras en el ambiente.

Pronto ataron cabos, sin necesidad que nadie explicara nada pero aun asi ellos insistieron en decirlo. Vale, quizas se habian dado cuenta de que habia algo entre ellos, pero sabrian tambien quien era el padre de la niña que estaria pronto en la familia?

Sakura se sento al lado de su novio y encararon con firmeza a sus familiares.

-Shaoran y yo llevamos ya bastante tiempo de estar juntos.

- pero eso no es posible!!- dijo furiosa Ieran. Estaba realmente molesta.

Como habia pasado eso? Ella habia intentando evitarlo, habia avisado a Shaoran. Y ella estaba embarazada!! Tendria una hija! Que haria su hijo? Hacerse responsable del bebe como si fuera suyo? O es que era suyo?

Entonces cayo en la cuenta de que habia muchas cosas que no sabia. Volvio a tomar asiento y se decidio a escuchar, aun con la cara llena de rabia.

Su marido al contrario lo miraba todo impaciente, pero no enfadado.

- madre, calmese. Sakura y yo... Bueno. Estuvimos juntos en verano pero por cosas que pasaron cortamos en invierno. Yo... Yo no sabia que ella estaba embarazada...

Eso si que callo a todos como un balde de agua fria. Lo que habian estado temiendo era verdad. Shaoran era el padre de la niña!!

Touya se puso de pie. Cogio a Shaoran del cuello de la camisa y lo tiro al suelo.

- tu, le hicistes eso a mi hermana! La dejastes embarazada y luego que? Desapareciste!

- hermano, lo que sucedió fue distinto....

-NO! Tu sufristes, por su culpa!

-pero deja que nos expliquemos!- grito Sakura fuera de si.

Shaoran seguia en el suelo, perplejo por la situación.

Habia esperado que se lo tomasen mal, pero no de esa forma. Y sobre todo penso que iba a ser su madre la que pusiera mas resistencia, pero ella ahora estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin saber que decir o hacer.

- a ver explicate!

- pues bueno, hubo un mal entendido y rompimos y yo no quise que el supiera que estaba embarazada y cuando se lo dije arreglamos el mal entendido. El quiere hacerse cargo del bebe- dijo Sakura esperanzada. Pero su hermano estaba furioso. Esto estaba siendo mas complicado de lo que ella esperaba.

- esa relacion no puede ser- Ieran tenia la voz quebrada, pero parecia decidida.

-y por que no?- dijo Shaoran poniendose en pie por fin. El amaba a Sakura y nadie le iba a impedir que estuviera con ella.

- por que sois familia!! Ni si quiera podreis casaros.... Esa niña no es tuya y punto.

- pero es MI HIJA! Lo quieras o no. Yo estare con Sakura y tu no eres nadie para decir nada!

La cosa se estaba poniendo muy tensa. Fujiyata seguia sin pronunciar palabra, atento a todos. Meiling por su parte estaba estupefacta. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Sakura y su primo tuviesen algo....

Sin embargo su novio no estaba nada sorprendido, solo preocupado.

- yo no dejare que te acerques a Sakura- esta vez fue Touya quien hablo.

- me da igual lo que digas hermano. Si no quieres aceptarlo nos iremos a vivir juntos..... Quieras o no....- la voz comenzo a fallarle.

Estaba tan nerviosa que el bebe no paraba de darle patadas. O eran mas que patadas? Le dolia la barriga a horrores. Empezo a ponerse palida. Que le estaba pasando?

Los demas dejaron de discutir. Parecian notar el estado de Sakura.

Se llevo la mano al vientre mientras iba perdiendo la vision. Lo ultimo que vio fue a Shaoran cogerla rapidamente en brazos para evitar que cayera.

-corre mas!!corre!!- decia desesperado Shaoran.

El conductor estaba haciendo lo que podia pero la situación estaba complicada. Sakura habia despertado ya y solo gritaba de dolor.

- OH no...-se escucho proveniente de la chica.

Todo el asiento trasero estaba lleno de liquido... Pero no podia romper aguas!!! Estaba en su 8 mes de embarazo, se iba a adelantar mucho.

Pero solo deseaba llegar en cuanto antes al hospital y que alli le atendieran. No queria tener a su hija en un coche... No, ese no era el lugar adecuado.

Agarro las manos de su novio, clavandole en ella las uñas. No podia mas. Le dolia demasiado...

Pero entonces suspiro aliviada, o por lo menos un poco mas esperanzada que antes. Ya se veia el hospital, no tardarian en llegar.

Shaoran la bajo del coche y unos medicos llegaron corriendo. La subieron en una camilla y deambularon por unos pasillos. Para ella todo era interminable. Que estaba pasando? Por que no le daban ya a su hija y se iban? No le gustaban los hospitales...

Seguia de la mano de su novio, que estaba bastante preocupado.

Llegaron a una habitacion donde habia una cama con artefactos a los pies, supuso para colocar sus piernas y poder tener a la niña.

Sin que ella se movieran la dejaron ahí, abriendola de piernas, como ella supuso.

- Shaoran... Le pasara algo? Se ha adelantado...

- tranquila, pase lo que pase todo estara bien....

- y la familia?

- vienen de camino.

La beso en la sudorosa frente y le apreto la mano. No queria que ella tuviera que pasar por eso, pero estaba feliz de que pronto tuviera a su niña en brazos.

El medico entro por la puerta saludando con un seco "buenos dias" mientras se ponia los guantes y la mascarilla apropiados.

Sakura gimio aun mas fuerte.

- ya se le ve la cabeza, solo apriete....

Y asi lo hizo ella, clavandole los dedos en la mano de su novio apreto con todas sus fuerzas. Notaba como la niña salía, ya quedaba menos.

- un ultimo empujon- le dijo el ginecologo, que seguia agachado entre las piernas de ella.

Hizo lo que le habia pedido y pronto se sintio mejor, mucho mejor.

El medico tenia algo en la mano, algo que empezaba a llorar como desesperado. Pero ella sonrio, eso era buena señal, muy buena señal.

- te quiero....- susurro Shaoran en su oido.

Ella le miro agradecida, era muy muy feliz... Por fin tendria todo lo que queria... Su hija y su novio. El medico se volvio a acercar , esta vez con la niña en unas mantas.

- es una niña- aunque eso ella ya lo sabia sonrio con satisfaccion.

La cargo en sus brazos y no pudo evitar que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y corrieran por sus mejillas. Su niña era preciosa....

De que color tendria los ojos? Los tenia cerrados. Y pelo? Ni si quiera tenia pelo.

Miro a Shaoran que estaba embobado.

- ten.- susurro mientras le daba a la niña. El la cogio como pudo bastante colorado.

Su hija, esa era su hija. Ahora si que estaba feliz! Se veia tan linda acurrucada en mantitas, con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretaditos... Era adorable. Y era suya!! Suya y de Sakura, la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo. Serian una familia de pelicula.

Sonrio con ternura a su novia y se sento en la cama con ella, para que, los dos juntos, pudiesen ver a la niña.

- tenemos que llevarlas a otra habitacion- dijo esta vez una voz femenina.

Era la enfermera que habia ayudado al ginecologo. Vinieron unos medicos que subieron a Sakura en una camilla y se la llevaron junto con su niña por el ascensor.

Shaoran les iba siguiendo. Subieron de planta y las dejaron en una habitacion con dos camas, pero una estaba vacia, y alli dejaron a la feliz pareja y su preciosa hija.

- tengo sueño...- dijo Sakura y se quedo dormida, asi sin mas.

Su novio la miro sorprendido. Pues si que era rara... Aun asi cogio a su niña y la dejo en la cuna, para que pudiese estar mas comoda la mujer que acaba de parir.

Sono la puerta y seguidamense te abrio. Ahí estaban todos, toda la familia, con rostros preocupados.

Fruncio el ceño bastante enfadado. La que se habia liado por los nervios que le habian causado. Y si le hubiese pasado algo a Sei? No se los perdonaria jamás.

-hola- dijo Sakura. Acaba de despertar al oir el ruido y, algo triste, veia la escena frente a su cama.

-estas bien hija?-Fujiyata se habia acercado. El era el que peor se encontraba.

De solo pensar que pudiese ocurrirle algo a su preciosa niña.... Iera y Touya tenian rostro de culpabilidad.

- sabes Sakura? Creemos que tienes razon... Si quereis estar juntos, lo entenderemos.

Esas palabras salieron de la boca de la madre de Shaoran haciendo que ella sonriera de felicidad.

Lo habian aceptado! Por fin lo habian aceptado. Por un momento se habiha pensado lo peor.

Un llanto se escucho en la habitacion y su novio cargaba a la niña.

Se acerco a la cama y ambos se besaron, delante de todos. Eran los mas felices del mundo....

----NOTAS DE LA AUTORA----

SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHO PERO NO TENIA ANIMOS PARA EMPEZAR ESTE CAPITULO...

INTENTE HACERLO LO MEJOR QUE PUDE. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!

UN BESO. Y GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, QUE SON MUCHISIMOS!!!

EL PROX CAP SERA EL EPILOGO!!!

DEJARME REVIEWS PLEASE.


	34. epilogo

El sol comenzaba a ponerse. La luna se podia ver ya en el cielo, completamente llena. No hacia excesivamente calor, pero no era fresca. Estaban en pleno verano y buena muestra de ello era la ropa de los invitados.

Habia gente por todos lados con frescas ropas veraniegas, pero muy elegantes. Estaban en una boda....

Todos sonreian felices, era un dia de celebración y solo eso importaba.

- vamos Sakura!! Tranquilizate- suplicaba una chica morena de pelo largo que estaba embarazada, pues tenia una barriga enorme.

Estaban en una habitacion que apenas si tenia un espejo y dos asientos. La luz del techo iluminaba intensamente aunque aun se podia ver un poco gracias al sol que se perdia en el horizonte.

La chica llamada Sakura paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitacion, mirando siempre a gente que iba y venia, aunque casi todos hacian una cosa, entrar al castillo.

Si, estaban en un enorme castillo de piedra, bastante antiguo, que servia a veces como catedral. Iluminado por todos lados con velas se veia un precioso jardin, con rosas y fuentes.

Telas de seda casi transparente adornaban tambien las afueras del castillo.

Pero ella estaba nerviosa, habia demasiada gente....

Se casaba con uno de los mas importantes empresarios de Hong Kong, era normal que tanta gente fuese.

-pero Tomoyo... Y si algo sale mal?

La morena rio por lo bajo. Es que todas las novias tenian que pensar en eso? Aunque, seguro que el novio se encontraba peor.

Y asi era, porque unas habitaciones mas aya, un apuesto chico de cabello rebelde paseaba tambien de arribabajo, solo que mirandose en el espejo.

- como ella ha podido elegirme a mi! Mirame, estoy patetico de los nervios...

- no ganas nada con ponerte asi. Además, si ya parecia que estabais casados! Simplemente se hara oficial...

-ya ya, como si eso no fuese nada!- resoplo y violentamense te sento en una silla que habian acomodado alli por su mandato.

Miro su reloj. En unos minutos tenia que bajar al recibidor, donde habian improvisado una iglesia, con su altar, sus bancos... Todo.

Se intento peinar el cabello pero en vano. Siempre se le saldria de control.

La puerta sono y el se puso de pie inmediatamente temiendo lo peor. Que alguien fuese a decirle que Sakura habia salido corriendo.

Pero no era asi, alli solo estaba una preciosa niña de cabello marron oscuro y ojos verdes. Entonces lo penso mejor. Como iba a salir corriendo Sakura, SU Sakura y dejar a aquella niña tan bonita.

- vine a ver como estas, ahora voy a ver a mama!- la niña corrio hasta su padre y se abrazo a sus rodillas.

Pero el fue mas rapido y la cogio en brazos dejandola justo a la altura de sus ojos. La miro fijamente, habia heredado las esmeraldas de su madre.

Acaricio su mejilla y ella le dio un sonoro beso.

- te quiero papa! Pero bajame, o no llegare!

Shaoran le hizo caso y la dejo en el suelo mientras ella corria hacia la puerta.

- Eriol, a que es preciosa mi niña?

El muchacho asintio con gracia. La verdad que la niña se habia ganado el cariño de toda la familia, incluido el.

Tenia ya cinco años... Y habian sido tan felices en ellos!

La niña entro otra vez en la habitacion con rostro preocupado y un dedo en su boca. Se acerco al moreno y se subio en sus rodillas. Le di otro beso sonoro y sonrio.

- se me olvido saludarte tio Eriol.

Los tres se empezaron a reir mientras ella salía corriendo otra vez. Tenia que ver a su madre antes que empezara la boda.

- vamos,sera mejor que bajemos ya.

Shaoran asintio y cogio su chaqueta. Se miro nuevamente en el espejo y suspiro pesadamente. Llevaba todo el dia nervioso... Miro por la ventana justo antes de salir por las escaleras, ya era de noche.

La puerta sono haciendo que Sakura se pusiese nerviosa. Que pasaba? Seria alguien diciendole que pasaba algo malo?

No le dio tiempo a decir adelante cuando la puerta se abrio un poco. Por la rajita que habia dejado asomo una cabeza pequeña con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Sei, bonita ven.

Su hija le hizo caso y corrio hacia los brazos de su madre. Estaba demasiado guapa, y asi se lo hizo saber.

- papa se va a caer del susto cuando te vea asi de preciosa.

- gracias hija- le contesto Sakura mientras se echaba a reir y le daba un beso en la frente.

Pero una voz las interrumpio, era Tomoyo avisando de que tenian que bajar ya pues el novio estaba esperando.

- venga bamos!!! - pidio la niña. Estaba deseando que llegara ese dia pues le habian dicho que ella misma podria llevar las flores delante de su madre.

Cogio una cestita que tenia petalos de color rosa : petalos de cerezo.

A decir verdad todo estaba decorado en blanco, con algunos toques rosas aquí y alla que lo resaltaban todo. La niña iba con un vestido rosa palido que tenia bordados blancos. Llevaba dos coletitas con lazos rosas y blancos. Parecia un angel.

- ay cuando mi niña este asi.... Por que ese Touya.... Solo me da problemas.

Dijo refiriendose a su pequeño niño de 4 años, que tenia el mismo nombre que su marido.

- y donde esta?- pregunto Sakura. Queria alargar lo maximo posible el momento de bajar ... Estaba tan nerviosa!

- pues con tu hermano... Se parecen taaaanto.... Y con ese mal humor- rio divertida la madre.

- vamos mama!!!!!- seguia insistiendo Sei.

Ella era la que parecia mas interesada en la boda. Sakura se puso de pie y se aliso el traje.

Tomo una bocanda de aire y salio por la puerta. Tomoyo la seguia, pues ella era la dama de honor.

Poco a poco bajaron las escaleras. Todo el mundo quedo petrificado. Era una escena digna de ver.

La pequeña niña tiraba los petalos de cerezo que volaban un poco para luego posarse sobre los peldaños.

Sakura los pisaba mientras el vestido se arrastraba por los escalones. Eran unas escaleras amplias que daban justo al altar donde ella tendria que ponerse.

Estaba levemente sonrojada pues todas las miradas se posaban en ella. Y como no hacerlo? Estaba preciosa.

Miro a su futuro marido, embobado que estaba. Se veia guapisimo.

A su lado estaba su madre , que seria la dama de honor. Tenia una sonrisa grande en el rostro. Hacia ya tiempo que habian aceptado la relacion con felicidad.

Su padre esperaba en el lado donde ella iria, habian quedado que lo mejor era que no la llevara nadie, asi podria ir mas comoda , además era mas elegante.

Shaoran por su lado no podia evitar mirarla de esa forma. Estaba viendo un sueño? Vio que Eriol le sonreia . A su lado estaba su prima, Meiling Li.... Casi llorando de la felicidad. Pronto seria el turno de ellos para casarse. Lo malo es que Meiling habia repetido un año y, igual que ellos, se habian propuesto no casarse hasta que ella terminara su carrera.

Volio la mirada a su novia. La parte de arriba del vestido era parecido a un corpiño, ajustado en el peño haciendo que se saliese un poco por arriba, nada obsceno, si no delicado. Tenia incrustaciones de diamante que brillaban a la luz de las velas.

A partir de la cintura se hacia una falda de vuelo, pero no pomposa, mas bien caida, que en la parte baja tenia un bordado plateado.

En el pelo llevaba una diadema, sin velo. La diadema era plateada y de ella salian unas tiras de seda blanca, casi transparentes que se arrastraban , llegando casi a la misma altura que la cola del vestido.

Estaba divina.

Se puso a su lado y el la tomo de la mano levemente.

Iban a dar el gran paso.

El curo tosio levemente y empezo con la ceremonia. Pero para ellos lo que decia no tenia sentido, solo podian verse a los ojos con sonrisas.

Su hija desde los bancos les miraba emocionada mientras le grababa con la camara de video.

Solo se percataron de que el cura hablaba cuando llego la hora de decir el "si quiero" que ellos no dudaron en dar.

- puede besar a la novia.

Y asi lo hicieron, fundiendose en un tierno beso mientras todos aplaudian.

Cogidos de la mano salieron por la enorme puerta del castillo hasta el jardin. Donde Shaoran la cogio en brazos y empezo a dar vuelta con ella , mientras reian sin parar.

Todos los invitados salieron tambien. Era el momento del convite, que se celebraria en el mismo jardin del castillo.

- mama, papa!! Yo tambien quiero.

Decia Sei, que queria que la cogieran en brazos. Los padres solo pudieron reir de felicidad, tomandola tambien y dando vueltas.

Todo era fantástico.

- Sakura, ahora viviremos en nuestra propia casa.... Empezaras a trabajar, el año que viene Sei empieza la primaria... No crees que es maravilloso?

- lo es Shaoran, lo es.

Se volvieron a besar bajo la luz de la luna y con su hija pequeña tomada de la mano. Era uno de los dias mas importantes de su vida, a partir de ahí era oficialmente, marido y mujer.

--------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA----

Bueno, se que es mas corto, pero como solo es el epilogo no queria dejarlo demasiado largo. Queria que tratara de la boda.

Hasta aquí llega mi fic... Espero que a todos os haya gustado. Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews que he tenido hasta ahora.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Tambien agradecer a los que me an dejado criticas, por que me han ayudado a mejorar.

Muchisimos besos y nos veremos en otras historias!!


End file.
